Ever Stay Chaotic
by NoshMono
Summary: Nabiki, one of the very few unaffected in Nerima was plunged into the heart of the chaos itself. A super COs. Episode 15 : Ranmagumi to Hinatasougumi no Gurando Battou Ranma's and Hinatasou's groups' grand battle
1. Pro, Wish and chirp

Nabiki looked at the ledger in front of her with a smirk on her face. She raised her left hand and moved as if tapping on an imaginary calculator. She then wrote an answer on the ledger. She closed the book and stretched her body. "Another possible financial mess has been averted"

She leaned back on her chair, with the pencil then stuck behind her ear and hands behind her head. Nabiki closed her eyes and thought about her family. She, a walking bank cum loan shark cum bookie cum information counter, all rolled into one. Her father, the crying demon head. Akane, the probable lesbian martial artist. Ranma the 'wild horse', whose mouth was faster than his fighting reflex. Genma, the... panda. Nabiki smiled as she wondered how on earth did Kasumi managed cope up with them. Kasumi must have been goddess reincarnated.

A faint tingling sound caused her eyes to open to see a burst of light appearing above her desk. The light faded, leaving a black envelope in its place. The brown haired girl sighed and took the envelope. As her hand came into contact with the envelope, it disappeared, leaving a letter that Nabiki promptly read.

As she lowered the envelope, she shook her head slightly, as if disbelieving what she has read. It has been a long while since she received such instructions, that she almost forgot that she led a dual life. A payment, no, a liability in return of the abilities she received.

"Yuko-san" A name from escaped her lips. A torrent of memories flood through her mind and she looked down, her bangs covering her eyes. "Is it time?" She whispered to no one.

* * *

Ranma was running away from his angry fiancee who was chasing him with a mallet. As usual, his tendency to talk before thinking has landed him into hot water as usual when he commented that Akane's soup reminded him of sewer waste. The appearance of Shampoo who latched herself to him didn't help matters. Of course, Ryoga appearing at a perfect time to kill him for making the boy 'see hell' and Happosai wanting to put on a new designer bra on 'Ran-chan' managed to make it worse. 

In desperation to get away, he ran toward a door, opened it, entered the room and closed it, all less than a second. As he stood with his back to the door, panting, he realized that a pair of brown eyes was looking at him, sizing him up. Ranma groaned. He would pay dearly for his mistake against Akane, literally. Of all the places he could go, he went to the lioness' den. The mercenary girl in front of him will squeeze him and put him out to dry.

"You made a comment about Akane's cooking and at the same time managing to attract troubles from the others?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"Ha...ha... yeah" Ranma laughed nervously at Nabiki. Then he realized that Nabiki was dressed a bit different than usual. Instead of a pair of shorts and a round neck t-shirt that she liked so much, she was wearing a black kimono, with a head gear resembling those worn by Chinese bride during wedding, except that it was black in color instead of red. "Nabs?"

"It seems that destiny dictates that it's you who will come to me, after all, Saotome-kun"

Ranma blinked. Nabiki was always an enigma, more difficult to understand than the hardest martial techniques he has came across. Not knowing how to respond to her words, his hand reached into his trousers' pocket and brought out his wallet, holding it in front of her.

"Keep you wallet, Saotome-kun"

Whoaa. A demon has kidnapped Nabiki and has taken her place. Ranma opened his mouth to say something when a ledger was shoved into it.

"Here. You are to balance my operation's weekly budget" A calculator and a pencil were handed to him as well.

Okay, that Nabiki he knew how handle. "What makes you think that I will do it?"

"Makes sure that all the calculation is correct" The calm voice carried more threat than it normally does, making Ranma squirmed a bit. Admitting defeat, he sat down on the floor. Meanwhile, Nabiki opened a musty book and began to read it.

An hour passed before Ranma tiredly scribbled the final figure. "Done. Can I go now?"

"No. And despite my reminders, you still made three errors, all of them on the first page, and in turn, it messed up all calculations"

"Hey! I checked twice, you heartless woman! And there is nothing wrong here" Ranma complained while showing her the first page.

"Check the zeros," was the reply he got. "I was looking when you made the calculations"

Ranma looked at the first page and groaned. It looked like he had to start all over again.

"Never mind the budget, Ranma. It has served it purpose"

Irritation at being tricked crept into the pig-tailed martial artist. "And... what... would... that... be...?" he said slowly through gritted teeth.

"What do you think?"

"What do I think? WHAT DO I THINK? I risked being caught alone with you for the past hour and you asked me what do I think!"

"Now, don't you think that under normal circumstances, they would have found you by now?"

"Yeah... Like that day..." Ranma trailed off.

"You see Ranma, I asked you to do the budget here to prove to you that somehow, your fate brought you to me, to this particular place, and this particular time"

"Huh?"

"Hitsuzen. A naturally foreordained event. A state in which other outcomes are impossible. A result which can only be obtained by a single causality and other causalities would necessarily create different results. So reads the Kodansha Japanese Desk Dictionary, Second Edition"

"Ara?"

"Sigh. Each of us has a different thread of fate. When the threads converges for a moment, we will meet, despite the situation"

Ranma blinked in confusion.

"Think for a second. You sitting here with me alone for an hour, and no one has found out yet. Isn't it abnormal, by your standard? Shouldn't Ryouga or other weird martial artists appear here to challenge you? Or maybe you haven't considered the possibility that Akane would make a mistake of entering this room instead of hers? "

The boy nodded.

"So, humor me and assume that you coming into this room not an accident. Instead you're here because you have an unfinished desire, a business to settle"

"Okay"

"Good. We'll start with the event that occurred recently"

"Oh. You mean your sabotaging the wedding?"

"Close. But that's not what bothering you now, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"Ranma. I'm nowhere as good as that mind reading boy Satori. But I've known that lately you've a lot on your mind. That's why our fathers managed to jump on you and forced you to agree to the wedding, am I right?"

Ranma didn't answer her.

"It's because of what happened during the trip to China" Nabiki supplied the answer to the question herself

Ranma's eyes widened. "How in the world... Did 'Kane told you?"

"No" Despite what she would reveal to Ranma, Nabiki was calm. Earlier, she has thought about telling Ranma a different version of the story, but realized that it was out of question as she needed Ranma's trust, at least for the moment. "Ranma, what I'm about to tell you is a secret not many people know. Even Kasumi doesn't know the full extent of it"

Ranma frowned. Whatever she's about to tell him, it wouldn't be good. If not, why wasn't Kasumi told about it?

As if reading Ranma's mind, she smiled. "I'm not a Yakuza. You see, apart from the 'activities' in school, I also run another business. I run a part-time wish shop"

"A wish shop?"

"I help people to get what they wished, for a price"

"Of course, that's not very surprising, considering that you're involved"

Nabiki ignored the insult. "I can use magic to help"

"Uh... huh"

"But in my case, my power is very weak compared to my mentor, Yuko-san. So, I mostly use my brain to help. So, back to our story" Nabiki's finger traced an imaginary line in the air.

"According to what I see, you and someone's thread of life converge" She kept quiet for a moment. "The other person's thread of life ended. Is it Saffron's?"

Upon hearing what Nabiki said, Ranma's face darkened. "Yeah, that not to surprising, isn't it? With me killing him coz of what he did to 'Kane" He laughed bitterly. "I killed a god" His shoulders shook. "Yeah, Saotome Ranma is a killer"

"I agree. You're a killer"

"Thank you, sister in-law" he said sarcastically.

"Hmm... aside from Saffron, you killed Shuriken, Kunai, Beshimi, Hie Pin, Hie Kue Rim, Hie Dao Ria, Shizuka... need I go on?"

"What the !# are you saying? I never knew them"

"They are all your children, you killer. Don't you have any mercy inside you?"

"Huh?"

"Well, They 'would have been' your children. Shuriken and Kunai are your children by Kodachi if you married her. And if the pigtailed goddess marries Kuno, Beshimi is the result of such union"

Ranma blanched.

"Hie Pin, Hie Kue Rim and Hie Dao Ria would be your daughters with Shampoo and so on"

"That's crazy. I ain't marrying them"

"Right. That's why the children would never see the light of the world"

"So you're saying that I have to marry Kodachi and the others?"

"Would you?"

"No"

"Don't you feel guilty for letting them die?"

"Stop messing with my mind. They don't exist"

"Yet, in parallel timeline they probably exist"

"Not in this one. Heh, if what you said is true, in those time line, I married them, so they exist in those time line"

"Very perceptive. I knew that you're more than just a dumb jock"

"Hey!"

"Now, what if I tell you that in another time line, Saffron still lives?"

"Yeah, but he's still dead in this 'line' and I killed him"

"True. But in that time line, Akane is dead because Ranma in that time line didn't kill Saffron. So what do you think that Ranma wishes for?"

Ranma opened his mouth to say something but stopped. He thought about what Nabiki said to him. "He probably wishes that he killed him"

"Here we have you mopping about killing Saffron and there we have another version of you so embittered for not killing him"

"Ahh..." Ranma's head began to hurt. "I don't understand where this is leading to..."

"What I am saying that whatever you do, even small things, would have an effect on another person's life. Any action that you take, any action, even though as mundane as throwing a banana peel on the road, would probably lead to the death of some people, and the birth of others. The difference with Saffron's case is you took a proactive approach to kill him, instead of affecting his life in different ways. Do you get what I am saying, Saotome-kun?"

"I guess"

"Now, I want to ask you a question. Answer it truthfully. Would you do it again if the same circumstance repeats? Or would you rather risk Akane's life while trying to find another way to defeat him?"

"Yeah, I would do it again"

"Are you sure? And you killed Saffron not because you're angry with what he did to my sister?"

"Yes, I'm sure. And if I knew that there's another way..."

"So, Saotome Ranma, despite what you're saying and feeling, you don't really regret killing Saffron"

"But I..."

Nabiki stopped him by putting a finger on his lips. "Hush. What you really feel at this moment is guilt. Not for killing Saffron. But guilt for going back on your martial artist code of honor to protect lives. Am I right?"

Ranma thought about it for a few minutes and discovered that what she said was true. He felt better, a bit. "Yeah, now that you said it, it feels like it. How do you know?"

"I run a part time wish shop, remember?"

He smirked at her, still expressing his disbelief.

"Your face is screaming to me that you don't believe me. That doesn't matter. By the way, for your information, Saffron didn't die"

"Yeah, right. In another time line"

Nabiki brought out a crystal globe and chanted an incantation. Then she held it out for Ranma to see. The pig-tailed martial artist saw an infant that vaguely resembles Saffron. "Do you know that phoenix will regress into an egg after it has exhausted all of its energy? Then from the egg, it will reborn. In the same way, every time Saffron exhaustes his power, he will revert to infancy. You, Ryouga and the others managed to cause that whole process to take place prematurely. Without your intervention, the process will take place anyway, maybe in another ten years"

"You mean..."

"Yes, in other word, he is alive. You can only kill him if you do it while he is still an infant, using a special attack"

A few minutes passed in eerie silent before Ranma began to laugh, with tears streaming his face. The he began to sob. "Damn it! A real man shouldn't cry"

Nabiki patted his back. "But it feels right, isn't it? Just let it out" She said soothingly.

"I feel", Ranma said between sobs, "relieved"

The tears continued for a few more minutes before Ranma wiped the last one off his face. "Why didn't you tell me about Saffron earlier?" he said hoarsely. "And why the crap about timelines with me marrying Kuno and others?"

Nabiki took out a handkerchief and wiped the damp spot on his cheek. "You have learned a lesson that most people would never even know exist, Saotome-kun. It is important for your own growth that you go through it. Besides, would you believe me if I told you earlier?"

"I guess not" Ranma looked at a poster on the wall. "So, how much I owe you for your service? A week's allowance?"

"I don't work for peanuts, Saotome-kun" she said coolly.

"Yeah, almost got you with that one huh?" He chuckled, something he hasn't done without faking for a long time.

"Not by a close chance. Actually, it's free of charge, as long as you don't go trumpeting my side job to others"

"And I thought I already had the ol' Nabiki figured out"

"An order from my higher-up. Considering that Yuko-san isn't as kind-hearted as I am, that is a very special privilege accorded to you"

"Yeah. I guess"

'_Of course, anything to keep you from cracking up and believing yourself to be Saffron is something to be executed with great urgency. And that is payment by itself, Saotome-kun'_

"Wait. Since Saffron's still alive, wouldn't he..."

"No, since his guardians wouldn't make the same mistake. Of course, he wouldn't take revenge on all of you because his memory of the battle with you was erased by them"

"But that..."

"Is precisely what they need to do if Saffron is to become a good leader to them. So, unless you're itching to fight him, you should be grateful" Nabiki raised herself and gestured toward the door. "Now my work with you is done. Off you go"

Ranma walked toward the door. As his hand turned the knob, he turned toward her, "Nabiki, I really appreciated what you did for me. If only you can show your good side to everyone more often"

"Now don't you go around spreading good words about me" she hissed jokingly before smiling.

Ranma laughed as he closed the door.

Nabiki's smile fell as she gave the door with a serious look.

* * *

1

* * *

**Author's note (27th December 2005) **

1. I hope to update this story every forthnight, with no promise given. My main aim is to finish my ongoing Gundam Seed story.

2. Sorry for crappy summary, but I can't think of any

3. Ranma 1/2 and everything else belong to their owners. But, since you're at this side, I guess you know that already

4. Yuko-san is from XXX-Holic, a story about a normal teenager by the name of Watanuki who can see ghost. He was 'enslaved' by Yuko-san, a powerful magician who owns a wish shop. XXX-Holic is published by Clamp, the girls who brought you Card Captor Sakura.

5. Hmm... Pretty short for author's note.


	2. Pro, Passion fruit, anyone?

The experienced Amazon stood on the roof of her restaurant, looking around her neighborhood. Nerima was a unique place, but something had happened earlier that night almost caused her to drop a dish while handing it to Shampoo. And to her, the disturbance was great enough. She didn't know that many magic users. And whoever that used the magic power earlier must be quite talented.

The magic was not powerful, something that even a novice could cast. But what made it unique is that it but has been cast in a way that made identifying what kind of magic it was and where it originated from almost impossible. Cologne could, if she was a powerful sorceress, which despite being no stranger to magic and having numerous magical artifacts collected during the course of her life, wasn't. She has learned a bit of its arcane ways a few centuries earlier, but upon learning that she wasn't gifted enough, resigned herself to martial arts. To her, both fields have their own respective advantages.

But the fact that someone cast some magic spell and she couldn't detect its source annoyed her.

"Elder?" a gentle voice called.

"What is it my child?"

"Is something wrong?" Shampoo politely took a place near her. "Elder hasn't gone to bed and has been standing here for an hour"

"Nothing much. I'm just enjoying the night wind" Cologne turned toward her great grandchild. She had a lot of grandchildren and great grandchildren, but the one in front of her was her favorite. "Where's that clueless Mouse?"

"Oh, he's ducking around the kitchen"

The Amazon matriarch sighed. Mousse must have lost his glasses again and bumped into a cauldron of water or something. "Let's go find his glasses. I need him well rested to open the shop tomorrow"

"Yes"

As Cologne hopped down, she made a mental note to herself to investigate the magic power. It may have something to do with her son in law, which wouldn't be surprising as he had a knack for attracting trouble.

* * *

Ranma looked at her wet body in anger. How was it that after she had kicked her father into the koi pond, an aeroplane flying overhead carrying packets of fruits juice managed to experience some malfunction and dropped them accurately into the Tendo compound? Falling from a very high altitude ensured some of them burst upon landing on his body, triggering the transformation. Well, at least one managed to land safely on his…er…her hand, and Ranma could use some drink after her workout. She pushed the included straw into the packet and drank. It tasted nice. Ranma always liked orange juice.

"Wow, Saotome. I've heard about some people getting a milk bath or a fruit bath, but a fruit bath from the sky? That's a new one on me" a voice chided him.

Ranma turned to see Nabiki crossing her arms from inside the house. Nearby, Akane was giggling, a cute sight for him, not that he will admit it. "Would the two of you like some?" He looked around for packets which were still in good condition. "We have orange, strawberry, pineapple, passion fruit, apple..."

"Apple for me and passion fruit for your beloved fiancee" Nabiki answered with a smirk. "So that she'll be more passionate toward you"

"Oneechan..." Akane said, her hands fisted and by her side.

"Yes, sis? Do you want me to refer to you as Ranma's wife instead?"

Akane blushed to the word wife used by her sister.

"Heh! The un-cute tomboy's cooking will kill me if we're married" It was typical of Ranma's mouth to open before her brain knew it.

"Stupid RANMA!" Thus began Ranma's early flight toward stratosphere, courtesy of Akane and her mallet.

Ranma cursed and look around, trying to get a bearing on where she would land. She saw a familiar building. And a familiar person standing on its roof. Due to his daily ritual of cruising through Nerima, he has improved his skill on landing. He landed near the person, quickly distributing his weight so as not to cause the roof to collapse.

"Good morning, son in law"

"Good morning... old gh" Ranma saw Cologne's hand went inside the other sleeve. What ever she got inside her sleeve could be dangerous if he offended her. "Elder Cologne"

Cologne put a hand on Ranma's forehead and another one on her own. "Are you ill? Have you accidentally hit your head?"

"I'm not ill, you... you..." The phrases 'old crone', 'mobile mummy' and 'ancient fossil' nearly rolled off her tongue. "One day you decided to be nice and this is what you got"

"You have just been airborne because of your words to your fiancee, I presume"

"Uhuh"

"And you greet me nicely. Isn't it strange?"

"Right. I just don't want no stinkin' techniques or artifacts used on me, that's all. By the way, how do you know that I'll arrive here?"

"I don't. Don't worry. I just want to check you" Cologne brought up a small crystal and passed it over Ranma's body.

"What're you doing, old ghoul?"

A loud crack echoed throughout the area as Cologne's staff made contact with Ranma's head. "Now be quiet and I'll explain later" She put the crystal near Ranma. The crystal gave a faint bluish light.

"Uh... it glows" Ranma asked while rubbing the bump on her head.

"How perceptive. Were you involved in something out of ordinary, Ranma?"

"Like what?"

"Like something magical... something like" Then she realized something and stopped.

"Like what?"

"Never mind" Ranma was involved in something magical. A boy who became a girl when doused with cold water was something magical. And the crystal Cologne had could only detect magical energy and couldn't differentiate between natural magic such as the Jusenkyo curse or magic spell cast by someone who delve in magic, such as a sorcerer. Cologne brought out a thermos and poured the hot water in it on Ranma, turning him back to male.

"Thanks"

Cologne sighed mentally. Perhaps she was a bit paranoid. But living in Nerima where the all the chaotic energy from around the world converging there has made her a bit edgy sometimes. After all, she didn't get to live a long life by being careless and complacent.

"Whoa. Are you sleeping, old ghoul? Can't know whether you're awake or not from that position"

Cologne hit his head again.

"Ouch!"

Maybe she better check on Happosai's activities. Despite the grand pervert's seemingly harmless activity of collecting bras and underwears, Cologne remembered that human clothing be used for other than its intended use. She recalled in her experienced mind about a magical spell that could be cast to make someone like you. But the spell needed the underwear from your intended target. Maybe that was what Happosai has been up to. "Why don't you go down and accompany Shampoo. She's in that time of the month," she said, winking.

"Err. No thanks" Ranma knew very well what was being implied. "Gotta go now. Bye" He hopped away from the roof. It would be doomsday before he could be tricked that easily. Besides, he didn't want to miss his breakfast.

* * *

Ranma walked to the Tendo residence's main entrance and saw Nabiki was waiting for him with her arms crossed. When he was quite near, she outstretched her palm

"500 yen"

"Sigh. Am I dreaming what happened last night?"

Nabiki cocked her head. "Last night?"

"Emm... you're some sort of a witch"

"I've been called that. 600 yen. The extra 100 yen for calling me names"

"But you said people also called you that"

"And they paid dearly. 700 yen"

"Never mind. And you run this ring..."

"A diamond ring?" she asked with slightly wider eyes.

"Sorry. You run this wish shop and you helped me for free"

"For free?"

"Hmm... That must have been a dream. Anyway, here's 1000 yen"

Nabiki palmed the money and handed him some tablets.

"I paid you for some pills!"

"Antacids"

"What are they for?"

"Stomach ache"

"But..." Then the implication of her statement sunk in. Akane probably cooked something for breakfast. Blood began to drain from his face.

"I also provided something else for you. Have fun"

"Ugh. Hey, where's my change? I gave you 700 yen, remember?"

"You can consider the balance is for the information I'll give you"

"Which is?"

Nabiki turned and walked into the house. Then she stopped "You were not dreaming about what happened last night"

Ranma starred at her back, open-jawed as she continued walking.

* * *

Ranma looked at greenish stuff on his plate. Nearby, Akane were waiting impatiently for him to make his move. The others were also watching anxiously. Then something caught his eyes. He rubbed them in disbelief. That thing moved! Being a martial artist, he resigned to face his destiny. He took a scoop. Slowly he brought the spoonful to his mouth. Genma, in his panda form was busy scribbling words praising Ranma's bravery, something he wouldn't normally do. Nearby, Soun's eyes began to moisten. Oh happy days! Ranma was beginning to like his daughter's cooking. It gets closer... and closer... Suddenly...

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

Everyone looked at the direction pointed by him. Ranma quickly take the opportunity to scoop a quarter of the Akane's food into the container Nabiki had prepared under the table. When Akane turned, she saw Ranma chewing.

"Well, how is it?"

Ranma was still chewing.

"Well?"

Still chewing.

"WELL!"

"Sorry, it will be rude for me to talk while my mouth is full. The food is okay, I think"

"You've done well my boy" Genma said

"You must have been enjoying the meal my daughter prepared and seasoned with the love from her heart. No doubt you're proud that Akane can cook well" Soun's eyes were beginning to show tell tale sign of the upcoming flood.

Ranma seethed, but continued to maintain his smile. "Why don't you let our fathers sample you culinary efforts? After all, I feel bad having to enjoy it all by myself when the elders..."

Soun and Genma sweat dropped. Soun began to sputter, "Well... Ahaha... There's no need..."

"Are you telling us that you don't like Akane's cooking?" Ranma began to tighten the noose around their heads.

Soun and Genma wanted to nod but upon seeing the deadly glare from her, shook their heads instead.

Akane smiled. "Okay, wait here while I go to the kitchen to take it"

Ranma quickly take the opportunity to scoop most of the food away, leaving only half a spoonful. When Akane return with the rest, he rubbed his stomach, "Huuu... I'm almost full" He then took the last stuff and put it in his mouth slowly, making sure that everybody saw it.

It was not too bad, as he would only get indigestion that lasted throughout that morning.

Meanwhile the eldest Tendo daughter was smiling throughout breakfast. This didn't go unnoticed by her younger sister who waited until the breakfast was over, and they were alone in the kitchen.

"Say, oneechan" Nabiki began while opening the refrigerator to hunt for any stray chocolate bar.

Kasumi finished off drying the plates using the cloth and put them on the dish rack before turning around. "Yes?"

"You're quite happy today. What's up?"

The elder sister smiled. "Ranma"

"Oh? What about him?" Nabiki smiled slyly. "You're finally beginning to fall for him?"

"No. He's very happy today"

"Ah... What makes you say that?"

"During sparring with his father, he toyed around with him longer than usual"

Nabiki's settled on a fruit bar when she didn't find any chocolate. "And how does that convinces you that he's happy?"

"He's always been quite sad whenever he thought that nobody was around" Kasumi began wiped off her hands and approached Nabiki. "Just like when you were small" She held Nabiki's shoulders and squeezed gently. "Until the first anniversary of mother's death"

Nabiki's eyes widened.

"When you met that strange lady in a black robe"

"What... are... are..."

"Yokatta ne. I managed to finally surprise you" Kasumi held Nabiki's shoulder. "Not many people can surprise you"

"How... what... If..."

"I was suspicious of her at first, as I somehow suspected..." Kasumi stopped to ponder on her words. "No. I knew that she to be some kind of a witch. But when I see that encounter made you began to live your life, I knew that somehow she was a decent person"

Nabiki shook her head and let out a small laugh. "I should have known that nothing go pass my sister's attention" She looked at Nabiki in the eyes. "She said that you're a talented person in magic, sister"

"Perhaps, but I don't want to dabble in magic"

"But you already do"

"I do?" It was Kasumi's turn to be surprised.

"Everyone starts with a limited amount of magic. This is what we call normally luck, charisma, intelligence and so forth. But when the magic is often used for good, or in some cases evil, it will become powerful"

"But I don't use it"

"You do, in a way. Your selfless kindness toward people around you generate a lot of magic that emanates around you. So much so that whenever healer like Doctor Tofu comes near you he will drastically affected"

Kasumi frowned a bit. "I heard from people that he sometimes dances around the town with Betty like a mad man. According to what you say, my magical power is evil..."

"No. He becomes like that because he likes you a lot and don't know how to react when you're around him. That is not what I meant. You have a peaceful aura that can help heal people around you. If you manage to keep Tofu-sensei from becoming a raving idiot around you and you help him in his work, I'm sure the two of you can accomplish wonderful things together.

"Oh. That's good. I thought that I have to stay away from him"

"Why? Will absence make the hearts grow fonder?" Nabiki asked while popping the fruit bar into her mouth. "I know that you like him"

"Nabiki, don't talk with you mouth full" Kasumi said, while a pinkish tint was evident on her cheeks.

Nabiki patiently chewed her food and swallow it before continuing. "I know you wanted to become a nurse, sister. You could have achieved it years ago, but you chose to take care of us. But, in a way, what you did by sacrificing yourself will ensure that you will become a better one should you still interested"

"But I need to go to the medical school"

"You don't need official papers with writings on them in order to help people. The things needed are the knowledge and desire to help. But if you really want, I can arrange for someone from one of the hospital colleges to evaluate you and give you appraisals. Even the degree if you want"

"Really? But isn't it illegal? And how will you convince him to do that"

"The man owed me something for helping him a while ago. And it's not illegal as your name will be in the registrar. But you will only receive your degree after at least two years"

"But where can I start?"

"Well, you can start by going to Doctor Tofu's office. When he starts to go haywire, hit him with this" Nabiki handed her sister a wooden mallet. "This is Akane's spare. Then tie him up"

Kasumi took the mallet. "Then?"

"Light up a candle and let the molten wax drip on his exposed body. That's for starter. Then get into a tight, sexy leotard and wear high heel shoes" Nabiki grinned. "Then whip him while keeping him aroused"

"Oh my! That's sounds painful"

"Nah. Some men are into such things"

"Do I really have to do that?"

"No. I was kidding"

"But it does seem a bit fun"

Nabiki face-faulted. "Every time he started to revert to his crazy self, do something that can stop him from doing so. Mallet him again, or pour some water on his face. Kissing him fully on the lips can be effective, as long as you don't overdo it"

"You're a pervert, sister"

"Gradually, he'll adjust to being with you without losing himself. Then you can tell him what you want to do"

"That's a good idea. Nabiki?"

"Yes"

"Do we have excess budget from last month?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Can you order takeout for tonight?"

"Where will you be going?" Nabiki asked as her sister put away her apron.

Kasumi smiled. "I heard that a certain doctor is in need for an assistant after the previous one quit when she needed to return to China. I hear that he's quite handsome too"

"Oh, really?"

"And someone has taught me a good way to get his attention"

"That person must have been a genius"

Kasumi and Nabiki laughed together.

* * *

1

* * *

**Author's note (28th December 2005)**

1. I've been asked about where the story is going, so I might as well gives a bit of information so that you wouldn't be wondering. This story is intended to be a "Nabiki... and Ranma" story, not a "Nabiki and Ranma". I wanted to write a story focussing on Nabiki herself, since I like her character. As for Ranma, there will be a matchup, but I'm not saying anything about who it is. I want to do a Bishoujo segment for Ranma, with each of the girls getting an exclusive episode with Ranma. I got that idea watching Maburaho. In case you're wondering, I do go to Nabikiandranma web site and do read Nabiki x Ranma. But, I also have read Kasumi x Ranma, Akane x Ranma,..., even something like a Nodoka x Ranma.

2. Since I also stated that this is a super cross over, expect some characters to cross over into the story from time to time. But to prevent myself from becoming confused, most of them will only help to further the story. So, if you have never seen the story, don't worry. I'll provide the information about in what story they appeared in the author's note. An RI (Reader Insertion) is also in the pipeline whereby a reader will make a cameo appearance. I wouldn't do an SI because I believe it's enought that I project my own believes and philosophy into my stories without me having to appear on them. Please read the author's note for further announcement on that part.


	3. Pro, How to get your own lucky stone

Nabiki stalked on her prey silently, reducing the distant between the two of them carefully. Her prey looked around, as if feeling watched. The mercenary girl simply halted her movement and waited for a few seconds before continuing. She has not been discovered. As time passed by, she became closer and closer to her target.

Ranma moved from a stance to another slowly, gracefully. A casual onlooker would have thought that whatever he was performing would be similar to Taichi. It was Taichi, in a way. But the one that he was practicing could easily be adapted to combat.

As if sensing there was a disturbance in the ki field around him, he stopped and looked around. Nothing. He tried to continue his practice but the feeling of being watched made it difficult. Then it happened.

A bucket of water managed to appear out of nowhere and splashed him, triggering the transformation. The now onna-Ranma cursed loudly, but decided to continue her training.

Nabiki smiled as she continued taking pictures of the girl inside her camera's viewfinder.

* * *

Ranma looked as a crowd of girls gathered around Nabiki during recess. Like ants attracted to sugar, they were there because whenever the Ice Queen of Furinkan called them, it would normally mean monetary opportunities. He could not make out what Nabiki was saying from the distance, but he saw her handing out some photograph. As if by chance, a wind blew one of them toward him. He caught it and saw a picture of himself. So his suspicion was correct. Although the pig-tailed martial artist was indebted to her for helping him, Nabiki must be taught a lesson. Then maybe her stalking people and taking their pictures would stop. Ranma ran toward the school's photography club.

* * *

As the middle Tendo girl sat in front of her sundae, she calculated the earnings she got from the photos she sold. Kuno, always obsessed with his pig-tailed goddesses bought most of Ran-chan photos. Meanwhile, many girls snapped up the photos of the ever dashing Ranma in his male form. All in all, she made a profit of 30,000 yen after expenses and paying her factors for their service. While it was quite small, it allowed her to give herself a treat. She signaled for a waitress to come to her table. "Another sundae, please"

The waitress eyed the still half full glass in front of Nabiki for a fraction of a second before nodding. After all, it was not her job to decide whether customers should finish their food before ordering more. While waiting for the second sundae, Nabiki enjoyed the one in front of her. A few minutes later her order was delivered to her. As if on cue, a martial artist in a yellow shirt wearing a bandana wandered into the shop.

"Ranma" the boy growled. "You will pay for making my life a living hell!"

"How about if he pays for your sundae, instead?"

Ryoga's head spun to see Nabiki watching him with her head propped on her elbow. He blinked. Then he blinked again "Will he? It's a hot day and I haven't had ice cream for two months now"

"Come over here, with your eyes open. Do not close your eyes"

Ryouga followed her direction and managed to get to his objective without getting lost for once. He took a seat opposite her.

"Here's your sundae. Now remember to eat slowly, Ryouga. If you have trouble doing so, imagine that the sundae is Ranma' head. Try to enjoy finishing him off slowly. Very slowly"

Ryouga really took his time to finish the sundae, relishing its taste.

After he has finish, he looked at the girl in front of him. "So, Ranma asked you to bribe me, eh? I couldn't be bought over easily" He wiped his mouth using the sleeve of his shirt.

Nabiki smirked lazily. "You could at least make that statement before eating it. It would have sounded more sincere. Anyway, how's Akari?"

Ryouga blushed and stared at his feet. "She's doing fine"

"And what are you doing here in Nerima?"

"To find Ranma and made him suffer for what he did to me"

A bored look was evident on Nabiki's face. "Tell me the real reason"

Ryouga's face turned crimson "I... got lost... while... going to the toilet, okay?"

Nabiki giggled.

"Cut it out! This is no laughing matter. Akari probably thought that I left her"

The girl in front of him put a hand in front of her mouth while raising the other in apology. "Sorry. It seems funny to me"

"Well, it isn't to me"

Stifling her giggles, Nabiki held out a pendant in front of her. The pendant was oval shaped with a blue stone fixed in the middle.

"What is this?"

"What does it looks like? It's a pendant, idiot"

"A pendant is of no use to me"

"Even though the stone on it is a lucky stone?"

Ryouga raised his eyebrows while eyeing the object suspiciously. "How can I be sure it is lucky?"

Nabiki grinned. "The stone is lucky, I assure you. When you wear the pendant and go around, the stone will follow you, right?"

"Right"

"Now imagine a similar stone being stuck somewhere at a hill. It will remain there, right?"

"Right"

"Now, isn't the stone on the pendant lucky? It gets to go to many places with you; the one stuck inside the hill will remain there for a long time"

Ryoga thought about it before nodding. "I... guess the stone is... lucky"

"Of course it is lucky. I told you so. Wear the pendant"

Ryouga wore it around his neck despite having some misgiving.

"You will find that you'll get to any place you go faster. Plus, you probably would get splashed with water less often"

Ryoga stared at her.

"I know about your curse"

"KSO! RANMA... YOU... YOU..."

"didn't tell me; honor being more important than my sister's modesty" Nabiki glared at the fanged boy who fidgeted under her intense look. "Not like someone I know who jumps at the chance to be a cuddly wuggly piggie so that he could be with Akane. I don't know whether you really hate having the curse"

"I HATE IT!"

"Kuno would have gone to China to get himself cursed with Jusenkyo curse if he knows about you being able to snuggle against Akane when she's asleep. And he would be happy to part with his money for the information on which pool he's supposed to jump into" Nabiki gave a seductive smile to Ryouga. "Care to tell me which one, Ryouga-kun?"

"Feh. Like I remember which pool I fell into. Talking about Kuno, that idiot could use another brain, one which is at least as intelligent as a donkey. And how do you know about my curse?"

"It is your fault that I managed to find out about your curse. You see, I have a picture of you" Nabiki showed a photograph of him, "and a picture of this black piglet" She held out a picture of a piglet in her other hand. "See the similarities? Look how you and the pig use the same kind of scarf"

Ryoga cursed himself for his idiocy. He waited for her to continue but Nabiki kept quiet. After a while he decided to change the topic. "How much the pendant will cost me?"

"Bring out anything in your left pocket"

Ryouga put his hand into his pocket. "There's nothing here but my bandannas"

"Oh. No wonder you seem to have an endless supply of them. I'll take them"

Ryoga gave them to her.

"And one more condition. There will be no more two-timing with Akane. One slip and I'll tell Akari. Maybe she will get you neutered. Now, we don't want to have that, don't we?"

Ryouga gulped and nodded hurriedly.

"Now try going to the main door"

Ryoga got up and walk in a direction. To his surprise, he discovered that he managed to get to the main door without problem. He returned to the table with excitement "I... I... can't believe it. It is lucky"

"Well, the thing is not without its weakness"

"What is it?"

"Under no circumstances are you to tell anyone regarding the lucky stone. Once you do, it will not only lose its power; you'll be twice unlucky than before"

"Why?"

"Why is it that whenever you got splashed with water you turn into a pig?"

Ryouga shut up.

"Some of the things are better left unexplained, Ryouga" '_If you tell anyone about it, they will probably chide you. Then your belief on the stone bringing good fortune will waver. Next you'll return to your old self, believing yourself to be unlucky. Amazing how a small pebble and a bit of psychology can do for you' _"Oh, when you get to the farm, tell Akari to discontinue the feed she's using now"

"Why?"

"It's making her pigs fat"

"How did you know?"

"Stop by a mirror shop on your way home"

Ryouga grumbled and left the restaurant. Nabiki smirked and scooped ice cream into her mouth. "Saotome" she whispered idly.

Nabiki calling his name caused the nearby pigtailed martial artist to become surprised. He had used the forbidden Umisenken technique in order to follow Nabiki and take her picture at opportune moment, but after seeing how she had unwittingly dissuade Ryouga from attacking him, he decided to let her off that time. It is not that he wouldn't enjoy the workout the lost boy would give him. But the appearance of Ryouga would translate into property damages to the Tendo house and dojo, and that would trigger a new wave of picture taking by Nabiki to cover the repair expenses. To make things more annoying, he hadn't found anything that he can use to blackmail her.

Nabiki sighed and looked out of the window. "Saotome-kun" she sighed. "I really wish I can tell you that..." her voice trailed off. "Tell you that I...I..." this time her voice was barely audible.

Ranma position himself close to Nabiki, not wanting to miss what she would say next.

"DON'T LIKE YOU TO SNEAK UP ON ME!"

Ranma toppled on the floor, being brought out of the Umisenken by Nabiki's shout. He looked up to see her giggling. "Err... ah... ha ha... Nice bumping into you here"

"Waitress, two more sundae please" Nabiki looked at the boy who was still on the floor. "Do you really enjoy sitting on the floor that much Saotome-kun?"

"Of course not!" Ranma took the seat previously used by Ryouga. He starred at the girl in front of him.

"Hmm... Saotome-kun? It is not polite to stare"

"How did you know I was there?"

"Hitsuzen?"

"Not that again" Ranma groaned.

"Okay, maybe the fact that I have access to certain information" Nabiki held out her fingers. "One, you discovered that I sold photos of you at school today. Two, you borrowed a camera from the photography club and three, you know the Umisenken technique. I would be very surprised if you're going to use the camera to take Akane's pictures instead of mine"

"Huh!"

Nabiki eyed the two sundaes on their way to the table. "You know, Saotome, it's not nice to stalk someone" She stopped as the waitress put the sundaes on the table. "It an unscrupulous and dishonorable thing, something a martial artist with a code of honor should not do"

"Hah! You should talk! You and that camera of…" Ranma didn't manage to complete his sentence as his mouth was stuffed with something cold, soft and taste chocolaty. Instantly his brain told him to savor the taste inside in his mouth. After the taste subsided, he continued, "you always sneak up on Akane and me and..." This time the chocolaty taste in his mouth was accompanied with a slice of strawberry. Ranma almost swooned in delight. He had a fetish for strawberry, but didn't tell anyone for the fear of being labeled girlish.

Nabiki prepared the third scoop for delivery into one Saotome's mouth when he snatched the spoon from her.

"I can eat on my own, thank you. And stopped interrupting me"

"You hurt me. When will you stop playing the outsider?"

Ranma sighed.

* * *

1

* * *

**Author's note (1 January 2005)**

1. Happy new year!

2. Thanks to Jason, Xtor49 , kensa, James Axelrad, Innortal, Jerry Unipeg, Story Weaver1 who reviewed this story and you reader out there who don't review but left a 'viewed' on my stats


	4. Pro, Cat use trophy

Ranma cleaned the sundae glass before addressing Nabiki. "So, let me get this straight. You're taking pictures of Akane and me and selling them because we're martial artist?"

"That's basically the 'official excuse' that I can give you"

"Why martial artist?"

Nabiki puffed her chest and tried to impersonate Genma. "A martial artist should always be prepared at all times" she said in a gruff voice.

Despite the implied sarcasm, Ranma laughed. "Even by pop's standard, that's horrible, Nabs"

"Hey. What can I say" the middle Tendo girl finished off the last of her ice cream. "Ah... That's purely ambrosia" she said while closing her eyes. Then, cocking her head a bit, she shot a quizzical look at the boy. "Now, beside from finding blackmailing material on me, what else do you want?"

"No... Nothing"

"Are you sure?" She seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Here," she said as she handed a face down photograph.

He was reluctant to take it. "What is it?"

"A picture of my top without any bra on"

Ranma had to pinch his nose to prevent blood from streaming out.

Nabiki flipped the photo up. It was a picture of a smaller version of her fully clothed. "I suppose a seven year old girl doesn't have to wear any bra"

"You tricked me!"

"No, no, no. I'm telling you the truth. It is you who twisted my words to fit your understanding.

"You…" An image of a faceless girl flashed in his mind. "_It's a promise, Ranma"_

Nabiki looked at him spacing out and decided to prompt him. "So, what will it be Saotome-kun?"

"Thanks but no thanks," The young martial artist was still cautious about whatever being asked out of him. Especially so that he has just seen how she managed to trick Ryouga regarding the pendant. He may be physically stronger, but when it comes to wit and verbal martial art, she was years ahead of him. She could probably sell comb to a bald man.

"Very well, I'll help you"

"I didn't say anything"

"You just did"

"I remember very well not saying anything so you're not going to trick me"

"There. You specifically said 'anything'. Right after 'well not saying'"

"Huh?" Ranma took a few seconds to understand what was going. A crooked smile from the girl in front of him made him realize what she meant. "Kso. A literal person is very annoying"

"But this annoying literal person is about to say something that may be of importance to you"

Ranma's eyebrows were raised in interest. "How much? I don't have that much money"

"Consider that the pictures of you that I took this morning as the payment"

"Heh. Like I can do anything about them"

"Hmm... Despite what it seems, actually, you can do something"

"Like what? Mentally condemn you to eternal hell for taking them? That's not a big help. Been there, done that, haven't got the t-shirt yet" Ranma saw a very brief flicker in Nabiki's eyes.

"Okay, have you ever wondered why some of the troubles that besiege you don't go away?"

Ranma nodded.

"It is because, in a twisted kind of way, you really don't want them to disappear"

"Riiiggghhhttttt... I really enjoy being scared of cc...cca...cats"

"Okay, we'll focus on your fear of that thing. Do you hate that fear so much?"

"That's obvious. I can't see why I 'want' the fear"

"Answer my question, Ranma. When you father admitted that he thought you Nekoken the wrong way, have you ever wondered whether there was a correct way?"

"No" Ranma looked thoughtful. "It may sound weird, but now that I think of it, it seems to me that the only way to learn Nekoken is by following the method pop used"

"Precisely. There is no other way than the one your father used"

"How did you know?"

Nabiki smiled.

"Yeah. Wish shop thingy again"

"No, the manual didn't mention about other methods. I checked and rechecked, especially the Mandarin version of it"

'_She can read in Mandarin. That can be useful in the future, if I can afford it. Maybe I can ask her to find the loophole regarding the "kiss of marriage" law'_ "Yeah, seems like there's no other way"

"I can heal you"

"What is the catch?"

"Two. One, you will become my errand boy for two weeks. When I say my errand boy, it will include leasing you out to various clubs. But on the plus site, I wouldn't take any of your pictures or lending you out to your ever loving fiancées, at least without your prior permission"

"Sounds like a slave to me"

"Either that, or an unpaid photography model. An unpaid gigolo job is open if you're a pervert like my sister said"

Ranma considered his options very carefully. "I get to choose whether to agree going to the clubs or not. I don't want Kuno to hire me as a punching bag"

"Four weeks"

"Two and a half"

"Three weeks and I'll help in explaining about this to Akane"

"You drive a hard bargain"

"Do we have a deal?"

"...sounds promising. What's the second one?"

"It's harder than the first one" Nabiki became silent for a minute. "If I remove that fear, you will lose Nekoken forever"

Ranma was shocked. "How about if I become your slave for half a year?"

Nabiki shook her head. "No, Ranma. It wouldn't be enough"

"A year?"

"In order to remove your fear of feline, I need to remove the Nekoken. The technique is very powerful, but it achieves its power by bonding you to a feline spirit"

"That doesn't explain how it causes my fear of those furry things"

"Being a boy at that time, and being lowered into a dark pit full of starving full of those furry things, you became scared. When you were at the threshold, between sanity and madness caused by the fear, a feline spirit entered into an agreement with your soul to protect you from descending into total madness. As such, whenever you experience an intense fear caused by felines, the spirit will take over your body to protect you. And as added bonus, you'll become stronger and more agile"

"But I don't know what happens every time I enter that state"

"The spirit also don't know what happens when you're conscious so we can say that it's pretty fair"

"So this spirit, will it go against any attempt to cure me?"

"No. But if I am to remove your nekophobia, I must remove nekoken"

"Couldn't you just leave nekoken intact?"

"It wouldn't be fair for the spirit as it will be trapped into an agreement that your soul will not abide after this. If I ignore that part, the injustice will bring more troubles to you. So, if you really want to be free of fear, you will have to dissolve the soul bind between the two of you, and with it the nekoken. Now, think carefully, Ranma. Are you willing to pay the price?"

Ranma sat there, feeling that an eternity has passed before he made his decision. "Very well, I agree. I wanted this for a long time. There have been times when the technique saved me, but I really want to live my life without being haunted by fear of ca… ca…ats"

"Thus, an agreement is being signed by two souls, Tendo Nabiki and Saotome Ranma"

Nabiki brought up her right hand and began some incantation.

Ranma raised his hands to stop her. "Whoa! Don't tell me you're going to do it now, here in this restaurant? Every passerby can probably see us here"

"Why do you think I picked a secluded spot? Anyway, this is Nerima, Saotome-kun. We see flying saucers and Godzilla every fortnight and crazy martial artists slugging it out everyday here." She continued reciting some arcane words. Soon her fingertips began to glow bluish. She placed them on Ranma's forehead.

Ranma closed his eyes.

"By the power of the all encompassing power that is most caring and loving, I Tendo Nabiki seek thou guidance to release one Saotome Ranma from his contract with the cat spirit that lurks inside him. Unbind" The glow on her fingertip turned red.

Meanwhile, Ranma was seeing a rerun of how he spent the time in the pit with the cats, observing from the outside of his younger body. He could see the fear on his younger self's face as numerous cats surrounding him. Then he saw a spirit of a black kitten entering his body, triggering the nekoken. Suddenly, there was flash. He closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw that the spirit was facing him, purring. Ranma forgot that he feared cats and instead look at it with interest, as if wanting to know what it will do next. The kitten smiled at him. '_Thank you for setting me free' _it spoke directly to his mind, as it began to fade.

'_Thank you'_

"No, thank you for all what you have done for me"

'_We had a blast, didn't we?'_

"Yeah, a real blast"

'_I would not forget you'_

"Same here"

The kitten spirit smiled as it became engulfed in a blinding light, waving one of its paws. '_Sayonara'_

"Sayonara" He waved back

* * *

Ranma jolted awake. He saw Nabiki's head was on the table. "Nabiki?" He prodded her. "Nabiki, are you all right?" This time panic crept into his voice. He relaxed a bit when he saw her stirred slightly.

"I'm a bit tired, that's all", she whispered. "You can go home first. I have to wait here until my strength returns"

"No. Let me carry you home instead"

"Your slavery and torture will start tomorrow"

Ranma lifted Nabiki and carried her bridal style. "Ah heck. I can start practicing now. Maybe you can give me a break for what I do today"

"Fat chance" she murmured in response. When Ranma got to the entrance, she tugged on his shirt. "Wait. Let me pay for the sundaes first"

He carried her to the counter and set her down. The middle Tendo girl opened her purse. Ranma held her by her shoulder as he noticed she couldn't stand still yet. Nabiki handed the money to the cashier. When he offered to carry her again, she declined, stating instead that she wanted to walk home, lest anyone found them.

During the walk home, with him supporting Nabiki who walked like a drunkard, Ranma thought hard about what they had talked about while they were in the shop. He was so lost in his thought that when his foot came into contact with something furry, he didn't notice it at first. When he looked down, he saw a beautiful kitten. Almost instinctively, he kneeled down to pat it on its head, while pulling Nabiki toward him so that she wouldn't collapse. Only after they have walked few steps away did he realized what he had done. "You really cured me" It was said in awe.

"Mhmm" the girl clinging to his arm couldn't even open her eyes, letting him guide her instead.

"My fear with the cats, they're gone" Ranma marveled at how he managed to keep composed despite being overjoyed. Then he realized something else. "That means... my curse... can it be cured?"

"Saotome-kun" Nabiki breathed. "The Jusenkyo curse... is so powerful that it can be Hitsuzen by itself" She staggered a few more stops before continuing. "Such curse can be negated by another curse. Normally the person afflicted with such a powerful curse will be given the chance to heal himself three times in his lifetime" Nabiki strengthened her grip on Ranma for support. "You have had the first chance, and you decided to turn it down"

"When?"

She didn't answer him. They continued walking in silence until he could see the general outline of the Tendo residence when Nabiki spoke. "During the battle with Saffron you decided that Akane's life is more important than your cure, didn't you?"

"Yes"

"You could've have healed your Jusenkyo curse. But, the price of such cure is her life"

"You mean..."

Nabiki raised her head to look Ranma in the eyes. "Do you really think that somehow Saffron woke up one day and decided that he want to be your enemy? As I said earlier, everything is linked to everything else in this vast universe. You nearly died fighting a demigod, so what I'll be saying may seem to trivialize your fight. But, perhaps Saffron was only a pawn in a giant cosmic game to determine whether you are ready to make a sacrifice for the opportunity to be free of the curse"

"Damn! That's not a cure. And not a goddamned game either. We're dealing with a life here. Your sister's life!" Ranma said angrily.

"Maybe. Yet you only have two more chance left" Nabiki stopped and looked at her house which was across the road in front of her. "Despite all that, I really appreciate what you did Ranma. You have saved my family" she let go of his arm. "Now go"

"How about you?"

"I'll be fine. I'll wait a few more minutes before entering. You don't want a free flight into a lake, do you?"

Ranma nodded and crossed the street into the house. Meanwhile the middle Tendo girl shook her head to get rid of the nauseated feeling she had. Then she had something hurling from inside of her chest and quickly put her hand over her mouth. When she removed her hand to look at it, she was very glad that Ranma wasn't around her anymore. Fisting it as tightly as he could, she entered the house while reminding herself not to overexert herself next time. She just hoped that no one would catch her bloodied hand.

* * *

1

* * *

**Author's note (3 January 2005)**

1. Since this chapter, along with the preceding one can be counted as an episode, I decided to upload it within a short span. But I do it at the expense of depleting my buffer chapters, chapters that I reserved for correction purposes and quality control (right... you don't believe that one, do you?). Do expect the next episode to be updated later than usual.

2. Yes, Nabiki is becoming OC, but she is running a weird wish shop, remember. She will help Ranma solve some of his problems while adding more and more problems to compensate for them.

3. The cross over and bishoujo will probably start from next episode. I'm using this four chapters to set the story. I apologize for the upcoming chapters because as I promised in the title, it will be chaotic, sometimes to the point of being pointless. You know, like those fillers you hate so much. Yet, in those fillers, I will put in some fillet. You can skip some of the episodes and not miss anything much (maybe, maybe not). Anyway, for those who do take my warning and stopped reading this fiction, I would like to say thank you very much and perhaps see you in the future.

4. Thanks to Innortal who pointed out the part where Nabiki hocked up. You're da person, person.


	5. Ep 1, The future is in the cards

That night, Akane sat on the floor of Nabiki's room, watching her sister as she lazed around on her bed, munching potato chips. After a while she became impatient. "Sister, why did you call me to come here?"

"Perfect timing" Nabiki said as Ranma opened the door. "Akane was beginning to get restless"

"Ranmaaa..." Akane began as she knew that something was up.

"Calm down sister. Don't be a pork, sorry, a dork. Let him sit. Wait for me to finish what I want to say and then you can bring him out and hit him to the moon". As an after thought Nabiki added, "or drag him to a bush"

Akane huffed, but sat down. Ranma also sat down, but didn't have the nerve to look at her.

"Well, let's not beat around the bush and go straight to the point" Nabik pointed at Ranma. "That fiance of yours has been tricked by me"

"SISTER!"

Nabiki swatted her hand in the air, dismissing Akane's protest as if it was a puny fly. "My brilliant scheme as usual. But this time the payment is a bit different"

Akane looked at Ranma suspiciously for a second before looking at her older sister. "What stupid thing he needs to do this time? Become your photo model as usual?"

"No, both of you will become my personal assistant for two weeks"

"Huh, a politically correct term for a slave" Akane did a double take. "Wait. What do you mean by both of us?" Akane glared at Ranma who fidgeted in his seat. "Ranma?" She smiled sweetly.

Ranma began to sweat. "Ano... I... didn't..." A pillow hit his face.

"It is not Ranma's idea. It was mine, sis"

"Why must I be involved?"

"If you don't want to do it, then he will owe me three weeks. But think about it. This will be a good chance for you"

"For what?"

"Instead of being jealous that Ranma has to work for me, you can instead be together with him. And his other fiancees can't object to the two of you being together as you both has to fulfill your obligation, which is to serve me"

"So it is my obligation now, is it?"

"Well, you ARE his fiancée. And the fact is, if you don't want to work with him, the other fiancées will start buzzing around him"

"I wouldn't and I don't care. Ranma has to accept his own responsibility"

"Are you sure about this? You're sure that you wouldn't be jealous?"

"Very sure"

"Shall we make a small bet, then?"

"And let you trick me like you trick him?"

"This one is very easy for you to win. And no tricks. All you need to do is not to show any physical evidence that you're jealous for a week"

"Physical evidence?"

"Hit him when the fiancées were trying to vie for his attention"

"That seems easy" Akane's frown were slowly being dissolved as a smile began to sprout on her lips. "I will win it for sure"

"I'm not that stupid, sister. Sometimes you will wait for a while before hitting him. So, to make it fair for me, there will be no hitting him unless he is the one who provoke you, such as calling you names... For example, I'll allow you to punt him if he badmouths your cooking"

"What's in it for me?" The suspicious tone marred her smile.

"If you manage to accomplish that, I'll release Ranma from his bond and I will not sell pictures of both of you to anyone anymore. And I turn over all of the negatives that I have to you" Nabiki smirked as Akane began to show interest.

"And if I lost?"

"The first time you hit him, I'll let you off. The second time you hit him, he will work for me for a month"

"Hey!" Ranma protested. "Why are you making a deal without discussing it with me? What do you think I am? A race horse?"

"A wild horse. Now, hush" Nabiki said. "The third to tenth time you hit him, you will model for me. Three pictures for every time you lost your cool. And finally, in any case that you lost your temper more than ten times, you will work for me for a month. And need I remind you that the work includes modeling for me twice a week"

Akane gave a hard sister a hard look before turning to Ranma. "Don't worry, Ranma. There will no way she will win this"

"Do you agree to the bet, sister?" An agreement was ready in her hand

"I agree. But the deal is off if there is any trickery involved" Akane read the agreement a few times before signing it.

Ranma sighed. That was how Nabiki managed to get him to work for her a month and Akane to model for her seven times. The worse part is that she didn't need to do anything at all. Sure enough, as she has predicted, the fiancée brigade descended on him like a plague of locusts more than once, causing Akane to punt him every time it happened. She only managed to reel in her temper when Nabiki told her that she was considering renting Akane out like she did to Ranma when they were briefly engaged should Akane lose her temper more than ten times.

* * *

The next day, Ranma was looking forward to enjoying his weekend when Nabiki prodded him. "Come on, assistant, your work start today" Nabiki look at Akane who was nearby. "Are you sure you don't want to follow us?"

Akane sneered "No. You probably arranged for the others to appear so that I will become jealous"

"You are probably right. Come Ranma, let's go get your other fiancées" Nabiki said, pulling his ear.

Akane waved at them, trying very hard to act calm and cheerful.

Once they were outside Ranma turn to ask Nabiki when he saw she raised her hand, her palm facing up. An envelope appeared, floating and rotating above it. The middle Tendo girl opened the envelope and read the content. Once she has finished reading, the letter began to burn and she fisted it. Not showing any sign of pain from the burn, she turned to Ranma. "We're going to the Tomoeda district"

Ranma quietly noticed that when her palm opened, there was nothing left except for a small greenish sphere. "How will we get there?"

"Shinkansen"

"Wow, the bullet train? That's expensive" Ranma pulled out his pants' pockets to show that they were empty. "If you notice, I don't have any money with me right now"

"Since you're basically my assistant, I'll have to pay for you" Nabiki sighed. "It's going to cost me a bundle"

"Heh. That's a new one for me. You, paying for me. I'm beginning to enjoy this work"

Nabiki grumbled.

* * *

Ranma looked out of the window with awe. "Wow! The train is faster than me! Look!"

Nabiki hid her face in embarrassment as nearby passengers smiled at his exclamation.

"WHEE!"

She nudged him in the ribs. "Don't act as if you have never ride a train before!"

"This is my first time"

She covered her face and shook her head.

"Yo, Nabs"

"What is it?"

"What are we supposed to do there? In Tomoeda, I mean"

Nabiki grinned. "Today you and I will go against the martial art code of honor"

"Huh?"

"We will attack innocent people" The grin became feral as her eyes shone.

* * *

Syaoran was in low mood for a few weeks then, ever since the final Clow card, The Void was captured. The presence of his beloved beside him as they walk together along the Tomoeda Park's path helped alleviate it, but by not much.

"Are you all right, Syaoran?"

He found himself drowning in her depths and smiled. "I'm all right. Just tired, that's all"

"You should be enjoying your life, my cute descendant" A slap to Syaoran's back nearly sent him to the pavement.

"What the!"

"Eriol-kun" Sakura exclaimed. "We don't know that you're here in Japan. Where's Nakuru and Spinel?"

"Ahh... She's hunting for your brother, and Kero forced Suppi to go to a bakery" Eriol look skyward. Kero was chasing after a drunken Suppi. "I think they will be kept busy for a while"

"I'm happy to see you here", Syaoran said honestly. Three months ago, he wouldn't have said such words as he was jealous of Eriol being close to Sakura. But things changed and Syaoran understood the connection between Sakura and Eriol. Sakura was Clow's heir to the Cards and Eriol as Clow Reed's reincarnation simply wanted to help her.

"And we are glad that all of you are here. It makes the job easier" a voice said, causing them to turn their heads. They saw a woman and a man wearing paper anime masks. They were wearing white uniforms with a red R on each of them

"Who are you?" Eriol asked calmly.

"Okay, that's our cue, let's go" Nabiki said.

"_Do I have to?_" Ranma whispered to her.

"_Quiet. Just go along with the routine_" She whispered back, obviously annoyed. "To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation" Ranma's face was already red from embarrassment this time, but it was hidden behind the mask.

"To denounce the evil of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars of above" "_This is stupid!"_

"_Shhh!" _"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" Ranma was very relieved as he finishes his sentence.

Then suddenly the two of them were quiet for a while as Eriol, Sakura and Syoran sweat-dropped.

"We should have brought Shampoo along in her cursed form" Nabiki sighed.

"I told you this is STUPID! And Shampoo can't TALK while in her CURSED FORM!"

Eriol took a step forward. "Excuse me"

Ranma and Nabiki turned toward Eriol.

"Why are the two of you here? I admit that your entrance is rather unique, but surely you have some business with us"

Nabiki took a step forward and pointed toward Sakura. "We are here to kidnap her"

Syaoran looked at her incredulously. "Do you know what you're saying!"

"Yes. We are here to kidnap to Mistress of the Cards" Despite the mask, Nabiki's voice seemed as if she was saying it while smiling. She snapped her finger. "James"

Ranma, in his mask, looked around. "Who are you calling?"

"IT'S YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh. Eh heh heh. Sorry, I forgot" Ranma began to walk toward the three of them. Sakura and Syaoran looked at Eriol to see him calmly raising one of his hands to form a magical barrier

"No, you don't" Nabiki's hand also began to glow and a fireball sped from her hand toward the barrier, destroying it.

Eriol raised his eyebrows. "You're quiet prepared" A flash emanated from him and a second later, he has changed into his sorcerer's robe. His hand held a long staff with sun and moon symbol at the end of it. "But have you made enough preparation?" Then area around him began to glow with magical light.

Nabiki smiled and brought out the green sphere. "We have" She crushed it and a greenish light surrounded her. Nabiki fisted her right hand and the energy surrounding her began flow toward it. Beside her, Ranma arched his eyebrows as he felt strong ki emanation combined with the mysterious energy he felt when Nabiki treated him. Then he felt a massive energy surge as Nabiki unleashed her spell.

"Aurora Strike!"

As the green energy arrow approached him and the others, Eriol casually held his hand to deflect it upward. Ranma couldn't believe how he made it look so easy. So did Sakura and Syaoran. But Nabiki wouldn't give up. She raised her hand upward and swung it down. As if by her command, the arrow crashed into Eriol

"Eriol!" Sakura shrieked.

"Don't worry. I'm all right" Eriol voice calmed her as a translucent aura protected him. He looked at Nabiki "A good spell. But that was not enough to stop me" His staff began to glow brightly.

Nabiki laughed. "You're right. But how about your own power?"

Syaoran was confused "What the hell are you babbling about?", he shouted.

Suddenly a green magical circle appeared around Eriol. As it began to glow, Eriol's protective sphere changed its color into green and Eriol's staff's glow became dimmer.

Even the reincarnation of Clow was surprised by the current turn of event. "The attack…"

"Is to enable me to cast a spell on the ground where you are standing. James, now"

Ranma, still having his mask on lunged toward the remaining two. Sakura took out her cards, but before she could even say the incantation, Ranma appeared in front of her and hit her sleeping nerve. Instantly, the card mistress fell into his arm while his other hand punched Syaoran in the gut, sending him to the ground. Then the rogue martial artist rejoined Nabiki, with his captive slung on his shoulder. "Got her. What do we do now?"

"Run" With that 'Jesse' and 'James' turned on their heels and ran with unconscious Sakura with them.

Syaoran got up to see Eriol examining the wall that imprisoned him.

"Interesting spell. I never thought that someone will use my own power against me" Eriol knocked on the wall. "Pretty solid too"

"Will you knock it off? How come you're not concerned that they got Sakura?"

"If I panic, will it get me out of this spell, my cute descendant? I don't think so. It's up to you to save her"

"And you?"

"It is obvious that I'm not going anywhere until the spell wears off by itself. Go"

With that, Syaoran ran as fast as his legs would take him.


	6. Ep 1, Crouching tiger, hidden horse

"Damn!" 'James' cursed. "We have come to a dead end. 'Trust me', you said. 'Turn left', you said. Now we're stuck"

"Would you rather fight the two guardians that we saw earlier?" 'Jesse' answered.

"There's nothing to fear from a plush toy and a deformed kitten"

"…which can become ferocious winged lion and puma. Plus they can shoot very powerful fireballs"

"Oh... okay. So we should find out another way now"

"No, you wouldn't" A voice behind them caused them to turn around. Syaoran was standing facing them in a fighting stance.

"Oi, Na… I mean Jesse. Just zap him with a spell"

"I can't", 'Jesse' replied. "I exhausted all of my power on his friend"

'James' put Sakura on the ground and cracked his knuckles. "So, I guess I'll have to kick his butt myself"

"Heh! That's my line" Syaoran said.

"Ikuze!" Ranma launched a punch toward Syaoran who also unleashed his punch. Both of them found their mark on each other's face. Both took a step back before jumping toward each other. Syaoran's kick managed to land on Ranma's side while at the same time, Ranma's karate chop hit his shoulder

"Heh. Not bad for a stupid kidnapper" Syaoran smirked.

"Yeah? You haven't seen nothing yet, brat"

The two of them kept fighting, trading blows while Nabiki stood by an unconscious Sakura. They continued on for a few minutes until Syaoran jumped backward and summoned his sword.

"James, be careful! He's about to launch his magical attack"

"Too late," Syaoran said. He threw a ward in front of his sword. "Eat this. LIGHTNING!"

The lightning speed toward Ranma but the masked martial artist merely held out his palm. "Moko Takabisha!"

The area surrounding them exploded when the two powers collided. Realizing the mistake that they have done, the two of them quickly glanced toward Nabiki and Sakura. To Ranma's relief, he saw that Nabiki was safe whereas for Syaoran, he was a bit thankful that the female kidnapper's magical shield extended a bit and protected Sakura.

"Oi, Jesse. I thought that you have exhausted your power?"

"Would you rather have me blown to bits?"

"Er… no… maybe?"

"Mou. You're impossible" 'Jesse' or Nabiki in her disguise looked skyward. "Thanks to the fireworks display, we have to leave now"

"Eh? But I'm having fun fighting this brat" 'James' protested.

Nabiki pointed up. "Your stuffed toy and deformed kitten are coming here. And if you haven't noticed, the sky is turning dark"

"Kso!" Ranma hated it when it rains. He looked at Sakura. "How about her?"

As a response, Nabiki threw something to the ground and thick smoke engulfed the whole area.

Panicked, Syaoran ran toward where Sakura was. To his relief, he found her unconscious form and held her close, not willing to risk her being taken away. When the smoke finally subsided, he saw that only the two of them remained.

"Sakura" he shook her gently.

In response, she opened her emerald eyes slowly. "What happened? Who attacked me?"

"Shhh…." He hugged her close. "Don't worry. You're safe now"

Sakura hugged him back. "Whenever I'm with you, I always feel safe"

The young man blushed.

"SYAORAN!" she suddenly shrieked in alarm.

"What is it?"

"Your…. Your…. Your…"

* * *

"So, all that for his shoes?" A slightly wet Ranma-chan asked, looking out of the toilet window as the train sped away from Tomoeda. "And we didn't even take them back with us. You gave it away to a kid"

"Would you wear them?" Nabiki open a water thermos and poured its warm content on Ranma.

"No. Too small even when I'm a woman. Now" Ranma looked at his feet, "Impossible"

"That makes the two of us. Besides, the orphaned kid we met needed it more"

"Oh, so the kid is an orphan. But why didn't we just post him some money?"

"Would you accept handouts?" Nabiki enquired.

"No"

"What makes you think the kid will accept? That's why I made a bet with him; a bet that I adjusted to his favor. Oh, by the way Ranma, I don't know him AND I didn't know that we will be meeting him. Come, we shouldn't be together inside a toilet. People may have different ideas about us," Nabiki said as she left the toilet cautiously.

"You're saying that you don't know what will happen in the future?"

"Sometimes I will have premonitions, but that's all. Besides, what's the fun of knowing everything that will happen? The unpredictability of life is what keeps us going"

"But if we know an accident will happen we can save countless lives"

"Let's try a hypothesis. Suppose you know when the accident will happen and managed to stop it, saving countless life. Since you stopped the accident from happening, the future changed. That's okay, but one of the people you saved becomes an evil dictator, unleashing wave after wave of horrible massacre? What will you do? Will you let him die?"

Ranma wanted to answer her but kept quiet.

"Assume that you let him die and saved the rest. But doing so to him is unfair to him as you prejudge him for something he hasn't done yet. But then again it will be pointless to kill him later as the deed is already done" Nabiki sighed. "That is one of the complicated aspects of knowing the future. And I don't want to delve on knowing when we will die" She hesitated. "But, in every society on earth, there have been anecdotal report on people knowing in advance that they will die" She closed her eyes. "Some of them responded quite positively, knowing that in their death, their new lives will begin while some would spend countless hours wailing that they don't deserve to die" Nabiki opened snapped open her eyes and looked at Ranma. "So, do you really want know what will happen in the future? I do know a ritual to do it…"

"Eh… I'll pass"

Nabiki grinned. "I know you would. And I don't need any farseeing abilities, just a sharp mind. Anyway, we were there in Tomoeda not because of him, but because of Li Syaoran. I was instructed to help Syaoran get his wish"

"Which is?"

"To be able to protect Sakura" Nabiki brought out two chocolate bars and handed one to him. "His ego is a bit bruised when he realized that Sakura's magical power is more powerful than his. Just like you whenever you realized someone has an advantage over you in martial art"

"Hey. That is so that I can protect..." Ranma trailed off, not wanting to voice out what he was thinking.

Nabiki smirked, knowing very well what he nearly said. "The same thing with him. Actually, he was afraid that if he is weaker than Sakura, if a stronger enemy appears, he can't help her"

"Oh"

"By now, he should have realized that he doesn't need to have stronger magical power than Sakura in order to protect her. And also realize the fact that he can't protect her all time"

"But, wouldn't that makes him more depressed? Surely he will want to be able to guard her safety"

Nabiki chuckled. "Speaking from experience, eh Saotome-kun?" Seeing that Ranma looking away in response to her teasing, she edged closer to Ranma. "You want to know a secret?" she whispered conspiratorially.

"Yeah?" Despite pretending not hearing what she said, Ranma couldn't ignore what was said and looked at her curiously.

"A woman values a man's love more than the security he can provide. In fact, that love will provide her with the feeling of safety she needed. So a kind word to Akane will go a long way compared to following her everywhere at all time"

Ranma found the outside view so interesting when Nabiki mentioned Akane. "By the way, what is that green sphere you used on bespectacled kid?"

Nabiki showed him her palm. It still has a greenish aura to it, although it was not very visible anymore. "The sphere contains concentrated magical energy. Yuko-san sent it so that I can keep Sakura's guardians from interfering in the battle, should if they were there" She smiled. "But to think that I managed to hold Eriol, the reincarnation of one of the most powerful magicians, even for a while. That is quite an achievement"

Ranma kept quiet, not knowing what to say. Then something occurred to him. "You didn't ask that Li kid whether he had a wish. And you took his shoes without permission"

Nabiki munched on her chocolate bar. "But we achieved what we set out to do. And the shoes is the payment for the service"

"You're sure a pushy saleswoman"

"Thank you for your compliment. But since you're my assistant now, I'll let you know that I already asked him"

"When?"

"While you were getting some drinks earlier on. I pretended to drop something and being chivalrous, he returned it to me. That's how I managed to get him away from his girlfriend and engage him in a friendly chat. Then, a slight change of topic and I managed to get him to confess his problem and how he's willing to sacrifice everything to protect Sakura"

"And you translate that as a permission to take his shoes"

"I don't really think that he'll miss them. After all, his family is a very powerful family in Hong Kong. Filthy rich too. Sure, he'll be a little embarrassed having to walk home barefooted, but he has his wish fulfilled. Plus, Sakura or Eriol would probably conjure up something for him"

"That explains everything. But one thing still bugs me, though"

"Shoot"

"You provide service to certain people who made a wish"

"That's correct"

"How did you become involved with this kind of job? Did you make a wish too? What did you wish for?"

Nabiki gave a faraway look, as if reliving her memories. A bittersweet smile appeared on her lips. "Sometimes you amaze me"

"Well?"

Nabiki gazed into his eyes for a full minute before replying. "A secret is what makes a woman woman"

* * *

"Tadaima" Ranma called out.

"Okaeri" Akane answered, approaching him and Nabiki, a towel in hand. She made a movement as if wanting to throw it at him, but stopped. After thinking about it she walked up to him.

Ranma half expected a mallet but was pleasantly surprised when she used the towel to wipe him dry. He remembered what Nabiki told him earlier and waited until Akane finished with her ministration. "Arigato, Akane"

Akane began to fume. "RANMAAA... Even when I..." Akane blinked once before continuing. "...You still..." she looked down in embarrassment. "You're welcome, Ranma"

Ranma nodded shyly. The two of them became silent, not wanting to say anything that can spoil the mood.

"Sister," Nabiki said suddenly. "Did you order take out?"

"No. Why?"

Nabiki pushed both of them out of the house. "Try to minimize the damage to house and compound"

Akane looked at Ranma quizzically. Ranma shook his head in response. Then they saw why Nabiki was anxious to get them out of the house. The other fiancees were on their way.

As usual, pandemonium broke loose. Meanwhile, inside the house, Nabiki smiled, knowing fully that what will happen.

* * *

1

* * *

**Author's note (5 January 2006, appended on the same day due some wrong updating)**

1. I always wanted to write about Card Captor Sakura x Ranma x Pokemon. So, here is the result of such culmination

2. I'm going to do CO with Maburaho, Love Hina, Darkstalker and even Warcraft. Any other idea, anyone? If I know the story, I'll do it. But please note that I'm not going to do a CO with a Harry Porter. Strangely enough, I'm a Harry purist.

3. Card Captor Sakura is a story about a girl named Sakura which catches cards. Okay, she catches magical cards that she accidentally unleashed.

4. Compared to my other fics, this fic is a bit relaxed and on a lighter tone


	7. Ep 2, Scroll Lock

Ranma sighed as he looked around his mummified body. Nearby, Nabiki stifled a laugh as Akane put the finishing touch to the bandage. As she cut away the unneeded bandage, she said, "There all done" She took a step back. "Not bad, if I say so myself"

The pigtailed martial artist hopped, trying to get near her. "YMF TID MF HUFF!"

"What's that Ranma?" Akane asked.

"I think, little sister, you're overdoing the bandaging and he has trouble saying something because the bandage is too tight"

"Is it true, Ranma?"

The mummy nodded and sighed once more. Trust Akane to begun worrying about hitting him too hard. Ranma appreciated the gesture, but it didn't need a genius to tell him that her concern was a bit excessive.

Akane began loosening some of the bandages while her sister walked away. As she continued with her work, the youngest Tendo daughter said to Ranma wistfully. "You know, what happened this afternoon is a bit weirder than usual"

"Mmfff mhfff hmmm?"

"Really?" Akane said,nodding.

"Mmfff hmm hmmff"

Akan crossed her arms. "I see"

"Mhmmmff hmmf"

"All I know is that I don't get what you're saying. Wait while I readjust this" Akane loosened the bandages near his mouth.

Ranma gasped for fresh air "What makes you say that?"

"My sister"

"What about her?"

"She seemed to know they were coming"

Ranma hesitated to reply as he already talked to Nabiki regarding her abilities. After thinking for a moment he said, "Maybe she has some ability to detect ki... or maybe she can smell trouble from far away"

Akane smiled softly as she began to remove the bandage from his hands to enable him to move them. "Yes, she does seem to know when to run away" She hummed as she went about doing so. After a few seconds, Ranma could flex his left hand.

"That's better"

"Ranma?..." The voice was small.

"Hmm?"

"Are you afraid of my sister?"

Ranma cocked his head, wanting to say that he wasn't afraid of anything, ever since he has gotten rid of his nekophobia with the help of person mentioned. But seeing her face, he decided to prod her. "Why do you ask that?"

Akane looked at him for a full minute before resuming her work. "Actually, I am afraid of her"

Ranma thought about a maniacal Nabiki going on a prowl, taking countless pictures while directing several betting pools. "I can't imagine why" he said, shaking his head.

"I used to have scary dreams about her"

"Let me guess, in that dream she sells the dojo, and while standing on top of a mountain of gold bullions, directed all of us to move out. Before we could even leave the compound, there were already a lot of construction works going on. Meanwhile, Nabiki was being courted by an old real estate millionaire from New York that has some aversion to shaking hands with people without wearing any gloves?" Bandages stuffed into his mouth ensured that Ranma couldn't talk anymore. Akane huffed, but decided to continue.

"In my dream, Onee-chan was a large demon and had black wings. And she was terrorizing the whole town. "

"Wow"

"There's a group of scantily clad high school girls trying to fight her, but she swept them away as if they were nothing. I wish I remember their. Sailor... something something" Akane's face strained as she tried to recall their names.

"Then what happened?"

"A very large being, with white body, red stripes and a zipper behind it managed to hold her off, firing laser beam by crossing its hands"

"But?" Ranma said, prompting her.

"There's a narrator that said, 'Due to earth's polluted atmosphere, Ultraman can only maintain his gigantic form for three minutes. Time is running out'. Pretty weird, huh?"

"I have to admit that it's pretty weird. So I guess his three minute was up"

Akane nodded. "Just like a cup noodle. Then, just as all hopes were lost, a bright light shined around her and managed to shackle her. Then I woke up from the dream"

Ranma blinked. "So that's why you let her take your pictures? You're scared of her because of that"

"Huh! I find Kuno's obsession with my pictures scarier than the dreams. But the dreams still give me the shivers whenever I think about them"

"Why do you suddenly tell me this? Do you have the same dreams now?"

Akane shook her head and blushed.

"Then?"

"Promise me you wouldn't laugh"

"OK"

Akane got closer to Ranma to whisper. "_I dreamed about something else and it frightens me more than that one"_

"_Oh?"_

'_I... I... dreamt that I...likegirlssomuch'_

It took a few seconds for Ranma to understand what was said. Before he could react to it, by laughing, Akane stomped his feet hard.

"Ouch!"

"_Ranma, I'm not a lesbian"_

"_Could have fooled me. How about that 'I hate boys stuff'?"_

Akane's face began to turn crimson when she suddenly took control of herself. "_Listen, Ranma. I have normal and healthy desires for boys. Boys that don't suffer from delusion like Kuno"_

Ranma shrugged."_Heh, I accept your personal preference. I'm quite open to this kind of thing, having traveled all over the world"_

"Listen to me you jerk!" Akane said, nearly shouting. "_Do you think I would really accept this engagement thing if I like women?"_

Ranma was still smiling "_Uhuh... right. We have Ukyo who have weird dressing habits..."_

Akane was about to beat him senseless when she suddenly had a better idea. "_Think about it Ranma. If you really think that I am a lesbian, I would have" _Akane smiled mischievously, "_found your female form very very attractive"_ To make her point, she put her finger on his chest. "_And I will enjoy thinking of how the lesbian part of me will be enjoying those scrumptious looking delicacy that can only be enjoyed while you're in you're girl form"_

Ranma was quite nervous upon seeing Akane's weird behavior

"_I would've have asked our fathers to get us married immediately. Of course, I wouldn't tell them the real reason. And guess in what form you will be in when we consummate our marriage?"_

"GAH!" Ranma managed to hit the roof without Akane even touching him. She giggled. Nabiki was right. It was even more fun to mess with him rather than hit him.

* * *

"I appreciate you coming along with me to shop, Ranma" Kasumi said as the walked along the market. "But I'm sorry that you have to go with me because Nabiki asked you to"

"Don't mention it. This is the easiest job from her s far. Besides, I really don't mind accompanying you, 'cause after all, you're going here to buy some food"

Kasumi let out a small laugh. "That's Saotome Ranma for you. When it comes to food, he's all heart"

"So, how about…" There was a loud splash and a very annoyed Ran-chan was having a staring with the nearby fire hydrant which conveniently decided to expire just as he was walking nearby.

"Ara… good thing I have some left over tea inside this thermos." Kasumi said as she poured it on Ran-chan, triggering the transformation back to boy Ranma.

"My hair smells like green tea," Ranma complained, but there was gratefulness in his voice.

"That's okay. There are many shampoo products that uses green tea nowadays"

"That's not what I meant…," Ranma commented, while looking at her.

A second later, he was down on the ground, with a real nice view of what's under her skirt. Kasumi blushed and pressed on her skirt to prevent him from looking further. "That's not nice, Ranma. Tofu-chan might get jealous"

"_Dr. Tofu!"_ "I'm sorry, but I bumped into someone"

"That someone will be me," a woman's voice supplied helpfully.

"See?" Ranma said to Kasumi. Suddenly he felt his martial instinct kicking into hyperdrive. Whoever the person was, she must be very good to be able to disguise her ki. Even Tofu Ono's ki could be detected by Ranma after he had gone through some ki training. He turned toward the voice so see a very beautiful woman with waist length midnight raven hair. She was wearing a long dress that hugged her ample figure. A meek looking man was a few steps behind her.

"I'm sorry, but do I have to show what's underneath my dress to you as well?" the woman teased.

"Huh?"

"Is that why you're still on the ground? Very well…" the woman slowly held the hem of her gown.

"Gah!" Ranma quickly stood upright. "No... no need"

"I'm joking," the woman said, giggling.

"Yeah, you remind me of someone I know"

"Really? What is her name?"

"Never mind," Ranma said as he got up.

"Ara, where's our manners? My name's Tendo Kasumi and this is my sister's fiance' Saotome Ranma," Kasumi introduced themselves.

The lady nodded. "Matsushima Naoko and this is my assistant Watanuki"

"_Once again she changed her name,"_ Watanuki murmured. "_A star's name, no less"_ He quickly clammed up upon seeing a death glare directed at him.

The name who called herself as Naoko looked Ranma from the top to the bottom, "A martial artist?"

"Yeah? How do you know?"

"Your muscles quite developed. Ah, by the way, I'm an items seller. May I interest you in a very special scroll?" she said as she showed him the scroll. The scroll look very old and worn out

Ranma opened it to see that it's empty. "What's so special about this? There's nothing inside"

A forefinger under her chin and eyes were looking upwards, Naoko thought, "I don't know, but a martial artist who sold me this claimed that a talented martial artist could find out how to read it" She smiled sheepishly. "Maybe it's just an empty piece of paper, so I'm willing to let go of it for 100 yen"

"Sold," Ranma said while putting a 100 yen in her palm. He thought to himself, "If this piece of paper is empty, I could always write something to trick pops or that Happosai"

Kasumi looked her watch. "Ara, forgive us, miss, but we're running late"

"Oh, don't mind me"

"See you later," Kasumi said while she and Ranma left.

"Hope to see you soon," the woman said while waving her hand. When the two were quite far away, a smile appeared on her lips, "Maybe even sooner than you think"

"What do you mean by that, Yuko-san?" the meek boy asked 'Naoko'.

"Nothing," Yuko-san anwered

"That's pretty weird of you to be selling him an enchanted scroll"

"Oh, you know that I put a spell on it?"

"I could see the magic emanating from the scroll"

"You're learning fast. By the way, Watanuki, I'm pretty thirsty" Yuko said as she handed him some money. "Why don't you go and get me a Frappuchino with double vanilla cream. Get something for yourself too. I'll wait, so you can leave the things here"

Watanuki couldn't believe his ears. Yuko wasn't exactly known for her generosity. But he wasn't one to push his luck. "Okay!" he exclaimed as he quickly unloaded his burden and run off to a gourmet coffee shop.

Yuko looked at him leaving before turning back toward the direction Ranma left. "It's quite interesting to hear about you're being stopped by my student," she said to the person who was to her right.

"For someone who's quite weak in magic power, she's quite powerful. Reminds me of you"

"Oh, really? I find that's quite flattering, Hirazagawa Eriol, no," she said as she turned toward him, "Clow Reed"

"I go by the name Eriol now. That Ranma who was with her is quite unique, being 'gifted' with Jusenkyo abilities"

"Makes you kind of wonder why him, don't you?"

Eriol smiled. Despite Yuko being Nabiki's teacher that taught her everything she knows, it was evident that even she didn't really know how Nabiki think. Neither did he, not being close to the girl at all. But one thing he knew. The spell that Nabiki launched at him couldn't simply be executed by using Yuko's power alone. In magic, casting a spell using combined energy needed very precise control because of the need to harmonize them perfectly. That fact meant she could even integrate her and Yuko's energy meant that she could be a talented person. If that Tendo Nabiki's meager power could be increased to one half of Sakura's power, he, Clow Reed's incarnation wouldn't be sure who will win if they fight.

* * *

**1**

* * *

**Author's note (? January 2006)**

1. For your information, the part where the narrator tells us about Ultraman's weakness is only available in the Australian (sounded like Australian to me, I could be wrong) version, "Ultraman : Toward the future". There's no such part in the US version (unless I miss it). For those who don't know about Ultraman, well Ultraman is a very successful series in Japan about a giant alien that fights against various aliens (they're gigantic as well) every week in downtown Tokyo (or somewhere around there). Although as interesting as WWE, sometimes the fight scene is a bit sloppy and you will see some zippers behind Ultraman (they are guys in rubber or PVC suits, what do you expect?). But newer series are of higher quality and you will be hard pressed to see such thing.

2. Starting from this chapter, I'll be putting in some information on what some people call as psychic or magick in some circles. This will fit in with the overall magical theme of this series (great, now I'm starting to think of it as an anime). Admittedly, some of this information isn't complete. They' are intended to tickle your interest. But, if you want more information, there's always my email that you can contact or you can scour for information on the internet.

3. I hope that it goes without saying that since the rituals may differ from place to place, what is written in the column may not be the same as what you have learnt or know. It doesn't really matter, really. Most of rituals (or psychic training) shares one core principle: Belief. Now, if some of you don't believe what's written in this column, it's okay. If you're afraid that following some of these rituals may make you deviate from your religion, don't try it. That simple. Now, while giving you that advice, I also have to say that I'm neither an expert in this field, nor am I practicing any kind of New Age religions.

4. Kids, don't try these at home without researching about it first. I abolish myself of any responsibility if something happen, be it good or bad.

**Spirit of The Coin, also known as Ouija board**

This is quite an interesting exercise in which a group of people will try to call the spirits of the dead. Now, some of the more naughty ones will take the opportunity to spook their members. In order to play,

1. Get a board, any kind as long as it's big enough, around 50 x 50 cm (2 x 2 feet) is fine for a group of small people. Get a smooth board, but not too smooth. A smooth cardboard will also do.

2. Now, on the center of the board, make a circle slightly bigger than the coin you will use and write 'Home'.

3. Then you make squares containing A-Z, squares containing 0-9, squares containing "Yes" and "No" and squares containing "Male" and "Female". In some variation, they have the so-called "Rest" for the coin to stop between questions.

4. Get a coin that's as old as you can get. The theory behind this is that every time we touch something, we leave a bit of our psychic energy on it. So, imagine how many people have touched a 100 year old coin. This is to ensure that the summoning of the spirit will be successful.

5. Go to a spirited place (in a group, people). Good examples would be abandoned house or under an old tree (be careful of any dead branches though). A bad example of such place to divine will be the spirits and liquor store (obvious, isn't it?)

6. Now, everyone who wants to play put their finger on the coin (must be touching the coin the very least). Contrary to what certain people do, if you're a beginner, DO NOT put any blood on the coin. Doing that is believed to make the process of summoning the spirit more successful, but somehow there's that risk that you may summon a very strong spirit. And while doing this divination, do not remove your finger from the coin. If you want to do so, go to step 9 and ask it to return to home first.

7. Call out to the spirits, "Spirits, spirits of the coin, come and play with me" Keep reciting it until there is some reaction. You will know that a spirit will have entered the coin when the coin starts to move. Now, some of the unscrupulous people will trick the other people by moving the coin by themselves. There's a different between the two. If the movement is by the spirit, the movement will be 'assisted' meaning that somehow the coin seemed to glide on the surface. If the movement was done by a people, you will feel as if someone is pushing (or pulling) the coin.

8. Ask a question. Example, "What's your name?", "What's your age?", "What is your gender?" After the question has been asked and the answer has been given, ask the spirit to go to "Rest" if you have the square. It's to clear the question so that you can ask a new one after that; like eating plain biscuit between wine tasting to get rid of the taste.

9. After you finish, thank the spirit and ask it to return to home. Example will be, "Thank you spirit for playing with me. Now please return home". Keep asking this until the coin stopped at "Home"

10. That's all to it. Now I have seen some people use this to tell fortune, but instead of a group, the person will do it alone. I'm not sure whether the ritual differs or not, though.

11. For some who's worried that they may summon something scary like Freddy Krueger, Barney the purple dinosaur or Scrappy from Scooby Doo, do prepare some exorcism items like holy water. But in my personal experience, I can say that I haven't experienced such thing, though.


	8. Ep 3, Don't bet on Ranma

It was break at Furinkan High and Nabiki was in a meeting with her factors. Some of them looked a bit worried. "What is it, Chisa-chan?" she asked her second in command.

Chisa, despite being younger than some of them was picked because of her cool and quick thinking, a trait that her peers respected. Because of that, no one among the factors was jealous of her appointment by Nabiki. After all, some of the money making ideas came from Chisa and they had no problems about who was in charge as long as the business could be run efficiently. To them, the business was essential as they can't work after school because of the regulation wouldn't permit it. After all, Chisa was quite generous with her earnings, treating them ice cream as she only did the business for hobby.

"The bet on the morning is becoming a bit stale. Not many are willing to bet against Saotome anymore"

"That's a bit problematic, isn't it?" Nabiki said.

"Although we have skewed the bets to how long the fight will last, it seems that more and more are betting that the fight will last no more than two seconds. Kuno comes, Saotome sees, Saotome kick" Chisa flipped on her notes. "On the plus sides, more clubs are willing to pay premiums for Saotome to be loaned to them"

"And all of you're worried about what will happen once his contract with me finishes?" Nabiki asked.

Chisa nodded. Nabiki was known for her sharp mind, after all.

"Don't worry. I'm already thinking about that. If worse is to come, we'll just offer him some percentage off the profits from the business, but I doubt that it would be necessary to do that. As for the morning fight, I already have some kind of a solution. We can start by cutting down the number of betting ring. All you will only set up betting ring when I instructed you. That way, it will become more exclusive"

"But Ranma is defeating most of his adversaries easily these days"

"I know, Chisa-chan. Not too worry. You will see that is about change"

* * *

Nabiki was on her bed, reading two weeks old Financial Week magazine book she bought at a discount when suddenly one of her table drawers opened and something came out of it, hitting her in the head. Annoyed, she looked at the thing. Her expression changed when she saw that it was a 'Magical Items' home order catalog. It was timely as she needed an item very badly. Flipping quickly through the pages, she found what she was searching for, but was disappointed to see that it was beyond her mean. Disheartened, she browsed around the catalog. Nabiki stopped at a 'Special Offers' page and a plan slowly came into her mind. She thought about it hard and thorough before deciding to go with it. She brought out a credit card she had applied recently via her contact at a bank. "Yup, it's a 'Visa Wave' credit card," she muttered, examining it. She then pointed at the item she wanted to buy and waved her card in the air. Five seconds later, a magical circle appeared next to her bed and the item she ordered materialized. After being satisfied that the item was in good condition, she sat on the bed, going through her plan once more.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on Akane's door.

"Come in," Akane said.

Nabiki entered to see that Ranma was also inside the room, studying with her sister. She almost teased them about being alone together, but decided that she would always have such opportunities. First thing first. "Here"

Ranma eyed at the thing Nabiki handed to him with an eyed opened. "What is this?" he asked.

"Isn't it a bracelet? You know, B-R-A-C-E-L-E-T?" Akane commented.

Ranma wondered whether sarcasm was inherited in the Tendo family. "I mean why does Nabiki give me this bracelet?"

"It is for you to wear" Nabiki answered.

"Hah!" Ranma brought out his copy of his contract from out of nowhere. "It is stated here that I don't have to follow your direction regarding my proper attire unless not doing will greatly affect my performance in my work" He looked at her triumphantly. "Make me"

"You wore that paper mask"

"I don't want anyone to recognize me"

Akane was confused. "Will anyone please tell me what's going on? What paper mask?"

Both Ranma and Nabiki turned toward her. "NOTHING!"

"The two of you are keeping secrets from me again," Akane complained.

"No, we're not, sister" Her sister turned toward Ranma. "Just wear the bracelet already"

"No! Too girlish!"

"There's no marking at all on the bracelet. It is not girlish. It's gender neutral"

"Why don't you wear it then? You will look great with it," Ranma countered. "What's 'gender'?"

"Sex. Although I look good wearing anything, but the bracelet would look better on you"

"Yeah, only when I'm in my cursed form"

"You'll look more elegant wearing it"

"That does it! I'm definitely not wearing it"

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU STOP IT?" Ranma and Nabiki became quiet upon hearing Akane's voice.

After few moments passed, Nabiki held her hands in defeat and sighed. "Okay, Ranma. Don't wear the bracelet"

Ranma became confused at her sudden change in attitude. "Tell me why it is so important for you that I wear this..." he thought about a new word he has learned recently in language class, "...abomination"

"What makes you think that you wear this for my sake?"

"Hey! We are still on the subject regarding my sister, right? The one mercenary Nabiki?" Akane added.

"Right!" Ranma answered while grinning.

"The one who's always say that there's nothing in the world that's without cost and benefit to her?" Akane said

Ranma nodded, agreeing. "Right on the money"

"Ranma!" Akane pretended to admonish him. "Don't make fun of her! Leave her a loan!"

"You're a good sister, Akane. It's not that often that I can find angelic like you," Ranma said, grinning.

A tick was appearing on Nabiki's forehead as she realized what Ranma's last sentence sounded like when it was pronounced faster. She has taught him a bit too well. "_I can financially like you, eh?"_

Akane said, "Sorry, I didn't cash what you were saying just now"

"I'm saying that you're 'exhort dinar'ly good

"Well, you can bank on that fact" Akane said, grinning

Ranma smiled. "Good. I always know I can count on you, Akane"

"Maybe this is our 'gold' and opportunity for us to renegotiate our contract"

"Hey, you deserve a credit for that brilliant suggestion!"

"After all, working for her is quite taxing on us, you know"

"You will pay for that comment, you know"

"I debt that she'll renegotiate the terms"

"Not unless it's to her best interests"

"It's rewarding to know someone like you"

Nabiki bristled when Akane teamed up with Ranma to make fun of her. Judging from the fact that both Ranma and Akane were spouting sentences in synchronization, it was apparent that they had planned this thing well in advance. She decided to put her poker face. "Fine, we can just pretend that I didn't ask you" She gave a brief look at the door before putting the bracelet in her pajama's pocket. "After all, it is not that IMPORTANT that I waste my time scouring for something that than can help both of you in your martial art" She let her words sink in before standing. "Don't forget to drill him in mathematics, sister"

She barely took a step when Akane called out for her, panic evident in her voice.

"Wait!"

"25,000 yen" Nabiki said coldly, not turning her body. "From each one of you"

"2000 from each of us and a week's extension of my contract, for the bracelet and all the information we need to know about it" Ranma countered. "Twenty pictures from Akane"

"Two weeks and forty pictures"

"One and a half with thirty pictures" Akane countered.

"Three and a half weeks and sixty pictures"

"Fine, three weeks and fifty pictures," Ranma grumbled.

The middle Tendo daughter chuckled in victory. "You still have yet to know better than to go against me. I was going to give this to you for free just now before the two of you poke fun at me". She tossed the bracelet over her shoulder to where Ranma was sitting. "This is a very rare martial arts training bracelet"

"And how it will improve my martial arts?" Ranma asked. A bonk on his head caused him to rephrase, "err… Our martial arts?"

"Wear it and both of you go to the dojo to spar"

Fifteen minutes later the three of them were in the dojo. Akane was wearing her practice gi, eyeing her sister with a slight apprehension as her fiancee in front of her simply yawned. Nabiki gave her a thumb up signal.

"Are you ready, little sister?"

"Sigh, as ready as I'll ever be" Ranma will be dancing around her as usual.

"Ranma?"

"I guess"

"Okay, ready... fight"

Akane dashed toward Ranma, while turning her body to execute a kick. The pigtailed martial artist casually turned his body to evade... when the kick connected with his stomach. The force threw him against the wall. His face expressed disbelieve at what happened. Clutching his stomach, Ranma struggled to stand. After a while, he managed to settle into a defensive stance. Akane continued with her punch, this time managing to threw him to the ground.

Ranma opened his eyes in pain to see Nabiki's face hovering over him, smiling. "What happened?" he croaked.

"You must be wondering how come Akane managed to achieved your speed and power"

"Yeah"

"Actually, it was the other way around. Your power, speed and stamina has been readjusted to match hers"

"WHAT!" Ranma's eyes became wide.

"That's the function of the bracelet. By severely limiting you power and speed, you and your opponent has to fight at full strength. The two of you know that in martial arts, one's current plateau can only be broken by training…"

"Or putting him in a dangerous position" Ranma finished.

"Well, this is not that dangerous, but it does its job"

Ranma eyed his bracelet with a look Nabiki didn't miss.

"If you want, you can take it off" Nabiki stood. "But there are only two ways to take it off. First you destroy or break the bracelet. Second, you continue to wear it until the bracelet falls by itself" She dusted her pajamas pants. "In any case, the bracelet will be unusable forever"

"Forever?" Akane asked.

"Hey. This is a training bracelet. Think of it like a training wheel on a bicycle. You only take it off when you're ready to ride with just two wheels" Nabiki put a finger on her chin to think. "Hmm... Maybe giving you the bracelet is a mistake, Saotome-kun. In fact, you should take it off. With your power at the same level with Akane, I think that you have a 40 chance of losing to her. Wait. Make that 65"

"Huh. What're you? A statistician?" Ranma grumbled.

"You're right, and an experienced bettor, as well. But not to worry. You can always claim you don't hit girls when you lose. Wait, that statement isn't that true, isn't it? You hit Shampoo"

"That was an accident. Anyway, I was warming up just now" Ranma stood. "Since this thing controls my power, I can go all out, right?"

"That's right. Since the bracelet will force you to exert yourself, you will be able to improve yourself faster. But you will only notice this when you finally take it off. And as for Akane, she will improve hers, since you will be fighting at level close to her own and unable to just dodge her attacks as you did before"

Akane nodded as she finally understood.

"Have fun you two" Nabiki said while leaving the dojo. She went to her room and picked up her phone. After dialing a number, a female voice answered.

"_Moshi moshi?"_

"Chisa, this is me"

"_What is it, Tendo-san?"_

"I'll be a bit late tomorrow, so set up the normal betting ring"

"_Okay. The odds?"_

Nabiki smiled. "Kuno and Ranma's match dragging on for more than ten minutes"


	9. Ep 3, Come in, the soup's almost ready

Nabiki watched the conclusion of the battle between Ranma and Kuno from her classroom. It was as she had predicted, after all. Ranma managed to win, but only fighting Kuno for a full fifteen minutes. Last week he managed that in only two seconds, by merely kicking the kendoist away as if Kuno was nothing. But today, Ranma had to use a myriad of techniques and attacks to even keep Kuno on the ground for a few seconds. But in the end Ranma managed to kick away Kuno's wooden sword and with it Kuno's chances of winning. Stunned, he could only watch as Ranma punched him 500 hundred times in five seconds. This time he stayed on the ground.

Ranma was panting and heaving. He never thought fighting Kuno would be that tiring. He looked at his bracelet. It gave a faint glow, reminding him that it was the reason he had to work his own butt off to kick Kuno's. He began to walk away when he realized that Kuno was slowly getting up to his feet.

"Halt, Saotome"

"Don't you get tired of kissing my shoes, Kuno?"

"Satisfy my inquiry and with it, I shall decide on which path I will pursue"

Ranma shrugged and turned back to face Kuno. "Okay, I guess."

"Thou hast not utilized your foul sorcery today; yet with acting with barest hint of fairness, thou managed to evade the justice of the Blue Thunder. The injuries on thou foul body bear testament to I tenacity and resoluteness. Alas, thou won, even thou snatching the last light at the evening's dusk. Perhaps thou are mending thou crooked ways. Answer I thou reasons for doing so"

"Uh..." Ranma thought about what in the hell Kuno was blabbering about. He was tempted to answer Kuno with usual statements, but decided to change his tactic. "Ah, my noble warrior" He tried to stifle his chuckle of embarrassment as other students' eyes widened in disbelieve. "The fair and fierce Tendo tigress has decreed that the only path to her heart is only through the path of righteousness"

Kuno nodded sagely. "Thou hast done well to achieve such a small enlightenment on thy damned and darkened soul."

Ranma thought about what to say next. Suddenly inspiration came to him. He looked down, as if very sad. "It was not without a sacrifice. I have to release and renounce my attachment to the pigtailed goddess"

"Oooh… The pigtailed goddess. Truly, you have shown to yourself that the path of deceit is not an honorable way to live"

"Alas, it was without its complication"

"Tell me, o repentant one"

Ranma's face scrunched as he tried to remember something he accidentally gleaned from one of Nabiki's books that she was reading while he did the calculations for her. He briefly wondered where she stored those weird books. Probably stashed inside fold-space, the same place used by Akane to store her mallets. "The pigtailed goddess is actually a succubus"

"Tell me it is not so! Thou dare speak ill of the pigtailed goddess!"

"Tell me thou hast not been trapped in her web of seduction and lies. Hark! By the translucent liquid dripping by the side of thee mouth it is evident that thou will be ensnared by her evil vile and charm if thou practice neither caution nor restrain. I have such an experience before I fell into her dark side. I learnt sorcery in order to serve her, but now due to thee valiant and noble effort, I have realized my sins"

Kuno wiped his saliva in disgust. "So, the female is a servant of the darkness. Then we seek to reveal her wickedness" Blood began to drip from his nose as he thought about which part he should reveal first when he got his hands on her, succubus or not.

"Yet, trying to destroy her is what caused I soul to be captured by her. No. Wise sages have told I that a succubus charm can be negated by not following the lust nor the desire to go toward her. We must practice abstinence from her presence"

Kuno frowned. After a few seconds he said, "Very well. We will isolate her in her own debauchery"

"Without an enslaved soul to feed her, she will wither" '_Yeah, like getting rid of my curse is that simple. And I must remember to check what's the meaning of debauchery'_ "By the way the fair maiden Akane has revealed something that is of utmost importance. She indicated that she would never tolerate the barbaric war launched toward her by those foul knaves who seek to gain her hand by defeating her. Surely you have heard of such incursion to her privacy and modesty?"

"Yes. I have heard"

"Yet, words from a foul sorcerer such as I cannot be trusted, despite my repentance" Ranma bowed. "It is best to seek knowledge from her"

Other people aside from Kuno and Ranma were listening to the exchange with surprise as there was no one who managed to talk to Kuno at his wavelength.

"Those fiendish beasts! How dare they mock the fair maiden by treating her as if she is nothing but a prize to be won?"

One of the basketball club members who were lying at the school entrance craned his neck to hear Kuno's words and then turned toward a member of the school chemistry club who was lying beside him. "That Kuno-sempai really should make up his mind. Last year he told us to fight for a date with Akane. Then he told us to stop. Then he told us to continue and now he was angry with us. Someone has to remind him about that"

"You tell him" The man beside him answered. "I'm still unconscious, remember?"

"Oh right! I'm still unconscious too"

Kuno looked around, trying to locate who was badmouthing him. Not finding any, he turned back his attention to Ranma to see a swan origami in his hand.

"Do you intend to cast an evil spell on the paper creature, Saotome? I thought that you have found the light"

"Don't be worry. I'm above it now. The bare-chested..." Ranma barely dodged a kick by Akane. "Correction. The fair maiden has unconsciously revealed to me the ways noble men must follow to win her affections"

"Do share your knowledge with your brethren, oh enlightened one" Kuno said while holding Ranma in a desperate hug.

"Yeah, do tell us" Nabiki said quietly from the window of her classroom.

"Release your brethren as he needs the air to sustain his lungs" Ranma squeaked.

"My sincere apologies"

Ranma held out his hand. Instinctively, Kuno filled it with 3000 yen. Ranma turned toward Nabiki and grinned. The mercenary girl has trained Kuno very well.

"Why that..." Nabiki seethed, knowing very well that he was making fun of her twice in less than twenty hours.

"The noble justice bringer! I have come to the knowledge that the fair maiden prefers courtship via the normal way"

"That preposterous!" Kuno roared. "How could the fair maiden be subjected to such a degrading treatment?"

Ranma signaled for him to come closer and he did. "_Haven't you realized that our fair maiden wishes to protect the feelings of the female subjects in the kingdom?" _Ranma whispered to his ears.

"OH! HOW NOBLE!" Kuno shouted, tears streaming from his eyes. He turned toward all club members who were still on the ground. "Come, my rivals in love. I shall reveal to you a profound knowledge, so as we will partake in the chivalrous courting of the fair maiden together" With that Kuno ran to the school gymnasium. Two seconds later, all the club members on the ground disappeared, leaving a trail of dust behind them.

"What was that all about, Ranma?" Akane asked worriedly.

"Don't know. Seems like I managed to get him to listen to me, after all" Ranma shrugged.

Then the school bell rang.

* * *

"Way to go, Ranma" Daisuke said while looking at the huge mound of gifts that covered Akane at desk. In a short span of time, the rumor mill, led by Nabiki, has spread Kuno's proclamation that the only way for interested parties wanting a date with Akane was to give gifts in hope that she will date them in return. "You managed to change the Hentai Horde to Gift Group"

Ranma turned to look at a struggling Akane as she made her way out of the pile.

"Ranma. This is your fault!" she sputtered.

He tried to find out a suitable reply but in the end raised his hands in a placating manner. "Hey, at least you can get Nabiki to sell the items for a handsome profit"

* * *

Khu Lon was busy cooking at the kitchen when she saw a red streak heading toward the window in front of her. It wasn't a bird. It wasn't a plane. It was Ranma. Opening the window, she moved slightly to the left. The pigtailed martial artist made a wonderful somersault before landing on the tip of his foot. Khu Lon held up a sign showing 9.8, at the same time wishing Ranma would land on her granddaughter's lap that easily.

"Hi ya, ol... antiquated… gho... citizen"

Khu Lon decided to ignore the insult. "Hello, Ranma"

But Ranma wasn't paying attention to her. He was sniffing around, captivated by the delicious smell coming from a wok. He stretched out his hand but a slap on his wrist stopped him.

"Pandas, not martial artists take things without permission, son-in-law"

Ranma's face darkened as Khu Lon's words caused him to remember many unpleasant things his father had done while they were on the road, some conveniently labeled as 'training' or 'what martial artist must do' "Sorry" he said meekly.

The elder Amazon only nodded as her eyes were transfixed at the bracelet on Ranma's wrist she had slapped. She could never believe it! Someone has given Ranma a Tenchiryu bracelet! Khu Lon, in her youth, has scoured all over the world seeking people who can forge the Heaven and Earth Dragon bracelet for her. But people with such a skill were very hard to find. And to make it worse, every one that she met turned down her request even though she had begged them, threaten them, bribe and do everything she can to get them to make one. And here was Ranma, sporting the bracelet, looking as if he didn't really know what it was.

Despite being wise and mature, Khu Lon felt a little jealous. "Nice bracelet you have there" she remarked.

"Huh? Yeah. Ah this one" Ranma chuckled while trying to hide the bracelet. "It's nothing"

'_It's nothing! Sometimes even you make me think that all males are clueless'_ "It fits your female body nicely," she said, cackling gleefully.

"I hate having to wear this"

"I see. So Akane forced you to wear it. She has a discerning taste"

"Nah. Nabiki got it for me. All I got from 'Kane are free trips to your restaurant"

'_Aha! I must reevaluate my opinion of the middle Tendo daughter' _"Why do you wear it then?"

"Training"

'_So she knew about its powers. This means she has at least a working knowledge of magic. The bracelet wouldn't function without proper activation steps'_ Ranma didn't know it, but with just a few careless words from him, he managed to make Nabiki become the most formidable opponent to Shampoo's claim to Ranma in the Amazon matriarch's eyes. "I see. Well, you better return to your school now"

"Huh! Yeah. Bye now"

Khu Lon watched as Ranma sprinted away. After a few seconds, she continued laboring over the stove, making a mental note to herself to observe Nabiki more as well as get further information on magic wielders.

* * *

1

* * *

**Author's note (11 January 2005)**

1. That's it for my January quota. It's time for me to replenish my buffer chapters just in case I'm being hit by writers block.

2. The above chapter is the first time I'm doing 'classics'. Sorry if it turns out a half-baked idea. My idea of classics would be the 'Starwars' or 'Rambo'trilogy

**Stones and Lore **

In many societies, certain stones are believed to be lucky. For example, Chinese wears jade for prosperity. But for some communities, it is believed that some spirits, whether beneficial or not, resides in some of the stones. A good example of such beliefs will be the genie inside the ring Alladin received from the wicked sorcerer (I think the Disney's version omitted that). If you go to many place in Asia, the chance is there that you will find a seller selling rings with various odd looking stones (some are downright ugly but unique nonetheless). Now, the seller may claim that a ring may contain a tiger or a phoenix spirit residing in it, but unless you know how to call them, it's hard to tell. There's one test. First, get a long hair and stretch it across the stone, ensuring that the hair makes a full surface contact with the stone. Then, using a lighter or a match, try to burn of the part that's on the stone's surface. If the hair isn't burnt, then the stone is a good one (no guarantee of any spirit inside it). Or if you have time to spare, try dowsing with stone, asking it questions about itself.


	10. Ep 4, Business as usual

Nabiki calmly sip her packet drink, while sitting on one of the Nerima Park's benches, watching a foreign tourist with his three girls walking past.

"Aw… this is boring" one of them who complained.

"Now, now girls. You remember what you promised me when I take you to Japan"

"But professor, we want to see the place from the air…" another girl with a zesty attitude tried to plead to the man.

"We did promised," another girl reminded.

"Aw shucks," the zest girl said while crossing her arms.

As the four of them walked away from Nabiki, she looked at her watch. To an observer hidden nearby, she looked as if she was on a date, with her wearing her best blouse. After carefully considering its options, the observer made its move.

The middle Tendo merely glanced at the newcomer before tapping the seat next to her. "Good afternoon, Ukyo. How's business?"

"Pretty good for this month" Ukyo took the seat next to Nabiki. "How's your photography business?"

"Pretty slow, as I am preoccupied lately"

"I heard about it. In Nerima, today's news will be known yesterday"

"True"

Ukyo thought for a moment before asking, "So, how much will it cost?"

Nabiki blinked at the oniyaki chef. "Pardon me?"

"Ranma. How much you charge per hour"

"Oh" Nabiki finished the drink and threw it into the nearby dustbin. "He's not for leasing, I'm afraid"

"Then why did you ask me to meet you here?"

"I asked you here for a different reason. As for Ranma, I promised him that I would not rent him out to any one of you. So the only way you can get him is by asking him out yourself"

"Surely you have a special clause in the agreement just for this kind of occasion"

Nabiki smiled smugly. "You're right but unless there is a need, I wouldn't use it. Using it will be to my severe disadvantage"

"Even if Shampoo threatens you?" Ukyo knew that threatening Nabiki herself would be pointless as Nabiki knew how she thinks and threatening people was not congruent with her personality. But Shampoo probably would do it.

In response Nabiki just shrugged, flicking her hair and acted nonchalant. "You as a business people should know the importance of keeping one's end of bargain. And as for Shampoo, let's just say she is not as barbaric as she seems"

Ukyo slipped two coupons in Nabiki's hand. "Each one is good for a complete meal. Tell me more about her" The chef's curiosity was piqued by the casual remark from the mercenary girl. She needed to know about what Nabiki knew. A scrap of knowledge may prove useful for her in the fiancées war.

"The reason why Akane is still alive and kicking, sorry, punting Ranma into orbit is that Shampoo couldn't kill her"

"Yeah, Ranma's there to protect her"

Nabiki laughed. "Ranma is a gift from Kami, not Kami himself, Ukyo. He couldn't be anywhere at all times"

Ukyo pondered on what was said. "You mean Shampoo didn't want to kill Akane?"

"Even if she wanted to, she can't"

Interpreting Nabiki's silence as a sign for additional payment, Ukyo fished for two more coupons from her dress and gave it. "Why?"

Nabiki looked at the coupons before answering, "She couldn't do it without bringing shame to her tribe. Killing Akane will technically cause Akane to break her promise which is the engagement to Ranma, thus dishonoring her. The Amazons have high honor and would not rob others of theirs without very good reasons to do so. Such an offense would be severely punished by the tribe" Waving the hand with the coupons as if fanning herself, she continued, "But Shampoo does seem a bit menacing when she made the threat, doesn't she?" Two more coupons were added to the four by the chef in front of her.

"But all the various tricks Shampoo did…"

"I said force, not coerce. To them it is not wrong to 'assist' certain events that benefit them. Come to think of it, it's like what you're doing to Ranma now and then"

"But she warned that she would remove 'obstacle'"

"If you are a normal people and you see a martial artist breaking walls and bricks as if they were nothing, would you believe her threat?"

"Yes"

"But?" Nabiki prodded.

"But I'm a martial artist, so I can fight my own battle"

"Aren't many people in Nerima martial artists? My sister is one of them. So do you think Shampoo's threat work on her?"

"No… but"

"'Removing obstacles' threat is just that; a threat"

"Do you meant to say that Shampoo only wants to scare Akane off!"

"That's right"

"That's unbelievable!"

"It's only as believable as a story about a male who turned into a female when splashed with cold water"

Ukyo wanted to say something but bit her lips. She thought about what was said and finally nodded. "You're right. So where do you fit in this giant puzzle?"

"Sorry, I don't really get what you are saying"

"What's your angle?"

"I'm doing this for the good of everyone?" Nabiki ventured.

Ukyo was laughing so hard that tears appeared in her eyes. "That's the joke of the year, Tendo-san. But I have to ask you again that question"

"Very well. I'm planning on manipulating all of you and this is one of the steps to bringing you under my control"

"That seems more palatable"

Nabiki told herself that she was telling the truth, to some extent. ""Now, let's return to the topic at hand. How about you? Do you like Ranma?"

Ukyo bit her lips when Nabiki evaded her question and reversed it. "Of course I like Ran-chan. There's no question about it"

"As a friend or a lover?"

Ukyo tensed "How could you question my feelings toward him?"

"You vowed to either kill him or become a Saotome. So now you've been flirting with him, trying to get him to choose you so that you can marry him and take up the Saotome family name. So forgive me for being blunt but you may be confused between your responsibility and feelings, just like Shampoo"

Ukyo raised her hand to slap Nabiki but stopped when she saw the other girl was looking her in the eyes. She lowered it, her eyes softening. After a while she spoke, "I don't know" Her voice was faint. "…I'm not sure about my feelings toward him"

"Take your time. If all this while you're only interested to be his best friend, I can help you settle your problem"

"How much?"

"Lot's of free meal coupons seems like a good proposition. Or maybe free meal every Monday for a year"

"I… need to think about it" Ukyo stood to leave. "Maybe I will see you later"

"You will see me later" Nabiki said as she got up. She thought to herself that if convincing Ukyo was easy, then perhaps Shampoo is even easier to convince. "It's time to part with my money again," she sighed.

* * *

Two hours later, Nabiki stood in front of beat down shop. As she entered through the front door, she wondered why the wooden shop hasn't collapsed and killed everyone inside it. It has always been there as far as she could remember.

A big burly man with dark tan and wearing spectacle greeted her. "Welcome to our shop"

She wasn't surprised that he didn't remember her. It has been a while since she visited that place. "Is the shop's owner in?"

"Please wait here while I go and get him"

She nodded and proceeded to have a look at things on display. She picked an item and read the description.

_Hollow bait_. To attract hollow, break the content and they will follow.

Putting it down, she looked at another item that looked like a mask.

_Hollow Mask Disguise. _Wear this so that Hollow wouldn't be able to find out about your identity. Available models : Darth Vader, Gundam, Spiderman, Batman, Teletubbies, Big Bird, Tax Collector.

Nabiki admitted some of the masks were very scary looking, especially the Teletubbies.

_Replacement soul_. Do you want to have that out of body experience? Now you can, thanks to the new advance in science. Take one pill and you will be detached from your body, reading to experience that such wonderful freedom. A replacement spirit will replace you so that people wouldn't notice the change. Instruction on how to return is enclosed inside. Caution : Keep the children safe bottle away from children.

She looked at what looked liked torn shirts.

_Hollow Shirt. _Sick with your normal polo shirt? Get into style! This 100 cotton t-shirt has holes on it so that you can show off your ruggedness to others.

_Hollow Radar_. Modeled after that famous Dragonball radar, this small premium quality gadget will help you in locating those pesky spirits. Made in Mongolia. Batteries are not included.

_Heaven's sword_. Use it and see how it takes care of the hollow's hunger easily.

"You're interested in them?" a male voice asked. "I never thought you're into such thing"

She looked at the voice to see a man wearing white and green striped clothing with matching hat. "There's nothing wrong in looking," Nabiki said calmly as she put down the item. "After all, I'm a normal human being, Urahara-san"

"Ah, gomen, gomen. Where's my manners? It's been good to see you again, Tendo-san," he said, smiling. Then he lowered his hat so that Nabiki couldn't see his expression. "Or should we say that it's not good to see you again?"

Nabiki flicked her hair. "You really know how to take care of your customer, don't you?"

"Are you here to continue your freelance Hollow hunting?" Hollows were spirits that turned evil and attacked other souls and human beings. They were recognizable by white masks they wore over their face.

"No. At least not yet"

"That's a relief. So what are you interested in?"

"I want to know how you manifest your Zankaputo into the physical world" Nabiki said simply.

"Spirit Slayer? I don't really understand what you're talking about"

Nabiki took a glove that was hanging on the display and wore it, looking at the skull symbol emblazoned on it. "I was an idiot for not realizing about it. But then, I was a distracted and naive girl at that time"

"You still are" Kisuke Urahara answered her, voice indicating that he was smiling.

"That's true" She held the glove in front of her as if determining how it looked on her. "I was told that you can have a sword sheath made from certain materials so that the Zankaputo's energy would be fully shielded. By the way, nice cane you have there"

"Thank you, I guess," the strangely dressed shop owner replied, knowing very well what was being said. He knew that she has grown more intelligent, more than he's comfortable with. "Zankaputo isn't the only weapon capable of purifying Hollows. What you have right now is more than enough, isn't it?"

She nodded. "Back to the question"

"Ah, since Zankaputo is the manifestation of one's soul, it's made of energy"

Nabiki digested the information for a minute. "I understand now. All I have to do is to embed my own soul into a weapon and it will turn into something like Zankaputo"

A book was in the shop owner's hand. "May I interest you with a 'Dummies', or do you prefer the 'Idiot's guide'?"

Twenty minutes later, she has finished her purchase at the shop, evidenced by Urahara counting his money rather happily. Just as Nabiki was about to leave the shop, the man called out to her. "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Nabiki answered.

"Why do Hollows avoid Nerima?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because Nerima is a center for chaos"

"Or is it because there's some kind of a barrier also allowed Plus and neutral Minus to allow but repels Shinigames and Hollows?"

Nabiki shrugged. "If it's true, then it wasn't me who erected it"

"I guess not"

"But personally I don't think the barrier will stop someone as strong as you from entering the city"

Urahara nodded. "But why enter if I don't have any business there, right?"

"Up to you"

"Oh. Sorry for my rudeness. I have made you waste your time again. Allow me to make it up to you"

"In that case, please answer my question in return"

Urahara put his hands inside his trousers pocket. "Okay"

"Although you have helped me a lot, it seems to me that you're doing it halfheartedly"

Urahara was grinning as he put a hand behind his head "Ah, Tendo-san, giving you steep discount makes my heart bleeds. You always haggle for rock bottom prices, so you can't really blame me for being that way"

Nabiki smiled. "I see. Well, see you later"

The proprietor continued waving his hand cheerfully until she was out of his sight. Only then he let a frown formed on his face "If I help you, it will probably lead to a big problem later on. But if I don't, it can cause an even bigger problem. A very tough decision to make, Tendo-san, especially since I don't know what to make of you" He sighed. "Nerima, a place where even Menos Grande wouldn't tread"

* * *

"Ranchan"

"Yes, Ucchan?" Despite the attention of the class was focused at the two of them, Ranma pretended not to notice it.

"Here" The Onimiyaki chef threw an onimiyaki which Ranma jumped to grab with his mouth; not unlike a seal catching a fish.

Ranma would have swallowed the whole thing in a gulp, but stopped when he felt a weird taste inside his mouth. He put his finger in and fished a small paper wrapped in plastic. Discreetly, he palmed the thing, looking at Ukyo as he did. She nodded her head. He sat down and quietly tore the plastic and read the letter

_Ran-chan, if it's okay with you I would like to meet you in private at the Nerima Park this afternoon. Don't worry. I wouldn't pull a trick on you or something. I just need to talk you on something_

**Ukyo**

He looked at her. Her eyes were pleading for him to agree to her request. Ranma sighed. He knew that he may regret his decision but he nodded anyway. Ukyo's eyes lit up in happiness. He turned the attention at the paper in his hand. After thinking for a few seconds, he put it in his mouth and swallowed. He simply can't risk having someone reading it.

**

* * *

**

**1**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note (23 January 2006)**

1) Oh well, I have uploaded the chapter ahead of my schedule. I wouldn't be around cheap internet facility next week so I figured I'll upload this one.

2) I've decided to stick with Bleach convention for ghosts and spirits for my easy reference when I do later (really later) episodes.


	11. Ep 4, Red string of fate

Ranma looked at the surroundings warily. After he was satisfied that no one was there except Ukyo, he approached her.

"Ranma" Ukyo smiled.

"What do you want to talk about?" Ranma asked.

She just smiled in response and pulled his arm, walking toward a tree. She made him sit, leaning on its trunk while she sat on the opposing side. "This way, it would not seem that we're making out or something, should your other fiancées find us"

"Ucchan?" Ranma asked. He was scared and confused by Ukyo's behaviors.

"Shh… I just need you to answer my questions truthfully"

"Er…. Okay, I guess"

"Ranma", Ukyo began saying, "What do you remember about our childhood?"

Ranma became relaxed enough as his eyes were looking at a distant place. He smiled fondly. "It was one of the happiest memories I have of my childhood" He turn his neck to steal a glance at her. "You were the only friend I have"

"Is it so? I'm the only one you had?" Ukyo's voice was soft.

"Bacon breath considered himself as my prime rival" Ranma shifted his body so that he could be more comfortable. "Well, I do have another friend, but the memory was so dim that I couldn't even remember who it was and how she looks like. All I know that she was pretty" Ranma hesitated. "Maybe as pretty as you" He closed his eyes, smiling softly.

"I see. Why can't you remember her?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was earlier than the time I met you. The only thing I remember is that I made a promise to her to find her after I return from my trip with pops"

"To marry her?" Ukyo asked in apprehension.

"Nope" Ranma answered, not realizing Ukyo's reaction. "I promised her that we will go and play swings together. Then we each will go and get a nice strawberry ice cream cone"

Ukyo face-faulted. No wonder Ranma liked strawberry so much. Whenever he eats strawberry, he was trying to remember his happy past. Getting a hold on herself, she continued with her questions. "Tell me honestly, Ranma. What do you think of your engagement with Akane?"

Ranma's hands were behind his head. "I don't know"

"You don't know!"

"All I know is that when I arrived here, I found out that I was engaged to her, and my honor demands it. Then Shampoo, you and the others began to turn up. I don't even have time to think about the relationship. But I do know that I can't simply accept the engagement without dishonoring all of you"

Ukyo let a tear rolled down her cheek. She tried to control her emotions, not wanting Ranma to know what she felt. She realized how unselfish Ranma was for putting other people's needs before his. She and the other fiancées were so absorbed in trying to get Ranma for themselves that they forgot to consider Ranma's own feeling. She wondered what she should do to make it up to him.

After a pregnant silence, Ranma became worried. "Ucchan!"

"I was thinking about your answer just now" Her voice was strained. She took a deep breath. "One last question. Could we be friends forever?"

"Sure. I promise"

"Is that a Saotome Ranma or Saotome Genma promise?" Ukyo asked mischievously.

"A Saotome Ranma promise. And I never break a promise I made myself"

Ukyo giggled. "I accept your word"

Ranma stood and turned toward her but was unprepared for the attack by her. He could only open his mouth in surprise as she covered it with her own, her tongue playing with his. They remained in that way for a minute. Finally Ukyo broke away and smiled bitter sweetly.

"I always wanted a kiss from you as your fiancée. Now I finally got it. Come. Let us celebrate our friendship by going to the amusement park"

"But… but… the other fiancées will probably be there"

"Don't worry. I'm feeling lucky today"

"Huh?"

"Come on, buddy. Let's settle the competition we had ten years ago"

Ranma's face brightened. "You're on" He smiled cockily. "I'll have you know that now I can catch a lot of fish using the paper net"

"Yeah, so what! My aiming skill also improved. Try beating me at the archery stand"

* * *

It was already dusk when Ranma and Ukyo walked toward the Tendo residence, each one with a wheelbarrow full of the prizes they have won from the fair. All of them, except the wheelbarrows. They were given by stall owners, as a hint that they should bring the prizes home already, thus sparing the stall owners from further losses. As they walked, they were chatting in a cordial manner, joking and teasing each other freely, something that they haven't done for a long time. 

"Ucchan…" Ranma said, stopping.

"Yes?"

"Look"

She looked in the direction he pointed. The sun was setting in the horizon and the view was breath taking. Ukyo was speechless.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Ukyo nodded. "It does seem romantic if not for the fact that we have two wheelbarrows besides us. I feel we're like a couple of construction workers right now"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry," Ukyo said while lowering her head. Ranma was probably ticked off at her because of that comment.

"Everyone should enjoy the sunset and sunrise once and while. It doesn't matter whether we're just construction workers or millionaires. What's more important that we spend it with people that you care about"

Ukyo turned her head toward Ranma to see he was looking at the setting sun, smiling.

Ranma stretched his right hand up, with the palm facing him "While pop can be a useless idiot, sometimes he surprises me by saying something quite un'pop'-like. One of the things he said that if you and your friend held your hands close to each other…"

"Like this?" Ukyo asked as she put her own hand next to Ranma's. She blinked her eyes when she saw something like a red thread linking the little fingers on both hands. The petite chef smiled when she saw that the thread has disappeared. She didn't want to be accused of hallucinating.

Ranma, oblivious to what Ukyo was thinking continued, "Yeah. When you hold up the hands like this facing the sunset, he claimed that we can whether we are tied up by enishi"

"Thread of souls?" Ukyo asked.

"You know, the red string between soul mates"

"The thread that binds the two together…" A soft smile blossomed on Ukyo's lips. "I see. Well, let's go home"

"Okay"

They continued walking until Ukyo remembered something and asked, "Ne, Rancchan?"

"What is it?"

"What would you do with the prize?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. How about you?"

Ukyo looked all of the stuff in front of her. "I think I will keep a few and give them away to needy children at the orphanage"

Ranma thought about what she said. "Good idea. I'll also do that" Then he saw a girl leaning on a wall in front of them with her hands crossed. "On second thought, maybe I wouldn't be able to do that"

They continued walking until they were a few meters from the girl.

"You have won a lot of prizes" the girl commented.

"Heh, Nabiki. We just got lucky, that's all"

"Just lucky enough to have several people calling me out of the blue and begged me to receive their protection money so that I will keep my future brother in law from going to the amusement park?"

"Wow! Is that so?" Ukyo asked.

Nabiki nodded. "Ranma, you better return home and rest. Tomorrow we have something to do"

"Okay. See you later, Ucchan" With that, Ranma wheeled his winnings into the Tendo residence. Nabiki didn't follow, but instead looking at Ukyo.

"So, how is your date with Ranma?"

"It was fantastic. Thank you for your help"

"It was nothing"

To Ukyo, what Nabiki did was simply astounding. She managed to orchestrate everything so that the two of them could be at the park without anyone spoiling the day. Taking care of the Chinese Amazons, Kuno, Ryoga and the others will take a very thorough planning. "How did you manage to keep them away?"

Nabiki shrugged. "Kuno and his sister are the easiest. Ryoga was the hardest. That's what you only need to know"

She didn't want Ukyo to know to what extent she did to ensure the success of Ukyo's date with Ranma. She had made a few calls to restaurant owners who owed her favors to close their shops temporarily. This caused an influx of patrons to the Nekohanten. A few misdirection and Kuno and his sister were on their way to Hawaii. Akane was kept busy by the pursuing Gosunkugi and the hentai horde intent on asking her out on a date. And lastly Nabiki put a few people at strategic points in the city to show Ryoga the correct way to go to Ranma. Of course, with his 'excellent' sense of direction, the lost boy never stood a chance. Ukyo would never know the scale of the operation the woman in front of her has orchestrated.

"So, Ukyo, have you decided on how you feel about Ranma?"

Ukyo lowered her head, but a smile could be seen on her lips. "Yes. I have. I believe, no, I know that I like him very much…"

* * *

An American walked along the Nerima River. He was wearing jeans and a brown jacket with a white star on a blue circle logo behind it. His golden hair was shoulder length. Walking besides him was a boy with short blonde hair. In contrast to the brown jacket the man wore, the boy's was red, with white and back trimming. 

"Where are we going?" the boy asked. "I thought that we're just going to visit Andy and his family here"

"Frankly speaking, I thought that too. But someone else found out about us coming to Japan"

"Who?"

"A girl"

"Wow. Mary's going to be even sore with you"

"Lighten up, kiddo. She's not going to find out if you don't tell her. After all, this girl is just a friend" A smile appeared on his lips just as he finished saying that. "Yep. Or 'business associate' as she would have called it"

"If we're going to visit this girl friend of yours, why are we going inside a forest? She's a nomad like us?"

"Nope, she's not mad like us, that's for sure"

They continued walking inside the forest until they reached a clearing. The man grinned when he saw Nabiki and a male teenager were waiting for them. "It's been a while, huh, Nabs?" he asked in perfect Japanese

"How are you?"

"Fine. Glad to see you too, Nabs"

The teenager turned toward Nabiki, "How come he can call you Nabs but I can't?"

Nabiki ignored him. "This is Saotome Ranma. Saotome-kun, this is Terry Bogard and his em…"

"I'm Rock Howard," the kid said, also in fluent Japanese. "Terry's my foster dad"

"Hmm…Howard…," Nabiki trailed. "I see. Well, I do know that you're talented and Terry is the best man to train you" She turned her attention toward Terry. "I take it that you have been very busy since that time in Israel?"

"Thanks for the praise, but you wouldn't waste your time just to flatter me, do you?" Terry asked.

"Right. I need a favor from you," Nabiki said.

"This counts as one of my repayments to you infamous debt?"

Ranma chuckled. Even foreigners weren't spared from Nabiki's clutches.

Nabiki made a mock disappointed expression, "You don't like being in debt with me? Oh, how cruel you are"

Terry made a bored expression.

Nabiki twirled a bracelet, just like the one on Ranma's hand. "You 'purchased' one from me a few years ago"

"Ah, that brings memory to me. I could still remember that wet and soggy nine years old girl trying to a weird thing to a sixteen years old me in the middle of a heavy rainstorm. My, how time changes everyone. So I guess I should get one for Rock Howard to wear"

Rock narrowed his eyes. "Why should I wear such a girly thing?"

"My sentiment exactly," Ranma said.

Terry said, "I'll explain to you about it later, Rock. I'm sure after you hear about it, you will want one"

"Okay, but I'm not promising anything"

"So, Nabiki, what kind of favor should I do for you this time?"

Nabiki tossed the bracelet at him. "Easy. Ranma here has defeated a demigod. Know Saffron?"

Terry nodded. "I've heard about him from Master Tung, my sifu. And?"

"I want you to beat the crap out of Ranma"

Ranma turned to look at Nabiki nervously. "Are you crazy?"

"Why?"

He pointed at Terry. "According to his ki, he's weaker than I was before Saffron" Then his eyes lightened up. "Oh… I get it. With the help of this bracelet, you want me to fight him at his level. That should be easy," he said as he cracked his knuckles. It was Saotome's pride and ego at its best, or worst, depending on people's perception.

Terry put one hand on his hip and massage his neck his neck with the other. "All right, Nabs, I'll do this as your payment. Anything else?"

"Yes," Nabiki said. "Hit him with as much ki techniques as you can without killing or maiming him"

"Oi, Nabiki," Ranma said. "He knows ki techniques?"

"You will find out soon enough," Nabiki said. She put a finger under her chin. "By the way, I wonder how Akane-chan is doing right now"

Meanwhile in a dojo in another city, a gi-clad Tendo Akane was lying on its wooden floor. Her hand was being held by a girl's whose own blue hair was tied up in a high ponytail. "Ouuchh… it hurts…"

"That technique is called Shingan"

"Heart's eye?" Akane asked dazedly.

"Yes, Arrow root drop technique"

"It's a devastating technique, Todo-san"

"Called me Kasumi"

"Your name is similar to my sister"

"Wait, your sister's name is Nabiki"

"My other sister"

"Oh… This Kasumi is a martial artist like you?"

"No"

"No!"

"She's a gentle person and very adept at housework. Currently she's studying nursing"

"I see. Anyway, shall we have a go at it again?"

Akane stood up and dusted her own gi. "I'm ready"

"Attack me"

She launched a jump kick toward Kasumi Todo.

"WHAM!"

"Ouch…"

* * *

1

* * *

**Author's note (25 January 2006)**

1. Beginning this chapter, I have a better introduction to the CrossOvers. Since I'll be giving some information on stories to help you to get up better, please remember that there will be spoilers and at the same time, barely enough information. Just think of the information as teasers. As for the Bleach CO in the previous chapter, you don't have to worry much as I'll give a better intro when I finally sit down to do the actual CO.

2. I've finally finished a Ranma x Ukyo segment. I'll be doing the others in the future, so stay connected.

**Info on Cross Over : Fatal Fury (Terry Bogard). SPOILERS!**  
This is among the first 'modern' animes I watched as before then, all I have to contend with are old 80's animes such as Ultraman, Doraemon, Mazinger Z, G-Force. Fatal Fury marks the era that I'm beginning to watch '90s animes. This anime is based on a popular arcade game by the name of Fatal Fury (known as Garou) in Japan. The main character, Terry Bogard was an orphan and had a brother named Andy. They were adopted when they were small by a martial artist by the name of Jeff Bogard. However, one powerful crime lord by the name of Geese Howard kill Jeff in order to carry out his fowl plan. Swearing revenge, both brothers trained hard for years. Terry fought as a self-taught street figher and Andy as a ninja. In the animes, Terry Bogard defeated Geese Howard followed by Geese' step brother Wolgang Krauser. In the final anime movie, he fought with a god (more powerful than Saffron) and managed to kill it with the help of his dead lover. The story ends there, but in the game's subsequent episodes (which is the 'real' story), Eventually Terry fought and defeated Geese Howard once more. Their final battle was on top a skyscraper. Because of the blast from Terry's super move (hisatsu waza - super deadly art), Geese was thrown off the building, but Terry caught hold of his hand. Not wanting Terry to help him, Geese released his hold on Terry and took the plunge. With Geese dead, Terry raised Geese's son, Rock Howard as his own foster child.

**Kasumi Todo (Appearance : Art of Fighting 3, King Of Fighters (96, 99, X1)). **I don't know whether SNK (the company behind the games) copied Ranma or vice versa, but Kasumi Todo is a strong female character specializing in a Todo's Judo branch (notice the resemblance with Akane Tendo here?). She's a very powerful defensive player, with a special move that counters most normal attacks. A glance she looks a bit like Akane with her hair (also blue, people) being tied up in a high ponytail.

**Enishi (Red String of fate)**  
Japanese believe that soul mates will be linked with an invisible red string from birth. The red string helps you to find your soulmate, There are some who believe the string is indestructible and cannot be cut loose while some believe the thread will be cut if you gives up on searching for your soulmate. However, before you people go and practice this with your partner, you should know that there's no proof that holding your hand close to your partner toward the sunset will allow you to see the string.


	12. Ep 4, The Wave of Kyokugenryu

Ranma and Terry shook hands. Terry looked at the bracelet on Ranma's hand. The bracelet wasn't glowing. He sighed and said to Nabiki, "Nabs, you always neglect to tell you victims about that particular detail regarding the bracelet"

"Never mind about that. That's just a minor detail," she said in return.

"A minor detail my foot," Terry said. "Very well…Ranma, right? Shall we begin?"

Ranma dropped into a fighting stance. "Ready as you are"

"Then let's go"

"Okay"

Both of them ran toward each other, trading flurries of punches and kicks. One of Terry's punches managed to land on Ranma's stomach but he countered by sweeping Terry's right leg. Despite being hit, both of them continued fighting.

Meanwhile, Nabiki sat beside Rock who was watching Terry intently. "Your father was defeated by Terry?"

"Yeah. He died"

"You're not mad at Terry?"

"With a father like that, who needs enemies?" the boy answered quietly. "After all, it's not like Terry didn't try to rescue him. The idiot was simply arrogant that he didn't want to take Terry's hand. I was there when it happened"

"I see," Nabiki said while nodding slowly. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to learn to become the best martial artist in the world"

"You and every male martial artist in the world. Don't you have something more special than that?"

"I'm also searching for my mom"

"Your mum, huh? Maybe you can look me up a few years from now. Maybe I can help you then, for a price of course"

"I don't know. Terry doesn't seem to be too happy to deal with you"

"Could have fooled me. Look at how he's smiling right now," Nabiki said as she pointed at the street fighter who was grinning as he evaded Ranma's uppercut. "By the way, if you want to be a good martial artist, that's fine. But don't let it be your only goal in life. Don't be like some crazy fighters whose do many weird things just so that they would become the best in the world. You wouldn't believe what they did" She looked at Ranma. "Well, at first you will find it hard to believe. Anyway, don't be like Ryu"

"Ryu?"

"Ryu is a Shotokan karate expert. He always goes around the globe, just like Terry. But unlike Terry, he never settles down in one place, but instead always searching for stronger opponents"

"But isn't that what a martial artist is supposed to do?"

"There will always be someone stronger than you. Even if you become the strongest in the world, you wouldn't know. You will keep searching and searching. Eventually you will feel that it's a meaningless quest. Searching for your mother? Now, that's a noble quest. And it's not wrong if you become a strong martial artist along the way. Opps, sorry. I'm talking too much right now. Let's just watch the fight" Nabiki mentally chided herself for talking too much, something out of character with her. Maybe it has to do with the boy's goal.

Meanwhile, Terry wheeled from Ranma's roundhouse kick.

"Feh, as easy as taking a brandy from a baby," Ranma said in heavily accented English.

"Candy," Terry corrected.

"As easy as taking a brandy from a candy"

"A candy from a baby"

"Yeah, that too"

"Sheesh. Let's just stick to fighting, okay?" Terry adjusted his jacket. "Now, Ranma, look at your bracelet and tell me what you see"

Ranma did as he was told. "Nothing"

"Did Nabs tell you the conditions for the bracelet to glow?"

"Come to think, this is the first time it…"

The other man was already in front of him, delivering a punch to his gut. "Doesn't glow when you fight someone, right?"

Ranma staggered a few steps backward. "How?" he cried hoarsely.

"The bracelet is a handicap for you whenever you fight against weaker opponents," Terry said as he drew his hand backward.

"In that case…"

"Right" Terry punched the ground in front of him. "POWER WAVE!"

A golden energy wave moved toward Ranma at high speed. But Ranma wasn't going to stand by and did nothing. He countered with his own technique. "MOKO TAKABISHA!"

The energy wave and the ki fireball collided and exploded, canceling each other. It was a good thing that the two spectators to the match were quite a distance away.

Terry was dumbfounded as he looked at how easily his attacked was countered. Then a grin appeared on his face as he turned toward Nabiki. "Now I understand the purpose of this match. You're a sly one, Nabs. You know I will negotiate or even refuse you if I knew the real purpose for the fight"

"Thank you for that compliment" Nabiki hollered.

"I thought it's for my training," Ranma said, wiping sweats of his eyebrows.

"It is. POWER WAVE!"

"MOKO TAKABISHA!"

The two powers collided.

* * *

Meanwhile at Nekohanten, there was a knock on the door. Still scrubbing the floor, Shampoo signaled Mousse. Unfortunately, she was only replied with a duck flapping its wings excitedly. Lamenting on his shortsightedness as the cause for for him to trip and spill a bucket of water on himself, she decided to open the door herself, while reminding herself to check for Lasek eye correction surgery clinics. 400,000 yen for the cost of such operation would be trivial compared to the peace and quiet she and her grandmother would enjoy. When her hand was on the door's handle, she wondered who could be idiot enough to patronize the restaurant when it was closed. 

The door opened to reveal a girl, pigtailed and around her age accompanied by two men. One of them wore an orange gi and had scruffy golden hair while the other were smartly dressed, with a pony tail. "Um... Is this the Nekohanten Dojo?"

"_Nekohanten dojo! Since when we train people?" _"This is Nekohanten. How can I help you?" Shampoo asked testily, forgetting to feign her lack of knowledge in Japanese language.

The girl smiled at her companions before turning back and asking, "Is the elder by the name of Cologne in? We would like to talk her"

Shampoo motioned toward the inside of the shop. "Please come in. Please wait while I get her. By the way, don't agitate the duck" She then went to fetch her great grandmother.

"Don't agitate the duck?" The man with golden hair asked.

"That's nothing compared to this place. This dojo looks like a restaurant," the ponytailed man asked. "Are you sure this is the right place, Yuri?"

"I'm not sure, but the Chinese girl did say that this is Nekohanten," the girl replied

Less than five minutes later, Cologne arrived with Shampoo and was greeted with three pairs of wide eyes. She let out a long breath. The elder matriarch always get such reaction from people whenever they meet her for the first time. "I'm the one called Cologne. How can I help you?"

The three people stood and bowed. Then the girl named Yuri said, "My name is Sakazaki Yuri" She pointed at the golden haired man, "This is my brother, Sakazaki Ryo" and the other man, "my fiancee Robert Garcia. We're pleased to meet you"

"Pleased to meet you too. Welcome to..." Cologne looked around her, "...Nekohanten Dojo"

"Forgive me," Robert said, "but this looks like a restaurant.

Cologne smiled. Shampoo has briefed her about that matter earlier on and she has prepared a suitable reply for it. "This is a restaurant. But this is a dojo too, although we don't advertise that. Since you find out about that, I suppose you have with you a proper introduction from someone" The Nekohanten did have a training hall in the basement, but it was used for she, Shampoo and Mousse's use only. But it hardly constitute what could be called a dojo. She was very interested to know about the person who told the trio about Nekohanten.

Yuri nodded and handed a letter.

Cologne read the letter. After she had finished, she reread it a few times, as if not believing the content. Finally, she lowered it and said quietly, "I see. I do know Tendo-san very well. May I know how do you know about her?"

"We're the members of the same gym club," Yuri said.

"I see. The letter suggests to me to let you train my great granddaughter personally in Kyokugenryu. Personally, I don't have any problem with that"

"But great grandmother..." Shampoo protested.

"Please be silent," Cologne admonished her before turning toward Yuri. "May I know whether she's also sending her younger sister to train with you?"

"She sent her younger sister to my rival's dojo," Ryo said.

"Oh?" Cologne asked. "Interesting. And she asked you to train my great granddaughter? May I know why it shouldn't be the other way around?"

Ryo and Robert stood to protest, but Yuri held out a hand to stop them. "Tendo-san did tell me that you will say the exact thing. Todo Dojo is known for its defensive judo, whereas Kyokugenryu places more importance in offensive attack. She did say that her sister shouldn't learn offensive attacks until she mastered defensive moves"

"In other words, she needs to learn patience. That's a very good answer" She looked at Shampoo and saw the dissatisfaction om the girl's face. "Well then, I will send my great granddaughter for training in your dojo if you can defeat my great granddaughter"

Yuri bowed gratefully. Having the Chinese girl as a student meant that she and her family were one more step nearer to reviving Kyokugen dojo.

Minutes later, all of them were assembled in the training hall, with the exception of Mousse who's still in his duck form. Yuri and Shampoo were in their fighting grab and stood facing each other. Yuri eyed the bonboris in Shampoo's hands and looked at Cologne and asked, "Weapons are allowed?"

"Yes. Do you wish to use any?"

"No. But is it okay for me to use ki attacks?"

"Yes, my child"

"In that case..." Yuri's body began to glow slightly with soft pink.

"START!" Cologne called out.

Shampoo saw Yuri began to focus ki on her two hands. She quickly dashed at her opponent, wanting to make sure that the other contender didn't have enough time to gather her energy. She also wanted to end the match as soon as possible. "It's pointless! You will lose!"

"HOU SHO KO KEN!"

A very large pink colored ki ball engulfed her body, and it was the last thing she saw before her vision turned dark.

Cologne merely shook her head as Shampoo was defeated by a single attack. Maybe she shouldn't have shirked on Shampoo's training despite the later being her favorite great granddaughter. But perhaps Yuri would be a better teacher for Shampoo. "Yuri won"

"YATTA!" Yuri grinned jovially and made 'V' signs with her two hands. "V! V!"

"_In turn, maybe Shampoo can teach the other girl to be a bit mature"_ "Since you have won fair and square, I'll be sending my great granddaughter to train at your dojo"

"Yes!" Yuri said while jumping. Then realizing that she was a bit overboard, she bowed her head as a sign of apology. "Thank you very much, elder. I'll tell Tendo-san about your acceptance as soon as possible"

Cologne smiled. "No, that wouldn't be needed. I'll be meeting her soon and would tell her myself" _"I really want to know what are you planning this time, Tendo Nabiki"_

_

* * *

_1

_

* * *

_**Author's note (4 February 2005)**

1. This document is the first one I completed using OpenOffice. So, no browny points for anyone who spot some grammar mistakes. Besides, I'm still learning English, despite my ancient age, and thus have only meagre command of it. But I'll do my best and any mistakes that's being pointed out will be dealed with swiftly (as long as I'm looking at the reviews page)

2. Some of you sharp readers detected the use the word of 'fowl' in the previous chapter. Let me assure you, it is intended. It was one of those SNK jokes in Art Of Fighting 2.

3. Sorry, Ryu fans! I don't really like Ryu very much and I guess it shows. It's a bit of an irony since Ryu was my favorite character in Street Fighter 2. Almost 50 of the time I will use Ryu as my main character. Even when I play any Capcom games that have Ryu in it, I'll pick him unless Ken is available. Guess I don't like the Capcom potrayed him as an ubber hero although he was only a warrior whose life quest was to fight and fight.

**Ryo Sakazaki, Yuri Sakazaki and Robert Garcia of Art of Fighting: **Ryo and Robert made their debut in SNK's AOF game series with Yuri appearing as a playable character in AOF2. This is one of few game series that has been accussed of copying Street Fighter with Ryo and Robert both sport moves similar to Ryu and Ken. Like their 'twins', both of them have a 'hadoken', 'shoryuken' and 'tatsu matsu senpukyaku (helicopter kick)' although the moves are tad different. This is among the first games whereby the characters have two ki bars, one being the normal life bar and the other one being the ki level. Every time the character executes a special move, the move will eat up a part of the ki bar. When the bar is exhausted, the player will be unable to launch special moves; doing so will have the player executing 'retarded' versions instead and leave plenty of opening for the opponent to attack. But the bar can increased by charging up. Some of the characters's ultimate moves (one of them is Hao Sho Ko ken - a very big fireball) consume almost all of the power bar (and dishes out serious damage as well). Since AOF3, the trio, known as Kyokugenryu has appeared in King Of Fighters series, with Ryo and Robert always being on the same team whereas Yuri either joins them or some other teams. This situation only changed when KOF Maximum Impact and KOF XI (11) came out where Robert was left out.


	13. Ep 4, Hiryushotenha

"POWER WAVE!"

"MOKO TAKABISHA!"

There were more explosions as the two kept trading their energy attack. The exchange has been going on for almost an hour. To an untrained observer, it seemed that the two of them were equally matched. However, Rock Howard was used to seeing such fight. "Your friend there is having problem keeping up," he commented to Nabiki..

"Want an ice lolly?" Nabiki offered. "I have chocolate, lemon, butterscotch and milk and cookies flavors"

"…milk and cookies sounds nice"

"That's going to cost you 500 yen"

"…they're quite expensive"

"The cost for transportation and keeping them frozen"

"… all right. Here's 500 yen"

The money and the ice cream changed hands.

"Here you are…"

"Thanks… "

"You're welcome"

The two were quiet as they watch the match.

"…Tendo-san"

"Please call me Nabiki"

"Nabiki-sempai"

"Yes?"

"This is delicious"

"I know. It's hand-packed"

"…ice lollies aren't hand-packed"

"They didn't get into my container by magic"

"…"

Meanwhile, Ranma was appraising his opponent carefully. From what he has seen, there's the probability that the Terry character he was facing could be more powerful than he was. Maybe that's what the Terry implied regarding the bracelet not functioning earlier on. But how could that be?

"I don't know how strong is this demigod called Saffron," Terry said. "But I do know is that you shouldn't rely on your emotion for ki attacks. You can easily lost your focus and with it your attacks' effectiveness. What you should do instead is tap the chi around you"

"How do you know about the method I used to generate my ki attack?"

"Simple enough. I used such a method before, and it nearly consumed me. BURN KNUCKLE!" Terry lunged toward Ranma, his fist burning with chi energy.

The pigtailed martial artist briefly wondered how to counter such an attack when he realized that he could do the same by focusing his energy to his own fist. "MOKO TAKABISHA"

Ranma and Terry's fists met and they were locked in their place. Ranma was smiling widely as he has managed to come up with a new technique just by copying what Terry did.

"Good technique you have there, kiddo"

"You haven't seen anything yet. AMAGACHUKURIKEN!"

The multiple punches sent Terry sailing through the air.

"Yatta!" Ranma said happily. "I did it"

"Not yet," Terry said as he flipped. "CRACK SHOT!" He executed a somersault, timing his move so that his left foot slammed on Ranma's shoulder. The impact of attack nearly toppled the younger fighter.

"You're strong…" Ranma croaked. "Heh, but that doesn't mean that I will simply give up" He put his hands on the ground as supports and then raised his body while executing a spin. The spin ended in a kick to Terry's foot, forcing the blonde martial artist to retreat.

"Good. Show me all you've got"

Ranma thought about Terry's possible weaknesses. From what he has seen, the foreigner was fast, probably faster than he was. And Terry was right about him needing to stop depending on emotion based ki attacks. He thought about what could he use against Terry… Then Ranma realized about it. Terry didn't jump as high as he did and he jumped less frequently. Saotome's Anything Goes's aerial attacks were simply the best there ever was. All right, he'll give it a shot. But first, he has to try something else. "_Tap the chi from all around me, tap the chi from all around me"_

The other man waited patiently as he realized what Ranma was trying to do. "Imagine that you're a tree and you're absorbing ki from the earth and all around you"

"_I am a tree and I'm absorbing the ki from my surrounding, I am a tree and I'm absorbing the ki from my surrounding,"_ Ranma's body began to glow slightly from the energy he gathered around him.

"Think happy thoughts"

"_Think happy thoughts… think happy thoughts… think happy thoughts…" _"LOOK, WENDY, I CAN FLY!"

He was greeted by laughter and snicker from the other three.

"Congratulations, Peter Pan" Thumbing toward Ranma, Terry said to Nabiki, "Gullible friend you have there,"

"And people wondered why I'm always using him"

"Hey, stop it!" Ranma said, red-faced.

"Sorry about that," Terry said, taking control of himself. "But although this is just a training match, don't you think that it's a bit excessive for your opponent to wait while you stopped to think of the way to beat him?"

"I guess you're right. Sorry about that"

"You'll have plenty of times to review this fight later"

Ranma nodded. "In that case, EAT THESE!" Combining his Moko Takabisha and Amagachu Kuriken techniques, Ranma rained 500 hundreds small ki balls on Terry who had to cross his arms in front of him to block them.

When the attacked stopped, Terry lowered his hands slowly. "You know that attack wouldn't be effective" He was surprised to see that Ranma has disappeared from his view. "Huh? Where's he?" He evaded just in time as Ranma's kick shattered the ground where he once stood. "What the fu…"

"Don't run away!" Ranma said quickly dashed toward Terry and kicked him into the air. Then, without stopping, he jumped up and slammed Terry to the ground.

"Ugh… somebody get the license number of that bird…"

"This is no time for you to go to sleep, Terry-san" Ranma was airborne once more, a ki ball was formed on each hand. "MOKO TAKABISHA!"

Terry evaded the first ki ball thrown at him, but there was no way he could get away from the second one. He needed to face it head on. "BURN KNUCKLE!"

Ranma was surprised that his attacked wasn't successful. He was even more surprised when Terry was also airborne and in front of him.

"POWER DUNK!" Terry's punch hit the pigtailed martial artist and Ranma crashed into the ground with a resounding thud. Terry landed and dusted his jeans. "You're right to think that I'm not quite as good in aerial moves. But it would be foolish for me not to have counter moves against someone like you"

Ranma who was still lying on the ground tried to move his body that was numbed by pain. He looked as his hand as it twitches. _"Strong. He's very strong. To fight someone as powerful as he is, I need to use his own energy against him. I know. I'll use Hiryu Shotenha"_ Ranma stood and began to focus on his soul of ice.

"What the heck…," Terry exclaimed as he felt the boy's aura disappearing. "Ah, let's finish this" He attacked Ranma, but was puzzled when the boy simply evaded him. "Wha…" He attacked again and Ranma evaded. The pattern continued.

By the time Terry realized that he was being led through a spiral, Ranma was ready to launch his counterattack. "HIRYU SHOTENHA!"

Everything became black after that.

The consciousness came to him, making him aware of the pain throughout his body. _"Looks like I lost" _he thought to himself. His body also felt very heavy and he would have contented to remain still if it wasn't for the sweet smelling of something cooking tantalizing him to wake up. He opened his eyes.

"Welcome back, Ranma" Terry said, stoking some wood into a fire he built.

"Terry-san," he said tiredly. Feeling that a bit of a draft, he looked at his body. It was shirtless, but was covered with a blanket. Only then he noticed that his shirt was being hang close to the fire.

Terry poured some cold water on Ranma's head, triggering his curse. Before Ranma can protest, Terry quickly poured warm water to reverse it. "Imagine my surprise when you fell into the river and became a 'she'. Nabs had to explain to me twice about your curse"

However, his explanation was lost on Ranma who was more concerned about something else "I lost"

"Don't worry about it. Today's match is supposed to spur you to better yourself. After all, you're just, what, sixteen years old? I'm ahead of you by eight. If you keep at it, I'm sure you will return the favor to me by in four years time. Your whirlwind attack would have caused me serious trouble if I haven't learned a similar attack a few years ago. That's why I know how to counter it" Terry had that faraway look in his eyes. "Mr. Tung taught me"

Ranma put the back of his palm on his head. "You held back when you fought me?"

"A bit. You almost forced me to use my desperation move against you"

Ranma groaned. "I should have known. You said that you used emotion based ki attack before? What was the emotion that fueled your attack?"

"Revenge. To tell you honestly, it took me one year to train my Power Wave attack so that it can be as powerful as when I used my desire for revenge to fuel it. Today's match is supposed to show to you that there's another alternative to it"

"Nabiki sure has everything planned"

"Yeah. Throughout the years I know her, she has changed a lot. I learned that her mother died when she was young" Terry shook his head. "I could never forget the expression on her face when I first met her. School uniform and bag fully drenched, hairs wet, she resembled a lost puppy with that face of hers. I pitied her so much that even if she was trying to sell a normal bracelet, I would have bought it"

"Wait, where's she?"

"Looking for some firewood with Rock. She figured out that you'll be hungry when you wake up and asked me to keep an eye for you"

Ranma looked at the bracelet on his hand. "What was the payment for your bracelet? I know that she normally wouldn't accept money unless you offered it to her"

"She asked me to attack her using Power Wave until she could countered them. Damn, attacking a weak girl was really a hard thing hard to do"

"I never knew that she's into martial arts"

"She wasn't. I guess that you know that she could use magic spells"

"So, was she successful?"

"Just before she collapsed and needed to be sent to the hospital. Her ki reserve was extremely weak. That was the first and the last time I ever beat up a defenseless girl" He smiled. "After that she could to block most of my ki attacks easily. The only moves she couldn't counter is the Power Geyser and another one that I've been trying to perfect"

"Wow. I never thought she was that kind of person. I wonder why she did that"

"Well, she did tell me that…" Terry shifted in his seat. "Can I ask you a question"

"Sure"

"Who's she to you?"

"Who? Nabiki? Well, she's my fiancee's sister"

Terry nodded slowly and kept quiet.

"Why, is there something wrong?"

"Ah? No, just wondering why she changed you out of your clothing just now"

"WHAT!" Ranma felt small and puny.

"Well, although you were a girl at that time, I still feel that... nah, never mind. Who am I to judge people? Putting that matter aside, it seems that you're not that person she was talking about"

"That person?"

"What are the two of you talking about?" Nabiki asked as she and Rock put down the pile of woods not far away from the fire.

"I made a bet with him that you couldn't boil water in a blast furnace," Terry quickly answered, winking at Ranma.

"Is that so…" Nabiki eyed Ranma who decided that keeping his mouth shut was the best option. He didn't realize that it was his not answering her question that convinced Nabiki that Terry was saying the truth. She gave Terry a chilled look. "I'll make you eat those words"

"Well, you better do it by making something else for me"

It was the first time Ranma saw Nabiki cook.

* * *

1

* * *

**Author's note ( 6 February 2006)**

**1. **Somehow this week seems a bit off to me, like there's a lot of annoying problems popping up, almost every day. So, I better put this up before my computer decided to go whacko on me. **  
**


	14. Ep 5, The promise of the past

Nabiki and Ranma waved toward the Terry and Rock before beginning their own journey back to Nerima. As they walked in silence, Ranma contemplated over what Terry said before Nabiki arrived. She was training at a young age in magic, especially in defensive combat,. Why? Unable to contain his curiosity, he did what came naturally. "You heard what he said about you, right?"

The girl looked at him for a moment before sighing. "You're getting sharper and sharper, Saotome-kun" She looked forward and continued, "Yes, I heard some of it"

"Then why? And who was the person Terry referring to?"

"Oh, are you jealous, Saotome-kun?" she teased, batting her eyelashes at him. "I feel flattered," she said, while putting a hand over her breast. "Do you really like me?"

"OF COUSE NOT! HOW CAN SOMEONE CARES ABOUT SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" Ranma cried out, not caring what he said.

Nabiki stopped in her stride for a second, before walking again, this time not saying anything. Realizing that he had made a mistake, Ranma began to apologize, but Nabiki merely shook her head slowly and smiled. "I did it for a piece of illusion"

"A piece of illusion? What do you mean by that?"

"Remember the question you asked me when we were on the train?"

"I asked you... about what you wished for"

"That's right, you do remember" She opened her palm and let a dried-up leaf land on it. "A piece of a dream so that I can go on after my mother had died"

Ranma didn't know what to make of what was happening, so he keep quiet.

Nabiki brought her hand nearer to her face to look at the leaf. She then held it by the stem. "When you arrived, I was wondering how you will look like... what you will have encountered on your training..."

"Then you saw me and quickly foisted me off Akane"

"Yes, because I really hate you that time... and envied you"

Ranma was surprised by the frank admission "Why?"

"One of the reasons is that you and your father are foolish"

"You don't like me because I'm stupid"

"It's not the same" She let the leaf fall to the ground, "A falling leave to a child is something beautiful and to be enjoyed, but to a biologist, is a natural mechanism being employed by trees to prevent their resources from being wasted while waiting for next season to come. It is hard for him to recapture the joy the child has over the leaf. But that is the price he must pay to gain knowledge over the leaf " She began to walk. "No matter how much, he wouldn't be able to go back, for to acquire the knowledge of what it is, he has forsaken his youth. Sure, he has some fascination with it, but it's not the same"

"What are you talking about, Nabs? What does a man studying a leaf has anything to do with your wish?"

A sweatdrop appeared on Nabiki's temple. "Maybe I do hate you a bit for being a half assed idiot. She giggled. "But then again, I'm jealous of you for that"

"What is the cost of your wish?"

Nabiki looked a bit nostalgic. "I lost a bit of my soul" When she saw the scared look on his face, she sighed defeatedly, "A soul doesn't have to mean a life. It could be something precious to you. For example, your clothing can be considered your soul, because your clothing defines your personality. For me, it's my most treasured memory"

"Memory about what?"

"If I know about it, doesn't that means I remember and haven't lost it?"

"Oh yeah, you're right"

"As always"

Ranma then realized that something wasn't right. "How much this info about you will cost me?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing"

"Did you knock your head on something?"

"Idiot!" She was about to say more when small black pig with a scarf around its neck appeared from a nearby bush, made a frustrated sound and jumped into another bush, leaving two stunned teenagers in its wake. "Couldn't be... Is that Ryouga whom I've just seen?"

"Yeah... . I saw the pendant you gave him" he smirked, "Looks like it's not working as well as you hoped"

"The pendant I gave him... It's as I suspected..." Nabiki frowned again and kept quiet throughout their journey home, deep in thought.

* * *

_A very young Ranma was jogging in the park by himself. Earlier on, he was jogging with his father; his father had ran off somewhere, while muttering something about the need for a martial artist to ensure that his nutrition intake is adequate. Nevertheless, his father told him not to stop jogging and a still naïve and obedient Ranma followed his command. Now, after running nonstop for three hours, Ranma began to feel tired. But, he would have continued running if he hadn't heard a sob nearby._

_He walked toward the source of the sob to see a girl as young as him crying beside a tree._

"_Why are you crying?" he asked._

_The girl continued crying, but pointed to a branch on the tree. Ranma saw something shining there. Upon a closer look, it was a pendant. He briefly wondered how the thing got there before deciding to climb the tree. Upon reaching the branch, he called out._

"_Hey you down there"_

_The girl stopped crying and looked up._

"_This thing's yours?"_

"_Yes" she answered, wiping her tears._

"_I can give it to you. But on one condition"_

"_What is it?"_

"_You must stop crying and smile"_

_The girl tried her best to control her tears and after a few seconds succeeded. She then smiled to him in gratitude._

"_You look cute when you smile"_

"_Is it true?"_

"_Yes, a martial artist never lie"_

_Then without warning the branch Ranma was on broke and he hit the ground quite hard. The girl quickly went to his side._

"_Are you all right?" she asked worriedly_

_In response, Ranma handed the pendant to her. "Heh! I think I just broke my leg. My father will be angry with this"_

_Then suddenly, the girl put her hand on his leg and a black aura appeared around the area. The boy was surprised, but did nothing. After a few seconds, the girl pulled away._

"_Your leg is okay now" she said, still smiling. "But don't tell anyone 'bout this, okay?"_

"_Okay"_

_The girl helped Ranma to stand up. He was astonished as it was as if his leg wasn't broken at all._

"_Ano.. may… may I know your name?"_

"_Saotome Ranma"_

"_Ranma…Wild horse. What a nice name" The girl giggled. _

"_What's yours?"_

_The girl's mouth opened to tell him her name. Ranma nodded. "I like that name. It suits you"_

"_Really!"_

"_Of course!"_

_The girl hummed. "Why don't you cry when you fell of the tree just now?"_

"_My father tells me that martial artist don't cry n I am one"_

_The girl hugged him. "You're the best martial artist in the world, coz you helped me"_

"_No, I'm not the best yet"_

_The girl was quiet for a moment and then pulled his hand. "'Kay, you can be the best later. How about we go and play at the playground?"_

"_But martial artist don't play in the playground"_

"_Don't be a stick in the mud. We can practice on lot of things on the playground. Let's go"_

"_I'm not a stick in the mud. I'm a boy and the mud is over there. Whoaa…" Ranma let himself to be led by her._

_They played and enjoyed themselves on the playground despite Ranma's earlier protest. After a while, they finally sit on the swings._

"_Ne, Ranma"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Will we meet again?"_

"_Sure"_

"_Then maybe I can buy you a strawberry ice cream cone as a reward for helping me. I can't buy you one now coz I didn't bring my purse with me"_

"_Promise?"_

_The girl put her hand on her heart solemnly. "If I break my promise, I will be swallowed by the monsters in my closet and under my bed"_

"_Whoa! Don't be too serious"_

"_For you, my promise must be serious" Then girl became quiet. "Ranma… I think I like you"_

_Ranma innocently kissed her cheek and she blushed. "I like you too"_

_Her face was shining with happiness. She got up and stood in front of him. "It is set then, the best martial artist in the world. I promise, when we grow up, I will take care of you forever" She bowed. _

_To Ranma's alarm, her image began to become fuzzy. _

"_I will take care of you forever"_

_Ranma stretched his hand. "Wait!"_

"_I will take care of you forever… this, I promise you, Ranma"_

Ranma woke up from his dream, sweating profusely. He had the same dream about his childhood time every now and then, but this time the dream was very vivid. But as he felt tired at that time, he was about to dismiss it and go back to sleep when something hit his mind. He has finally remembered what the girl looks like.

"I see you have finally remembered me and our childhood time together, Ranma" a girl's voice caused him to search in the darken room until his eyes settled on a standing figure. He stood and approached her.

"I finally remembered everything about you" he exclaimed. "Now I..." Ranma was interrupted by a finger on his lip. Then he was surprised when she kissed him.

He tried to shake off the kiss, but after a while found himself responding to it. It was as if the girl put every bit of her soul into the kiss. Despite his earlier resolve, Ranma couldn't help himself from kissing her back. They finally broke it, looking at each other tenderly.

"Ranma" the girl sighed while putting her head on his shoulder.

He encircled her in his arms and briefly wondered why it felt right to hold her. He played with her hair, inhaling her scent. Somehow, the normal control he exhibit whenever he's with a girl has deserted him. But at that exact moment, it wasn't on his list of concern. "We should be very quiet as we don't want to wake pop over there"

"It's all right" She pointed around the room which looked a bit warped. "We are in another dimension and everything we say or do would not be heard by everyone nearby. I also cast a spell to hide my presence from any nearby magic user" To demonstrate the point, she step on a sleeping Genma only to have her feet pass through him.

"Oh, yeah. I just remember that you can do magic"

She nuzzled her face on his neck. "Are you scared of me, the best martial artist in the world?"

The pigtailed martial artist chuckled. "I'm more afraid of your effects on me, how your presence makes my stomach flutters" The way the words danced on his mouth was too romantic for Ranma, but he felt compelled to say them to her; he must make her know how he felt.

"Ranma…" She kissed him again, this time coaxing his mouth to open and let their tongues intertwined. This time the kiss lasted longer than the previous one as he was determined not to be the first to break away. When they separated, the girl smiled. "Ranma, from the first time we met I fell love with you"

Despite having heard the same proclamation from many girls, Ranma felt his heart was bursting with happiness.

"I want to be with you together. Taking care of you… " Tears began to fall from her eyes. Ranma was about to wipe them off when she put her hand on his forehead. To his shock he found out that he couldn't move his body. "I really love you, Ranma. Really really love you. With every passing day my love for you becomes stronger and it is driving me crazy with the need to stay with you. It was as if my purpose in life is to fall in love with you" She smiled bitter sweetly.

Despite being unable to move his body, Ranma managed to look into her eyes and realized that everything she said were true. The love in her eyes was too strong and was visible in the cover of the darkness they were in.

"But… despite this, Ranma, I know that I can't be with you. And you should forget about me"

"No. I also like you. It took me years to even remember your name and I don't want to forget again"

The hand on Ranma's hand began to emit a black aura.

"NO!" Ranma screamed as his mind warned him that she was going to do something to him, but it was in vain as no one heard him. From the corners of his eyes, he could see his father sleeping nearby.

"Don't worry, the best martial artist in the world. For you, tonight will be like other nights, where you rest and recuperate after your grueling day" Her face fell. "You will forget about your dream and what we shared tonight"

"I don't want to forget who you are. I don't want to forget. I think that I also…"

"Your rough appearance hide your sweetness and kindness, Ranma. You're still the person I know since that day… and more… and…" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she sobbed.

"Please, don't do it"

"You deserve someone better. But I promise that I will take care of you from the distance"

"No" Ranma willed his hands to move. After a while, his hands began to move very slowly toward her hand, wanting to stop it.

He saw she smiled through her tear stricken face for the last time.

"ERASE"

There was a single dark spark of energy through Ranma's forehead and he became unconscious. He would have dropped to the ground if not the girl catching his unconscious body and held it. "Now, it is too early for that, Ranma," she cooed, as a smile appeared on her face. "Too early. But you have advanced beyond my expectation, Ranma"

She then laid Ranma's body on the floor. "I will help you become stronger" She bit her left forefinger until blood started to gush out. Using the bloodied finger, she draw a strange symbol on Ranma's forehead. "You will become stronger, much stronger" She then drew a similar symbol on her right palm. The symbol on her hand began to catch on fire. She the began to chant the spell, "Dengan kuasa lima elemen: api, air, tanah, pokok, besi, kupersembahkan benih kuasaku kepada dia, atas nama perjanjian yang dipatuhi oleh jiwaku" The girl then put her hand on Ranma's head, "RELEASE!"

Ranma was engulfed in a dark aura as a magical circle appeared underneath him. Then the dark aura began to enter his body. After the whole process was done, she raised her hand from his forehead, smiling. "Your magical power will start to develop inside you from now on, without anyone knowing about it" As she began to fade into the night, she whispered,   
"I'll see you tomorrow, Ranma"

* * *

"Saotome-kun, you looked as if you woke up the wrong side of futon" Nabiki commented.

"Why do you care?" He said curtly. For the life of him Ranma couldn't figure out why he felt extremely crappy that morning.

Nabiki raised her eyebrows.

"We are worried about you" Akane said.

He sighed. "Dunno. Felt as if I want to kick everyone's ass today"

"Although I have a killer size headache right now, you don't see me loosing my cool, Saotome-kun," her sister chimed in.

Ranma muttered incomprehensibly in response. As they approached the Furinkan high school, he smiled. "Yeah, maybe beating Kuno will cheer me a bit" he said happily when spied the said person was waiting for him.

"Halt, Saotome"

Ranma grinned and waited for the attack but it never came. Instead, Kuno bowed respectfully toward him.

"How's my comrade in arm feel today?"

Ranma blinked.

"_Ranma, you managed to talk him out of fighting you, remember?_" Akane whispered.

Kuno waited for response, but in the end said, "If thou feel any sign of ailment, please do not feel it to be above your noble existence to solicit my help. Kuno family will be honored to sponsor your treatment in our hospital ward"

"_Yeah, I bet that's why Kodachi became like what she is now"_ Akane whispered to her sister.

"_Hush! Kuno baby wouldn't like to hear that"_ Nabiki whispered back.

"Yeah" Ranma said, hand at the back of his head. "I appreciate that very much. But I'm fine"

"Very well, I shall take your righteous words for it. But remember that the path a true samurai walk will be the one where he sacrifices himself for his comrade. But, for now, this samurai will proceed with his holy morning ritual" He gestured toward the student body. "Come, my bethrens and rivals in love. We must strike while the fair maiden is vulnerable"

Akane barely managed to prepare herself for the incoming onslaught. But, even her training couldn't help her from being buried under a mound of presents and chocolates. Ranma was about to help pull her out of it when Nabiki stopped him.

"You're sure you want to fly today, Saotome-kun?" Nabiki asked him menacingly.

Ranma mumbled something but was stopped by a large cry.

"RANMA! IT IS YOUR FAULT!"

The pigtailed martial artist cracked his knuckle, smiling gleefully and prepared for the fight with Ryouga to release his pent up frustration. Meanwhile his bracelet glowed with a sightly dark tint, concealing a hairline crack on it.

* * *

1

* * *

**Author's note (9 February 2006)**

1) Somehow, I seem to have a flood of ideas, which is evidenced by the frequent upload. It also seemed that I've stopped preparing buffer chapters for this story. But don't worry, the flood is receding as other matters are competing for my attention.

2) The translation for the spell the unnamed person (the girl who kissed Ranma) was using: "By the power of five elements: fire, water, earth, trees and metal, I present my seed of power to him, in the name of the agreement that was signed by my soul" The reason why the elements are not earth, fire, wind and water is because I'm following the Chinese elements instead of Greek's.

3) There's no description of Cross Over in this episode because the girl isn't a character in any anime. Sure, the way she cast her spell is an amalgation of magic Card Captor Sakura and Naruto, but that's all. That said, this is the path my story will eventually go.


	15. Ep 6, S is for Shampoo

Ranma and Ryoga were both sitting on the school ground, panting as the morning sun stared down at them. Their fight, although not as long as usual, wore them out. It was one of the very few match they had that ended in a draw. Meanwhile the two Tendo sisters were standing nearby, simply watching them in silence.

Ryoga snorted. "You fight like a girl, Ranma"

"Oh yeah? Seems to me like you have been pigging out instead of working out"

"Heh, of course I'm eating a lot. I'm depressed over the fact even if I win against you, I'll be labeled as a bully for hitting a girl. But if I lose, people will jeer me because I lost to a girl"

"Well, keep doing it and you will 'sty' a loser"

"Yeah, right, tampon boy" Ryoga wiped the sweat off his forehead using his bandanna. "The techniques you used just now are quite interesting"

"Yours aren't that bad either, P-chan. Where did you learn it?"

"You know... I wonder about it myself. It seemed that I got lost..."

"What else is new?"

"You want to know or not?"

"Yeah, yeah. And then what happened?"

"I forgot" Ryoga said, chuckling. "This morning I wake up next to the school gate and it seemed that I know the technique"

Everyone sweatdropped.

Ranma asked, "So, why is it my fault this time?"

"Hey, it's a cool war cry. Do you think I want to give it up just because you don't like it? If you don't like it, go and cry to your momma"

"Che, bacon breath"

"Ranma" Akane said. "The bell is about to ring. Come quickly or the Pineapple Head will cause some trouble for you"

Ranma got up and ran toward the school entrance. Before he got in, he turned back and wave "Right. See you later, Ryouga. Don't get lost"

Ryouga looked at Ranma being dragged by Akane. Then he shifted his attention at the leash Ranma tied connecting his neck and the school gate. "This is embarrassing"

Nabiki looked at the Lost Boy and sighed. "Are you here for a visit, or do you get lost while going to the living room this time?"

He grinned. "A visit. I just want to practice my new techniques on a live opponent"

Nabiki looked at Chisa and the others and was given a signal that told her that they have made tremendous profit from the betting pool they had set up. She nodded at them, untied the leash from the school gate and began to walk, with Ryoga following her. "Come, Ryouga. I'll get you to the canteen and treat you to a small breakfast"

"Why are you doing such thing? How much it will cost me?"

"Free and no obligation"

"Really! No trick?"

Nabiki feigned disappointment. "You don't believe in me? I'm hurt"

"No, it's just that..."

"Tendo Nabiki never lie. It's bad for business. As for the treat, let's say that it's the least I can do for my cash pig"

"You're wrong to say such thing," Ryoga said sternly.

Nabiki was a bit surprised. Did he realize how she had manipulated him all this while? That could be bad for her, as he would be wary of her in the future. The fact that a someone with a warped understanding like Ryoga has managed to realize the truth disturbed her so much that she struggled a bit to keep her Ice Queen persona in place "Er.. What do you mean by that, Ryoga-kun?"

"Cash cow. You're supposed to say that I'm your cash cow. If you save money through me, then you can refer to me as your piggy bank. But not cash pig or cowwy bank"

"..."

Ryoga thumped his chest proudly. "No need to be embarrassed for not knowing this. I picked this up since I had been to America a few times. Although I do have some problem with my sense of direction, but as a result of it, I managed to learn many languages"

Nabiki chuckled nervously. "That reminds me. When did you set out on your journey?"

"Five days ago. A personal record, if I must say so"

"Hmm..." Nabiki replied while looking at her lackeys who signaled that they have made great profit with the betting pool. "So...about you losing your memory... can you tell me about it?"

He put his hands behind his head. "Sorry, but I really don't know. All I know that yesterday was a blank. Why do you want to know, anyway?"

"Just curious. By the way, did you heed my warning about the lucky stone?"

Ryoga nodded. "I didn't tell anyone intentionally"

"So you tell anyone accidentally?"

"Hey, it was her that asked about it!"

"Her?"

"That old lady I saw in the forest two days ago"

Nabiki suddenly stopped in her stride, causing Ryoga to bump into her and nearly sent her sprawling to the ground.

"Something wrong?" Ryoga asked, while rubbing his nose.

"I just remembered something...," she said with a very serious face.

Ryoga became worried when he saw the look on her face. "What is it?" he asked, alarmed.

"It has something to do with you"

"What? What? Come on, if you want me to pay, just say so"

She shook her head. "It's not about money, but..."

"Then? You want me to do your favors?"

"No, that's not it. Actually, today..."

Ryoga hung on her words, waiting.

"The special menu of the day is the pork bun. So, when we got there, remember not to order 'Today's Special', unless you do practice cannibalism"

"..."

* * *

Akane and Ranma was running through the corridor toward their class when they passed a bespectacled girl. Akane kept running while Ranma, his instinct warning him that something wasn't right, glanced all around him. Noticing that nothing was out of place, he continued following Akane. They managed to arrive at the class before their class teacher. 

"Have you seen that girl in the other class?" Daisuke whispered to him.

"No. Why must I care?" he asked back.

"Yeah," Hiroshi agreed. "He already have three beautiful fiancees. He should let us common people have fun"

"But ever since she was transferred here three months ago, no one find out about her other than her name. I was thinking of letting Ranma talk to her to find out more on her background. You know our man here; he's always lucky with girls" Daisuke said.

Ranma arched an eyebrow "Why don't you go get the information from NIB?"

"NIB?" Hiroshi asked. "Nude in bathroom?"

"Nabiki Information Bureau," Ranma answered.

"AHH!" Daisuke shrieked "The reformed vile sorcerer has joined up with the ever mercenary Tendo"

"Daisuke," Ranma said with a slightly annoyed tone. "Kuno spouting such words is bad enough without you following his example"

"Come on, Ranma. Everyone knows that NIB's fee is too expensive. I prefer the RIP method" Daisuke commented.

"Rest In Peace?" Hiroshi asked.

"No, Ranma Interrogating the Person"

"Sorry guys, but I have a lot of girl troubles as it is. So, I'm not interested in doing it. If you want to know about it, go do it yourself"

"But you gotta help us, man," Daisuke pleaded. "She'a a 'D', man"

"A 'D'? What does that mean?" Ranma asked Hiroshi.

"A 'D' cup," Hiroshi answered nasally, a hand pinching his nose.

"As in FA Cup, the United Kingdom soccer cup?"

"She's wearing a 'D' size bra, or even larger" Daisuke supplied helpfully. "I'll die happy if I can rest my head on that valley of heavens"

"Valley of heavens?"Ranma turned toward Hiroshi to get some answer, but he was greeted with the sight of the other boy drooling while blood drip from his nose; Hiroshi was obviously having an improper thought at that moment regarding that girl. "Forget it. If you really want to know her, either you pay someone to do it, or do it yourself"

"But you should see that girl..."

* * *

"Aachoo!" a bespectacled girl in another class sneezed. 

"Ah, must be one of your admirers talking about you, Hui"

"About me?" the girl named Hui asked shyly, her Chinese accent evident.

"Yeah," another girl concurred. "In Japan, we believe that if you suddenly sneeze, then there must be someone talking about you"

"Of course, Hui-chan is cute, after all. And looked at her figure," another one commented. "If I'm a lily (lesbian), I would have fallen in love with her"

The bespectacled girl blushed. "Um..."

"Stop talking about strange things. You're like that strange Saotome in the other class" the girl then turned toward Hui. "It's great that your joining our school newspaper. You will become a great reporter"

"Thanks, I guess," the girl said gratefully.

* * *

Ranma was walking together with Akane to their normal spot when they heard a jovial voice. 

"Ran-chan, Akane-san"

Both of them turned toward the voice to see that Ukyo was jogging up to them, carrying her bento box with her.

"Why don't we eat our together?" Ukyo asked nervously. "That is... if it's okay with you guys"

Ranma gave a discreet glance at Akane to gauge her reaction to the suggestion. When he saw that she was a bit impasive, he turned back to Ukyo to answer, "Sure, no problem, right, 'Kane?"

The girl seemed a bit hesitant to answer. "Sure, I guess"

"Thank you, Akane!" Ukyo said excitedly, looking as if she was about to give the other girl a bear hug.

Meanwhile, Nabiki was with her factors discussing about their business when her phone rang. She answered the phone and listened to the person on the line, not saying anything much except for a few 'yes'. Finally she terminated the call and gave the other people a cat-got-the-canary grin. "A bonus to the person that can guess correctly about what I have have been informed just now"

She was bombarded with various guesses, but all of them were wrong. Finally, Chisa ventured, "Something that have to do with us getting some money, maybe involving Ranma?"

"Close, but that's not precise," Nabiki said. "So, no bonus for everyone. According to one of my informers, Tatewaki is spotted inside a limousine moving toward this school"

"But I saw Kuno-sempai this morning, chasing after Akane" one of them said.

"True," Nabiki said, her grin bigger than before.

Chisa's eyes widened. "Kodachi is coming to this school!"

At that precise moment, Kodachi's laugh echoed throughout the school compound. "OHOHOHOHO!"

Nabiki cupped her right hand behind her ear. "Can you hear the sound of the money machine just now?"

"Where?" someone asked. "All I hear is the sound of..."

"OHOHOHOHO!"

"There!" Nabiki said. "In the money machine language, that translates into 'I am here to help someone make a killing by taking bets for the result of my confrontation with Ranma and the gang'. So we must take advantage of the current situation. Chisa, go and set up the betting ring. Ayako, compute the probabilities for possible ending for the confrontation. Remember about that information I gave you this morning. Masako and the others will go and collect the bet from the others" She clapped her hands loudly. "Come, people. Let's get started"

At the same time, Akane and Ukyo was caught by surprise by the laugh. Ranma knew that there was someone around as he could sense ki, but didn't know who the newcomer was until she laughed.

"My, my. What do we have here?"

The three of them looked in the direction where the voice came and saw Kodachi in her gymnastic leotard. She was standing on a tree above the spot where the three of them were eating their food.

"What do you want, Sugar?" Ukyo asked.

"How dare the two of you trying to seduce the ever so dashing Ranma-sama? It's unforgivable" She whipped her ribbon, knocking a chicken drumstick from Ranma's hand to the ground.

Ranma looked at the wasted food forlornly. Meanwhile, Ukyo and Akane stood and glared at Kodachi. Ukyo asked, "What are you thinking, intruding on our recess break just like that?"

Covering her mouth with the back of her palm, Kodachi laughed. "Ohohohoho. Easy, isn't it? I'm preventing you from sinking your fangs on Ranma-sama"

"Oh yeah! This is the free country and we can do what we want, as long as it adheres to the law," Akane said. "So, if I'm kissing Ranma, it's not your business"

Ukyo looked at Akane in surprise.

Akane blushed. "Just a figure of speech. You know... "

Meanwhile, Ranma who was watching the exchange quietly was also unprepared from the declaration. His absentmindedly put a finger on his lips, wondering why they tingled when Akane said about kissing him.

Understanding what Akane meant, Ukyo nodded and turned toward Kodachi. "Although her food is way below my standard, she's right in this matter"

"HEY!" Akane huffed. "It's getting better now" she turned toward Ranma. "Right, Ranma?"

Ranma nodded hastily. While nowhere near Ucchan, Akane's cooking did improve. Maybe she could have done better by adding less salt and sugar; but it has definitely improved.

"See?" Akane said to Ukyo and Kodachi.

"I know, Sugar" Ukyo said, keeping the rest of her thoughts about Akane unvoiced. After all, it was not often that they were presenting a united front against a common enemy, and Ukyo didn't want to risk shattering that fragile alliance.

Kodachi laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Akane demanded.

"Since your food isn't as poisonous as before, I'm taking the liberty of helping you with it. Ukyo's too"

"What do you mean?" Ukyo asked. Then to her utter surprise, she felt her head suddenly becoming very heavy. "You..." she croaked.

"That's right. I spiked the food just now"

Akane has already fell on the ground, unconscious. Meanwhile, Ranma was already sitting in a lotus position, using his ki to counteract the poison in him. A bluish sweat trickled down his forehead, showing that he managed to get some of the poison out. But since he has eaten a lot of it, it would be a while before he could recover.

Ukyo, who at the least out of the three was able to remain standing, although she had to use a nearby tree trunk as a support. "What have you done?" She reasoned that if she could keep Kodachi busy, Ranma would have enough time to get the poison out of his body and then help Akane and her.

"Nothing much, except taking the two of you of the main picture" Kodachi said mockingly.

Ukyo managed to hear the sound of a body hitting the ground behind her. "RANCHAN!" she screamed, despite knowing that doing so will cause the poison to take effect faster. She quickly went to his side and shook him. "Ranchan"

There was no answer.

The shaking became more and more urgent. "RANCHAN! RANCHAN!" Tears of sadness fell from her eyes and onto Ranma's face.

"ZZZZZZZ" Ranma's snore answered her pleas. "Kasumi... ZZZZZ... a thirtieth helping please...ZZZZ... Sorry, can't eat more... Have to go to the all-you-can-eat buffet after this...ZZZ" His drool flowed down his cheek.

Ukyo face-faulted.

"Don't worry" Kodachi said haughtily. "It's only a very potent sleeping potion. I wouldn't dream of doing anything bad to Ranma-sama, my future sister in law and his best buddy. OHOHOHOHO! But now," she said as Ukyo succumbed to the sleeping potion, "have a good sleep"

All the while, the Furinkan student body was watching the whole thing with full attention. Nabiki's factors were busy setting up bet pools. Some of the enterprising male students peddling hot dogs and drinks, while a few, trading merchandises with either Ranma's, his girl form's or one of his fiancees' face on them. One of them also boldly pronounced that the cards being sold that day were of limited edition, because it would be the last day he remains a virgin before loosing it to to Kodachi. Because of that, the cards that has Ranma's male face on them were snatched up by the eager fangirls. The same thing also happened to the cards that has picture of Ranma in his girl form, but that was because his perverted male admirers believed that Kodachi will do it with him in both form. When asked by her factors why she didn't do the same thing, Nabiki merely replied that she wasn't interested in a business that have high cost but low margin.

Kodachi got down from her place and walked toward Ranma. It seemed that nobody would able to save the unconscious martial artist from his sad fate. But then someone zipped through the school corridor at a high speed.

"Wow! Faster than the speed of a bull," a girl exclaimed while holding down her skirt that has been blown by the wind caused by the newcomer's speed.

"More powerful than someone with a loco motive," her friend commented when she saw the newcomer ram through a horde of perverted males like a bowling ball crashing into the bowling pins.

The newcomer than jumped out of the window, despite it being on second floor.

"And she can leap from a tall building with those beautiful mounds" one of the dazed perverts commented before passing out.

Nabiki, who was looking through a window on the third floor commented, "It's not a bird. Wait, it's not a plane. So it must be Shampoo" She frowned a bit. "Hmm... I wonder why I have to say such a corny line"

* * *

1

* * *

**Author's note (21 February 2006, Appended 23 February because I upload the wrong documents :p )**

1. Although I would like to do a CO, but as one of the reviewers rightly told me, I should use more Shampoo in this fic (sad pun intended).

2. Unlike my original plan which is to leave the previous episode to end just like that, I have decided that a longer school scene is needed. Sure, there are some parts that took place in Furinkan school (the bracelet episode), but in my opinion is a bit short.

3. So, as a result of trying to fulfill 1 & 2, I've decided to pick up where the previous episode ends and continue on with a new one that takes place in Furinkan High School.

4. You may notice that I'm using less Japanese than before. That's because I'm a bit lazy. Spell checking using Open Office Writer seems easier if I use them less often.

5. In case there's someone wondering what I meant by the word 'loco' (It's to be assumed that the readers of this weird fic are of international stature), 'loco' means crazy (It's a slang) So, a pervert in a Furinkan High may have a crazy (and perverted) motive toward Shampoo when she was running through the town hall.

6. Beginning this chapter, there will be a special segment on numerology. As you can see from the previous chapters, I also includes other information pertaining to this field. One of the real reasons why I do this is because I would like to emulate to a lesser degree the tendency of Japanese manga artist to include information on topics relating to their manga. Example, a manga on fishing will have few segments on lures and types of fish whereas a manga on illusionists will teach readers about some magic tricks they can perform. Since this is a Nabiki fiction that centers on Nabiki and her profession as magician, so I have two choices. I figure people will be turned off if I start to preach about monetary investment vehicle (which I'm not really proficient in it), so...

* * *

**Numerology Class 101, Part 01**

This is an introduction to the Numerology. Of course, it will help you to understand what I mean should I decide to use some of the Numerology terms in the future in the fiction. This part will be long, with many parts as I'm too lazy lump everything inside a chapter. I'm a hobbyist, not a professional. It also helps that you take what you read here with a pinch of salt, because as a writer of this article, it is inevitable that I will be biased toward what I know compared to what other people know. Since I'm using a numerology system that differs a bit from the normal one, it may help for you to scour for further information by yourself should you decide to pursue this path further. And remember, how I present this part is my own interpretation of it. I'm writing this according to what I believe to be right; in no way I am stating that it is the universal truth. (yeah, I know this statement is redundant, but I'm putting it just in case someone wants to blast me)

Are you still reading? Good. Just ignore the 'review' button on the bottom left side of the screen for now. Without wasting time (You can search for better background on Numerology elsewhere), let's start. Firstly, for those who doesn't believe in fortune telling, please assume that the fact that Numerology is not a fortune telling, but a personality check tool. You don't have any problem imagining that, right? For example, if I see someone with long legs and runs quite fast, I can predict that he/she will be an athlete. The prediction doesn't seem too far fetched, right? Similarly, if I know that you're inclined toward business, I can say that you will have a higher chance of succeeding in business.

All right. Now, write down your birth date on a piece of paper. Example : My birthday falls on 15th March 1980. So it can be written as 15-03-1980 (or 03-15-1980, doesn't matter, really. My country uses European dating convention) What you should do first is add up the year. 1+9+8+0 18. Then you add up the number year, the month and the date. That will give you : 18 + 15 + 03 36. Now, reduce this number by adding the two digit, 6 and 3 together. This will bring the final product of 9.

Now, check what the number the number that you get and its corresponding interpretation below. Since I'm trying to make the interpretation neutral (for now) please remember that any strength or weakness associated with that number can also mean the other way around. For example, someone who's quite individualistic ( a good point) can also be called as an egoist (a bad point). It's up to our own discretion on whether we should develop it to become a good one trait, or a bad one. The description is also gender neutral.

1- Individualistic, functions well as a coordinator of thing, leading other people, doesn't really like following orders from other people, have a very strong sense of what should be done, may be creative (but when asked to explain about the process that leads to the creative solution, may be unable to do so)

2- People with strong need for companionship, excels at fields where he is required to provide support to other people, sensitive to the partner, feels completed whenever with someone special, quite apathetic.

3- A communicator, able to influence people with his words. Doesn't necessarily means that he will talk a lot, but when he talks, people will listen. Does best in the fields that require him to communicate with other people,

4- A structural person, does everything according to the book, have a natural advantage in anything that's quite straightforward such as mathematics. Do well in construction business or nay kind of job that have clear cut instructions as opposed to creative jobs.

5- A 'free' people, almost a complete opposite of a '4'. Likes to travel, doesn't like to be bogged down by red tapes and structures, may have own standards and definition when arranging things. Should be happy in jobs that requires constant change in perspective or place. A '5' person is normally friendly, with an outgoing attitude. Even if he's a quiet type, you will find that he will readily respond to you. Just remember not to put this person on a leash.

6- A family person, with life's emphasis on family matters. It can also be interpreted that he prefers stability in his life. Do remember that stability doesn't necessarily mean that he is a structured person. This person is normally quite calm in handling problems. Normally, the stereotypical 'doting parents' are more likely to have this number. A '6' person consider his home as a castle. So, like castles of medieval times, it is meant to keep other people out. He likes having you over now and then, but not often.

7- Someone who's quite introspective, likes to thing about deep and philosophical thoughts, needed to be left alone from time to time. He also have a tendency to be an introvert, but if not he will sometime withdraw from his social circle to think.

8- Someone who's life will be affected by material wealth. Many of his issues in life have to do with wealth. Although an '8' person does have an affinity toward money, they will still need to work for it. Do remember that old adage, "Easy come easy go" This applies well to our no '8' person.

9- To summarize this number, service to mankind. A '9' person will shine in jobs and occupations that somehow contributes to the benefit of the society. This includes, but not limited to, welfare, education and social work. He also have be patient in doing anything for it to succeed.

Okay, that's it for part 1. When we have our part 2, we will go a bit deeper into why two person with a same number are different in their respective personality. Until then, have fun trying to find out what's your personal number. Now, maybe if you want, you can go and try to find out what kind of personalities our NWC characters have according to their numerology. Anyone can tell me Nabiki belongs to which number according to her birthday? By the way, if anyone would like to ask me further questions on the topic, don't hesitate to send me a private message through fanfiction messaging service. Or, you can email me at noshmono at gmail dot com.


	16. Ep 6, S is for Secrecy

"Why are you here, Kodachi?" Shampoo asked, her weapons at ready. "Don't you know that this isn't your place?"

Kodachi gave her a long and hard look. "How come your Japanese is so good?"

Shampoo's eyes widened for a second as she became flustered. Somehow she had forgotten that she was supposed to act that she didn't know Japanese language. "Em... Me Shampoo. Me stop Airen's kidnapper. Kidnapper is you. Kidnapper is obstacle. Obstacle must be removed"

Kodachi put a finger under her chin contemplatively. "...I used to think Chinese Amazons are very intelligent, but seeing that you only have the mental capability below my beloved Mr. Turtle, I can see this is not the case. Ohohoho"

The other girl shook her bonbori, face red with of shame. "Would you stop it! It's hard enough to pretend that I don't know how to speak Japanese well"

"Oh, is that so?" Kodachi asked teasingly. "Well, it doesn't matter. Remove obstacle you say? Understood. I will remove you" She slashed her ribbon at Shampoo who jumped away to evade the attack.

"You must be joking if you think you can hit me that easy"

She attacked again and Shampoo also jumped away to evade the attack. "Oho ho ho. That's pretty energetic of you" She held out a hoola hoop. "I wonder if I can teach you to jump through this"

"You must be dreaming if you think I'm that stupid!" Shampoo spat.

"Even though I have this?" Kodachi held out something.

"..."

"Come on"

"..."

"Oh, don't be shy!" she said as she waved the object tantalizingly. "I know you want this"

Shampoo sweatdropped as she looked at the fish Kodachi held. "Why do you think I'm willing to do it for a piece of fish?"

"Ohohoho. That's a silly question. I saw how much _seal_ you display in your pursuit of my beloved"

"..."

"Oh, it's supposed to be _zeal_. Silly me. I got it wrong. But you can still work for this fish"

"I wouldn't fall to your bribe"

"That's a pity" Kodachi resumed her attacks, which Shampoo reciprocated. The later purposely moved their battle to the school field so that there would less risk of bystanders being caught up in the fight. They continued attacking, trading attacks after attacks, bonborri meeting steel ribbons. Although it was rather obvious that Shampoo was more skilled, but the younger Kuno's use of various tactics brought their fight to a standstill. Kodachi suddenly jumped away.

"What! You realize that you can't win against me?" Shampoo taunted.

"Hmmphh... You're cheating yourself" Kodachi smirked. "I know! You must have been drinking too much of you potions that you're delusional, just like me"

Everyone sweatdropped.

Kodachi made a big show of looking at her watch. "It's a good thing that I'm scheduled to meet my hairstylist in thirty minutes times. Toodle doo" she said as she jumped away.

"She's going to a hairstylist during the school hour?" a student ask his nearby companions

"You're talking about a family whose father wears a pineapple on his head"

"Yeah. With their money and estate, she can do almost anything she wants" another one commented. "she can even own a private mental hospital if she wants to"

"Kuno family does own a mental hospital..." the first student quipped.

The three of them looked at each other and shook their heads.

Nabiki who was standing nearby with her arms crossed smiled. "It's just as I predicted. Kodachi will retreat" she said to her factors as she motioned toward the merchandise sellers who were being chased by angry students wanting their money back. "See? That's why I don't want to get involved with that kind of businesses"

"But wouldn't you be risking business opportunities?" Chisa asked.

"Remember, whenever you enter a new business field, you will face a lot of risks and uncertainties. Sometimes, the risks you face isn't worth the gain from being the first in the business"

Her factors looked at the merchandise sellers being forced to refund their customers' money and nodded. Nabiki then looked at Shampoo who was inspecting Ranma for any sign of complication. When the Amazon was satisfied, she quickly left the place, causing Nabiki to lower her arms in surprise. The middle Tendo girl had expected Shampoo to be doing the almost the same thing like Kodachi wanted to do and so didn't expect the nimble Amazon to casually walk away from her fallen husband. Shaking her head, Nabiki signaled for one of her factors to revive Ranma and the others using smelling salt while she herself entered the school to search for Shampoo. But the Amazon was nowhere to be seen. "Damn!"

* * *

"Shampoo was here this morning?" Akane asked Yuka disbelievingly.

"When the three of you were out cold"

She gave Ranma a dissatisfied look centering on his crotch. This earned a confused expression from the pigtailed martial artist. "What?"

Akane turned back to Yuka. "So... how long does it last?"

"Around five minutes"

"Unbelievable!" Akane exclaimed.

Sayuri nodded, confirming that it was true. "She and Kodachi were really into it"

Ukyo who was nearby was wide eyed. "Really!"

"Why would we kid you? All of the student body saw what happened," Yuka said

Sayuri put her arms around herself, shivering. "The way... she uses that whip...," she unconsciously licked her lips, "it's frightening but yet exotic"

"My pure mind is forever scarred by what I saw" Yuka agreed.

"You mean..."Akane asked, desperately wanted to be told that it didn't happen.

Both Yuka and Sayuri nodded.

Akane and Ukyo turned toward Ranma, glaring.

The boy just smiled nervously. "Heh heh... em, can someone tell me what happened?"

"Ranma... you..." Akane sputtered, waking slowly toward him.

"I never thought you're that kind of person, Ran-chan," Ukyo said, cracking her knuckle.

"Why Ranma?" Akane demanded, only a meter away from him.

He wiped off a nervous sweat. "Em... because I'm the best?"

Both girls were surprised by the answer and looked at each other. Ranma steeled his body, expecting to be the first human to be launched to the moon without any rocket. But unexpectedly, both girls turned and ran away from him, crying.

"Wahh! Ranma really is a pervert!" Akane said. "And to think that I really like him"

"Ran-chan goes double at the same time!" Ukyo wailed. "I'm not cute enough for him"

Ranma tried to stop them but they continued running. He scratched his head while looking at the back of the girls. "I don't get it"

Sayuri shrugged. "Me neither. But the fight between Shampoo and Kodachi is very entertaining"

Yuka nodded. "Yeah, but it's not that often we can see Kuno sempai's sister's fighting"

"Pity it lasted less than five minutes"

Ranma's face was still showing confusion. "Can you tell me what happened just now?"

Sayuri thought for a while before answering, "It seems that you did it with both Shampoo and Kodachi"

"You should go and apologize to both of them," Yuka said. "Tell them that it wasn't true"

"But I wasn't..."

Both Yuka and Sayuri pushed him out of the classroom. "Go now" Sayuri said.

He walked along the corridor, grumbling. Ranma wasn't happy with Yuka and Sayuri's insistence that he go find his fiancées to apologize. Why must he did it? It was the two girls' fault for misleading Akane and Ukyo into believing that he was engaged in a threesome with Shampoo and Kodachi. Although Ranma, being a normal male, wouldn't have any problem visualizing and enjoying the scene, but the trouble brought forth by it was more than its worth. Looking in another way, he continued walking until bumped into a girl who was carrying some files. The girl fell to the ground while the stuffs were scattered all around them. "Sorry about this," he offered.

The girl searched for her fallen spectacles and was glad when she found it. She quickly wear it. "Oh, it's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going," she said.

Ranma looked at her as a thought crossed of his mind. "You must be that Kang Tsung Hui that everyone's are talking about"

The girl blushed. "I'm not that famous"

"Oh yeah, how rude of me" He quickly helped the girl to gather her things. "By the way, did you see two girls running just now"

Hui pointed in a direction.

"Thanks" he said as he dashed away.

The girl only looked at Ranma as he disappeared from her side.

"Ever dashing, isn't he?" a voice, this time feminine said to her.

The girl turned around to see that Nabiki was standing with her arms crossed, giving her an appraising look. "Ah, Tendo-sama"

"I'm not that worthy to be called Mistress, Kang Tsung Hui, or should I say, Shampoo?"

Shampoo rearranged her spectacles. "You got that right, Mercenary girl"

Nabiki looked at her fingers, putting an air of superiority. "I have to congratulate you on your disguise. You have been playing the role of a brutish Amazon pretty well that everyone was fooled"

"Including yourself?"

"A brutish Chinese Amazon who can barely speak Japanese and a polite Hong Kong exchange student that are trilingual. Two different person. One who works at the ramen house and one is a mild mannered school journalist. Yes, Shampoo, you caught me"

"It's a wonder how people don't recognize you once you put on a glass and changed your hair style a bit"

"Uhum..." Nabiki jerked her head to look at another direction.

"Sensing some money to be made, Tendo Nabiki?"

"_I wish"_ "Very funny, Shampoo"

"Not as funny as getting someone else to kick my butt in front of my grandmother"

Nabiki raised her eyebrows "Oh, she took the offer, didn't she?"

"Hmmphh. If you're referring to that Sakazaki, then, yes, she's now my instructor. But don't expect me to thank you for what you did. If any, I should be beating the stuffing out of you for doing so"

Nabiki cocked her head at the Amazon. Although she knew that Shampoo was willing to go ahead with her threat, Nabiki also knew that the bubbly Amazon was a martial artist. So, despite the short humiliation Shampoo suffered being beaten by her friend, the Amazon would certainly thank her for what she did. Nabiki decided to test the theory. "An ice cream treat"

"What do you mean?"

"You owe me a treat at the Heavenly Ice as a payment. Think of it as my finder's fee"

"What makes you think I will pay you for it?"

"I don't know, but I think you will"

Shampoo gave her a long look. "Aiya, I'm going out tomorrow for an ice cream and would treat anyone I meet at the place tomorrow, but not because of any payment"

"_I read her honor correctly" _"Oh really? Then I'll make sure to be there tomorrow"

The Amazon turned away and was going to walk away when she remembered something else. "How about the fee for keeping my identity secret?"

"It's free"

"Why?"

"Well, it's good to keep other people's secret now and then"

She grinned. "So that you have some dirt on them?"

Nabiki laughed. "That's quite mean of you"

"I'm telling you as I see it" Walking away, Shampoo said, "By the way, great grandmother will probably be dropping for a visit tonight"

"I guessed as much"

"Maybe I wouldn't have to spend much of my money after my grandmother is done with you"

"Don't hope on it" Nabiki then began to walking in another direction. She had sensed a powerful energy in the school compound. It was so powerful that the schools' martial artist would have been alerted to it hadn't it been masked well. Nabiki, who dabbled in magic could only detect the trace of magic spell used to mask the energy. Somehow, her day has just got better and better, she thought sarcastically.

* * *

"Kabus subuh menyelubungi jiwa,

tika di atas daun embun mula berputik,

padamkan jejakku; kelabui mata mereka,

tidak terkesan walau sedetik"

_(O morning haze, my soul it hide, _

_whilst on the leaves, morning dew bloom like ornaments,_

_erase my presence, confuse their sight,_

_make me undetectable, not even for a moment)_

In an empty classroom, a woman was smiling softly as she held her staff. A circle of runes and symbols made from energy formed beneath her. The smile became wider a bit as she knew that the spell she has casted will totally affect all magic users and rob them off the ability to detect her power. Even those that could beat her such as Clow and Beldandy wouldn't sense her. The spell was so powerful, being created by the Damned Demoness to hide herself from her pursuers when she crossed over into this world. "Everything is going according to my plan" she thought about a particular pigtailed martial artist. "Ranma, perhaps then we will be together. And together we will be, when we rise to stop the Damned Demoness from being reborn"

* * *

1

* * *

**Author's note (19 May 2006)**

1. Sorry for a rather late updating (close to three months?), but somehow I had a severe idea drought when I tried to write this chapter. An example of what happened when I tried to write this chapter goes like this: 1) Open the OpenOffice, 2) Click new document, 3) Stare at the empty document 4) blink after a minute, 5) repeat step 3) and 4) many times. This is a far cry from previous chapters that have me going like : oh, finish this chapter and still have some ideas for a new chapter. Okay, on with the next one. And currently, I also experience similar problem with another fiction, BCT-01 Stellar that I'm currently writing.

2. The translation of the spell is a bit constraint as I want both the spell and the meaning to rhyme.

* * *

**Numerology Class 101, Part 02**

Now, notice the compound number that appeared before you have the final product. Using the example from my birth number from the previous part, it will be 36 (3+69, remember?). Now, what we have here is a number 9 that is influenced by 3 and 6. So, a person having this kind of number is a person who excels in helping other people (9) through communication (3). In this life, the person will have his life affected by family (greater than other numbers) and will often play the role of a supporting sibling.

To make it clearer, let's try with few other compound numbers.

26/8. This person has his life affected by monetary concerns (8). However, he will normally find that his money will somehow be used to help his partner (2) and his family (6) (somehow, this person will likely become a family bank where people either deposit money in him, or approach him for a loan)

15/6. Although this person's life centers around family matters (6), he will somehow seek to show his individuality through it, and not to be seen as too attached to his family.(1 and 5). Despite that, he would be quite proud to associated with his family. He's also more likely to be quite a strict parent(1). The (5) inside him will make him either change places and jobs. If the person is a woman, expect a more frequent redecorating urge.

33/6 The super talker (3 and 3), he's either busy talking about his own family's greatness, or talking about your family shortcoming. If he's managed to conquer such an urge, he would be a great reference to ask about family problems. Just expect the help to be in the form of advices.

54/9 This is a Ranma special. He likes to help people(9). That's fine. But he has one big problem. Like Ranma, he's somehow 'cursed'. The (4) and (5) in his number causes him to have a great deal of hesitation in making a decision. His desire to be free (5) always conflicts with his desire to follow the laid rules (4). Truly a Ranma problem.

Okay, that's it for part 2. If you do a lot of reading, you will see that there are some patterns emerging from your reading. Sometimes, you will find that the reading isn't accurate. Don't fret and give up. Remember, the numerology is one of the tools for you to access your subconscious mind to know about yourself better, not a total replacement for it. While I have done more than 50 readings, including some of my readers, I still have more to learn.

Questions? I'll be happy to answer them if you have any.


	17. Ep 6, S is for Shinnokokuei

Nabiki pointed at the door of her room and a ward appeared on it. That was how she made sure that no one will either eavesdrop or enter her room without permission. She then waved her hand from the head to the toes and her normal clothing disappeared, replaced by a blue kimono in place. Actually, she liked wearing kimonos since she was small. However, the people she negotiated with wouldn't take her seriously if she wear them. Alluring, perhaps, but definitely not intimidating. Her thought flew to Ranma's mother. Maybe if she starts to carry a katana wherever she goes...

Tired from her hectic activities, she decided to finish her homework the next morning. Maybe she could get one of those nerds from the Science Club to help her do it. It wasn't that she wasn't unable to do it by herself; the homework was mathematics, one of her strongest subject. But what is the point in having power if she wasn't going to use it? After all, the club members would probably fight for the chance to do it when they find out that she was willing to write off part of their debts as payment. Nabiki thought about the debts. People called her as a loan shark who charges outrageous interest for the loan. Nothing could be further from the truth. Her charges were higher than the banks, they're still way lower than the rates the real loan sharks charge. After all, it was the students fault for borrowing money from her. Oh, she knew how the money would be used all right. The girls would normally use it to buy newest fashion clothes or that particular handbag that would cause other students to turn green with envy. The boys? Well, the fact that many of them use the money to buy 'ecchi' or perverted stuff makes it easy for her to collect the loan back from them. One particular students from the Science Club even have that strange hobby of collecting figurines in school uniforms so that he could lift their skirts and see the small underwear beneath.

Nabiki shuddered. Pushing such a scary topic off her mind, she decided that she was going to revise her magic books. It has been a while since she had peaceful times for herself.

She was about to reach for a book in her personal fold space when she felt that she was being watched. Knowing that Ranma's penchant for chaos was beginning to infect her, she brought out a katana instead and opened her room's window. "Please come in, whoever you are" the middle Tendo girl said, while standing at ready.

Cologne entered the room. "Good evening, my child"

Nabiki relaxed her stance, remembering about Shampoo's reminder the previous morning. "Irrashaimasse, Elder Cologne"

"Good evening"

"Welcome to Hotel Tendo. Would you like a room to stay?"

"Thank you, but our restaurant is doing fine and nowhere near bankruptcy. In fact, I would like to tell you that we have a pre-tax profit of 3 million yen this month"

"Oh, that's impressive"

"Of course" Without any warning, Cologne pressed a pressure point on Nabiki's forehead and the girl fell to the floor.

"What the," Nabiki croaked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm already tired and weary from your tricks, schemes and plans"

"That makes the two of us"

Cologne eyebrows creased at the statement but decided to pursue a more important issue. Giving Nabiki a sharp look, she said, "I want to know what you're planning"

Nabiki looked at her hand, as if trying to will it to move. "Elder, you know that the law of fair trade must be adhered to"

"True. But..." Cologne appeared behind Nabiki, her hands were just blurs. After she has finished she returned to her place, saying "But I'm going to set the rule here"

Nabiki was wide-eyed. "You..."

"Correct, my child. It's quite similar to the one Shampoo used on your sister, but instead of you forgetting me, this technique will force you to tell me what I want to know"

"I see. So you're going to get me to tell you everything without you needing to give something in exchange?"

"Yes. This is the real world. The law of fairness doesn't always apply. So you will cooperate with me"

The kimono-clad girl rolled her eyes when her effort to shake her head was futile. "Unfortunately, it applies, Elder. You should know that the technique isn't effective"

"We will see. Tendo Nabiki. You will tell me everything that I want to know about the bracelet you gave Ranma"

Nabiki simply smiled. "Sure"

Cologne waited for Nabiki to tell her but the girl simply smiled. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Tell me about the bracelet"

"I will tell you, but not now"

The Amazon matriarch couldn't believe what she was hearing. Then she realized why Nabiki was able to resist the command. She hadn't worded the command correctly. "You tell me everything that you know about the Tenchiryu bracelet right now"

"No"

"NO!" It was impossible for someone to resist the technique. "How?"

"Because I still respect you despite you have done just now, I'm going to tell you why the technique wasn't effective"

The other waited quietly.

"First, you told me to tell you everything you wanted to know. Then you tell me to tell you everything that I know about the bracelet. That's when your first command conflicted with the second. How am I going to know that what I'll tell you is something you wanted to know?"

Cologne smacked herself mentally for forgetting about that fact.

"Even if you word the commands carefully so as to avoid the conflict, there's no way for me to tell you something incommunicable, such as my experience and feelings associated with the bracelet. So, my unable to fulfill your command will also cause it to become void. To make it simple, the technique is effective as a psychological tool, but quite useless to someone who normally thinks before speaking. Perhaps, if you want, you can try again on me" Nabiki tried to move her body but was unsuccessful. "As you can see. I am quite powerless to stop you from doing anything you want to me. Plus, I do feel refreshed after that wash"

"You know that I can hit another point to ensure that you can't scream when I kill you" Cologne pulled out Nabiki's sword from its sheath and put it near the girl's neck.

Nabiki was unperturbed. "What you say is true but I frankly don't care. In fact, I'll make sure not to scream when you do that"

"Even if your life is at stake?" Cologne pressed the blade closer to Nabiki's neck. "Please don't be foolish and think that I wouldn't hesitate to kill someone as defenseless as you. Unlike Shampoo, I've done it numerous times, and of reasons more mundane important than this"

Closing her eyes, Nabiki answered, "Yet, you wouldn't do that because you know that there's more to this than my life. You want to know who am I, what am I doing, why I am doing it and how all of them relates to Ranma and everyone around him, including your great granddaughter. My life as the price to lose the knowledge that you seek? I don't think you would want that do you?"

"You trying to strike a bargain with me is useless"

"True. But I haven't been trying to strike a bargain with you. Instead, it was you who's trying to bargain with me, by offering me my life in exchange for the information. In fact, you don't even wait for me to finish what I want to say first before disabling me"

Cologne realized that what the girl said was right and sheathed the sword. "Please tell me more"

"Em... before that, can you unstuck me first?"

She released Nabiki from the pressure points. "Sorry"

"Thats all right" Finally being able to move, Nabiki sit and stretched her palm toward Cologne.

"How much?"

"No, I don't want any money. I learned from Saotome-kun about your orb. That's a price for your questions. Even so, I reserve the right to refuse to answer"

Cologne thought for a moment before answering. "As can be expected from someone as honorable as you. Thank you" She handed the orb to Nabiki. The wise matriarch deduced from Nabiki's statement that Nabiki would rather not answer certain questions rather than lie to her. She may not find out everything, but at least she will learn a bit of the truth of behind what happened recently.

"You're welcome. Now, to answer you question earlier, let's make it clear that your suspicions of me is partly correct"

"You're a magician?" It was a statement, not a question

"I do dabble in magic, but I can hardly be called as such. Can we really call a five year old kid who's just learned how to punch, a martial artist?"

"But for you to be able to activate such item..."

"It's nothing," Nabiki said, cutting her off. "The bracelets themselves are not that hard to make. You just need some items and the correct procedure. In fact you can find the instruction on the Internet"

"Would you do one for Shampoo?"

"No. You don't see Akane wearing one, right? I'm aware that you know its primary function"

"I am"

"It is a bit cruel if I tell Ranma that the secondary function of the bracelet to restrict him, like an energy handcuff, until he learned how to control his power, don't you think?"

Cologne's eyes widened. She was about to speak up when she remembered something. "I see. You also know the extent of his power"

"Unfortunately I don't, but I learned that he killed Saffron. That should show how strong he has become"

"Oh yes, he'll be a fine addition for our village," Cologne cackled with glee.

Nabiki bowed with her hands on the floor, shocking Cologne. "Please, tell Shampoo the truth"

"The truth"

Still in the bowing position, Nabiki said, "The truth about your village's laws"

"What do you mean by that?"

"The village laws only applies inside the village's boundary of around 10 square kilometers, right? Despite the men 'being treated as slaves', they are there because they wanted to"

"What are you talking about. The men are slaves"

"Yeah, willing slaves because they were surrounded by beautiful women whom they can whack anytime they feel like it; the women, being warriors would feel that this is normal and would even reciprocate as well. The reason why the Amazons are making it sounds and looks horrible is because they don't want just anybody to come to the village. Imagine if twenty Happosais learn about the truth. The village would degenerate into... well, let's not get into that"

"Agreed"

"As for Shampoo, I think I understand why you let Shampoo chase Ranma all the way to Japan despite the ruling can't be applied here, but it has to stop now"

"The kiss of marriage applies"

Nabiki changed her position to sit upright. "I understand some of the laws can be 'stretched' so that they also apply in Japan but Shampoo's kiss of marriage given to Ranma is pointless. Neither the formal challenge for the marriage kiss was issued nor did Ranma accept it. Of course, the lack of a village Elder to preside over the match made it even unlawful. There were Elders, but they were bystanders to what happened that day"

"You weren't there, so you're not to pretend that you were," Cologne said pointedly.

"Ranma was there, and I got all the information from him. That's why you're here, right? To be there when Shampoo challenge Ranma and got defeated by him?" Nabiki held a book. "Interesting how much you can learn if you take the trouble of learning other languages," she finished as she handed the book to the person in front of her

"You already know about that. Why don't you use the knowledge to nullify our claim? I guess it goes without saying that we can always go back to our village without our honor being compromised. Instead, you help us by sending someone to train my daughter in martial arts instead"

"Because if I'm to act to nullify your claim, I have to 'correct' my father and Saotome Genma's agreement. The joining of the schools doesn't have to be through marriage, you know"

"Yes... Like a pupil can take over a martial art school from his sensei although they're not related by blood..."

"As for Shampoo's training, I'm afraid that I'm not doing any favor for her. Instead, I'm helping my friend get a very good student to teach at her dojo"

"As you did with your sister"

"Since our father has stopped teaching, she has been having problem in trying to improve her skill. It's not wrong for me to be doing that"

"Now I understand. Wait... you're also telling me this fact. Don't you know that I can use this knowledge to my advantage?"

"Knowledge is power. But at the same time, with great power, comes great responsibility"

"Ben Parker said something like that in the movie"

"You watch that too? Maybe we can go together when the new movie comes out"

"Maybe" Cologne though for a minute. "Why now? You could have interfered earlier but you decided not to"

"Things have changed. The arrival of Ranma changed the chaos in this city's equilibrium. In fact, the chaos he brought along with him has merged with the city's"

Cologne nodded, prodding Nabiki to go on.

"I'm not sure what is happening even as we speaks, but somehow, the equilibrium has changed again. The strange thing is that now I don't know what changed it. But I cannot let things escalates out of control, not when so many will be affected"

"Now I understand. Since this city is the city where all the chaos energy converge, it's no surprise that Ranma, who is the most chaotic of them all, became the axis that will regulate the balance. Since you may be some sort of keeper of chaos, you didn't interfere before because there was no need for you to do so" Cologne eyed the girl in front of her.

"I'm not the keeper of chaos and I don't have any altruistic purpose for doing it"

Cologne gave a tooth grin. "Whatever. I trust that this change occur right after Saffron was killed?"

"Yes"

"You needed to make sure that the chaos is maintained, that's why you told us about the wedding to ensure that it never took place" A bitter smile appeared on her lips. "I see. This is what you mean about me not wanting to know about the truth. Its the cruelest punishment, knowing about something, but unable to to interfere"

"Right now, the only thing we can do is let Ranma choose for himself"

Cologne nodded. Nabiki had hinted that Ranma should be decide on which girl he would like to be with. Although she felt that it was strange for the girl in front of her to play matchmaker, she decided to stow away the question for the moment.

"But there's nothing wrong in telling Shampoo that wearing a perfume that resembles the one worn by his mother is a no no. A better choice would be something that suggests Shampoo's culinary skill, something a bit spicy, but not too strong"

"Thank you for that information. One last question. Although you are not supposed to interfere and let everything runs it course, you still do it"

Nabiki let her shoulders dropped, "I'll ask you a question as well. Do you think you will interfere now that you know part of the story?" Looking at the woman in front of her shaking her head, she continued, "It's very burdensome"

Cologne watched in surprise as the girl in front of her's calm persona cracked slightly. Then as instant as it came, it disappeared. "Why put your hand over the fire despite knowing that it will burn you?"

"Please, don't ask something if you are not sure you want to know the answer"

"I'm sorry. I'll be taking my leave"

"Wait. Next Saturday, we're going to the Hina town. It's well know for its hot spring. How about the three of you join us?"

"No, I'll be quite busy then. However, I'll leave my great grandchild in your capable hand"

Nabiki nodded.

"See you later" Cologne disappeared into the night.

A figure remained stealthily at its place as it digested the new information it received. It was a good thing that the Chinese granny also came to the place or else it would have been discovered. Slowly, it began to leave the place.

Nabiki sat in her place for a few minutes, doing exactly nothing. Then she asked, "Did anyone enter the boundary we set?"

"_No. In fact the last time anyone did it was that pigtailed martial artist" _A cocky sounding phantom female voice resonated.

"So, the undistorted information is only between me and the Amazon matriarch?"

"_Of course. I'm the best. After all, I'm a martial artist too, sugar"_

Nabiki shook her head. "Sigh, I guess this is to be expected from hanging around them?"

The voice giggled. _"After all, It's your fault I've seen hell. Thou boisterous tigr..."_

Nabiki snapped. "No, don't you dare impersonating the Kunos! Not if you want me to lock you up"

"_You're no fun" _the voice answered in mock disappointment._"You can't lock me up, I'm a part of you"_

"The part that's crazy?"

"_What you wanted to be when you were small"_

"That's a long time ago. All right, you have finished your job, Shinnokokuei (Heart's dark shadow). Please return back to your sealed form"

"_But I want to remain in my form for few minutes more. It's been a long time since you released me"_

Nabiki smiled weakly. "Sorry, but you know why. Maintaining you in this form zaps a lot of my energy" Then, suddenly she collapsed on the floor. The katana on the floor disappeared and a discrete hairpin materialized under Nabiki's hair. "Great. Just great" she muttered.

"_What is?"_

"Now I'm too tired to even move to my bed"

A few seconds later, a soft and peaceful snore could be heard coming from her

* * *

1

* * *

**Author's note (29 May 2006)**

1. Okay, that concludes this episode regarding Shampoo. Basically, the basic reason why Nabiki was helping Ranma without any monetary gain is revealed. So, that leaves us with less questions for me to answer through this story. Unlike my other stories which is more clear cut, this story is my 'mystery' special. Despite the overall relaxed atmosphere of the story, events behind the scene have begun, changing everything. What will happen next? Who was the unnamed girl who kissed Ranma? Who will end up with Ranma in the end? When Noshmono is going to update the next episode? Stay tune to find out

2. Ah, I have just remembered. The Hotel Tendo mini joke (I say it 'mini' because it may be not funny) is used with permission from StoryWeaver1. Refer to his (or her) Hotel Tendo story and you will see the joke's connection. This is one of my newest endavour, CO with other fanfics! (although the CO is very small, but hey, someone has to start it). I'm aiming to get few more COs in the future, going about it as I see fit.


	18. Ep 7, Ah Onisama

Ranma, in his girl form, watched her mother apprehensively as she sat facing her. Everyone in the Tendo household was sitting around the room in anticipation. Except for Nabiki who acted as if she didn't care about what was going on.

"Why are you here, No-chan?" Genma asked nervously. Earlier on, upon finding out that she was coming, Genma hastily planned another training trip, this time to Alaska or North Pole. Unfortunately, his plan suffered a setback as Nodoka was on the front door of the Tendo residence when he managed to 'persuade' Ranma to join him with a cheap shot from the back. As he meekly looked at his wife, the fact that his wife might miss him and Ranma didn't exactly cross his mind as the very small grey matter inside his thick skull was busy planning his survival.

The sound of her sword being unsheathed scared the hell out of everybody else. To their relief, Nodoka sheathed it back.

"I want a cup of tea, please" Nodoka answered.

"I will get it" Kasumi said, getting up to leave for the kitchen.

"And I will get something for us to eat" Genma said, also trying to get up. But a swishing sound could be heard as a katana passed a centimeter above his head.

"Sit down" his wife commanded. Then she smiled. "I really missed the both of you and Ranma. By the way, where is he?"

"A ha ha ha. Your manly son is training very hard to improve his skills. Thanks to my teaching, of course"

Nabiki muttered something incomprehensible.

"What's that?" Nodoka asked.

Panic was strewn across Genma's face. "I didn't say anything"

A few minutes later Kasumi brought the cup of tea and set it in front of Nodoka. "Here you are"

"Thank you" Nodoka took a sip before setting down the cup and looked at everyone, including Kasumi who has taken a seat.

"Today, since Genma is here, I can finally settle the contract we signed regarding Ranma's manliness"

"How about Ranma?" Kasumi asked. "Shouldn't we wait for him?"

"No. We can go on without him. I just need to ask some questions about him, make my decision and when he returns we can relay it to him" She played with the katana as if it was a baton.

Both the other Saotomes gulped.

Nodoka starred at Soun. "Is he man enough to marry one of your daughters?"

Under her stare, Soun began his famous waterworks service. "Waah. She thought that my daughters aren't good enough"

"Ara… Father, that is not she means" Kasumi smiled at Nodoka sweetly. "Auntie, I can say that Ranma is a good young boy and will be a good husband for Akane.

Nodoka turned toward 'Tendo Ranko'. "Is it true what Kasumi said?"

"Yea… Er… I mean yes. He is very manly"

"Is that so?" Akane found she was under her next scrutiny. "Has he ever mistreated you?"

"No" _'He called me sexless, bare-chested tomboy though'_

"How about me? Don't you want to ask me how our boy turned out? How strong he has become due to my rigorous training? How he can easily defeat his opponents because of all the efforts I put unto training him. How I ensure that he dedicates his time and soul to the Art. How manly he becomes thanks to me?" Genma chimed.

"No"

"Oh, okay"

"So now we only have one more person to ask" Nodoka turned toward Nabiki. "What about you, Nabiki?"

Nabiki gave a smirk. Ranma could have sworn he heard the sound of a jackpot machine dispensing its winning. Or is it the sound of the cash register?

"Well, young woman?"

"Saotome-kun is a good man, auntie," Nabiki said.

"I see" Nodoka smiled. "So I have everyone saying that Ranma was a good man or something like that. That's good"

Without warning, the hot tea from her cup splashed on Ranko, triggering the transformation. Everyone could only watch helplessly as Ranko's body changed.

Nodoka gave a sinister smile. "Ranma, Ranma. I personally don't think lying is a manly thing to do" She paused. "It's fortunate for him that your father only cheats me, not cheat on me as even I would react negatively. Do you think I don't know how similar in looks you are to me when I'm your age? And the fact that the Cursed Jusenkyo Springs were known in the martial arts circle?" She kept quiet, making everyone wait for her words.

"Are you going to make Ranma go on with his promise, Auntie?" Akane asked worriedly after she decided that she could not wait for Nodoka to continue.

In response, the Saotome matriarch brought out a parchment and opened it to let everyone see the content. Genma gulped as he saw what was written on it.

Nodoka gave a dangerous look. "As you can see, there's only one thing to do to preserve our family's honor.

Akane panicked. "You mean…"

"Yes…" Nodoka nodded. "There's only one thing to do" There were two metallic flashes.

"Urk. I'm dead. Ranma, it's your fault" Genma said, clutching his neck.

"Pop. If you're dead, why are you still talking thrash about me? Stupid oyaji!" Ranma shouted, kicking Genma into the koi pond. Nodoka only raised her eyebrows to see a panda emerging from the pond. It was as if she knew about his husband curse.

"Auntie… you destroyed the contract?" Kasumi asked her as she poured water from a kettle that suddenly appeared from nowhere to restore Genma to his human form. Genma howled as the water was boiling. Pieces of the contract fluttered inside the living room.

"Well, I'm not that heartless. Besides, all of you have confirmed my opinion that he is a man among men with his honor" She smiled. "Besides, I don't want my new daughter to be distraught with the news regarding the death of her brother"

"You… you're…" a wet Genma sputtered as images of a Nodoka in a bondage with another man flashed in his mind. _"Ah, Kuro-sama. This bondage is not tight! Ah, harder! Harder! Oh, let me have it, Yes!"_

"Stupid panda!" Nodoka shouted as she slammed her sheathed sword on his head. "I don't do the whip and bondage thing. Your imagination is so vivid that everyone saw it. Besides, if I really want to unfaithful, I would have done it years ago" She turned toward the door. "You may come in now"

Everyone's heads was turned toward the door to see Ukyo.

"Ucchan?" Ranma sputtered.

"Hello, Ranma... my brother"

"Huh?"

"Let me introduce to everyone the newest addition to our Saotome family. Meet Saotome Ukyo"

"I'm Saotome Ukyo. Please to meet you" Ukyo said while bowing while her mind travelled to an event that transpired a few days earlier.

"_So you really love Ranma?" Nabiki asked_

"_Yes"_

"_So what do you feel whenever you're with him? Do you feel butterflies in your stomach?"_

"_Huh?" _

"_Do you feel yearning for him when he's not with you?"_

"_I miss him" Ukyo said defensively._

"_So, tell me, Ukyo. How's your kiss with him?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_One of my factors saw you kissing him this afternoon in the park"_

"_You had someone spied on us?"_

"_I have to, as I must be there to warn you if anything goes wrong. Now, back to the question. How did you feel when you kissed him? Do you enjoy it?"_

_Ukyo wiped a sweat off her eyebrow. The question filled her with misgiving_

"_Or do you have that tiny voice that said that it feels weird to kiss him?"_

"_Ha! How do you know about that? I bet you haven't been kissed by anyone"_

_Nabiki smiled. "I have enough experience on that to tell you that if you heard such a voice, it means that your love for Ranma was more of a love between family members._

"_NO!" Ukyo grabbed Nabiki by the collar of her t-shirt. "I wouldn't listen to what you say, you scheming bitch. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT LOVE!"_

"_Don't listen to the scheming bitch then" Nabiki answered calmly. "Just listen to what your heart is telling you. I didn't say that you didn't hear the voice, did I? And even if you did, you yourself is the only one who can tell whether what I said is true or not"_

_Ukyo released her grip and dropped to the ground on all fours. A few seconds later her body was racked with sobs as she cried in despair. What Nabiki said was true. She did hear such voice. And she knew very well what the voice was telling her. It was that she never wanted to admit it_

_A tissue was offered to her. Gratefully, she accepted it._

"_The first one's a freebie. Subsequent tissues will cost 50 yen per sheet, with 5 surcharge for credit card purchases and 5 for service charge"_

_Ukyo laughed through her tears. Only businesspeople would tell and appreciate such joke._

_Nabiki waited for her to calm down before offering a hand for her to stand up. "There's nothing wrong with loving him like a brother. In fact, if you want, you can still go on with your current relationship. And if you're lucky, Ranma will marry you. But, perhaps one day, either one of you finds out that you have fallen in love for someone else. By then it would be a painful end for everyone"_

_Ukyo was quiet for a long time. "Huh! I don't think you said this to Shampoo"_

"_Shampoo was required to marry Ranma under the law of her tribe REGARDLESS of how she feels toward him. But you, Ukyo, have options"_

"_I already made an oath..."_

"_Which can easily be satisfied by the Saotome family adopting you as their child. Or do you really want to kill Ranma?" _

_Ukyo thought about it for a while before shaking her head in denial and smiled weakly. "It seems to me that you have found out the loophole in my oath earlier. That makes me wonder about something. Why don't you use the knowledge to get rid of me earlier?"_

"_Because Akane didn't want to pay for the information" Seeing Ukyo's incredulous look, Nabiki raised her hands in defense. "I was just joking. If the real reason you're pursuing Ranma is because you really want to become his wife because you love him instead of trying to fulfill the oath, then the loophole would serve nothing to stop you"_

"_I see"_

"_Now, what would it be?" Nabiki asked_

"_I don't know"_

"_Well, why don't you try it first? I'll tell you the necessary details"_

"_What's in it for you? Do you think that removing me from competing for Ranma will be that easy?"_

"_If I want to achieve that, getting you closer to Ranma is not the best way. To tell you honestly, I really have some misgivings over this plan"_

"So, now you're Ranma's sister" Akane asked suspiciously.

Ukyo nodded. "Not yet officially, yes"

"Why?"

"Well, being the only child in the family, I always wanted to have a brother… and a sister. And Ranma does fit the bill perfectly"

Ranma blanched.

Nodoka got up. "Come, Kasumi" Kasumi stood up, with a questioning look etched on her face.

"Let's go to the kitchen. I feel like cooking to celebrate these two joyous occasions. The return of my son and good for nothing husband and the adoption of Ukyo into Saotome family"

"Ah. That will be good," Kasumi answered.

* * *

1

* * *

** Author's note (30 May)**

1. This is not one of my 'idea overflow' special. In fact, this chapter is written much, much, much earlier than some of the preceding chapters. I practice a bit of 'modular' writing. This means that I sometime write chapters way ahead of the current one. Since the events are falling accoding to my plan, this chapter fits in just nicely. Some of you may want to try this kind of writing.

Advantage : This kind of writing forces you to continue writing. For example, lets say I'm currently writing episode 7. Then I got stumped at episode 8. But because I have an unyet numbered episode lying around, it will annoy me to keep writing episode 8.

Disadvantage: Sometimes, you have a good chapter already prepared. Then suddenly you have a way better one. Guess what happen to the previous chapter? Yes, it got axed. I have around 5 chapters that I have to leave out from my other fiction because they have become irrelevant. Heck, it's annoying.

2. By the way, do you readers want me to continue the numerology section?


	19. Ep 8, Many fiancees? I have many wives!

Ranma, in his female form grinned at Shampoo while wiping off some whipped cream off her own cheek. In response, Shampoo approached her with a handkerchief and dabbed it on her.

"Thank you," Ranma said graciously.

"You're welcome" Shampoo answered in perfect Japanese, although the Chinese accent was still evident. Due to the instruction from her great grandmother, Shampoo stopped pretending not knowing how to speak Japanese correctly. Khu Lon has made it clear that if she really want to tackle Ranma, she has to look and act more intelligent, and blabbering like a 5 years old wouldn't help at all. However, Shampoo was cautioned not to start showing off her knowledge in French, English and Spanish as it would make her too intelligent. Remembering this she sighed. Her great grandmother probably believed that Ranma was a typical chauvinist male.

"Something's wrong?"

"Oh? No" Shampoo answered. "I was thinking about something"

"Oh, okay"

"Oh look! There's some more cream on your face"

"Where?"

Shampoo's lips touched his briefly. "It's gone now" She looked at Ranma who was blinking, not knowing how to react. "The food fight we had with the children, it was fun, right?"

Ranma laughed "Yeah. I don't know how they managed to hit me" "_I would never have thought that this bracelet can make me as slow as 9 years old kid"_

"By the way… I think it's time for you to change" Shampoo poured some hot water on her, changing Ranma back to male. "I need your help to clean the kitchen"

He ran his hand over his head, trying to get some of the water out of it. "Em… not that I ungrateful, but why did you wipe off my sweat if you're going to pour some hot water on me?"

She smiled coyly and wiped his head dry with a towel. "I know, but I just wanted to the opportunity touch you as much as I can. By the way, thank you for coming here to help"

"Heh. No problem," Ranma answered. The fact that Nabiki seemed a bit charitable and decided to lend her to Nekohanten without getting any pay would have seemed so strange if he hadn't heard the business negotiation between Nabiki and Cologne the other night. Renting him out for a couple of free coupons. He mentally sighed. So typical of Nabiki to do so. He would have disagreed with the proposition if Nabiki hadn't mentioned about the needy children going to the restaurant, ensuring that Ranma's conscience would get him to give in.

"You're just like a real man," Shampoo said.

Ranma looked at her, and saw the honesty in her eyes.

"Coz I am, I guess," Ranma said while remembering the motivational words Nabiki gave. Such charity work would make him a better man. He smiled as she remembered that. A better man. At that time, Ranma would've laughed at that suggestion if it wasn't said with a serious tone by her. He looked around the place. The whole restaurant was messy, with some chairs and tablecloths soiled. There was food on the floor. Cologne would probably throw a fit if she saw the state of the restaurant, but then again, she probably knew what will happen. "How often does Nekohanten organize dinner for orphans and needy people?"

"The event where we celebrate the orphans? Or the one where we provide free food?"

"Both"

"We bring orphans to our restaurant once a month. As for providing free food, we do it daily. Great grandmother read something about soup kitchen in America, whereby the restaurant will provide free food for the less fortunate. But, it's not feasible to do it here, so we normally send the leftovers to the nearby charity organizations"

"That's very good of her"

She shrugged. "If we don't do that, the food will go to waste anyway. Besides, mercenary girl will approve, as we're able to claim better tax reductions, thus ensuring better profit. By the way, where is she?"

"Ah, well. She said that she's redoing Meiji history"

"Redoing Meiji history?"

Ranma shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I misheard her. Maybe she was talking about studying history" He became distracted when Shampoo began rubbing something on his head.

"The kitchen needed to be cleaned with water. I prefer to talk to you in your normal form while we washed it" she explained while handing him the item. It was the water proof soap. "This current supply of water proof soap arrived recently. That's why I was still a girl when a kid spilled his drink on me" She winked. "Otherwise, I would have to clean the kitchen all by myself," she finished. "You would have run away to the hills"

"Don't worry. A martial artist shouldn't leave a cute cat all alone by herself," Ranma said, smiling at the hidden joke. "Let's go to the kitchen"

Shampoo nodded in agreement, feeling something was out of place.

* * *

"So now you're not afraid of cats?" Shampoo asked disbelievingly. They had finished cleaning up Nekohanten and she suggested that they went out for a walk. Since Ranma had an errand to do, he asked Shampoo to follow him instead to another town. 

Ranma stopped to pet a small black kitten being carried by a small girl. "It's a cute one you have there," he said to the girl.

"Thank you. His name is Salem" the girl answered. Then she raised her eyebrows as someone called her name. "Oh, my aunties are looking for me. I have to go"

Ranma and Shampoo watched as the girl run of toward her mother. Ranma turned to Shampoo. "Yes, but only after I remove the Nekoken"

"But don't you regret about it?"

"Nah... well... at least in the beginning"

"Oh" Shampoo spied a nearby takoyaki shop. "Come," Shampoo said as she pulled Ranma's hand. "Time to do some market research. I want you to sample some of the food here"

"Food!" Ranma was ecstatic. Saliva dripped from his opened mouth and landed on Shampoo's hand.

"Yuck" Shampoo said as she wiped her hand dry. "Please control your saliva" She smiled lecherously. "I'd prefer for you to keep it so that I can have it when we kiss later"

It has the desired effect of making Ranma shut his mouth.

They went to the stall and purchased some takoyaki for them to eat while walking.

They spied a couple not far away from them. The boy has brown hair, with an average look. The girl, however was a beauty with blonde hair, a rarity among Japanese and has a well endowed body, with bosoms that even caused Shampoo to look at her own in envy.

"Come on, Kazuki", the woman said, pulling the boy's hand. "Let's find a secluded spot"

The boy named Kazuki was beet reed. "But Kuriko, we're in a public park"

"That's why it's more exciting"

"But Kuriko"

"Don't worry. See?" The girl named Kuriko pointed at Ranma and Shampoo. "They're thinking about the same thing. That's why they're here"

"But we're already done it last night"

Ranma and Shampoo began to sweatdrop.

"Well, I wasn't satisfied. It's far too short to be satisfying" the blonde girl whined.

"What do you mean it's too short! We did it for more than an hour"

The sweatdrops began to trickle faster.

"You never complain whenever you're with Yuna"

"But that's different. Plus, she's… she's... more gentle with me..."

"So you're saying that you prefer doing it with her?" Kuriko said, sniffing.

Kazuki was aghast at seeing the tears falling from his companion's face "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's just that you're always forceful" He hesitated before continuing, "Plus, we are doing it every day, all the time. Um, not that I don't enjoy it... but... you know... ha ha ha..."

Ranma and Shampoo each began to take a step back.

The girl made a show of wiping her tears. "I enjoyed it very much when we do it together... " She sniffled. "But... if you feel that way... I understand"

Kazuki panicked and quickly hold her in his hands. "Kuriko-chan, I enjoyed it too"

"Really? With me?"

He wiped off the tears. "With you. But I'm unable to keep up with you". He gestured nervously, "Furthermore, it become a bit monotonous after a while"

"Fine!" Kuriko snapped, tears suddenly disappearing. "So you want more variety! Let's ask those two for some group fun"

Ranma and Shampoo took a few more steps when they were being pointed by the girl.

Kazuki thought for a few seconds before nodding and smiled. "Fine. It'll be more interesting"

Kuriko waved at them. "Hey, the two of you, why don't you come and join us? It'll be an experience of the lifetime!"

She was replied with the sight of Ranma and Shampoo running away at high speed.

After running for a few minutes, both Ranma and Shampoo stopped, panting heavily.

"Scary," Ranma commented

"I always tease you about that because I thought Japanese people aren't into it," Shampoo said.

Ranma was surprised. "Wait, don't your people in the village do it?"

"We do have polygamy, but we don't do such perverted thing!"

Meanwhile, back at the other couple, Kuriko was scratching her head, puzzled. "Strange. If they don't want to play 'Monopoly', they can just say so"

"Maybe they're afraid of being bankrupted by you" Kazuki said.

She gave him a dangerous look "What did you say?"

"Sorry"

Kuriko sighed. "Well, since you are bored with the game, I guess we don't have to play, then"

"No. I'll play if you want me to"

"No need. Let's play another game this time"

"Another game?"

Kuriko smiled wolfishly "Yes. The name of the game is, 'Let's take Kazuki's genes'"

"That's more like it"

"So, let's go home" Kuriko said as she pulled Kazuki's hand.

But Kazuki was not moving. "I always wonder how it feels to do it in the park in the broad daylight..."

"Eh! But people may see us! That's dangerous" Kuriko said, expressing her surprise at his daring suggestion.

Kazuki smiled as he pulled her to a nearby bush. "You like that, don't you"

* * *

"What the?" Shampoo exclaimed as he and Shampoo ran across another couple who was picnicking. 

"Isn't that the boy we saw just now?" Ranma asked.

"But with a different girl. She has pink hair"

"Yuna," the boy said to the girl with pink hair. "The meal is very delicious"

Yuna beamed. "Thank you. As a wife, it's my job to cook for you"

Ranma and Shampoo walked slowly pass them, hoping that they weren't noticed.

"Ah, you there" the boy called. "Wouldn't you join us?"

"GAAAH!" Ranma and Shampoo shouted as they ran away from the couple. In their haste, they bumped into another couple and fell to the ground.

"Sorry," the person they bumped into offered.

"No. It's our fault," Ranma said as he rubbed his head. He was shocked when he saw the same boy in front of him, but this time in track suit. A look at Shampoo revealed that it was the same with her

"Are you all right? Kazuki-koi?" a girl wearing green gi and blue hakama asked the boy worriedly.

"I'm okay, Rin-chan. But I bumped into those two"

"You're always clumsy. That's why I'm taking you for training," she chided, but there was no mistaking the love and affection in her voice. She then turned toward Ranma and Shampoo and bowed. "Please forgive us. I am Kamishiro Rin and this is my husband Kamishiro Kazuki" The last part was said with pride in her voice.

"Husband!" Shampoo exclaimed. "At such a young age!" She has forgotten that she was trying to get hitched to Ranma at similar age.

Ranma, however had another question in his mind, "But we just saw your husband with other women" Once again, the foot in the mouth disease struck. Upon realizing his mistake, Ranma silently waited for the boy's demise.

The woman shook her head. "Well, I don't think so. He's with me all the time since this morning. As for the those people you saw… I believe some explanation is in order. I know. Why don't we go for something to eat while I explain the story to you? Our treat"

"Okay, let's go" There was no mistaking to whom the voice belonged to.

* * *

Ranma and Shampoo was shocked. "You managed to recover your body, but as a result of that now there are a few of you running around!" Shampoo asked. 

Kamishiro Kazuki was a bit sheepish. "Sorry about that"

Rin lowered her cup of tea. "At first, we thought that all Kazukis are similar. But upon closer inspection, we found out that they have different personalities and affinities to different girls"

"And I like Rin-chan the most," Kamishiro Kazuki said as he put a hand on his wife fondly. "To avoid confusion, all of us took a different family name, except the one who married Yuna. That's because she has taken our original family name. So, the other me you saw just now is Kazetsubaki Kazuki, the em… perverted part of me"

"Stop lying, dear. I found out from our family day together that the 'smear some honey and jam' idea didn't come from him"

"Heh… heh" Kazuki laughed nervously.

"And I thought that Nerima is strange," Ranma sighed.

"Nerima! You come from Nerima?" Rin asked.

"Yeah" Ranma answered.

"Do you know someone by the name of Tendo Nabiki?"

Ranma and Shampoo looked at each other. "Mercenary girl?" Shampoo offered.

"I see that you don't have much money in you purse either"

"Why do you ask about her?" Ranma asked in a guarded manner.

"Well, I need to meet her. She didn't give me her phone number and both of us were planning to go there to search for her when we bumped into you"

"Well, Mrs. Kamishiro, it just so happen that I work for her. Would you like me to tell her?"

He was given a sorry look from both Kamishiros. "Strange…" Rin said, trailing off, "but that means you're the first male subordinate she ever has. Anyway, can you give her this money? I owe her some 50,000 yen for the items I bought from her shop"

"Shop?" Shampoo asked, confused.

"She sells everything that she can, remember?" Ranma said hurriedly, not wanting to explain to Shampoo about the so-called shop that Rin mentioned. "Remember the photos of you that you had to buy from her?"

Shampoo nodded and said to Rin, "So she took pictures of you too?"

Rin was about to answer no when she saw Ranma, out of Shampoo's point of view, nodding his head vigorously as a sign for her to say yes. "I guess" The her eyes lighted up. "That reminds me..., here's the book that she wanted from me," she said as she handed a musty tome to him.

"A martial art's manual?"

"No, my family's folklore"

"Huh?"

"Rin come from a very long line of demon slayers," Kamishiro Kazuki explained. "So, that's why they have such a detailed history"

"Wow" Shampoo uttered. "Just like my village"

Rin raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

"So, Nabiki wanted a story book?" Ranma, ever so diplomatic, asked.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Although I myself doesn't believe some of what written there, please don't insult it. It's my family's after all"

"Sorry"

"So..." Shampoo said, trying to defuse the situation, "may we know what's inside the book?"

Rin looked at her husband who merely smiled while raising his shoulder. "Well... basically the book tells about my family's battle against numerous demons, so I'm not sure why Tendo-san would like to read about it"

"Maybe she would like to find Kencana's treasures?" Kazuki asked while laughing.

"Kencana?" Shampoo asked.

"Her existence is only confined to fairy tales, so please don't take seriously what my husband said"

"Yeah, I was joking"

Rin continued, "But just in case you're interested to know, Kencana is supposed to be a very powerful demoness that was around at the dawn of human civilization. Under her power, humans were being oppressed, slaughtered at her slightest whim. Unable to tolerate her evil ways, a hundred braves consisting of warriors, mages, demon slayers and priests, gathered to launch an attack on her. The fight goes on for almost a month, with Kencana managing to kill half of them. Realizing that they had no choice, the remaining mages invoked a very powerful spell, one that sacrificed their souls, along with other ten thousand lives to kill her. In the end, Kencana was defeated. But it was said that she left behind a treasure cache containing treasures of unfathomable value"

"Wow..." Ranma uttered as he eyed the book he was carrying. "So this book shows the location of the treasure?"

"Of course not" Rin said. "Her story is a fairy tale story, after all"

Shampoo eyed the book Ranma was holding, formulating her thoughts and opinions regarding Nabiki's intention of getting the book. "Mrs. Kamishiro, it seems that you come from a very prestigious family. So, your family must be quite influential"

"No, my family isn't that powerful," Rin said, clearly downplaying the matter, a typical Japanese response to a compliment.

"Ah, don't be modest"

"Really"

"Come on..."

"No, really"

"Don't be shy..."

Ranma looked at the exchange with a bored expression and decided to turn his attention on Kazuki. The boy was gazing at his wife with a soft look that caused Ranma to wonder what was going on in the other person's head. It may seemed impossible, but Kazuki seemed contended to be married. Ranma thought about his own foiled wedding and questioned himself whether he would feel the same way with his own wife had he got hitched. Would he become like Kazuki? An image of a panda holding a placate telling him that women will make him weak came to mind. But, in order to save Akane's life, he had become stronger and even managed to 'kill' Saffron. So did he become weak? If it was true that relationship women weakens martial artist, why did his father return home to their house to be with his mother?

"Is there something on my face, Saotome-kun?" Kazuki asked.

"Eh? Nah. Sorry about that. I got lost in my thoughts," Ranma answered while shifting his view toward the book he was holding.

Suddenly, as if by magic, the book fell to the floor and opened.

"Sorry about that," the pigtailed martial artist apologize as he bent to pick up the opened book. It was then he saw a portrait of a very beautiful woman with raven hair that reached to the ground. The woman was dressed in black and was holding a black sword. The sword's blade had a reddish tint to it, lending a mysterious aura to her.

Shampoo peeked over his shoulder and commented, "She's beautiful"

Rin looked at the picture and said. "This is an artist rendition of Kencana"

"Wow. Look at her eyes. It's as if they're drawing me to continue looking at her, right, Ranma?"

"Hmm... yeah, I guess," Ranma muttered, clearly distracted. "_Why does this face looks kinda familiar?_"

"Aire... Ranma, would you excuse Mrs Kamishiro and I?" Shampoo said as she and Rin walked toward a room.

"Would you like me to escort the two of you?"

"No"

"But..."

"That's okay, Saotome-kun," Kazuki said, still seated. "They're going to 'that' room"

"Oh" Ranma uttered, finally understanding where they were heading. "Can't they be more direct?"

"It's women kind of thing"

"If you say so" Ranma was about to add some more when he saw a small light appearing and began to move in a straight direction before turning at ninety degrees. It continued moving until it formed a rectangle made of light. The light then disappeared and an envelope fell to his hand.

"Wow, seems like you know someone who can do magic"

"Well, I know one..." he said as the envelope disappeared and a letter was left in its place

_Saotome-kun,_

_If you read this letter, then it means that due to some problem, I'll tied up and wouldn't be able to come home in time for dinner. In fact, I may be away for more than a few days. Please relay this message to Kasumi. Oh yeah, before that, please prepare the water tank that I've purchased recently. The water you will collect from Father will be quite salty, but run it through the distilling system and the water can be used for cleaning and watering plants. _

_Nabiki_

Kazuki, who couldn't resist peeking at the letter commented, "Wow, looks like you and Tendo-san is quite close. She's your wife?"

Ranma blushed. "Er... no, she's my other fiancee's sister"

"You have another fiancee? Wow, sound like the same problem I had. Anyway, sorry to be noisy"

"That's all right"

"Where do you think she is right now?"

"Don't know. She has clout. Maybe she's in a special suite all by herself"

"Sounds like Tendo Nabiki all right"

* * *

Nabiki looked around her room, seemingly intrigued. "I thought that prisons are supposed to be tiny and cramped" She sat on medium sized bed while glancing trough the metal bars. A a female officer dressed in white uniform who was looking at her with a very interested look. "And isn't the bars are supposed to be lasers or at least electrically charged?" 

The officer smiled at the comment. "Oh, while it's possible to do that, it is NERGAL's policy that detainees are to be treated with higher dignity than accorded by the Geneva convention. Because of that, the laser bars aren't allowed as it will possibly deprive the detainees of their needed sleep.

"Oh well, at least I didn't end up in Cuba and have to wear that orange uniform..."

* * *

_1_

* * *

**Author's note**

1) Finally, a CO with Maburaho, just like I wanted to be... Unlike some earlier COs, the idea for the chapter is quite new

2) Now, I suppose some of you would like to find out what happen to Nabiki. So the question I would like to ask is, would you prefer a flashback, or would you prefer the story written as if it's concurrent to this chapter?

**Maburaho**

Maburaho or known as Love Magic is a story about a 17 year old boy, Kazuki Shikimori who studies at a prestigous school for magician. The problem is that he's an all time loser, with average look, below average marks and extremely below average magic times. In this world, magic times or how many times you can cast a magic spell throughout your lifetime will determine your level in the society. He can only cast them 8 times before turning into ash (the penalty of exhausting the magic times). However, the situation changed when it was discovered that he is a descendant of some of the greatest magicians in the history. So, because he can only cast them 8 times, it is believed that the magic power of all those generations is concentrated in his gene. So, three of most beautiful girls in the school, Yuna, Kuriko and Rin started to 'chase' after him, each with their own reason and agenda.

* * *

**Numerology Class 101, Part 03**

Today we're going to look at our name and how they can be interpreted. For now, we're going to find out about what is our conscious desire. Conscious desire is something that we want and we know that we want it. Firstly, assign the alphabet letters from A to Z with 1 to 9. So, A1, B2, C3, D4, E5, F6, G7, H8, I9, J1, K2, L3, M4, N5 O6, P7, Q8, R9, S1, T2, U3, V4, W5, X6, Y7, Z8

To find out your conscious desire, find out the vowels of your name. Also, in any case 'Y' is used to replace 'I'owel, consider it as a vowel in that respect.

Let's say your name is Kathy Robertson,

vowels a y o e o

according to the numbers, 1 7 6 5 6

Now, since this person has two names, you must remember to reduce the numbers if the sum in each name is more than 10.

1+7-- 8, 6 + 5 + 6 --- 17

If you see, the second name's vowels total number is 17, which is more than 10. Reduce it by adding the digit together. In case the new number is also more than ten, then keep reducing it until it's less than ten

8 , 1+7--- 8

8 , 8

Add them up, 8+8--- 16, reduce it 1+6---7

So we have a conscious desire 16/7. Remember our earlier discussion that the 16 will influence the 7. So an example of such reading is : you will recognize that you have a need for some introspective perception for yourself. Because of this, you may be become more quiet and sometimes would be alone. Just remember that your desire for a family interaction is quite strong. Maybe you would like them to know about what is your thought and philosophy on certain things. But remember that although the 7 in your desire symbolize isolation, or 'going inside your head', you must not overdo it. Your family isn't inside your head, you know. More often than now, parents that have this number are the quiet but strict type.


	20. Ep 9, Ensign Tendo reporting for duty

Tokyo, Meiji era

Nabiki looked at the gi-clad boy who was leaving the two of them.

The beautiful woman next to her asked, "Is this all that we can do? Giving tea to calm her nerves? Isn't there anything else that we can do?"

Nabiki crossed her arms. "Our direct intervention is not desired. But, like the time you met Himura in his dream, it will help. But the rest is still up to them"

"But I wanted to do more" It was said with love and concern in her voice.

"But you can't, because their destiny, however sad it may be, will be forged by their own hands. You should know that, as you also made such an important choice, Shizuka" Nabiki smiled, "or should I say, Kiyosato Tomoe"

Tomoe nodded.

"Let's go back to the spirit world. Akira will be worried if you don't return now" Nabiki said.

They walked toward the outskirt Tokyo where it was quiet and there was no one around. Nabiki turned toward Tomoe and said, "Here is where we go our separate ways"

"Wait... may I ask a question?"

"Five hundred yen" A palm was outstretched. "Answering questions that aren't related to 'on the need to know basis' is chargeable"

"Isn't that a bit expensive?"

"Sorry. I forgot which era I'm in right now. Two yen"

Twenty yen was put in her palm. "I'll ask a few"

"Okay, go ahead"

"You're from the future, so do you know what will happen to them eventually?"

"Yes"

"So what will happen to them?"

"Next question?"

Tomoe understood that Nabiki wouldn't tell her about what will happen and changed her question. "So, if you know about what will happen to them, why would you come to me to offer a chance to help?"

"Order" _'I hate these free jobs Yuko-san sends me out to do' _"After all, this doesn't concerns them. I came here because you wanted to help them, and I'm helping you achieve that wish"

Tomoe nodded. "I understand. That means you're not concerned with what happens to them"

"Before you think of me in that kind of manner, please remember that my job is to help you to help them. That's all. I can't be thinking about everyone in the world. That would effectively reduce my effectiveness to help the select few. When you were with him, did you think about all those people in other places in the world? You didn't, right?"

The beautiful raven haired woman looked at her inquisitively. "I guess you're right" Her body began to glow as she was about to return to the spirit world. "Last question, who are you?"

"Tendo Nabiki, a wish shop proprietor" She smiled. "I have a sister who's engaged to a descendant of Kamiya... and Himura"

Tomoe who had almost disappeared raised her eyebrows in surprise before smiling back. _"Thank you, Nabiki. It means a lot to me" _The smile was very beautiful and radiant.

Nabiki looked at the flash of light engulfing Tomoe before the later truly disappeared. "Time for me to go home as well" She waved her hand and a portal that connects the place and era and her own place and time appeared. "I wonder what Sis will be cooking tonight" she said as she walked through it.

As she traveled through the portal, she felt that something was wrong. The dimension inside the portal seemed a bit warped and different. Instantly she recognized the danger she was in. "Shit! The portal has been distorted! Ei'en akesuru, Shinnokokuei!" (Shine eternally, Shinnokokuei)

A small wing of light appeared beneath her hair and flew in front of her. It then formed a greenish protective sphere around her as she moved toward darkest region of the portal, not knowing where she was heading to.

"This has never happened before..."

The region became darker and darker.

Nabiki smiled mirthlessly, realizing the rather bleak situation she was in. "I suppose this is where I'm suppose to shout, 'Ranma, because of you I'm going to go to hell'..."

Multitude of gross looking tentacles appeared and tried to assail her but the sphere around her protected her from such attack by destroying anything that got into the sphere. However, as the tentacles continued their relentless attack, Nabiki could feel that her energy was being drained by Shinnokokuei. "Too much" She tried to keep her eyes opened but felt that they were too heavy. "The drain is too much..." The energy sphere wavered a bit. "Must... keep... awake. Kasumi... Akane... Father... must..."

Finally her eyes closed and her body stopped moving. The tentacles managed to pierce through the sphere without any problems. But just as they were about to touch her, the sphere ignited, burning with red and black flames, incinerating everything inside it except her.

* * *

_A five year old Nabiki gazed lovingly at her mother._

"_Nabiki-chan, come here"_

_She scooted next to her mother. "Why do you look so tired, mom?"_

"_It's nothing. I'm just sleepy, that's all. By the way, Nabiki-chan, can you please draw me a beautiful flower?"_

"_How?"  
_

"_Just follow what I tell you, okay?"_

"_Okay, mom"_

"May I have your attention please..." a girl's voice echoed.

"Attention, please..."

"Captain..."

Nabiki felt her eyelids were very heavy.

"Captain, please wake up"

She slowly opened her eyes to see that she was lying on the grass of a beautiful place. _'Who would have thought that hell is beautiful... Maybe all these talk about hell being a bad place is just a ruse to trick us so that we will go heaven... and prevent hell from being overcrowded...' _She then noticed some unconscious people lying next to her. _'Wow, they have to wear uniforms here' _Nabiki looked at a big screen floating and saw a girl talking. _'King Hades is smaller than I thought. Quite cute too' _She smacked her head, trying to clear those strange thoughts from her mind.

The girl seemed to notice her, but was more fixated to waking up someone she called as 'Captain'

"Please return to your station to prepare for emergency situation. Captain... Captain... wake up..."

A woman with a white and weird looking uniform woke up and was treated to a sight of the girl making silly face. "GAAAH!"

The screen changed to show the girl was serious again. "The ship has finally emerged on the normal space, Captain"

The so-called Captain was surprised.

"Captain, why are you in the recreation area instead of being on the bridge?"

Nabiki watched as the 'Captain' looked around and seemed to be dissatisfied with a sleeping man in yellow uniform who was holding another woman's hand.

"No!" The later exclaimed as she quickly pulled the man's away from the sleeping woman.

"Captain" the girl called out.

The captain blushed and began to giggle. "Ha ha ha. What is it?"

"Please look at the screen"

The screen changed to show something that came out of space fiction. Space ships were firing towards each other, and the destruction were enormous. Then a giant metallic bug moved toward the screen.

"EHH!" the captain shouted. "Configure the Graviti Blaster to maximum level and in spreading arc. FIRE AT WILL!"

As the ship shook slightly, probably from firing what the captain called as a Gravity Blaster, Nabiki began thinking about increasing her insurance coverage to include space warfare and death caused by the action of a crazed captain.

"By the way, Captain" the girl said.

"Yes?"

The girl pointed toward Nabiki. "Who's that woman not far from you?"

Nabiki saw that she was under the two's scrutinizing look and decided to use the universal greeting known to all mankind. "I'm Tendo Nabiki. Sorry about this"

* * *

Nabiki looked around her cell, mentally piecing all the information together. It seemed that she was traveling on a wrong portal and somehow ended on an alternate universe at a different time, which was a bad case of judgment in her opinion. But then she remembered that she had used exactly the same portal that she used to travel to the Meiji era. In fact, the portal she was traveling on before she ended there has a similar energy signature to the original one. Also, she wasn't traveling toward a portal exit; she was traveling toward the darkness itself. A shiver ran up her spine. The portal she was traveling on didn't have any exit, meaning that the other end of the portal had been destroyed. It was quite rare but an uncommon situation.

It was the first time it had happened to her.

Not wanting to dwell on that, she made up her mind to open a new portal back to her time and dimension as soon as possible. Which, with her magical energy would take more than just a few days. She had exhausted most of her power to release Shinnokokuei to protect herself from the dangers posed by the dark netherealm she passed through before ending up on the world she was in.

But to end up inside a space battleship... Nabiki suppressed her wanting to shout, "Beam me up, Scotty" or "Luke, I am your mother"

Her thought strayed to few people she managed to meet. First, there was Yurika, the captain of the ship with white uniform that seemed an amalgamation of Batman's cape, an apron and a jumpsuit. That hat on her head; was it a captain's hat? If so, why did it remind Nabiki of a nurse's hat? Then there's that Akito, the man who was holding another's woman's hand while sleeping in the recreation area. His popularity with girls on board the ship reminded her of Ranma. But she wondered about all those Gekiganger phrases that kept coming out of his mouth.

Maybe they have a drunken panda stashed up somewhere aboard the space ship.

"Miss Tendo?"

Nabiki turned her head toward the sound to see that it Akito. He was accompanied by few girls, one with a short green hair that reminded her of Akane, another one with spectacle and orange hair seemed as boisterous as Shampoo, and the other one exuded a weird aura similar to Kodachi. "Yes?"

The door to her cell opened. "The Captain and the Prospector would like to interview you"

Nabiki got up. "Okay"

"Don't try anything funny," the girl with the green hair said.

Nabiki noted the proximity between the girl and Akito. "Of course not. I don't want Mr. Akito here to think bad of me"

The girl's reddened face confirmed her opinion.

She then walked toward Akito and out a finger under his chin seductively. "Now, A... ki... to..., I'll be leaving myself in your hand" She then blew in his ear slowly. "Please be gentle..."

Akito's reaction of blushing and backing away correspond with what Nabiki had predicted. _'It's always the same reaction no matter where and when. Japanese men are always clueless and would always react similarly to an advance by a woman'_

"What are you doing to Akito?" the emerald haired woman demanded.

"Why? Are you his fiancee?"

"Wow, right on the smacker, Ryoko," the bespectacled girl commented.

"Right on the smacker..." the weird girl said before giggling.

"Hikaru, Izumi, this is no time to be joking"

Despite being amused, Nabiki decided that it was time to get serious. "Okay, okay. Let's just go to this Prospector and this captain of yours"

After walking more than ten minutes, they finally arrived at the meeting room. Nabiki only arched an eyebrow when she noticed that there weren't any security guards standing outside the door. The ship was quite... she didn't know how to put it... unorthodox? They stopped at the entrance as Akito pressed some code on the door. "By the way, the food that was served to me is very delicious. My compliments to the chef"

Akito turned toward her and smiled proudly as the door to the room opened. "Thanks. That's the first time someone praises me for what I am, a cook, instead of an Aestivalis pilot"

Nabiki blinked. "I'm sorry, did you say that you're the one who prepared the Fillet Mignon just now?"

"That's me"

_'What a weird ship. A pilot doubles as a cook?'_. "Oh, in that case, excuse my rudeness for doubting you"

"Don't worry about it" Akito held out his hand at hip level, gesturing her to go inside. "Please enter. Ladies first"

"What a manly man," Nabiki gushed, trying to imitate Ranma's mother while giving a teasing look to Ryoko who fumed and grumbled.

Inside the room, she saw Captain Yurika being flanked by a burly man that reminded her of gorilla and a bespectacled man who was dressed immaculately, as if he was working at a casino.

"Have a seat, Miss Tendo Nabiki" the captain said with a radiant smile, showing an empty seat.

Despite having tagged the captain as having some screws loose earlier, Nabiki couldn't help respecting her for her ability to be polite at all time. "Thank you" she said as she took a seat. Akito and the trio left the room, leaving Nabiki, Yurika and the two men.

"Well then, we will begin the interrogation" the apeman said. "I suggest that you cooperate with us"

"You're quite mean, Gort" Yurika said. "Couldn't you be more of a gentleman?"

"Sorry, miss" Gort said to Nabiki after nodding to Yurika.

"Don't let Gort get to you" Yurika said cheerfully to Nabiki. "He's just need to learn to be more of a ladies' man, just like Akito" she finished with a dreamy look on her eye. "But you know, Gort can be a bit nice when he's with Haruka. You know, that day..."

"Ahem" the other man said. "Captain, you must show proper conduct in this meeting.

"Yes, Prospector"

"Now then," Gort said in an attempt to be nice. "May we know how do you end up on this ship without us knowing about it? Are you a stowaway?"

Nabiki thought about what she remembered Yurika said when she woke up with them in the park. "Very well, but before I answer that, I need to you to confirm something"

"You must be aware that it's you who need to answer our questions, Miss Tendo" Prospector said coolly.

"Yes, but before that I need to know whether what I'm going to answer are correct, in case you're going to put me on trial. I believe you should know about that". Nabiki had detected that the man exuded an aura that screamed money. Probably a lawyer.

Both Gort and Yurika turned to look at Prospector who nodded. "Very well, but we don't have to answer questions that we deemed as sensitive"

"What is this Tulip that I heard about?" Nabiki asked, going on her full Ice Queen persona.

"ERGH!" Yurika shouted, causing Nabiki to close her ears. "Don't you know? They're around the world!"

"Humor me. I need a precise definition"

Prospector cleared his throat. "This Tulip is some sort of Jovian Lizards' weapons that were sent to Earth. Since they're shaped like tulips, they're called Tulips. The Tulips themselves aren't dangerous, but whenever they open, some unmanned robots come out of them. However, it's shown that they're not carriers..."

"In short, they're just like a transportation device?" Nabiki asked.

"More like a teleporter, yes, judging from what we experienced ourselves.

"So that what it was..." Nabiki said slowly, letting her mind come up with a plausible story. "When the Jovian Lizards attacked, I quickly ran into one for cover. Silly me" She purposely made her story short so that she could add up as they go along.

"Where are you from?" this time, the question came from Gort.

"Tokyo" _'Please let Tokyo exist in this universe and time line. If not I have to reveal more'_

"Really?" Yurika said brightly. "I'm from there too"

Nabiki had to control herself from letting out a breath of relief.

"A plausible story" Prospector agreed, "but we'll continue the interrogation afterwards" A calculator somehow made its way to his hand. "However, due the fact that your appearance is unscheduled, it would cost this ship significant costs and overheads" He calculated the figure rapidly. "Hmm... this ship will have to spend 83 million yen on you alone"

A vein popped up on Nabiki's forehead. _'I'll show you, old man'_

Three hours later,

Gort was struggling to keep awake. Meanwhile, Yurika's head was on the table, a drool trailing out from her mouth, a not so subtle sign that she was asleep. Meanwhile, the Prospector had a look of pure amazement and respect on his face, nodding hurriedly as he looked at the woman in front of him talking.

Nabiki was standing on a large screen, finishing her talk. "So, due to my appearance on board this ship, we're able to save more than 297 billion yen in expenses as well increase its throughput by 1.2 percent" _'Thank god for the presentation class I took last year' _This is of course, after deducting the expenses of keeping me here and my salary as a temporary consultant until we arrive at NERGAL headquarters, which comes to a total of 150 million yen. I believe that you can pay in gold?"

"How do you managed to calculate such a huge saving?"

"I keep the family budget balanced"

"Oh!" Prospector said reverently. "I understand. After all you have gone through, this must be a welcomed break. NERGAL's Chairman probably would be more than happy to offer you a position when he hear about this"

* * *

1

* * *

**Author's note **

1. Tada! This is the first time I executed a Cross Over with my own fiction, Ever Stay Autumn. So for you Rurouni Kenshin fans out there, please don't feel freaked out by the not so canon part between Nabiki and Tomoe. The part takes place in chapter 22 of the story. Unfortunately, the story from a major problem. Lack of ideas.

2. If you notice, Nabiki asked for two yen from Tomoe but asked 150 million yen from the prospector. Well, before WW2, the currency's value is quite high. Of course, we have war and inflation. War will always cause the inflation to skyrockets as resources becomes dearer and dearer. So, at current rate, a hundred yen is hovers around one dollar. So, in today value, Nabiki is asking for approximately 1.5 million USD. But, remember that she landed smack in the middle of a fight, which means that the dimension she ended up in was embroiled in a war. Add to the fact that she landed in the future and the inflation should be higher...

3. Now that Nabiki is stuck in another dimension, I wonder whether I should expand the CO to be longer a bit or whether I should make it shorter and make Nabiki return home as soon as possible.

4. Shinnokokuei wasn't a new ability. Actually, it was there in the CO with Card Captor Sakura earlier on, at that part where Ranma and Shaoran unleashed their full power. It was Shinnokokuei that protected Nabiki and Sakura from the explosion. More information on what it can do will be forthcoming.

* * *

Martian Successor Nadesico

When Earth's colonies on Mars are suddenly attacked by alien invaders referred to as the Jovian Lizards in the year 2196,civilian contractor Nergal decides to come to the Earth's aid by constructing powerful space battleships, the first of which is known as the ND-001 Nadesico. Because it's essentially a civilian battleship (sounds like Macross to me), the ship was manned by civilians, some with a not so normal quirks. The main character, Akito Tenkawa, is a man with a mysterious past; once a resident of Mars' Utopia colony, Tenkawa somehow escaped its destruction by the Jovian Lizards and arrived on Earth, with no memory of how he got there but a terrible fear of the invaders. He hates fighting but was thrust into the action. As usual, we have a throng of girls throwing themselves toward him, with him behaving in a typical anime manner.

**

* * *

**

**Numerology Class 101, Part 04**

Today we're going to look at our name and how they can be interpreted. For now, we're going to find out about what is our conscious desire. Subconscious desire is something that we want but not necessarily know that we want it. A tell tale sign of we achieving something like that is when we got it, we suddenly feel happy out of the blue. Firstly, assign the alphabet letters from A to Z with 1 to 9. So, A1, B2, C3, D4, E5, F6, G7, H8, I9, J1, K2, L3, M4, N5 O6, P7, Q8, R9, S1, T2, U3, V4, W5, X6, Y7, Z8

To find out your subconscious desire, find out the vowels of your name. Also, in any case 'U' is used to replace a 'Y' sound, consider it as a consonant in that respect.

Let's use the last part's name, which is Kathy Robertson,

consonants

Cccording to the numbers, 2, 2, 8, as in K,T,H while 9,2,9,2,1,5 for R,B,R,T,S,N

Now, since this person has two names, you must remember to reduce the numbers if the sum in each name is more than 10.

2+2+8---14 , 9+2+9+2+1+5--- 28

If you see, both names are more than 10. Reduce it by adding the digit together. In case the new number is also more than ten, then keep reducing it until it's less than ten

1+4---5, 2+8--- 10 (which can be reduced to 1)

5, 1

Add them up, 5+1--- 6

So we have a subconscious desire 6. Subconsciously, Kathy Robertson yearns for a life filled with family moments.

**Questions? You can ask me**


	21. Ep 9, Nabiki?

"May I join you?"

Ranma opened one of his eyes to see the girl he was currently thinking about sat beside him. "I thought that you wouldn't come back today?"

"Couldn't a girl keep her secret?" she said, smirking. "So, can I join you or you're going to interrogate me some more?"

Ranma patted a next to him. "No tricks"

"Why, Ranma, you're doubting me? I'm hurt" she said, winking seductively. Not receiving any response, she sat. "You're no fun. All right, no tricks" After a few seconds of tranquility passed between them, she said, "Tonight is a clear night, isn't it?"

"Yeah"

"A hundred yen for your thoughts?"

"I'm supposed to pay you to tell you about my thoughts?"

"Well… that seems a better idea than the one I have"

Ranma chuckled. "I'm thinking about all of you, and how meeting all you has affected my life"

"Well..."

Ranma groaned. "Very well. Hitsuzen it is. Happy?"

Nabiki smiled. "Ranma, life is like a dream. Someday, when all of us look at this moment of time, I think we will smile and laugh a bit"

He looked at her silently while trying to understand what was said. After a while, he said, "I don't think what that stupid father of mine put me through is a laughing manner"

"True…" Nabiki's voice trailed. She twiddled with her fingers, looking a bit hesitant. "You must be wondering why I'm here with you right now. Actually, Ranma, I have to ask you a question. I hope that you wouldn't be angry"

"Shoot. I wouldn't get mad"

"Have you chosen your girl yet?

"Huh?"

Nabiki stretched her body and lied down on the roof. "Ranma. I don't want to be seen as forcing you, but you should have probably decided now which one of your fiancées you would prefer to marry"

"Why?"

"Because time is what we don't have. Don't ask me how, but I can feel it"

"What does time has to do with me choosing any of them?"

A long period of silence engulfed, choking any words that might come out. He looked at her expectantly but she just looked at the sky. Finally she broke the spell between them. "Apparently, there will be more suitors on the way"

Ranma stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To go and kick my pop out of the bed"

"For something he didn't do?"

"It is his fault"

"Ryoga's influence rubbing on you, eh, Ranma?"

He stopped and sat down

"Anyway, I don't think your father is involved, at least not directly"

"How do you know?"

Nabiki muttered an incantation and Ranma was bathed with lights. Panicked, he looked around to see many colorful threads of lights. "Look, Ranma, there are a lot of soul threads around you"

He looked more closely to see that the threads of lights were intertwined, like colorful wires.

"They look like wires, aren't they? That's because like them, your life are intertwined with others. These soul threads represent people who will be vastly affected by your existence and in return influence yours, such as your parents and lovers"

"How come there's a lot of them here!"

"That's because there's a lot of people whose life is interconnected with you"

Ranma pointed to a thread. "How come this one is thicker?"

Nabiki didn't look at where he pointed but answered. "That thread represents your soul mate. What normal people mistakenly call as 'true love'"

Ranma touched it tentatively only to have his fingers go through it. "True love?"

"Soul mate"

"Soul mate?"

"A soul mate is someone who will influence your life greatly. In life, soul mates are intended to teach each others very important lessons in karma. You're still with me?"

Ranma scrunched his face. "Yeah. I think so"

"According to the law of reincarnations, when we die, our soul will leave the body and then be reborn. So, in the passage of time, it'll only be logical if we have multiple soul mates. So, for example, in this life, you will probably meet your soul mate from the time of the dark ages in Europe, instead of the one from 17th century. You understand?"

"So far"

Nabiki smiled mischievously. "And maybe in that era you were a woman and your soul mate was a male and the two of you…"

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"

"are siblings," Nabiki finished. She looked at Ranma whose eyes were wide and giggled. "What! Soul mates aren't necessarily lovers. Even a teacher who teach you martial art can be your soul mate. The relationship between soul mates is very special. Their bond is stronger"

Ranma mused for a moment. "So people can search for each other using the spell you showed me?"

"Not that simple. You have to be very close to each other in order to see the connection" Nabiki smirked. "But for a couple, if they are that close enough, I think seeing the thread connection is the last thing in their minds"

Ranma blushed.

"In fact," Nabiki smiled coyly, being that close will result in the thread between them becoming more powerful"

"I still don't see where this is leading"

"Ranma, to be frank with you, one of your soul mates is probably a demoness"

He blinked for a few times before laughing hard. "Man, you're sure can tell a joke, Nabiki"

She shook her head. "Look at the other threads. You'll probably see five threads that are bigger than the rest, but still smaller than that one. Two of them probably represents your parents, and the three of them your fiancées"

"There are fifteen of such threads. But, I still don't get it. What makes you say that the owner of the biggest thread is probably a demoness?"

"The color of the thread represents the owner's ki. I can guess that your soul mate's thread color is black"

"How?" Ranma's voice was hoarse.

"I've been seeing residual power from you ever since you returned from Jusenkyo. At first, I thought that the aura was from you thinking that you killed Saffron. Depression aura, like Ryouga's"

"So, how can I solve this problem?"

Nabiki turned toward him and explained further. She explained that being soul mates doesn't mean that the connection between the two people cannot be changed. Soul mates simply mean that the power that be decided that the chemistry between the two of them would be easier to take place compared to others.

"It'll be easier for me to like her?" Ranma asked.

"Yes. But that doesn't mean you will like her. People thought that they can only be together with their soul mate. That is a big lie. If you work on your relationship with one of your fiancées, the resulting bond can be stronger than that bind you and your soul mate"

"Okay, I get it. So I should choose Akane or the others so that my connection with the demoness can be eliminated"

"Close enough"

"And tell me again why I must do it?"

"I don't know. If the demoness has a good intention, would it hide itself from us?" Nabiki stood to leave. "Think about it"

"Maybe she's afraid of what Akane will do to me" Ranma answered half-jokingly. Then he became more serious. "Or maybe she's afraid of how I will react when I saw her"

She turned to gave him a cursory look. "Maybe" She looked back to the front. "But Ranma, the thread looks similar to the others, right?" She smiled, as if knowing that he was examining it. "She's probably in human form"

"That means she could meet me anytime during the day"

"That's right. She could be closer than we thought. Why, she could even be one of your fiancées"

"Or you"

"Or me" Nabiki affirmed. "Or Kodachi… Maybe the soul link is between your girl side and…"

Ranma shuddered as images of the perverted males in Nerima High School flashed in his mind.

Nabiki turned and walked back to him. "Then, when that happens, we will know who she really is. But if she's not one of your fiancée, that will give her enough warning to stay away from you"

"Talking from experience, I don't think that's likely"

"Dragging your feet will make things worse"

"Am I misjudging what you're saying? You're making it as if choosing my wife will influence everything"

"Oh, not really. Only your life" Nabiki turned away to hid a smile on her lips.

"That's comforting to know"

"Don't be too pessimistic" Suddenly, Nabiki's face brightened up. "Tonight you will learn about magic"

"Pffttt… why do I need to study this? I can manage with my martial art"

"If you learn this, your intelligence will increase"

"Uh huh?" Ranma was yawning.

"Have you ever fought an Accounting Martial Arts user? Or a Statistic Martial artist?"

"Nope. But they don't seem like difficult opponents"

"Well, the reason why you haven't fought them was because they calculated that they only have 18.98 chance of beating you in straight fight, 33.13 if they cheated. So, seeing the low possibility of winning, they decided not to fight you"

"What! That's impossible. They actually have a chance of defeating me!"

"Saotome and Tendo school of Anything Goes concentrated on the strength and speed of the techniques without paying much attention into the mental part. Well, you, your father and my father do have a higher than average aptitude for taunting your opponents, but that wouldn't work against someone who has a sharp mind. Take Khu Lon for example"

"Okay"

"Actually, if it suits you, you can think magic as one of the many branches of martial arts that you need to master"

"I can do that"

"Now, produce a ki ball"

Ranma did as he was told and produced a clear orb. "Like this?" He looked at Nabiki to see her also produced one in her hand.

"Very good. Now, can you, using your ki detection technique, tell me which one is stronger?"

"I feel that the two of them are similar in power"

"Correct. But it takes less effort to produce mine"

"In that case I should learn magic"

"Yes, but you should not abandon your present technique. See, your current technique is like moving bricks using your bare hands whereas using magic is like moving the bricks using a wheel barrow"

Yeah, moving by wheel barrow is faster and easier" Ranma smirked. "But you forget that moving the brick using bare hands will strengthen the body faster"

"Believe me, I know about that and was about to say that when you interrupted me. The magic and ki technique can coexist in you, so there is no question of choosing which one to learn and practice"

"How about this bracelet? Wouldn't it affect me?"

"Yes. The bracelet will consume your energy all the time, so you will need more energy to execute a spell. Then again, the same thing applies if you're using your normal technique. There are some more limitations to the bracelet, but it's enough for you to know that the bracelet wouldn't affect your ki and magic attack as much as your physical attacks"

"Why?"

"You'll be far away from you opponent when you launch your ki attack, right? Think about it later. Okay, tonight we will learn how to produce a magical flame" She opened her hand and it was engulfed in red flame.

"Hey, it's like the time when you burn the envelope"

Nabiki raised her eyebrows. "Envelope?"

"You know... the time when we go to Tomoeda to 'grant' that Li his wish"

"Li?

"You know, the brat from China?"

"Li Shaoran" Nabiki giggled. "Ah, I remember now. I have so many thing on my mind, you know"

"Anyway, that time, the flame is green. What did you do to change the color?"

"It's just a matter of magical element used in the spell. You'll eventually learn that as you go along"

The two of them spent hours, with Nabiki teaching Ranma about basic magic. The basic spell was the focusing of ki, or mana as known in magic, into any object, which can include the caster's body parts. Done correctly enough, the point will glow. When enough energy has been gathered, the energy can either be released. The release can be forced, like the one Khu Lon, Ranma and Ryouga have mastered, or released, by using gestures and anything that will tap into the cosmic power. The type of energy released what was determined the type of spell it was. Spells that uses the energy to the surrounding according to the 'normal' law of nature, would be less complicated. Those would include many damaging spells. Spells such as Divine Shield or Levitation requires some of the laws of nature to be momentarily 'suspended'. As such, they required more energy and skills to cast.

When they were finish, it was almost three o'clock in the morning. Nabiki got up from her seat and stretched. "That's basically it for our session"

"Thanks, Nabs."

"But remember, Ranma, you must promise me two things"

"Huh?"

"One, do not practice in front of everyone, including me"

"Why not?"

"Think about it. If I, the one who teaches you caught you practicing, then there's a possibility that the others will find out about it too. You don't want more complications, do you?"

"Makes sense. So what's the other one?"

"Get up"

Ranma did as he was told. He was shocked when Nabiki threw her arms around him and kissed him. Nabiki only broke the kiss when she needed to breath.

"This... is my payment", she said, panting. Nabiki cupped Ranma's face and smiled."But I can't let you remember this" She then put a finger on Ranma's forehead.

"Huh?" Ranma felt some kind of Deja Vu.

Her finger began to glow with the familiar black aura.

"Erase"

* * *

**Author's note (16 July 2006)**

1. What do you know? I have nothing to say... NOT

2. I'll be updating the previous chapters bit by but to remove some of the errors lying around there. Of course, this only applies to the story. I wouldn't do anything for my Author's Note section.


	22. Ep 10, Is she a friend or foe?

Nabiki quickly caught hold of Ranma when he collapsed due to the spell. Holding him while ruffling his hair, she smiled. "You're cute when you're asleep, you know that?" A red aura encircled Ranma and he was gone. "Have a good sleep, my love" She closed her eyes and sighed. "Do you know it's quite rude to spy on other people?"

A man appeared in front of her. The newcomer was a tall and handsome foreigner, with golden mane complementing his grey eyes very well. "Pardon me for my rather intrusive appearance, but I found the scene rather amusing," he said, English accent evident. "My name is Voigern," he said, bowing gracefully. "May I know my lady's name?"

Nabiki shook her head. "There's no need"

"Oh, that's rather unfortunate"

"So, why are you here?"

"Actually, I'm lost" the man admitted sheepishly. "I was wondering if you'll be so kind enough so as to show my way"

Nabiki smiled. "Why? Is your sense of ki detection going haywire, Mr. Voigern, the infamous Vampire Lord of Death Bound clan?"

"So you know about my history"

"Hm... A clan of immortal beings that sucks souls from human being. Being thought as under Count Dracula's command, but that's not the case. In fact, Dracula is just a fiction that originates from the Romanian ruler Vlad III the Impaler. Somehow, the real history sounds weirder than the the fiction. Well, I know enough to know that I'm not supposed to invite you to anything" She chuckled. "Not that it would matter much"

"Yes, I must admit, the rule that we're not to enter anyone's home without any permission is fabricated to scare people from accepting strangers into their home"

"Or maybe the real reason is so that people would feel that they will be safe from your kind unless they invited you in. What a way to trick them"

Voigern gave Nabiki a long look. "You know, I'm rather fond of you, which is why I am giving you a chance to live to a ripe old age if you just let me feast on the boy's soul. You know that vampires always keep their words"

"Yes, I know that. However, I'm also the one to keep my promises" She grinned evilly. "The boy still have a bigger destiny to fulfill than to become your food" A staff appeared in her hand. She waved it and the Tendo home was engulfed in a bright light. "You have to through me first, Mr. Voigern"

The vampire shrugged and look at his pocket watch. "Oh, very well. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to exercise a bit before dinner"

"Let's fight at the park"

Voigern bowed. "Ladies first"

Nabiki smiled and a red cylinder of magic light surrounded the girl before she disappeared.

Voigern said an incantation and appeared in the middle of the park a second later. He looked around to see that there was no one. The vampire flew around, finally settling on a section of the place. There, the girl was playing on a swing. "Here you are. It took me some trouble finding you" He smiled, barring his fang. "I honestly thought that you have ran away"

Still playing on the swing, Nabiki craned her neck toward him, smirking. "Everyone knows that the best place to fight is at the Angel Groove section of the park" She stopped the swing and stepped down. "Let's get this over with"

Meanwhile, hidden from everyone's view, a figure was smiling. _"Yes. It's time for you to fight, my puppets"_

"Agreed" Voigern took a black training glove and wore it. Instantly, a mysterious symbol appeared its back. He then snapped his gloved finger. "Majestic death, Scypher!" An eagle made of light appeared from above him and landed to perch on his glove. He smiled at Nabiki. "Scypher, meet your prey"

"Please to meet you," Nabiki said, although her voice showed the opposite.

"You know, unlike Dracula in the tales and movies, we vampires can stand being exposed to the sun's ray. In fact," Voigern said as he pointed toward her, "I'm rather fond of light"

The eagle disappeared from view and Nabiki instantly feel something wet around her neck. She used her hand to wipe it off and brought it in front of her. It was her blood.

Scypher reappeared on Voigern's hand and the man smiled as he wiped a finger on the eagle's bloodied talons. He then put it near his mouth and licked it. "Hmm... Fresh, just like how I like it" He turned toward Nabiki, "How does it feel, fighting against something that's faster than your eyes?" He licked his lips at the sight of blood around the girl's neck

The girl narrowed her eyes. "I can see that the so-called legendary vampires are just bunch of cowards, using subordinates to attack"

"That's a bit rude on your part. Scypher is an extension of my soul"

"I don't see how you claim that as even a fool can see that you're fighting with an assistant while you wait out of my attack range"

"Hmm... It's up to you whether to believe me or not. But don't you think that you should focus on your own life? My offer still stands, you know. Let me suck off the boy's soul and I may be kind enough to let you live for a few more weeks"

"What happened to the ripe old age?"

"I changed my mind, seeing that you're not even worth the challenge" Voigern was about to continue with his boasting when he realised that there was something on the ground that was creeping toward him. He managed to jump at the last minute before the thing touched his feet. "Ha ha ha. This is very interesting indeed. You almost caught me using your own shadow. What's the name of the technique again? Kage Mane (Shadow Copy)?"

Nabiki had expected him to land but wings of light spouted behind Voigern's back. "How?"

"Scypher can merge with me so that I can fly"

"_It is interesting how easily the puppets move to my every single whim"_

"Is that so?" Nabiki's shadow became longer and moved toward Voigern's.

"You're very naïve to think that I'll be tricked by that" Voigern's wings glowed brighter and his shadow disappeared. It was so bright that Nabiki had to cover her eyes. Voigern took the opportunity to launch few arrows made of light toward her.

Nabiki quickly raised her hand. "Perisai Rembulan! (moon's protection)" A whitish circle appeared and intercepted the arrows.

"Well, fought, if I must say so..."

"Thanks" A circle of red light appeared underneath Nabiki. "But let me return the favor to you" The park was rained with numerous arrows from the sky.

Voigern flew away and unleashed a bolt at her. The girl jumped away, nulling her magical circle. "I don't think that you're in any position to fight me"

"_Dance, my puppets! Dance to the tune I play"_

They exchanged few attacks more attacks, with Voigern managed to land a few hits on the young sorceress. At last, he stopped his attack to look at his handiwork. Blood were coming out of the multiple injuries on her body. "It seems that you have underestimate my true strength"

Nabiki shook her head. "Actually I don't think so. In fact, it is you who misunderstand the grave danger you're currently in"

"Is that so?" Voigern said, as he descend, seemingly sure of his victory. "It doesn't seem so to me"

The girl in front of him chuckled softly. Then the chuckle became larger and larger, turning into a sneering laugh. "For someone who lived more hundreds of years, you're pretty idiotic, aren't you?"

"How rude! I suggest you watch what you say, young girl"

Nabiki put a hand on her mouth to stop her laughter, but still maintaining her mirth. "But it's the truth, really. You have been fighting me with what, 60 percent of your power?"

"35 percent"

"Very well, how about using your full power against this?" Nabiki slammed her hand to the ground. "Daulat Raja Tidak Terbatas! (King's Absolute Power)"

Voigern was surrounded in a bright golden light. He tried to move but found himself unable to do so. It was as if his body had become very heavy. Slowly by slowly his body began to drop to the ground, with his knees giving away first.

"Good vampire. Kneel like a worthless scum you are"

The vampire lord growled in anger.

"Oh, you want to be a dog now?"

"ENOUGH!" Voigern snapped his fingers and more than twenty vampires suddenly appeared and attacked Nabiki.

Nabiki counterattacked the vampires that attack her, managing to fry two of them with fireballs. But the others were relentless and she was forced to jump away. The young sorceress was about to cast another spell that would have wiped all of them when she felt two hands on her shoulders, stopping her movement gently.

"You forgot about me?" Voigern asked in a husky voice. He put his head at the same level of hers, sniffing her neck.

"How?" that was all Nabiki could uttered.

"You shouldn't ask that question. Don't you remember that your spell needed all of your concentration to maintain" Voigern bared his fangs. "But, that's a little too late now, right?" He sunk them into her neck. Instantly he began to glow.

"Stop it..." Nabiki said weakly.

Voigern ignored her and kept draining her blood away. Bit by bit, drop by drop, Nabiki began to succumb to the death that was waiting for her. At last, Voigern removed his fangs from her neck and kicked the lifeless body to the ground. "Useless. I thought that someone like her would have provided a satisfying snack. Oh well, I guess I have to go and get the boy now"

"I think not" a female voice calmly said.

Voigern turned toward the voice to see another girl was sitting at a bench. "And who are you to tell me not to?"

"Ah, would you like to know my name? Wouldn't it be pointless to tell you as you will die anyway?"

"A bit on the arrogant side, aren't we?"

The girl shook her head. "The one who's arrogant is you"

"With power and might to back me, don't you think that I deserve to be arrogant?" He pointed toward Nabiki's body. "This is my handiwork"

"What's so great fighting against a puppet?" The girl moved her hand. Suddenly Nabiki jerked and got up only to fall back again.

Voigern gave Nabiki's body a closer look only to see energy threads connecting the body to the fingers on the girl's hands. "Bitch"

"Miss Bitch to you. And to think that you were fighting against your own servant"

The vampire lord was shocked when Nabiki body turned into a body of a fellow vampire.

"I was aware of the 'insurances' you place around the town. You thought that you have everything covered" She sighed. "Ahou dess ne, anata. Let me tell you something. You have made the biggest and the most foolish mistake by coming to Nerima" The girl shook her forefinger as emphasis. "I will tell you a little story, a story that will explain on why certain negative spirits that prey on human souls, couldn't be found here.

"I don't care for such trivialities"

"Be thankful. This will be your final bedtime story"

"I'll listen, although I assure you that I'm not letting you off even if you grovel at my feet" Voigern looked at his loyal vampire servants, confident that all of them working together could ensure the victory in his hand. Oh, he may need to sacrifice most of them, but he didn't care for them; there were a lot more where they came from. "You must realise the rather precarious situation you're currently in"

"We shall see. If you have been here, say twenty years ago, you would have noticed that the town have almost daily occurrence of deaths and accidents. Do you know why?"

"Do enlighten me"

"Just as I thought. vampires don't really know anything. Ah, what an arrogant but stupid and pathetic clan vampires are. Very well. I'll tell you as a parting gift before I sent you to your eternal rest. This town is supposed to be built on site where Kencana died. Her blood seeped into the ground of this whole town, infusing it with chaotic magic, the type of magic demons practices. That is why this town is a nexus of chaos and attracts a lot of negative spirits such as Hollows"

Voigern put a hand on his mouth, yawning. "Forgive me, but I find your story rather uninteresting. Do you really expect me to believe that tale about the so-called Demoness?"

"I don't. It doesn't matter whether you believe it or not. However, you might find the next information useful. Twenty years ago, the death toll dropped.  
Why? Simple. A former Japanese priestess, known as a miko , moved here, following her newlywed husband"

"Sounds like an interesting person"

"Yes. She has been called as a genius and her skills in exorcism is simply unsurpassed. Since she moved in, the town has become a peaceful place to live. However... despite her power, she was unable to fight her own mortality. So, ten years ago, in order to protect her family, she has set up a very powerful barrier surrounding this town, binding it to her soul. The barrier cost her her life but from that day, it protects this town and its inhabitants against foreign spirits. Although it will automatically react against Hollows, I have learned how to invoke it at will to attack entities such as your kind"

"However, you must remember that the barrier would inevitably lose its power through time"

"That's why I'm saying you vampires are useless idiots. I am sure you have heard about Venus Flytrap, haven't you?" A magician staff appeared in the girl's hand and she waved it. A circle of runes appeared underneath Voigen. "You certainly know what the runes under your feet are for"

The vampire lord jumped away, not wanting to be near the runes of exorcism. But when he touched the ground, another circle of runes appeared. He jumped away a few times, but it was the same. Voigern tried to fly away but when he got to a certain height, he was blocked by an invisible barrier.

"It's pointless. The whole town if surrounded by the barrier. But it's okay. I'll let you run away as much as you want. I want you to realise how useless your vampire abilities are. Run away, old man. Run away as much as you want"

"That will be the day" Voigern and his fellow vampires lunged at the girl, their fangs bare. "You wouldn't be able to cast the spell in such a short time"

"It's too late. I have enchanted the spell while you were busy fighting my puppet"

As if proving that she was telling the truth, more and more runes appeared all around them and began to glow.

"NO!" Voigern shouted as he realised what the glow meant.

"Unfortunately for you, it's a 'Yes'"

The glow become brighter and engulfed all of the vampires. When it receded, there was nothing left of them.

The girl frowned. "Unlike other teenagers, I hate Vampires. Sigh. Must they always get their ugly noses into my business? It was already hard enough having to invoke the spell to destroy the time gate" The frown was replaced with a smile. "At the very least, I guess Tendo Nabiki wouldn't return tomorrow and I can spend more time with Ranma without her suspecting anything" She had a thoughtful look on her face. "I wonder if I should impersonate her at school or just be there as myself?"

**

* * *

1**

**

* * *

**

**Author's note (4 August 2006)**

1. I hope this chapter explains the questions you people have been wondering about.

2. At first I was going to make the Voigern as a Bound ( a kind of vampire from the Bleach filler episode) but after a careful thought decided not to as I believe those who watch Bleach may not appreciate it (it's a filler arc. That's why). So, in the end, I decided to make this chapter a 'Vampire' chapter. I think there's already a number of Vampire fics so, there's no need for me to make one too.

3. In case you're wondering, the barrier or 'kekkai' that the girl was referring to only supresses certain kind of evil spirits. Spirits like that large ecchi spirit and the spirits that comes from hell (to kidnap the ghost that visited the Tendo household in the anime) can be considered as 'native' spirits. Because the barrier was put up when they were inside, the barrier doesn't treat them as enemies. You will see later why the barrier protects against certain kind of spirits while ignoring others.


	23. Ep 11, Rocketto Panch!

_A very attractive woman with a very long black hair walked toward a girl who had her hands on some symbols she drew. "Yes? Did you call me?"_

_The girl gave her a confused look. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"_

_The woman raised her eyebrows slightly. "Didn't you know when you called me?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You did put you hands on the symbol, right?"_

_The girl raised her hands and looked at them. "I understand. This is used to call people" She bowed at the woman. "I'm sorry for calling you by mistake, but my mother ask me to put my hands on the symbol and say some words"_

_The woman smirked. "It's okay. After all, it's Hitsuzen"_

"_Hitsuzen?"_

"_Very true, Tendo Nabiki"_

"_Wow! That's amazing. You know my name, auntie!"_

"_Ichihara. Ichihara Yuko. But the one who's amazing here is not me; it's you" Yuko put a finger under Nabiki's chin. "So, how about it? Do you have a wish to fulfill? I can help you get your wish"_

_Nabiki looked at her frail mother which was sitting not so far away with a longing look. After a long time, she shook her head. "It must be expensive" she sadly said._

_Yuko caressed Nabiki's cheek. "Hmm... What do you mean?"_

"_It cannot be fulfilled for free, right. Then it wouldn't be right. I must pay something" She hung her head. "I don't have any money"_

_Yuko smiled. "You're a very interesting girl"_

"_Really?"_

_The smile become sinister as Yuko's figure became distorted._

Nabiki woke up with a start, breathing heavily. She looked around her and breathed in relief.

_

* * *

_

The Prospector smiled at everyone as he presented Nabiki to them. "Introducing Miss Tendo"

Nabiki did a slight bow, "Tendo Nabiki. Please to meet you" When she saw that everyone didn't bow back, she wondered whether Japanese in her future would be the same.

"Miss Tendo will join us as an intern efficiency advisor. Her duty will be to optimize the crew's productivity. I would have introduced her earlier, but I needed some go ahead from the headquarters" Prospector looked at a beautiful lady. "Miss Erina helped to expedite the matter"

Erina Won, the Secretary of Nergal's Chairman and presently the Nadesico's co-helmsman said, "Well. I believe that Miss Tendo's talent cannot be wasted and must be put to a good use.

Nabiki narrowed her eyes. Thanks to unplanned problems in her getting back to her current time, she had ended on a battleship that was in the middle of a teleportation. Initially, she managed to worm her way out of troubles, thanks to her quit wit. But that changed with the arrival of Erina Won as Nadesico's co-helmsman. Since then, she had found herself under intense scrutiny. "I still have a lot to learn from all of you"

Ryoko, who had her arms crossed said, "In other words, she would be just another slave driver"

"Actually, my job is to optimize your productivity during the working hours"

"So, if we finish earlier we can do something else?"

Nabiki looked at Erina and Prospector for confirmation. She got a nod from the man but a warning glance from the woman. She decided on an approach that would satisfy both of them."Well, it should go without saying that whatever activities you decide to do in lieu of work must use less ship resources than the work themselves. That means we must do the work as fast and efficient as we can because then we can switch off some of the computers and machinery needed to do the work. In short, we must reduce the energy consumption" In short, activities like sleeping, reading comic books, watching cartoon and most of the recreational activities the crew did would fall into the category.

She was greeted with cheers.

Erina rolled eyes, showing her disagreement.

The newly appointed intern ignored the look as she had yet to deliver the bad news. "So, the simulation deck and other entertainment devices that uses a lot of electricity would be placed under metered usage"

"Meaning?" a communication officer by the name of Megumi.

"They will be charged. Simply put, no pay, no play"

* * *

Most of the assembled crew showed a passive look as they didn't really use the machines that often. Erina and Prospector slightly nodded, showing their agreement to the move. But Megumi had an annoyed look on her. "Why?" 

"Well, I can't be the bearer of the good news all the time. Something have to give"

"I'm fine with that arrangement" Yurika said. Ever since she caught Megumi trying to flirt with _her_ Akito on the machine, she didn't exactly feel sorry for the machine to be put under metered use. "After all, since miss Tendo said that we're free to do anything else as long as we finish our job, that will give me extra time to spend with Akito"

Megumi smiled slyly back while grabbing hold of Akito. "Oh, that if you can find the two of us. Since we're to conserve energy, I'll make sure to switch off the light in the places the two of us will be going "

"Why you..."

Nabiki looked at the fight scene unfolding in front of her, wondering whether they really don't have a panda and a black piglet on board. They would have made the scene complete. With the craziness surrounding the atmosphere, she was surprised when Akito didn't change into a girl when Ryoko accidentally dump some water on him.

The stupid looking Earth Forces admiral that was attached to the Nergal huffed as everyone looked at him with a distrusting look. "I know that this mission isn't interesting as a rescue mission, but if it is left unchecked, then the Jovian Lizards may win the war"

Nabiki, who had her arms crossed said, "The last time you said something like that, we risked our necks and wasted a lot of the resources just to save a polar bear"

"Hey! That polar bear yielded many useful information"

"Idiot" Ruri, the small girl who acts as the ship's computer controller said.

"Will you let me explain the mission first before you slam it?"

Everyone nodded, the distrusting looks were still there.

The admiral pointed at the main map. "As all of you know, the South Pole is a very harsh place, with not so many lifeforms that can be found there. From the tactical point of view, it is stupid for the Jovian Lizards to even have a presence there"

"Er, Admiral, can you get straight to the point" the Prospector said.

"Okay, okay. Our satellites show that the Lizards are unearthing some kind of building"

"Building?" Akito asked.

"Look of the overview picture" the admiral said as they look at the oversized projection.

"Hmm..." Inez Fressange, the ship's resident scientist mused. "Judging from the picture, it looks like a temple"

"Ah. But it's not just any temple. According to our cult experts, it's a temple dedicated to worshiping demons. We believe that the Jovians would try to resurrect a very powerful demon and unleash it on Earth"

"Sounds like a page from a comic book," Erina said. "I don't see what is our role in this mission"

"Ah, here the Nadesico's firepower would be needed. We're to try and capture the site"

"Wait," Yurika said, stepping forward. "Aren't we're supposed to destroy it?"

"If we've no choice. The United Nations needed to secure the site so that they can study it"

"Oh, instead of the Jovians, we're going to do it?" Akito asked.

"Maybe we can raise it to fight on our behalf" Yurika said. "That would give those lizards something to think about"

The admiral shrugged. "Well, not that I really care for it. After all, who believes in a such a ridiculous notion that magics and demons exist?"

He was rewarded with the sight of everyone raising their hands.

Coughing to cover his embarrassment, he said, "Then, we need to devise a strategy attack them. I would like to suggest that we ambush them at night. They will be unprepared and this mission would be over fast"

Nabiki shook her head. "As a efficiency advisor, I would like to suggest that we attack them head on"

"WHAT!" everyone, except the ever so calm Ruri, chorused.

"Why do you suggest that, Ms. Tendo?" Erina asked.

"I've been studying the mission videos and conducted some operational research on how this ship and its Aestavalis mobile suits fight. From the results, a higher chance of success could be achieved by simply running into their base with guns blazing. Of course, during the last mission, I had suggested doing the same but everyone opted for stealth. In the end, we wasted a lot of time and resources, as well as putting Mr. Tenkawa here into danger"

"But it was me that accidentally shot the Gravity Blaster and alerted the Jovians. If I didn't do it..."

"Even if you didn't cause the blaster to misfire and the mission was a success, it is still a fact that this mission as well as any previous missions, would requires the Aestavalis to be in direct sight of the ship's energy feed and fighting at night would make it more difficult to do so" Nabiki turned toward Inez. "I'm also sure Ms. Fressange would be more than happy to reveal another fact why we can't attack at night"

"The Southern Pole is currently in its daytime. As you all know, the North Pole and the South Pole would each face the sun alternately for a period of six month. So... even at 12 a.m., it is still bright enough"

"Oh" everyone chorused again.

"So, a direct attack it is," Yurika, the ever so optimistic captain of Nadesco said.

* * *

"There isn't any Aestavalis left" Seiya, the resident mad scientist and the chief mechanic of Nadesico told Nabiki, referring to the giant robots Akito and others were piloting. "After all, you can't control one without having a nano machine implant" 

Nabiki subconsciously looked at her hand while remembering about the symbol she saw on the pilots hands. "So, there isn't any that I can use?"

"Nope. Sheesh. Why do you want to go out anyway? It's warfare out there"

The Tendo girl sighed as she remembered about the energy she felt coming from the ruin.

Seiya crossed his arms and grinned like a cat that got the canary and the goldfish. "Well, I can scratch you back, if your scratch mine"

"What do you mean?"

"I know that you have been sniffing my activities"

"Oh, so you know that I've been tracking you dipping into the ship's maintenance budget"

"Clean the slate and I'll show you what I've been working on using the fund"

"Make it worth my time and I'll help you as much as I can, but no guarantees"

"Fair enough. Follow me"

They walked toward an unused hangar. Despite the darkness inside the room, Nabiki could make out two gigantic objects.

Seiya flicked on the light and the room's light illuminated two robots covered with giants pieces of cloth. He then pulled on one of them to reveal a giant robot. "Voila. My masterpiece"

Nabiki gave the robot an appraising look. "Looks like a Gekiganger that Tenkawa like so much to me"

The mechanic laughed. "Ah, that's where you're wrong. This is Mazinger Z" He pointed toward a red hovercraft. "You go into the hovercraft, called a 'Pilder' by the way, and flew it to the top of the robot head. Then you land on its head so that you can control it. What's great about this robot is that its attacks are voice assisted"

"Voice assisted?"

"Well, for example, the hands can be launched as rockets, just like on the Aestavalis. But instead of coordinating the attack using the nanomachines, all you need to do is press the attack button and shout, 'Roketto Paanch!'

A horrified look on Nabiki's face. "Roketto Paanch?"

Not realizing the look on Nabiki's face, Seiya continued. "Yeah. For the eye beams, it's 'Koshiryoku Beaamu', for the melting rays it's 'Bureesto Fiyaa' and to produce a gale wind attack you call out 'Ruusto Hurricane'"

"Don't you have something better?"

Seiya gave her a thumbs up. "Of course! Wait till you see the meanest, the baddest, the fastest weapon ever created" He pulled on the other cloth. "TADA!"

Nabiki looked at the robot which was white in color, with some of its body parts blue. The robot's chest a strange green sphere embedded into it, making it look weird. But what really catch her eyes were the white fluffy things attached to its shoulders. "Is that..."

"Yup. Wings. Just to make it look like it's a giant angel" Seiya said as he crossed his arms proudly. "This is one of a kind Wing Zero Custom, with the ever powerful Buster Rifles that can destroy a space station or a chunk of a space battleship that's crashing into Earth"

"Wings..." Nabiki said numbly

"Yeah. I'm really proud of it. They're designed to be quite similar to the real thing. In fact, sometimes the feathers will fall off, just like the real one. Plus, this mobile suit is designed with a very special computer that can drive its pilot crazy with hallucinations"

Seiya never saw the wooden mallet coming.

"Idiot. I hate people who waste money and resources unnecessarily like this"

* * *

1

* * *

**Author's note (10 August 2006)**

1. If there any one of you who feel offended by my handling of the OVA version of Wing Zero Custom, I'm sorry, but we have to agree to disagree. Out of many animes that I have watched, there are only few things that I really hate. Top on the list is the feathered Wing Zero. Before I watched the OVA, I thought that Grandizer's 'robot entering the UFO and stuck itself like a turtle' scene is the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen. But the Ole' robot in feathers managed to top it. Despite my intense disdain over the robotic turkey, I have no problem with the Gundams in the series.

2. The next chapter will be the last of the Nadesico chapter.

3. Thanks to Dumbledork for the rather unique idea if COsing with Mazinger Z. But doing a total COs with Mazinger Z is a bit hard to execute correctly, so, I guess this will have to do. Now, how to do the Fruitbasket COs as suggested by _Mousse's girl_...

* * *

**Mazinger Z -  
**

Mazinger Z is a fictional mecha from the anime and manga series of the same name, created by Go Nagai. What makes it special is that it's claimed to be the first mecha story that features a pilot, spawning the birth of many other animes and mangas of the same genre, such as Gundam, Grandizer and Getter Robot. In this story, a genius by the name of Kabuto invented the Mazinger Z to protect Japan from his crazed colleague Dr. Hell (although it sounds cheesy, remember the fact that this story was produced in 1972). However, the doctor was killed in a bomb attack by a weirdo with a woman's face on the left and a man's face on the right. (Like the Two Face of Batman). He managed to survive long enough to tell his grandson about a robot he stashed under the house's basement. From there on begins the immortal cry, "ROCKETTO PANCH!", an idea shown in the Nadesico anime where the Jupiterian pilots called out, "GEKIGAN PANCH!"


	24. Ep 11, Tendo Nabiki, Gundam, Ikimass!

"Mr. Seiya," the officer beside the Technology officer of Nadesico called out in alarm. "The ship's automatic catapult system has suffered some damage"

"Then we will launch the mobile suit using the manual launch"

"It's impossible, under the current situation, it's unlikely that the ship would stabilize long enough for it to walk out"

Seiya grinned. "In that case, we will launch it using the advanced catapult system that I've recently developed. It will a perfect chance to test it"

* * *

She pressed the 'on' button and it began to display some text on her helmet's visor

Mobile Suit Neo Operation System

**G ** yro-link

**U ** unified

**N** avigation

**D **ispersive

**A **gile

**M** aneuver

Module equipped : **SIREN (Delta)**

Series AVIC-T15 Fallen LA-SE1Z3

CHERUBIM

The screen cleared as she began to see in front of her mobile suit. "This is interesting. Looks like the image is being displayed on the helmet"

"_Ah, but that's incorrect" _Seiya's face appeared in front of Nabiki. _"The image is being fed directly to your brain. Actually the system is more than what you're experiencing, but I purposely switched it off to avoid some problems" _The mobile suit flexed its hand. _"Don't worry about the controls. I'll mostly be doing it from here"_

"I see" A tick appeared on Nabiki's forehead. "If the mobile suit is remote controlled, why am I here?"

"_For the cool factor"_

"From the bottom of my heart, I'm going to beat you into a pulp after this"

"_Heh. I'll be waiting. You remember what to do?"_

"Yes" she sighed. "But why must I do it"

"_It's the procedure, so don't ask"_

"But I didn't see Tenkawa and the others doing it"

"_They're piloting Aestavalis, so the procedure doesn't apply to them. This is safety procedure. Understand? S-A-F-E-T-Y. If you don't do it the launch would be dangerous"_

"Okay, okay. I will do it"

"_Good" _Seiya said while smirking, annoying the middle Tendo. _"Remember to provide support and stay out of trouble"_

"Alright"

"_Standby for catapult launch"_ Seiya said.

A large sweatdrop appeared on Nabiki's forehead as she looked in front of her. Her mobile suit was being mounted on a very large slingshot.

The light in front of her changed from red to green.

"Nabiki Tendo. Fallen. Ikimass!" "_Why must I introduce myself and the name of my mobile suit for launch? I don't see how this being a safety protocol"_

* * *

Nabiki's mobile suit fired its shoulder mounted beam cannons at the enemy drones that were attacking her, taking out some of them. However, it didn't prevent her mobile suit from being struck by a shell. It recoiled from the blast. 

"_Are you okay Tendo-san?" _Akito asked.

"A bit rattled. It's a good thing the blast has been absorbed by the body"

Seiya appeared on Nabiki's display, making a 'V' sign. _"Of course. The Phase Shift armor protects the mobile suit from projectiles and the monowave shield on its left arm protects against beam based weaponry"_

"_That sounds very hi-tech" _Akatsuki Negari, the other male Aestavalis pilot commented. "However, that doesn't changed the fact that we're in a big mess right now"

Seiya nodded. "_Looks like I have no choice but to tell all of you. The Aestavalises have a secret mode that can only be achieved by synchronizing every pilots' movement"_

"_You only choose to tell us about it now!" _Akito shouted.

"_You're noisy, kid. If I told you earlier, it wouldn't be a secret. And the rule of thumb is that you don't reveal a secret unless it's emergency"_

"_That's true" _Hikaru, whose Aestavalis mobile suit is next to Ryoko's agreed.

"_Remember! If the synchronization fails, then all of the Aestavalises would explode"_

Collective gasps echoed through the airwaves.

"_Why would our Aestavalis mobile suits explode?" _Akito asked.

"_Because I rigged them to explode if the synchronization fails"_

"_YOU'RE CRAZY!" _All of them shouted.

"_But we have no choice" _Ryoko said. _"We have to combine"_

Seiya nodded. _"Tendo-san will buy you some time while all of you synchronizes the movements"_

"Leave it to me," Nabiki said. Her mobile suit unsheathed a laser sword from its hip compartment and charged toward a column of enemy drones, slashing them.

"_Wah, Tendo-san is so cool" _Hikaru said.

As her mobile suit fired multiple burst of beam shots, Nabiki said in a strained voice. "Rather than you waste your time swooning over me, why don't you just synchronize already!" As she twiddled with the controls, she muttered to herself, "Good thing its control is similar to the Virtual On game that Misae likes so much. I never thought that knowing how to play the game would come in handy. Time to activate the mega cannon" She pressed a button and felt her mobile suit shifted a bit as a section at its back moved forward, merging with the beam rifle it was holding in its hand. It looked like as if her mobile suit was holding a very powerful beam bazooka. "What the hell..."

"_Yosh! Remember to shout 'MEGA CANNON!' when you pressed the trigger button" _Seiya said.

"Idiot" she muttered as she pressed the red trigger, unleashing massive beam that cut through a lot of drones. However, for each one that she brought down, there were another four to replace it. "All of you can stop drooling over my attack and start with the sequence now..."

"_Right!" _Akito said. _"What should we do, Seiya?"_

"_Okay, now every one! Insert the secret key" _Seiya commanded.

"_What key?"_ Akatsuki asked.

"_The one sticking out on the left panel and have the 'Secret Key' label"_

"_Oh"_

"_Okay, on count of three, everyone twist the key in their respective Aestavalis. One... Two... Three"_

"_Done!" _All of the Aestavalis' pilots chorused.

"That's all?" Nabiki asked. "All those mumbo jumbo about synchronization and it comes to just turning the keys at the same time?"

"_Wait!" _Ryoko called out in alarm. _"My Aestavalis is moving on its own"_

"_My too"_

"_What the hell?"_

"_Argh. Seiya you bastard!"_

Seiya grinned as the Aestavalises were moving toward each other. _"No need to be alarmed. Let's go Voltron Force!" _

Izumi and Hikaru's Aestavalises merged with the legs of Akatsuki's mobile suit.

"_Form feet and leg"_

Then it was Ryoko and Akito's turn.

"_Form arm and torso" _Seiya announced.

"_And I will form the head" _Akatsuki announced as the newly formed giant robot made a very cool Mister Universe's manly pose. "_I must say, your decision to make my Aestavalis as the main body is a good one, Doc"_

"_Yes, that's because you have a big head on your shoulder"_

"_Furthermore, you're the big ass as well," _Ryoko added.

"_Hey, that's mean" _Akatsuki sulked.

"_We don't have time to do this" _Akito reminded_. "Let's defeat them already"_

"_Okay, Anime fan" _Akatsuki said. _"FORM BLAZING SWORD"_

The giant robot put its fists together and formed a sword.

"_LET'S GO VOLTRON!"_ Akito shouted.

"_ROGER!"_ Everyone shouted.

Nabiki blinked. Then she blinked again. "Same with the Mazinger Z Robot. You have to call out the weapon's name as well. Sigh"

* * *

After they have destroyed the drones guarding the temple, it was decided to send a scouting party to investigate it. The scouting party, comprised of Akito, Yurika, Ryoko, Hikaru, Inez Frassange and Prospector, Erina and Nabiki entered through the entrance carefully. Earlier, they had to restrained the mad scientist Seiya so that he couldn't follow them. There was no telling what the looney bin would have done if they allow him to follow them. They keep walking until they reached a large hall. 

"What? No trap? I feel a bit disappointed" Hikaru said. "At least they should have prepared the customary arrows coming out of the walls or the crushing walls or the large-rock-rolling-toward-you kind of traps"

"You... you're infected by Seiya's stupidity virus aren't you?" Akito asked.

"Hey, it would have been great materials for my upcoming manga project"

"And I will be your first customer" Yurika said happily.

Nabiki decided that when she got back to the ship, she was going to search it for a panda and a lost black piglet. With all the insanity on the ship it was impossible for it not to have them stashed somewhere.

"WELCOME" A female voice echoed throughout the hall.

The scouting party members looked at each other before shifting their attention toward the centre of the place.

A flash overwhelmed everyone's sight. When everyone regained their sight, they could see a woman in a very revealing dress was standing at the place where they were standing. They would have thought that she was an ordinary woman if it weren't for the fact that the woman had wings behind her back and three horns on her head. "Welcome to... welcome to your," she stopped and flipped through a book titled, "Super Villain Scripts for Dumbasses" She then continued, "... your never ending nightmare. You will regret setting your foot at this forsaken place and released me from my long slumber"

"Who are you?" Akito asked.

"Who am I? I'm your worst nightmare"

"Oh, the one where Ryoko went to the school wearing her teddy bear underwear and everyone found out about it?" Hikaru asked

"HI – KA – RU" Ryoko said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry"

The being scratched her forehead. "Make it 'your second worst nightmare' then. Oh, by the way, the name's Musna"

"Please to meet you Musna," Yurika said as she bowed.

Musna bowed as well, her face a bit sheepish. "Er, no. The pleasure's mine"

"So... back to the real story" Inez said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot" She flipped through a few pages of the book before putting it aside. "I have ruled the world for a thousand years until the wretched humans united to seal me in this place. Even then, it was foretold that I will once again appear to wreak my revenge on this world. As promised, I would be unleashed on the day of the mark of the beast" Her nails become longer and sharper. "It was fated that all of you would come here on the very same date and inadvertently released me" She smiled, barring her fangs. "I would have all of you here for dinner"

"Really?" Yurika asked. "Thanks"

"She means that she wanted to eat us" Erina snapped at Yurika.

"Oh..."

"By the way," Akatsuki asked. "What is this 'day of the mark of the beast'?"

"Why, it's 666 of course" Musna said while begin to walk slowly toward them, claws at ready.

"666?"

"Sixth of June 2006"

"Isn't that around two hundred years ago?" Akito asked Akatsuki.

Musna stopped. She then whipped out her PDA and scrolled through screen. She then unleashed a very bone-chilling scream. "Shit! I overslept! And I forgot to set the recorder to record CSI Hollywood! I missed the whole season! Not only that, I missed The Survivor : Death Island! Damn! I want to cry... "

Ryoko put a finger under her chin. "Now they have CSI Gobi Desert"

"As for Survivors, they're currently showing 'Survivors : Last Minute Christmas Shopping'" Hikaru added. "The scariest yet!"

The horned woman put her hands on her face and sobbed. "Wah! That means I missed so many seasons already!" She continued crying for a few minutes before she suddenly stopped "By the way..." she said while raising her head to stare Nabiki right in the eyes. "Why are you here?"

"What do you mean?"

Musna laughed. "Oh come on. Don't tell me your traveling through the time and dimension has messed up your brain"

The other scouting party members looked at Nabiki with shock.

"You mean... she's from other dimension?" Akito asked.

"Yes" Musna answered while looking at her nails. "Same dimension as I was before I was banished here for being naughty"

Nabiki gave a guilty look toward everyone else. "I'm sorry for keeping it from all of you..."

"Why?" Erina asked, dissatisfaction evident.

"Probably because if we know that she could jump through time and dimensions, then we would subject her to various experiments," Inez answered.

Nabiki nodded. "And jumping through dimensions are hundred of times more dangerous than Boson jumping"

Ryoko, hands on her hips and a distrusting look on her face asked"Why didn't you go back?"

"I don't have enough power to do so"

"So you persuaded us to come here to get that power?" Erina asked.

"Don't be absurd! It was the admiral who suggested coming here to investigate. And since I could sense a powerful presence inside this place, that's why I wanted to investigate it"

"So, you're finally here to kill me?" Musna asked.

"Finally here? I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Come on! Do you take me for a fool? The stench is evident on you"

"Stench?"

Hikaru raised her right hand while the other was holding a notebook. "By the way, Ms. Musna, can you tell me who banished you here?"

"Ask the owner of the kitten" Musna said while pointing to Nabiki.

Hikaru scribbled on her notepad and turned toward Nabiki. "Who banished her, Ms. Dimension Traveller Tendo-san?"

"I don't know" Nabiki shrugged.

"Uhuh..." Hikaru trailed, busy writing on the notebook.

"What are you doing, Hikaru?" Ryoko asked.

"This will make a good script for a manga. Imagine, a kitten owner got zapped into another dimension and ended up fighting an evil creature buried under a lost temple"

Everyone sweatdropped.

Realizing something, Nabiki turned toward Musna. "Wait. If you mean that, then I'm not the owner"

Musna began to walk toward her. "Really? Don't mind if I check you?" She stopped only few centimeters in front of the lady and began to sniff. "I see. I was mistaken about you after all. By the way, I think you should change your perfume to Estee Lauder"

"I prefer Poison, thank you"

Musna shrugged. "So, since you're here not to kill me, why are you here?"

"I got lost"

"I see" Musna said while putting a finger under her chin, thinking. "Hmm..." She suddenly pointed behind Nabiki. "Well, whatever it is, don't look behind you!"

Curious, Nabiki turned her head to look in the direction to see a portal opening and felt her body being pushed toward it. A second later, Nabiki was engulfed by the portal and disappeared.

"Sucker..." Musna said while laughing.

"She killed Nabiki!" Akito exclaimed.

"How evil" Hikaru shouted, then proceeding to write inside her notebook.

"Look, if you want to attribute me to evilness, I'm fine with it. But please get it right" Musna said tiredly. "I merely sent her back to her time and dimension"

"How do we know that you do that?" Erica asked.

"You don't. You have to trust me on that"

Yurika bowed. "Thank you very much. I know that you're a good being after all"

Musna snorted. "I wasn't being good when I sent her back" Her eyebrows creased. "Rather... I don't know how to explain it. That girl, she was making me feel uncomfortable...it was as if ... oh well, let's forget it" She yawned. "Damn! It took me a lot of energy to open that portal, Time to sleep again" Holding her alarm clock, she set the alarm. "Let's see. Wake up... at 6 of June 2666... Okay..." She began to fade from everyone's view.

"Wait!" Erina shouted.

Musna reappeared. "What is it?"

"So that's it? You're just going to fade away?"

"Well... Eh... You're right!" Musna reopened the Super Villain Scripts for Dumbasses book. "Let's see... Speeches when the world is destroyed... nope... How to trick the good guys... nope. Ah here it is, What to do when you have been defeated" She cleared her throat. "Damn you do gooders for defeating me! If I'm going down, I'll be bringing you with me as well!"

The whole place began to shake.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA... wait... how many times am I supposed to laughed the 'HA'?" She thumbed the book. "Okay, the 'Ha' is supposed to be continuous. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA..."

The place shook more and more as she continued laughing. It was obvious that the place was falling apart.

"Let's leave this place!" Akito said as the scouting party, sans Nabiki, began to run away.

"Thank you very much, Erina" Ryoko sneered as she was running. "You had to open your big fat mouth"

"How do I know she would do that?"

* * *

1

* * *

**Author's note (1 September 2006)**

1. Hmm... It seems that I did go overboard with this chapter. Ah well, maybe the quality will drop from time to time.

2. By the way, if you're wondering, the GUNDAM acronym that Nabiki has on her robot's screen is the one I will eventually use for my other fiction. So, if you're SEED or SEED Destiny fans, don't bother searching for it in the animes. Yes, this is a CO from another one of my fics. In fact, it has yet to make any appearance in that story either, with the one in this story would eventually make its appearance in another few more chapters.

3. Anyway, I would like to do a little a survey. This survey is to help me understand 'Ever Stay Chaotic' readers better. If you decide to enter the survey, you can reply to me either by sending a PM, emailing me (my email is there at my profile) or you can put it in the review. The questions are:

a) Eventually, this story would become more serious, with lesser nonsensical COs. When that happens, would you prefer the story to be split, meaning that you prefer me to post it under a new story title (a sequel), or would you just like me to continue on in this current title?

b) You're a fan of which matchup?

c) What scenes would you like to see?

d) Do you think that this story has a villain (gender and number neutral)? If so, who do you think the villain is?

e) Do you prefer Coke or Pepsi? (Okay, I'm just asking about this)

* * *

**Voltron** (taken from Wikipedia as I was lazy to write my own this time)Voltron is a shape-changing giant mecha robot first featured in the 1980s animated television series Voltron: Defender of the Universe. There has since been a second series, made in the 1990s using CGI techniques. The 1980s Voltron series was based on two vaguely-related Japanese anime series (both originally produced by Toei Animation & Bandai, who also produced the popular Super Sentai series in Japan). The anime was dubbed and strung together by North American television production and distribution company World Events Productions. The series was not a straight dub, however, as much of the violence of the original Japanese series was removed (among other things).  



	25. Ep 12, Nabiki returns

Watanuki looked at his clock. It was nearly 8.00 pm. He sighed. A few more minutes of standing around like an idiot. The bespectacled boy considered himself as a very normal teenager with a normal personality. Well, considering that he could see spirits, he was pretty normal. He had healthy desire for girls, which was why he felt a bit peeved at Yuko for hinting that he's destined for Doumeki, the ever annoying brat. He watched Ecchi films, not even a Yaoi one for heaven's sake! Watanuki looked skyward and thought about the person he liked the most. Yes, it's Himawari-chan. Well, the Vestal Sprite is beautiful too, in her own way. But no matter what, the most important thing was they're females. The conclusion brought him to a question he was burning to ask to the ever mysterious, raven haired Dimension Witch sitting in front of him.

"Yuko-san…"

Yuko's head was on her palm as she gazed him lazily. "Yes, Watanuki?"

"Why am I wearing this bunny ears?" He looked at his hands as each of them was holding a signal light. "I can understand the need for me to wear the construction worker's uniform and wave the lights, but why must I wear the bunny head?"

"Because they functions as a radar antenna" Yuko answered.

"But don't you have anything else?"

"Nope. Besides, I think they're cute," She turned toward a black Furby-like creature next to her. "Right, Mokona?"

"Right. You look cute wearing them Watanuki" Mokona said.

Watanuki crossed him arm indignantly, scoffing at Mokona. "Like I care about your opinions"

"You really look cute…" Mokona said.

"I'm not responding"

"You should wear a bunny dress to go with it…" the creature said in a sing song voice.

Watanuki blew a raspberry. "I don't care anymore. You can say anything you want and I can just ignore it"

"You kinda look girlish in that get up"

Watanuki looked away. "I'm immune to that already"

"Watanuki is a girly girl…"

"Hmph…"

"Watanuki is gay"

Stop saying that I'm gay! I like women!"

Yuko raised her eyebrows slightly. "So you like me? I'm flattered by your affection… I don't know you're into older women" She smiled predatorily. "Well, I don't really mind going out with a much younger man…

"No! I don't you like you!" Watanuki said, crossing his hands.

"But Watanuki, I'm a 100 woman. So if you don't like me…"

"Watanuki likes men" Mokona continued helpfully.

"I like women" Watanuki insisted.

"So now you're back to liking me" Yuko said.

"No!"

Yuko feigned disappointment, dramatically looking away. "I thought that you're normal"

"So you're back to being gay" Mokona said.

Watanuki put his hands on his head and shouted. "Oh, kami-sama, give them a sign that I'm not a gay!"

A second later, he was flat on the ground, with something heavy on his back.

"Ouch…"

"Sorry about that" a girl's voice said. "I was calling out for you to move but you were covering your ears and shouted something"

Watanuki felt the weight behind him shifted. "It's okay" he said as he got up, dusting his cloth. He straightened up and came face to face with an attractive girl with a helmet-style hair cut. The girl was wearing a maid style dress, with something that looked like mouse ears on her head. The overall visual package was strangely cute to him and Watanuki couldn't prevent himself from blushing a bit.

The girl seemed to notice that and came a bit closer. "You…"

"Er… yes?"

"You're dressed funny"

Watanuki's jaw dropped as he stared at the girl, dumbfounded. After a while he managed to regain his composure and pointed toward her. "Yeah, and you should talk, wearing a maid's dress and mouse ears like that"

"I'm a girl, and it's okay for a girl to dress in such a cute way"

Watanuki humphed. "Well, if I didn't dress like this, you wouldn't have gotten back safely"

The girl turned toward Yuko. "I see that you still like to play pranks on your part-timers, just like always, Yuko-san"

Yuko gave a cheery smile. "Nice to see you too, Na-chan"

"Don't call me that," Nabiki said quietly.

"Oh, sorry... I regret that I forgot about that, Nabiki-chan" Yuko said, her face not showing any regret at all.

Watanuki stepped forward a bit, drawing Nabiki's attention. "Wait a minute"

"Yes?" Nabiki asked.

"What did you mean when you said that she's playing pranks as always?"

Nabiki examined him from head to toe. "I see. Now I understand why you're here. Actually, all I need to return home to focus on a strong spirit presence from this dimension and time. You, a source of a powerful spirit stands out like a very strong beacon, especially with Yuko's magic augmenting you"

"So that means…"

"You can be naked as far as I'm concern and I'll still be able to detect you presence"

"And that means…"

"You have been tricked"

Watanuki let out a defeated sigh as he looked down dejectedly. "I know it"

Nabiki pat his head. "I pity you. Yuko-san likes to boss people around, isn't she?"

"Yeah..." Watanuki answered slowly

"And she always like to poke fun at your sexuality, right?"

"Yeah..." The answer became a bit stronger.

"You're a normal teenager, right?"

"Yeah..."

"You like girls, right"

"Yeah" Watanuki began straightened up.

"You watch those ecchi videos of naked girls because you're straight, right?"

"Yeah!" he said with full spirit

"You're giving me a 2,000 yen right now, right?"

"Yeah!" he said as he handed Nabiki the said money.

Pocketing the money, Nabiki continued, "You're a man and the world will know that you're a perverted heterosexual man"

"YEAH!" Watanuki shouted, raising his hand in the air. "I am a perverted heterosexual man!"

He blinked.

He blinked again. "Somehow, there's something wrong here"

He blinked again.

"WHA! You tricked me!"

Nabiki looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"You tricked me into saying that I'm a perverted heterosexual"

Nabiki scratched her temple. "So, would you rather be saying you're a gay just like Yuko-san and Mokona implied?"

"No. But you made me shout the words! It's a good thing that there's nobody around or things would have gotten messy"

"Did I make you say them out loud?"

"You did. Don't play with words" Watanuki said, getting ready to enter verbal sparring mode.

Nabiki sighed. "Although I don't know what you're saying, but if admitting that would satisfy you, then I apologize for my misconduct"

Watanuki who was waiting for Nabiki to deny responsibilities for what happened was caught flatfooted by the apology. "Although I've finally won a verbal spar against a woman, I somehow feel that this victory is a bit hollow. And taking about hollow, why did I feel that something is amiss here?"

Nabiki didn't answer him and instead started walking to Yuko-san, stopping just a few steps in front of the older woman. She the reaches inside the apron pocket in front of her dress…

And pulled out a bottle of wine.

Watanuki quickly scooted in front of her and looked closely. "How the heck did you pull out a bottle from a pocket that small?"

Nabiki smiled. "I got it from a 22th century robot cat named Doraemon whom I met while traveling through other dimensions. This item is called the 'Fourth Dimension Pocket'. If you want to fly, I can sell to you few Takecopta (bamboo copter), 100 yen each"

"What's the use of the device?" Mokona, curious about the contraption, asked.

"You put one on your head your head and you'll be able to fly"

"That seems interesting. You bought them for how much?" Watanuki asked.

"Free"

"I don't want. Looks like defective goods to me"

"I assure you that it's of high quality. They're made in China"

"Wait… that means…"

"Don't confuse China today and China in the future"

"So if they're good, why did you get them for free?"

"As a favor"

"A favor?"

"I taught the robot's owner about mathematics… and a bit of something else"

* * *

Somewhere in another dimension, another time, 

The middle-aged raised his spectacle and rub his eyes, expressing disbelieve at the paper he was seeing. He squint his eyes, turned the paper around a few times until he was convinced by what he saw.

"Nobita"

"Yes?" a nerdy boy answered.

"Congratulation," the teacher said, hesitancy evident in his voice, "you get 100 marks for your arithmetic"

The boy moved to the front of the class and took the paper. "It's thanks to your persistence, teacher"

The teacher laughed. "You're welcome"

Meanwhile, at the back, girl named Shizuka looked at him with respect in her eyes. "I've never thought that Nobita would become a good student"

Nearby, two boys crossed their hands in disgusts.

"Hmpph. That Nobita must have been cheating during the exam, no doubt using another one of Doraemon's weird gizmos again" a burly boy by the name of Giant remarked.

"Maybe this time he had a pencil that can write the answer," a boy, much shorted than Nobita, said.

"You know Sinyu, I really feel like punching him when he gets back to school"

"Why don't we do that?"

"Are you kidding?" Giant said, clearly afraid, "do you remember what he said will happen if we disturb him?"

Sinyu nodded, clearly remembering Nobita's threat. He could almost see Nobita holding two envelopes, grinning mischievously. _"Sinyu, Giant, each of you saw what was in you respective envelopes and I don't think I need to tell you what will happen if you bully me again"_ "You know, I wish he still relies on Doraemon's toys. This 'new' Nobita is really menacing" he said, while imagining Nobita laughing cruelly.

Giant nodded. "I know what you mean" _"When the day comes, I will make sure to get all pictures of me wearing dresses two years ago, along with their negatives" _

"We'll have to wait for our opportunity", _"If I lay even a finger on me, he will reveal the secrets about me still wetting my bed occasionally and drinking milk from a baby bottle"_

"Yeah" _"Then I'll kick his butt"_

"Sinyu! Giant!" The teacher roared. "What are you doing, daydreaming like that? You two g make yourself sober by standing outside the class!

The two boys groaned.

* * *

Watanuki fished out his wallet and peered inside. "Hmm… I should really pay attention where my money is going" He then handed Nabiki some bills. "I'll take five of them" 

"Here you are" Nabiki said, handing the mini helicopters and taking the money.

The teenage boy put them away.

"Watanuki…" Yuko-san said.

"Yeah?"

Yuko held out the bottle of wine Nabiki gave her. "Don't you think that some snacks to go with this wine would be nice?"

"Seems the case to me"

The wish shop owner smiled. "Well then, go and get some of them. Some takoyaki would be good"

"You trick me again! Where in the world can I get the takoyaki at this time?"

"Oh well, I guess we have to settle for the udon"

"Udon?" Watanuki asked. "Oh, the fox that sells udon"

"Here, bring Mokona with you to protect you just in case" Yuko said, handing it to him.

"Don't worry, Watanuki. I will protect you from all that spirits," Mokona said

Watananuki grumbled but accepted him anyway. With Mokona in hand, the boy began walking away.

Nabiki looked at Watanuki's back as he walked away. "A spirit seer?"

Yuko nodded.

Nabiki fished out for a can of coffee from the apron's pocket, opened and drank it. "You always have interesting people working for you"

"Like yourself"

"Perhaps. What made him interesting?"

Yuko gazed at the girl next to her. "He has the bloodline or 'curse' as he would like to call it"

Nabiki lowered the can slightly. "I see" She thought about what Yuko said. Being her assistance for so quite some time, Nabiki has learned to decipher most of what was being said beneath the line. The boy named Watanuki also had the similar problem that she had when she was small. But unlike Watanuki, she couldn't see the spirits; she could only feel their presence when they were trying to swallow her. But for her, such events were rare. Then realizing something, she nodded to herself. "Now I understand. I had been about certain thing"

"Don't let it get to your ego. She did it not just for you, Nabiki-chan. She knew that eventually she'll succumb to her disease, that's why she created the array to protect all of you. Even though you're the only one who inherited her poisoned blood-line, your sisters inherited the other aspects of your mother as well. Kimiko was a gentle woman, who had hordes of men fawning over, her" Yuko smiled. "Obviously you didn't have any of those. And those blessing also carries with them the ability to make the souls of the bearers unique as well, although their souls weren't the kind the spirits like"

Nabiki smiled wanly. "Thank you for saying such nice words. I needed to hear that"

"Not at all. By the way, although it has nothing to do with me, but I think you already know what happens if you remove your seal too often"

"I understand the risks very well"

Yuko clasped her hands. "Oh well, I've fulfilled my part of the bargain with you mother to take care of to care of yourself. Now I have only Akane and Kasumi to take care of"

"Somehow, I don't think giving advice is what my mother meant when she asked you to take care of the three of us"

"True, but I already saved you when you went missing for two years, remember?"

"I still feel as if only a few days have passed at that time"

"Well, maybe we can discuss about it later. So back to our story about you removing your seal in order to remove the spirit from his body"

"I needed to do that"

"Hmm... Why do you need to do that?" Yuko played with few strands of her hair. "And may I know why the cat spirit you extracted from the boy is with you right now?"

Nabiki tooked another long pull from her drink.

Yuko rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "A secret, hmm… this is interesting"

The middle Tendo girl got up and moved to deposit the empty can in a dustbin. "Thank you again for your help, Yuko-san" She then began to walk away.

"What is Nabiki-chan's real feeling regarding him?" Yuko said cryptically.

Nabiki stopped for a few seconds before continuing on her path.

Yuko looked at the girl leaving her sight before saying, "I see. Although I wouldn't interfere in your matters, Nabiki-chan, it would be fun to see how things will turn out in the end"

A rune appeared appeared and was replaced by a crystal bowl, showing another Nabiki standing by a sleeping Ranma, her finger on his forehead. _"Damn, I never thought that she would be able to return so soon. I'll just need to alter his memory to cover my trail" _the other Nabiki said as her finger begin to glow.

Yuko smiled mysteriously. "Yes, Nabiki-chan. I find it very interesting"

* * *

**1**

* * *

**Author's note (6 September 2006)**

1. Well, a segment has been explained, which is why Musna was uncomfortable with Nabiki (it was due to the fact that the spirit of Nekoken was with Nabiki at that time, not Nabiki). Explaining why the spirit was with her would have given the 'real' reason why she removed the Nekoken away, and that will spoil the ending of the first saga. I can confirm that barring any problem, the first saga will end before the end of this year.

2. Some of you may wonder why Ranma and others didn't have much of the screen time. I did think about doing a chapter before this, featuring Ranma-tachi, but decided that it would be better to concentrate on one segment first.

3. Nabiki's mouse ears will be explained in my first 'Omake' special, a chapter that doesn't have anything to do with the main storyline. Just pure senseless COs. The Omake special will be published after this chapter.

4. Judging from the responses that I got, it seems that it's okay for me to continue with my storyline. You can still tell me what you think. If you want, you can refer to the questions below.

a) Eventually, this story would become more serious, with lesser nonsensical COs. When that happens, would you prefer the story to be split, meaning that you prefer me to post it under a new story title (a sequel), or would you just like me to continue on in this current title?

b) You're a fan of which matchup?

c) What scenes would you like to see?

d) Do you think that this story has a villain (gender and number neutral)? If so, who do you think the villain is?

e) Do you prefer Coke or Pepsi? (Okay, I'm just asking about this)

f) Is it okay for me to do major character deaths (this is the real question that I wanted to ask for the 'e' but I forgot at that time)

* * *

**Doraemon **

Well, is there anybody who reads this fiction that doesn't know about Doraemon, the loveable cat that traveled from 22th century to help Nobita, the ten year old boy who always get into troubles, using a myriad of weird and zany gadgets? Actually, it's a well known classic, and if you haven't heard about it, do tell me and we can talk about the story.


	26. Ep 13, Ah, Ranmasama

Nabiki peered from the window, trying to make sure that the coast was clear. Satisfied, she climb inside and closed the window. "Sigh, it would have been easier for me to enter through the door instead of using the window. She looked at her maid dress. "Well, I can't be spotted in this get up. I wonder what father will say if he sees this" She giggled. "Maybe he would have asked me who's my... no, my master"

Suddenly a thought struck her. "Master, hmm... I guess I can let my imagination go wild here. Let's see. Kun... bleargh! Hibi... not that swine. Daisuke? More like Daikirai (really hate) to me. Hmm... Ranma... Ranma-sama. That sounds a bit nicer. Ranma-sama" she said, trying it on. She put a hand on her mouth. "That sounds good"

She sat on her bed, putting her hands together. "Ranma-sama. I'm here to serve you, Ranma-sama" she said with passion.

A hand over her heart, she breathed heavily. "Ah, Ranma-sama! I feel such a warm feeling inside my heart" She looked down shyly. "Is this is what they call as 'love'?"

Nabiki then unbuttoned the first two top buttons of her dress. "If this is really love that I, then I don't want it to stop"

The hand over her heart sneaked inside her dress, moving along her chest. "Ah, Ranma-sama! Ranma-sama, it feels good! Ah, Ranma-sama!"

Her expression began to change into a sensuous one. "Please be gentle to me, Ranma-sama"

"I can feel myself going insane over your ministration, Ranma-sama" She began to move her hand faster. "Ah, Ranma-sama! It feels good"

"Stop it!" A harsh whisper cried out.

Nabiki stopped her movement and grinned. "Don't you want to wait at least until the part where I undress?"

"N...no!" Ranma said as he dropped his Umisenken technique. Despite his denial, it was apparent that his body was doing the opposite, as evident from the blood dripping from his nose and the bulge in his pants.

The middle Tendo girl feigned disappointment. "I thought that the reason you're here is to dig up some dirt on me, maybe snapping a few pictures or even participating in making the dirt together with me"

The blood from Ranma's nose began to drip steadily as he stood, slack jawed.

"Okay, ok. I was just joking. No need to get anemia because of me"

Ranma slapped his face to focus himself. "So, where have you been?"

"I traveled into the past for some job"

He considered her answer and decided that preserving his sanity takes precedence over his curiosity to know about what she meant. "I see. It's a good thing that your father didn't flood the whole compound. He kinda wailed something about you being lost again"

Nabiki chuckled. "He's probably referring to the fact that I got lost for almost a year and a half"

"Huh?"

"Ah, don't sweat it" Nabiki said as she brought out a can of coffee from her apron's pocket.

Ranma starred at the pocket, wondering how a pocket that small could have held the can without him noticing.

"It's similar to the foldspace my sister uses to store her mallet"

"Oh"

Nabiki began pulling out some items from the pocket. "Since I'm still not tired enough to sleep, I might as well rearrange the things inside this pocket.

Ranma spied an interesting thing among the items that she has brought out. "Where do you get that uniform?"

"Oh, that's a funny thing. I landed in the middle of a battle between two opposing forces. One of them is GI Joe, a very special branch of the American military that recruits only the best from the normal military branches"

"Sound like me"

"Don't be conceited. Anyway, its main objective is stop the plans of Cobra, a secret terrorist organization that is bent on world domination"

"That's impressive. I've never thought that you're a military kind of girl. But to join the GI Joe? Somehow, that changes my perception of you, Nabiki"

"Well... actually..."

* * *

In a dark and secret room, located in the penthouse of a high rise office building, Cobra Commander stood in front of the smartly dressed Cobra elite members, which includes Baroness, Destro, Zartan, Storm Shadow and a few more. "Fellow Cobra members. Thanks to the outside consultant that we have engaged over the last few weeks, we have managed to regain control of Cobra from that stupid quack Serpentor" His voice showed the disdain that his mask hid very well. "No more of that 'This I command' or 'That I command' shit" he said in a voice mocking the ousted leader's voice. "And people always question me for wearing a mask, but _NO _one dare ask him for wearing that ugly costume" 

"Cobra Commander" Baroness said silkily, stopping the masked man from launching another boring tirade about Serpentor. "We already get the picture"

He coughed. "Ah yes, where was I?" Cobra Commander pressed a button on a remote control in his hand and a world map was displayed on a projection screen. "Anyway, although it has cost us a lot in consultation fee, damn that slithering woman, but this time, we will succeed in our plan to control the world..."

"Not if GI Joe has anything to say against it!" a male voice echoed throughout the room.

A second later all of the windows in the room were shattered as GI Joes entered the room through them. A soldier by the name of Duke was among them, leading the incursion into the room. "The game's up, Cobra Commander"

All of GI Joe soldiers had their weapons trained on the Cobra members in the room.

"Why... if isn't our beloved Duke" Cobra Commander hissed sarcastically, albeit in a patronizing kind of way. "Nice of you to drop in. So, how can I help you?"

"We're here to stop your plan, Cobra Commander"

Cobra Commander laughed, his voice sounding like a snake with a flu. "Then, in that case, you're too late"

"It's not over yet, Cobra Commander" Duke said charismatically.

"Oh, of course not. After all, it has begun" Cobra Commander's thumb moved toward another button. "Project WWC, or World Wide Cobra is about to start"

"What! I'm not going to let you succeed" Duke jumped toward Cobra Commander and they struggled over the remote.

The scuffle continued for some time until Destro said, "Commander, I think it's better if you just hand the remote to him"

"You traitor!" Cobra Commander shouted. "How dare you suggest such a thing!"

Duke took the opportunity to grab the remote from his hand.

Cobra Commander looked at the remote in Duke's hand and sighed. "Oh well, if you Joes want to change the channel so much, you can have it"

"Without this remote your plan has gone up in smoke, Cobra Commander"

"Yeah. I guess we can view the IPO launch later, if Metal Head doesn't foul up the recording"

"Interlinked... Photon... Obliterator?" Mainframe, one of GI Joes's specialists in computers stuttered. "Cobra has this kind of technology? But this WMD is conceptually extremely difficult to be applied realistically"

"What are you mumbling about?" Baroness said. "IPO stands for Initial Public Offering"

"As in stocks" Zartan added.

"What are you planning, Cobra Commander?" Duke said, his hand grasping on the other man's suit.

"Hey, watch it. I just got it from the cleaners" Cobra Commander said while swatting Duke's hand away. "Good guys are always clueless and depend on the bad guys to tell them about _the plan_. Oh well, not that I mind sharing my brilliant plan with you. We, Cobra Corporation has just launched our stock via the Wall Street"

"And then use the proceed to buy weapons?" Flint, a soldier wearing a green beret asked.

"No, silly" Baroness said. "It's for raising money for our software development"

The room became so silent.

"What do you mean?" Mainframe asked.

"Simple" Cobra Commander said. "We use the raised capital to create CobraDows, an operating system with buggy security, but with a beautiful GUI, which we copied from the competitors of course. Then we will release CobraOffice suite followed by FireCobra integrated browser and CobraOgle search engine. Of course, to ensure profitability we will release newer version every three years, complete with their own bugs and security vulnerabilities, in order to force consumer to upgrade"

"That's evil!" Mainframe shouted.

"Of course. Now, to drive the sales of the OS, we also sell this attractive CobraPod MP3 Player" Destro said as he held a device that resembled a snake's head. "Unlike other manufacturers that compete in terms of quality and features, we leverage on branding. That's why we're able to charge extra for the perceived exclusivity. But we do our homework in building the mp3 players. For example, the hissing sound inherent in our audio players are not because we're using low quality materials in manufacturing; but rather a feature only exclusive to Cobra range of players. The discerning consumers would certainly go for our audio products despite inherent problems in our select models"

"Problems?" Mainframe asked.

"They're small matter, actually. An example of such problems is the CobraPod Nano whose low quality screen can easily be scratched. Now, to drive the sales of the audio players, we have also set up the CobraTune Web Store that will work with CobraPlayer software. The combination of the integrated media player with the web service will allow our victims... err... consumers, to gladly part with their money for MP3 songs. Then the bought songs can be downloaded to their CobraPod. As Cobra Corporation would like to protect every cent of its profits, the video game console would feature the use of that Digital Rights Management that the consumers love to hate so much"

"And we're going to launch CobraStation 3 in time for Christmas" Zartan said proudly. "Those useless brats..."

"Happy children" Baroness corrected.

"Happy children would certainly pester their parents to get them one. We even have a catch phrase for the console. 'It's a Cobra" He shrugged. "It's a pity that we're unable to use its original name"

Baroness scoffed. "At least CobraStation 3 is better than the name 'HissBox 360 ¾'. And while we're discussing about the console, I need to remind you that the market researches shows that the pearl white color is in, rather than the drab color of your face paint"

"That's because Storm Shadow heads the Research department" Zartan said. "And I'm still not satisfied over that arrangement," he said as he brought out his hunting knife.

Storm Shadow silently unsheathed his sword.

"ENOUGH!" Cobra Commander said while waving his head threateningly. "Unless all of you behave, I'll be forced to punish all of you drastically"

"And how are you going to do that?" Destro asked, arms crossed.

"I'll assign he or she to the Cobraby figurine section"

"No! Not the dastardly cute little female snake figurine!" Zartan said, terror clearly etched on his face. "If I got assigned there, then all this time I spent perfecting my macho, sadistic, brutal and violent image will be wasted. Besides, all that out of proportion body measurements and their awfully cute accessories... I'll go crazy. I'm sorry, Cobra Commander. It wouldn't happen again. Just don't assign me there"

The others nodded hurriedly.

"Good to see that all of you know who's in charge"

Duke, like his GI Joe counter, was dumbstruck throughout the whole exchange. He finally found his voice "You mean to say that Cobra is no longer a military organization?"

"We had to restructure most of our core businesses" Cobra Commander said. "It cost us a lot, but we managed to do it. For example, our former weapons factories were retooled so that they can manufacture toys. God knows hard it is to manufacture one talking Hiss Darkyear space ranger figurine. That single toy contains twice the number of electronics used on a Cobra heat seeking missiles. And we begun to talk about the ViPo, the slithering pet snake robot"

"Why?" Flint asked. "What makes you stop trying to take over the world?"

"Well, in a way, we're still trying to take over the world; it's just that we're focused on taking over the world market rather than taking over the world government by force. Imagine what will happen if Cobra tries to take over the whole world by force. So as usual, we will craft a devious plan all week long. To ensure our success, we'll hire a lot of those extra cheap labors, get those insured tanks and planes..."

"Insured?" Lady Jaye asked.

"Of course. Do you think we have that much money to keep churning out those vehicles week after week, year after year? Anyway, back to the story, we have prepared all week long for world domination and what happens? Your team arrives to stop us. Then, as usual we fight for less than three minutes before running away, with our tails between our legs. To add injury to the insult, which by the way is grammatically intended, our hired temps were completely useless, with most of them keep leaving their vehicles long before your missiles hit them"

"You forgot about the Cobra tanks that can easily be destroyed by a single rifle shot" Destro supplied helpfully.

Cobra Commander's head snapped toward him. "Bah! It's your fault for using recycled aluminum cans to manufacture them. Eco-friendly indeed" He turned to face Duke. "Our viper of a consultant pointed it out to us that the Return Of Investment for our armed actions is negative"

Duke was still having problem believing what he was hearing. "So now you're..."

"In the middle of a board meeting discussing how to increase out profit while capturing the world market" Cobra Commander walked to the door and opened it, showing the way out. "So, please leave before we sic our lawyers on you"

GI Joes began to leave the room.

"By the way, we'll send the repair bills to your headquarters"

Snake Eyes, the silent member of GI Joe stopped.

"Yes, Snake Eyes? Do you want anything to say?" Cobra Commander said, despite knowing the fact that Snake Eyes couldn't talk.

Snake Eye held out a sign saying, "_I'm Snake Eyes and cobra is a snake"_

"So?"

Flip. _"Does Cobra Corporation has any openings?_"

* * *

"Anyway," Nabiki said. "I don't know what happened to them. I left the place as soon as I could" 

Ranma nodded. "By the way, I also wanted to ask about that weird ears" he said while pointing to the mouse ears on her head.

Nabiki smirked. "You wouldn't be able to afford it, Saotome-kun"

* * *

Nabiki, in a white mouse costume, held out what seemed to be a flattened mouse by its tail. "Why things like this happen to me?" she asked as she twirled a flattened mouse.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" the flattened mouse said, clearly enjoying the flight. "Weeeeee! He he he heh he he he. Troz!"

"Come, Pink... ahem... Nabiki, we must carry out our plan for tonight" A mouse with an oversized brain said to her.

"Why must I do this again?"

Brain pointed to the flattened mouse in her hand. "Because you landed on Pinky when the portal opened. Now, he's too flat out to help. And without any assistant, my plan wouldn't succeed. Now, please show as much enthusiasm as you can"

"Sigh. Okay"

"We'll do it again" Brain coughed. "Come, Nabiki. We must carry out our plan for tonight"

"What are we going to do tonight, Brain?"

"The same thing we do every night, Nabiki" Brain said as he clasped his hands, smiling sinisterly, "Try to take over the whole world!"

♪ _Nabiki and The Brain... _

_Nabiki... and The Brain... ♫_

♪ _One is a genius _

_The other's quite vain ♪_

♪ _They're a laboratory mouse _

_and a girl who arrived in a blouse ♫_

♫ _They're stingy _

_Nabiki and The Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain ♪_

♪_Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain._

♫ _Before each night is done_

_Their plan'll be audited ♪ _

♫ _By the dawning of the sun_

_They'll strip the banks naked. ♪_

♪ _Nabiki and The Brain... _

_Nabiki and The Brain... ♫_

♫_Their twilight campaign_

_Is easy to explain, ♪_

♪_To get their money's worth. _

_They will bankrupt the Earth ♪_

♫_They're stingy_

_Nabiki and The Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain ♪_

♫_Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain_

_Narf!_

Nabiki, still in her costume, shook her head at the spectacular failure. The plan was simple: to take over the whole world by making each one of the World Cup soccer matches last a day long. That would cause every human being on the planet to miss their sleep watching the matches, enabling Brain and his partner to take control of the world governments. Of course, as usual, the master mind of the plan always forgot to factor in possible obstructions to his plan. So, they couldn't manage to get to Germany to swap the official rules because Brain was too small to be noticed by the ticketing agent at the airport. That left only her, but her costume had caused the agent to freak out. In the end, she got a free boot to outside of the airport courtesy of the airport security. Rubbing her aching butt, she wondered why the guards kicked her out while letting people like David Go Rest, Sadman Insane and Adolf Hit Her passed by without any problem.

"Come, Nabiki. We must get back to the cage to plan for tomorrow night" Brain said as he started to walk away.

Nabiki asked her fellow conspirator, trying to sound as eager as she could. "What are we going tomorrow night, Brain?"

"The same thing we do every night, Nabiki... TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WHOLE WORLD!"

♪ Nabiki... ♫

♫ Nabiki... and the Brain... ♪

♪ Brain... Brain... Brain... Brain... ♫

* * *

1

* * *

**Author's note (10 September 2006)  
**

1. I'm feeling rather euphoric as I've finished my dead-beat 8000 words assignment that I decided to finish a chapter for one my story. Oh well, Ever Stay Chaotic it is.

2. This is the 'Omake' of the story, although by the way this story goes, the whole story sounds as if it's a series of omakes

3. It would take some time for me to upload the next episode as I want to plan the underlying story that will accompany it. Even though the next 'arc' of episode is about Hina CO, there would be another mini story that will be inserted in front or at the back of each of chapters.

4. Somehow, when I thought about Nabiki in maid dress, it conjures up some rather naughty thoughts. So, what the heck, I might as well corrupt the mind of male readers as well.

5. For those of you who have watched Pinky and the Brain, I assure you, I've tried the above lyrics with the opening and it matches. :-)

6. Can you guess what show that was implied by Nabiki?

* * *

**GI JOE (modified from Wikipedia)**

G.I Joe is a cartoon series about a a highly capable branch of America's military whose purpose is to defend the world against COBRA Organization, a ruthless terrorist organization determined to rule the world.

The cast of each group is full of colorful and eccentric characters, each of whom have interesting abilities. The content of the animated show, although dealing with war and fighting, was still relatively mild as characters rarely, if ever, died even in the most dangerous circumstances. One example of this can be seen whenever an airplane was destroyed in combat; the characters inside were invariably shown parachuting out of the wreckage in the nick of time.

The show was also known for its public service announcements, where one of the Joes would give an important safety lesson to a group of children engaged in risky behavior. These PSAs always ended with the famous exchange: "Now we know!" "And knowing is half the battle".

* * *

**Pinky and the Brain**

Pinky : "What are we going to do tonight, Brain?"

Brain : "The same thing we do every night, Pinky, try to take over the whole world!"

Pinky and the Brain is a story about two labs mice who was experimented upon and as a result underwent a radical change. They could think and talk (well, this is a cartoon after all). This Warner Brothers cartoon was spun off from another popular cartoon series at that time, Animaniacs. In this series, every night (which translates into every week as this is a weekly show :D ) Brain, the brainy of the two would concoct some sort of a quack plan to take over the world. An example of such plan is where they were going to increase the Earth's rotation so fast that everyone, except the two of them would be thrown off the planet. (No kidding! This is from one of the episode that I saw! In fact, to ensure that they wouldn't be thrown off, Brain planned to get the two of them chained to a strong tree). As a result, each plan will inevitably end in failure and the show will end by showing Brain planning for to take over the world 'tomorrow night'

* * *


	27. Ep 14, It tastes divine

Hild, the queen of the Infernal realm was lazing on her couch, yawning as she watched the show on the television. Bored, she changed the channel. But a brief moment later she pressed the button again.

"Che, if this keeps up, humankind will be forever in despair"

She pressed another channel button.

"Well, not that we wouldn't be happy if they're suffering, but then they will blame us demons for all of this"

Another button.

"Really, I've never thought humans can be so devious. Maybe I should change to regulations to permit humans to become demons"

This time, two buttons were pressed in rapid succession.

"Damn! Humans are so frustrating! Even I wouldn't stoop to such level!"

She hopped from channel to channel until she couldn't contain her temper and zapped the poor tv into oblivion.

"Really, how could they survive the agony of being forced to sit through the crappy advertisements? And what's more, they're being subjected to the rerun of the rerun of the rerun of the same series. Arghh! Once I get the opportunity, I'm going to go to Earth and sic the Hellhounds on the station owners"

She would have ranted more if it wasn't for her hand phone ringing. Picking it up, she looked at the caller. "Sigh. Well, maybe it would be a distraction" The demon queen flipped her phone open and smiled at the face that was on the screen. "Ah, it's been a while since I saw you, Kami-chan. Now that we have 3G networks installed in the the Infernal realm as well as Heaven, we can have video calls, right?"

"_Yes. It is so"_

She smirked. "So, what's the reason for you to be calling me? You miss me, don't you?"

"_I've learned about you visiting our daughter Urd. So, how's she doing?"_

Hild let out a hearty laugh. "That's Kami-chan for you. You don't want to lie so you change the topic? You're a sly one, you. Are you sure you're not supposed to be here in the Infernal realm, ruling together, side by side, with me?"

"_Would you tell your followers to stop wreaking havoc in the universe?"_

The Infernal queen gave a genuine smile, one that she reserve to select few. "No, of course not" She leaned on her couch even more. "So, why do you call me? I can imagine that it must be important"

"_It's about the disturbance that occurred throughout the dimensions recently"_

Hild sighed. "Are you referring to Fei Wong Reed? Well, I have to admit, he's kinda greedy for trying to gain more power for himself, despite being able to cross dimensions already. But I don't see why he's of any concern to you. You can always send your 'corrective' force to deal with him or just burn him to crisp with your thunderbolt or something"

"_No. I don't care about the misguided fool. I'm calling you regarding the Avatar of Chaos, Kencana"_

The statement had Hild raising her eyebrows, a proof that the announcement surprised her. "Kencang Durjana? It's been a while since I've heard about someone mentioning about the 'The powerful, yet damned'. So, what about her?"

"_You have felt the her energy manifesting on Earth as well, don't you?"_

She nodded. "Actually I felt it at the same time as you sent Belldandy to the Earth" Hild gave another smirk. "Assign her to fulfill the boy's wish and at the same time put her in the position to watch over Earth. Really, you're cute when you do something as sneaky like that. And now we have three goddesses, one of which is my daughter, living on Earth right now. I feel safer already, anata"

"_There's no telling what will happen if she wakes up" _

"I think you got it wrong. The reason why we feel this way is because she's awake now"

"_Then it's better for us to be prepared"_

"You're right. But I'm surprised that you're the one to take the initiative. Normally it's up to the bad 'ol me to take care of such matters"

"_You realize that as powerful as she was, she's not tied by the Doublet system"_

The Infernal queen laughed. Of course she realized that. The Doublet treaty is the reason the Heaven and Hell factions wasn't embroiled in a major war for a long time. If anyone from the two sides lost his or her life, then another one from the opposing side would lose its life as well. The fact that save for a very few elite, no one from the two factions knew about their Doublet partner, in order to ensure that they will be wary of doing anything to the other faction. "So you're afraid that she will go to heaven and kill everyone?"

"_Remember that for every one god or goddess killed, a demon would lose its life as well"_

"Of course. Of course. How can I forget the fact that if you lose your life, my life will be forfeited as well?"

"_Or do you have a better idea, or something that you haven't told me before?"_

"Ara? You do know that I was trying to prolong the talk with you. Very well, I'll let you in a little secret. If such a thing occurs, then all you need to do is wipe out Earth" A thin line appeared on her lips as she look at the caller's reaction.

"_Why?"_

"Because, she have a 'Doublet' as well. And her Doublet is a human"

"_It would be better to search for her other soul than to kill all humans on the planet"_

"In that case, good luck to you. She had sealed the soul, Kami-chan, so using your power to find it is impossible. Why, in fact, he or she may be standing in front of Belldandy or Urd and they wouldn't be able to detect anything out of place"

* * *

Ranma was eating his ice cream when he suddenly sneezed. "Achoo!"

"Bless you" a very pretty woman who was walking beside a very ordinary looking man said.

"Thanks"

"You're always kind, Belldandy," the man next to her said as they walked away.

"Thank you, Kei-kun" the woman named Belldandy said.

Ranma stared at the couple, momentarily forgetting the girl sitting next to him.

"She's beautiful," Akane commented in a not so neutral voice.

"Hmm? Maybe" Ranma said absently. "The jacket that man wears remind of the time we worked in Canton. My dad wore a jacket just like that. Of course he had to gamble it away, the old idiot"

"Oh" Akane said, relief evident in her voice as she realised what Ranma was staring at.

Ranma then turned back to his ice cream cone to see that the ice cream has fallen to the ground. He blinked a few times. He then slowly turned his forlorn gaze to Akane, or more precisely the ice cream cone in her hand. This was noticed by Akane who turned her body away, hiding it from his view.

"You get yourself a new one" the young Tendo girl said as she licked her ice cream.

"Aw, just a bite"

"No"

"Just one lick"

"It would spoil your training afterwards"

"But when I bought my ice cream just now, you didn't say anything"

"It's still a 'No'" Akane insisted, albeit less forcefully than before.

"Aw... Pretty pretty please" he begged.

Akane spun around, blushing. "Okay" she said in small voice while extending her cone. "Just a little bite"

"Thanks" he said before taking a bite. "You're a lifesaver"

Akane looked at her ice cream and discreetly at him before taking a bite at the same spot where Ranma bit. Perhaps she was less forward as she thought before, but there's no way that she'll pointed out to him that the two of them had shared an indirect kiss. Feeling warm at the thought, a beautiful smile flowered her face. This was noticed by the boy next to him.

"Akane?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you smiling? Something that I should know off?"

She shook her head. "No, just wondering how you will fare in the rigorous training that you'll undertake after this"

Putting a hand behind his head, Ranma laughed. "It's going to be a piece of cake, Akane, so don't worry"

Akane grinned mischievously. "Oh, it will be _a piece of cake_ all right... for me, but not you"

"Wanna _bet_ on it?" Ranma asked, knowing well about the stigma she felt losing the bet with her sister a month ago.

"You're on"

* * *

Ranma struggled valiantly as he tried to master the technique. Meanwhile, Akane who was next to him cheered him on.

He tried.

And failed.

He tried again, this time with Akane urging him more.

He failed again.

After trying six times, he finally succeeded.

"Yokatta ne, Ranma. You have succeeded"

Ranma wiped the sweats of his eyebrows. "It was hard. I never thought I could do it"

"But you did. Imagine, eating oniyaki at the speed we normal human being eat. That's something to be proud about"

"Yeah, especially since I have Pop for a jackass of a teacher"

Akane giggled. "Good thing you inherits most of your traits from your mom"

"What do you mean by that?"

Akane played with her fingers while blushing. "Umm… you are good looking"

"Really?"

"Eer…. Yes" she squeaked.

"You're not bad yourself. You have a very attractive smile, and you're cute when you pout"

Akane was unprepared for that and she just remained in her seat, wide eyed.

Meanwhile, Ranma looked around the oniyaki shop. It was a nice shop, but couldn't really compare to Ukyo's in term of the taste and offering. Earlier, he blew up when Nabiki told him that one of his fiancée wanted to hire him. But when she said that it was Akane and gave him an option of rejecting it, he pretended to grudgingly accept it. He wondered why Akane brought him there, instead of Ukyo's shop. Then, upon remembering the snippets of conversation between Nabiki and Khu Lon he managed to hear few nights ago, he realized why. Akane probably still regarded Ukyo as one of her competitors. He chuckled. Despite her denial, she liked him after all.

"What are you laughing about, Ranma?"

He looked at her, mirth still in his eyes. "Nothing. Anyway, thank you for your treat"

"You're welcome" Akane played with her fingers again. "It is not a date, just something to thank you andtospendtimetogettoknowmyfavoritefiance"

"Would you care to run that by me again?"

"No" she said while shaking her head. "Let's forget about it. You know, we rarely have a chance to talk to each other" Her eyes rolled upward as she thought. "Well, not the 'talk' people normally have"

"Sorry about that. I guess it's my fault"

Akane shook her head. "No, let's not put blame on each other. Circumstances weren't right, that's all. After all, if we really want to keep score, maybe many of them were my faults"

"Yeah, maybe you're right" There were twinkles in his eyes as he said that.

"Baka" Akane said while playfully punching his shoulder.

"Tomboy" Ranma grinned.

"Stupid martial artist"

"Flat chest"

"Jock"

"Kawaiikune"

The insults were exchanged between the two of them in a friendly manner, without the normal hostilities. For both Ranma and Akane, it was the first time they spent their time together without any interruption. Afterwards, they walked together, with their hands sometimes brushing against each other.

"Ne, Ranma"

"What is it?"

"Why don't we go to the park? It seems to be a beautiful day"

"A good idea. But, why don't we hang at the mall today? We can go window shopping"

Akane eyed him suspiciously. "Just window shopping? I heard that my sister gave you salary"

"50 yen an hour is way below the minimum wage. The lunch we had just now just about blew most of it"

She threw her hands in the air. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to do the treating now" She raised her first finger and shook it while winking at him, "As for the bet..."

Ranma blanched. He did lost the bet with her that he would be able to adjust to eating at regular speed. But it was true what they said about bad habits die hard. It was a good thing that there was no 'Regular Speed Eating' martial artist challenging him or else he would have lost. "Yeah, yeah, you don't have to remind me of my loss"

Akane smiled. "Good to see that my sister has taught you about the fact that women are always right"

Ranma grumbled.

"Come on, you don't have to be a sore loser. All you need to do is to accompany me while I shop for new clothes and later carry them back"

"Groan…"

She pinched his arm playfully. "Look at this powerful muscle. This arm alone can carry 20 shopping bags"

"Sigh…."

"By the way, Ranma..."

"Yeah?"

"I still don't see why must we go on a trip tomorrow. I mean... it's nice that your family and mine are able to go, but I heard that Shampoo is invited as well. And while we're on the subject, I wonder why the trip was postponed to tomorrow instead of last week. Did my sister tell you anything?"

"Well..." Ranma said while trailing off. "She did tell me something, but I don't think you would like to hear it"

"Try me"

"Really, I shouldn't"

"I promise not to get angry with you"

He gave her a suspicious look.

"I really promise, Ranma"

"Look, Akane, it's..."

"I promise not to get angry on my honour as a martial artist and you get tell me over a 'Super Strawberry Supreme Special' sundae. Imagine that delicious ice cream sundae, with the chocolate sauce oozing on it. And not to forget that little cherry on top"

Ranma had to close his mouth so that his drool wouldn't come out.

Later, as Ranma had polished the ice cream sundae bought for him by Akane, the girl leaned toward him, curiosity evident on her expression. "Well?"

Ranma picked the cherry that he saved for the last and popped it into his mouth. "Last night, while paying my salary..."

Akane leaned in, impatient to know about the juicy information. "Yes? Yes?"

"...your sister told me this, 'Akane would probably ask you about the trip, so tell her to ask me instead. Oh, by the way, tell her that it would cost her 200 yen'"

"..."

* * *

"It's been swell talking to you, Kami-chan. Hope to see you soon" Hild said, signaling that their communication was coming to a close.

"_Perhaps"_

As her mobile phone screen showed a 'Call Ended' text bar, Hild moved toward a big mirror and invoke a spell incantation. A magical ripple appeared on its surface and when the ripple subsided, an image of the Neriman residence was being displayed on the wall. The Infernal queen put her hand on the mirror, as if wanting to touch the person. "What are you doing now, ol' friend? Even He is worried about you now. Were you saving the whole realm at that time just for the sake of destroying it now?" Hild smiled. "Whatever it is, it would be an interesting to watch. But remember, despite my promise not to interfere, there's limit to what I'll abide, Kencang Durjana"

* * *

1

* * *

**Author's note (11 October 2006)**

1. Well, another filler episode, as well as background info on the enigmatic Kencana (or Kencang Durjana). I've finished the story introducing her, and now in the process of finishing the Hina CO outline.

2. Hey, it comes to my notice that I've managed to get Ranma to kiss all of the three girls. Now, getting him to kiss Kodachi would be a challenge, so I'll skip that one.

* * *

_**Ah! My Goddess**_, is a manga (which was then animated) about a loser by the name Keiichi Morisato who one day misdialled and was connected to a Goddess helpline (nothing like your normal helpline this). A goddess by the name of Belldandy appeared and asked him about what he would like for a wish (him being given the special treatment because he's a good samaritan despite being cursed with bad luck). Being an idiot he was, Keiichi didn't wish to become the world ruler or Bill Gates or anything else that grandiose; he only wish for the pretty goddess to stay with him forever (wait... that's a good wish). Thus, began the story about the two of them as they led their life together. Along the way, Belldandy's sisters joined them, creating mayhem in an otherwise a romantic setting. 


	28. Ep 15, The Springy Hot Spring

_A beautiful woman with a very long ponytailed hair was walking along a plain, alone, in the middle of a day. She had a ethereally regal look upon, despite the traveler's garb. An onlooker would have wondered why she dared to travel alone; but that the place she was currently at wasn't uninhabited by any human for hundreds and hundreds of kilometers. People from other places had different names for the place, but they literally meant the same: Death. _

_Just as she stopped to wipe some sweat off her forehead, some apparitions appeared from nowhere.. The monsters were grotesquely hideous, with thick dark skin. Despite difference in forms, all of them wore some kind of white masks. _

"_Hollows" She said as she looked at them. The monsters were once human souls; they had lost their hearts and as result had the never ending need to consume other souls to fill their hunger. And they were there to fill their need to feed. The lone woman's soul could have been considered as a feast. They also had another reason as well._

"_We're here to kill you, betrayer" One of them said._

_She shook her head. "I'm not one of you even from the beginning, so your accusation isn't right. Didn't you remember me telling you to be wary of me at all times?"_

"_Don't make any excuses!" another one growled_

"_I'm not. I'm merely stating the truth. And while we're at the subject, since when Hollows know the meaning of loyalty?"_

"_Whatever it is, we will kill you" another one said._

"_Please don't make a promise you can't keep" Kencana replied, putting a hand on her hip "You know, that's why I hate you. All talk and no substance"_

"_KILL HER!" the Hollows shouted as they jumped toward her, murderous claws gleaming. _

_She raised her right hand and calmly hit the ground in front of her. "Pillar of Hell" A giant pillar of dark energy engulfed all of them._

_A squad of men armed, armed with japanese style sword moved toward the place at high speed. Each one of them wore a white undershirt, a black kimono and hakama, a white sash and a katana by their left side. The difference between what seemed to be the leader of the group and the rest of the team was that the man wore a white haori over the uniform. At the haori's back, there was a rhombus symbol with Japanese symbol for number '6' located inside it. All of them were shinigamis, death gods as they were called. The shinigamis were beings made from pure spirits whose main duty was to maintain order and balance of the souls in the world. One of their jobs were to act against Hollows, preventing the evil spirits from threatening humankind. And it was due to that particular duty that the group was dispatched to the location. The leader, Kuchiki Yozora, of the 6th Protection Squad, had a passive face despite feeling the surge of power emanating from the place they were headed. _

_A minute later, they arrived at the scene. Yozora narrowed his eyes upon seeing the survivor of the battle walking around, surveying the whole place. _

_The woman stopped when she saw the newcomers._

"_It has been a while" Yozora said, his voice and demeanor clearly showed sign of aristocracy _

_Kencana began to walk away from the group. _

_Yozora pointed his hand toward her. "Bakudo no roku ju ichi: Rikujokoro (Binding spell number 61 : six rods prison of light"_

_Kencana's body was held by six beams of light, preventing her from moving._

"_Although I find your behavior rather uncivilized, I supposed it's to be expected from something like you"_

_The woman broke the beams holding her captive and turned her head slightly toward Yozora. "The Hollows have been defeated. There's no need for anyone to stay here"_

"_Do you think I will let someone who killed countless human and shinigamis to get away just like that?"_

_Kencana smirked. "Do you think you can stop me from getting away?"_

"_Such arrogance. But that's to be expected from a wench such as you" Yozora signaled his men to attack. _

_One of the men quickly unsheathed his sword and attacked the lone woman. But when he got close enough to slash her into two, she disappeared from his view; only to reappear behind him and broke his neck with a karate chop to it. The shinigami instantly collapsed to the ground, dead. She then appeared in front of another one, firing a dark fireball at his face at close range. Without even pausing, she fired another fireball using her other hand. The fireball hit the ground at the feet of two shinigamis and exploded. In less than five seconds, four of the shinigamis have been killed, leaving only six more including Yozora. _

_Unfazed, Yozora clapped slowly. "That's a rather impressive speed technique you have there. Is it Hollow's sonido (sound) technique? Or is you copied Shunpo (flash steps)? After all, I know that because you've always wanted to copy Shinigami's techniques"_

_Kencana shook her head. "Fuyu zora no kiseki"_

"_Empty steps in the winter? What a grandiose name"_

"_Everything is art; nothing is artistic"_

"_Enough of this small talk. It's time for us to settle this once for all" Yozora unsheathed his sword. _

_Kencana closed her eyes and raised her right arm so that it was pointing to her right side, palm facing down. "Nushi sonaeru (My love sacrificed himself),"_

_Small bits of energy began to gather underneath her palm._

"_Sennen naki (and I cry for a thousand years)"_

_The small bits began to twirl, as if in a vortex_

"_Tsumi yurushinakatta (because it's my unforgivable sin) "_

_A small, bright sphere of light began to form._

"_Enishi kiru dakara (That's why I will cut the red string of fate binding us)"_

_The sphere extended itself into the shape of a sword. _

"_Mimei no ketsurui (Dawn's tears of blood)" She opened her eyes as she grasped the sword's handle. The light then faded, revealing a shining white katana with a red streak through the middle of the blade._

* * *

Nabiki looked at the calendar, and then at her watch. It was almost time to do it. She looked outside of the window and saw that the people that she was waiting for have arrived. "It's time to go" She was going to finally settle what she always wanted to do. Maybe she can make a profit from it as well. A frown appeared on her lips when she saw an unexpected face looking at her. "Well, it's to be expected, since I ask him as well" 

Meanwhile, in an all girls dormitory, one Urashima Keitaro, a Tokyo University student wannabe, shivered uncontrollably. He didn't know why, but he felt that someone was out to get him.

"Keitaro, are you all right?" Narusegawa, the one of the two fiery beauties of the dormitory asked, concerned. "We're still in the middle of the summer and you're acting as it is winter"

"I'm all right" Keitaro answered and laughed, putting his hand behind his head. "Nice weather we're having, right? Ha ha ha ha"

Naru gave him questioning stare for a few seconds, wondering what was going on his mind. Finally, though, she gave up. "Then let's go have our breakfast"

"Coming" He mentally smiled as he thought about himself. A manager of an all girls dormitory. A manager that manages a dormitory full of spirited girls. Sounded like a pervert's dream come true. In retrospect, it was for him. But he had a more important thing in his mind. Everything was going according to his plan except that he hasn't met the girl whom he promised to Tokyo University together. His destined. A wave of guilt hit him. Keitaro really liked Narusegawa; he may even love her. But his promise to the girl was what drove him all this while. The former ronin was so lost in thought that he accidentally tripped himself and fell. It was a good thing that something cushioned his fall. Something soft and yet firm. Breezy, and yet, warm. His hands roamed over the thing, trying to make out what it was.

"Urashima…"

Shit. He fell on Motoko, and the soft thing that he was touching was… He looked at the girl whose face turn crimson in less than a second as his hand was still on her breast.

"SECRET ART! AIR SPLITTING SWORD!"

"It was a mistaaaaaakkkkkeeeeee" Keitaro said as he flied off to the horizon.

While in the air, Keitaro saw someone getting off the train platform. "Wait a minute… that's…"

* * *

"It's been a while since you're here. Did something happen recently Aoyama-san?" Keitaro asked to the person as everyone else around the table nodded. They were also curious. 

Tsuroko smiled. "Nothing much, except that I'm here to visit Makoto-han and see her progress"

"But sister," Mokoto said, "whenever you come here, there's always something else"

"Now that you mention it… I do have something…" Tsuruko smiled, the kind of smile that showed that she was plotting something.

Despite being unnerved by the smile, Makoto had to ask, "What is it?"

"I'm here to know to more about Mr. Apartment Manager here," Tsuruko said, nodding at Keitaro.

"EEEHHH?" Everyone else in the room chorused.

Naru gave a worried look at Tsuruko and then at the Okinawan watermelon lady. _"First Otohime-san, and now Motoko' sister"_ It was a known fact that Tsuruko was married. That was why she and the others were surprised to hear Tsuroko no so subtly declaring her interest in Keitaro. _"What the hell has happened?"_

Motoko put her hands on the table and almost stood up. "What do you see in someone like him, sister? Although he's a kind-hearted, sensitive and diligent man, he's also a perverted leech that needed to controlled, lest he peek at women's underwear"

Tsuruko clapped her hands together happily. "It's going to be hard, but I'm willing to sacrifice myself for that noble purpose" She gave a fake nervous look at Keitaro, "You can have your wicked and perverted way with me, as long as you leave these innocent ladies alone" A second late she has changed into a nurse uniform. "Please nurse me gently," she said with erotically.

Keitaro couldn't stop looking at the two delectable mounds on her, thinking about the word 'nurse' and its various meanings.

"Pervert!" Naru and Motoko said as they slammed him to the floor.

"Don't let them get to you, Keitaro-sama" Tsuruko said to Keitaro whose face was making an imprint on the floor.

Keitaro raised his face to see Tsuruko dressing up in a bunny suit.

"Let me serve you, Keitaro-sama"

Kanako who was standing nearby all this time without making any comment couldn't help feeling angry at the newcomer. How dare the old woman disturbing her turf. She would show this old Tsuruko what dressing up really means.

"Please teach me the art of manly sword, oh noble warrior" Kanako said.

Keitaro turned toward her to see Kanako was dressed in a very revealing practice gi.

"I'll be your sheath and protect you"

"Or maybe you have a perverted yearning for conservative math teachers. It's time for your personal examination, boy" Tsuruko said. The manager was treated to a Tsuruko in a Victorian era dress, hairs fully braided. She smiled lecherously. "Don't worry, I'm going to tutor you personally"

Before Keitaro could say something, he felt a very big boot on his back.

"If you don't behave," Kanako said, "I'm going to have you under arrest" She was in a police uniform and holding a hand cuff. "Don't make me use this on you" Kanako said. "Misbehave and I'll have to take care of the midnight stick"

"Um, ano..." Shinobu began, "will the two of you stop it? Senpai is unconscious because of what you did"

Keitaro was already on the floor, unconscious due to blood gushing out from his nose because of various perverted images going through his mind.

"Sister, you're embarrassing me," Motoko said.

"Motoko-han, you did say that he needed to be controlled. So I'm giving him a healthy outlet for his repressed desire"

"But you're already married!"

"Married?" Tsuroko grinned evilly. "Are you trying to discourage me because you want Urashima for yourself?"

Motoko became beet red, a fact not lost on the other Hina apartment tenants.

"Oh ho ho. Looks like I touched a nerve. Well I suppose it's time to get it out in the open, then" Tsuruko sighed. "Motoko, what you heard that time is not 'kekkon' ni (in marriage). What I said at that time 'koko ni'. I wasn't saying that I'm going to marry, but I was saying that I'm going alone. To train, of course"

"Then... all this while..."

"When I want to clarify the meaning, you ran away to Tokyo"

"But how about that time..."

"You're asking about the time when my colleague was blowing something in my eye and you walked in the middle of it?"

Motoko blinked. And blinked.

"So all this time the marriage thing is all just a sham?" Naru asked.

"Of course not". Tsuruko smiled sweetly. "There wasn't any marriage in the first place"

"Why?" Motoko asked. "Why only tell me now"

"Simple. Aoyama School wouldn't pass the dojo to anyone married, right? Since you're the most talented among us and you also have some kind of aversion of getting married, I suppose that you would more than happy to inherit the dojo"

Motoko blinked. And blinked.

"So what now?" Kitsune asked.

The older Aoyama put a hand under her chin "Well, I suppose that it's quite natural for women to be attracted a to strong man. So, our manager-san here is quite attractive in that sense"

"EEEHHH?" Everyone else in the room chorused again.

Sara McDougal kicked Keitaro's unconscious form a few times. "This loser is strong?"

Meanwhile, the other foreigner, Kaolla Su was examining Keitaro's hair using a turtle shaped super scalar electron microscope. "From what I see here, it looks like he's gone bananas"

"Um... ano... You're looking at a banana," Shinobu supplied helpfully.

"Ah. No wonder" Su put the banana in her mouth. "Mffmm mgmm Mhmhfm. Fmmfffm fmfm mmf mff (Taste like Keitaro. Squirms like one too)"

Shinobu waved her arms in alarm. "That's… that's because it's Sempai inside your mouth" she said as she watched Keitaro's hands flailing.

Su pulled Keitaro's head out of her mouth. "Ha ha ha. Sorry" The apartment manager was soaking wet from her saliva.

Everyone face faulted, wondering how Keitaro's head could fit inside the small foreign girl's mouth.

Tsuruko smiled at the scene and then her face turned serious. "The real reason why I'm here is because I feel a very powerful disturbance in this place. Someone or something is coming toward this place" She thought about whether she should tell them about a very powerful evil presence as well, but decided that in the end not to tell them unless it became necessary to do so. "That someone brings with him chaos, a nexus of chaos if you will"

As if on cue, the main door opened, causing everyone to become very alarmed.

"Be ready, Motoko-han" Tsuruko said, her sword at ready.

"Yes"

Then a horrifying face peered from the dining room's door, causing some of Hina tenants to shriek. Keitaro's was the loudest.

It was only a bloodied Seta. "Hello everybody"

"Papa" Sara exclaimed as she ran to hug Seta.

"Seta-san. What a pleasant surprise," Naru said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was returning from a trip in Israel. It was interesting, really" His face changed as he remembered something. "By the way, I ran into some people while coming here"

Keitaro shuddered as he remembered Seta's 'exceptional' driving skill. He refused to think what happen to those poor people. Probably mass road kills by then.

"They're still outside"

Curious, they hastily made their way to the outside. Somehow, Seta managed to drive his battered van up the long stairway to the apartment. The result of such dangerous and reckless act could be seen as the van's passengers were dazed. Only two weren't affected by the drive and were already standing outside van. One of them was carrying a sheathed sword, smiling dangerously at one of them. "Ah, it's as if fate has caused us to meet. It's been a while, Tsuruko-chan"

Tsuruko's eyes were as wide as golf balls. "Nodoka-sama!"

Nodoka looked at Nabiki who was dusting herself and then turned her attention to the van. An unconscious and swirly eyed furry panda covered the rest of them from her view. Then she turned toward Nabiki. "Now I understand why you ask us to come here"

"You do?" Nabiki asked happily. "Then I don't have to waste my time explaining"

"Nabiki-chan, although I would really enjoy the chance to go against my former protégé, I'm not going to fight her just because you needed to recollect the money she borrowed from you"

Nabiki merely raised her eyebrows.

"I don't owe anything to her" Tsuruko said.

"Oh, in that case, Nabiki, I'll have to make sure that you don't blackmail her because of her secret fear"

"Which one?" Nabiki said.

"You know, the one about her being afraid of rabbits…"

"Ah. Okay," Nabiki said as she scribbled on her notepad. "Thank you for reminding me. One Aoyama Tsuruko is afraid of rabbits. Good thing I learned about Hina apartment tenants and their family backgrounds before coming here"

Meanwhile, Tsuruko was slack jawed with the rest of the Hina tenants looking at her.

"Is Big Sister afraid of rabbits?" Motoko asked, wide eyed. Somehow, the ever so perfect image she had of her older sister was instantly shattered, putting her mind into an over drive. Add one cute Tama, the resident flying turtle on Motoko's head and the load on her mind was too much. She did what comes naturally. She fainted.

Nabiki scribbled. "One Aoyama Motoko seems to show an adverse reaction to turtles"

From the look of things, the odds were in her favor.

* * *

Haruka, Keitaro's auntie who ran the Hina teahouse look at all the people assembled at her teahouse warily, especially the girl named Nabiki. The girl seemed familiar, but she couldn't put her hand on it. 

"So let me get this straight," Motoko said. "All of you are here to challenge us, the Hina inhabitants, to a battle?"

"Yes," Nabiki answered simply.

"Why?"

"Training"

"But not all of us are combatants"

"Same here. Not all fights will be martial arts showdown. You can decide on what kind of match you want. For example," Nabiki pointed to Ukyo, "Besides being well versed in spatula martial art, she's a mean cook, if you please excuse the unintended pun. So, the best chef among you can fight against her"

"What happens if you win?"

"Nothing much, except that it will involve me and your manager"

"ROWF"

Nabiki looked at the panda's sign. "Fine. Apart from that, two bottles of sake would be okay?"

"Wait!" Naru said almost standing up, "Why does it have to do with Keitaro?"

"You're his fiancée or something?"

"NO!"

"So why do you care?"

Naru become flustered. "Of... of course we care" She quickly composed herself. "We're going to be involved, after all. What do we get if we win?"

Nabiki shook her head. "Nothing much, except that it will involve your manager too. Plus Kuno-baby here will be more than happy to sponsor our holidays here"

Surprisingly enough, Kuno didn't object to being a cash cow, merely saying, "Remember our agreement, Tendo Nabiki"

"Don't worry. The honor is yours"

Haruka thought that her 'family' was strange; apparently the newcomers were even weirder. Somehow they have implied that they will pay some money, something the apartment sorely needed to pay its utility bills. The previous bash thrown by Kitsune and others to celebrate Keitaro, Otohime and Narusegawa's acceptance into Tokyo University has left the savings barren.

Nabiki then turned toward Keitaro, "The decision to fight will be up to all of you. If the others don't want to get involved, it would suffice if only you fight. May I have some words with you?"

"Yes," Keitaro said while getting up.

Naru was about to follow when Nabiki gave her a warning glare. "Alone, please"

Nabiki and Keitaro walked to the corridor. Unable to contain his curiosity, Keitaro asked, "What do you want to do with me?"

Nabiki gave Keitaro a small cube.

"What is this?"

"Just take it," Nabiki hissed.

He took it. "Now what?"

"Urashima-san," Nabiki said, "I'm here to tell you that you will be a fine father"

"WHAT?"

"I know it!" Narusegawa who suddenly appeared out of nowhere said jealously. "You knocked her up"

"Naru," Keitaro said, panicked. "I don't do anything to her"

Motoko who also chose the time to appear didn't look pleased. "Urashima… you wretched womanizer. To think that I'm interested in you"

A second later, Urashima Keitaro has achieved his personal best, the highest attitude human has ever flown without any aircraft. Ranma saw what happened was also impressed and turned toward Akane, "Nice shot, don't you think?"

"You want to join him?"

"Er… I'll pass"

Meanwhile, Nabiki merely grinned as she looked at the gaping hole in the ceiling Keitaro has left. She then turned toward Motoko and Narusegawa. "I knew you will try to eavesdrop on our conversation," she said as she held a conspicuous looking nail. "Nice homemade bug, but the one on the market can already relay video as well" She looked at Su twiddling with something shaped like a bomb with a nuclear symbol on it. "The dark skinned girl created it?"

* * *

It took twenty minutes for Keitaro to return to the apartment, a rarity since he would normally do so in less than ten. He also had a serious and a thoughtful look on his face as he walked toward Nabiki. 

"So, have you made your decision?"

"Yes, and I agree to the fight"

Nabiki turned toward the other Hina inhabitants "So, how about you guys?"

"Ano… If… Em…I…" Shinobu said hesitatingly. "I will join… if Sempai joins… but ano, it would have to with… something like cooking"

"Okay" Nabiki said. "Ukyo, she's yours"

"If Shinobu play along, I will join too", Su quipped.

"I'll join because of Su, not because I like the loser," Sara said.

"Shampoo, Su. Saotome Genma, you fight Sara"

"ROWWFF!" the panda said while holding a sign (She's a kid, and a girl some more)

"You want to fight him?" Nabiki said while pointing at Seta

Genma looked at Seta and was shocked by the amount of ki the other man gave. "ROWWFF! (Ah, the girl hides a dangerous ki. Martial arts honor demand me to fight her)

Nabiki looked as all other Hina tenants seemed that wanted to join in. "Very well, Akane and Narusegawa-san, Nodoka-san will fight Tsuruko-san. Father, you will fight her," she said as she pointed to Kitsune.

"I'm not a martial artist" Kitsune said.

"Don't worry. It's a drinking competition. Kuno will sponsor the liquor"

"Yosh! Bring it on, pops" Kitsune said happily.

"Nabiki..." Kuno said with an edge to his voice.

"And Kuno would square off against Motoko Aoyama"

It had the desired effect of making Kuno shut his mouth.

"WHERE IN THE WORLD AM I?" a male voice shouted.

"Seta-san, you will fight Ryouga"

"Ano…" A nice sounding voice said.

"You will be with Kasumi" Nabiki looked at Ranma. "Saotome-kun, you will fight against Urashima-san"

"Then it is set!" a middle aged man with a mustache and wearing a referee's uniform appeared from under the table. "Today's fight will be between Nerima Wrecking Crew versus Hinata's Demolition Team"

Narusegawa look at the guy and asked Haruka, "Who is he? And since when we're labeled as Hinata Demolition's Team?"

"Don't know" the older woman replied, a cigarette in her mouth.

The referee continued, "The first match will be between Saotome Nodoka and Aoyama Tsuruko"

Nodoka and Tsuruko moved toward an empty field.

"ALL CONSTESTANT READY?"

The two kendo masters shifted into their respective fighting stance.

* * *

1

* * *

**Author's note (26 October 2006)**

1. Before any of you going to say that the Hina's part is wrongly done, let me assure you that it's as I intended. You see, I can't really settle on any coupling for Keitaro as I like all of them. So, the only way I can satisfy myself is to do an open pairing where everyone seems like they have a chance to score with Keitaro.

* * *

**Medabots** (from Wikipedia)

The series stars a boy named Ikki Tenryou, who wants to become a champion of the World Robattle Tournament. At first, Ikki is not able to afford a top-of-the-line Medabot and his parents refuse to buy one for him in fear of it having it stolen by thieves, but he is able to scrape together a small amount of money to buy an outdated model, called a KBT. With a bit of luck, his dog Salty finds a medal, which is essentially the Medabot equivalent of a soul, in the park. Ikki quickly inserts it into the KBT he purchased. This Medabot becomes his partner in the Robattles he fights. The only problem is that the Medal they found is actually a 'rare' Medal, stolen and then accidentally dropped by the Phantom Renegade. 'Rare' Medals are powerful ancient artifacts that were discovered by scientists and paleontologists. However, this is brought up later in the series.

The 'rare' Medal that Ikki gives his KBT has a severe attitude problem, an attribute never seen in Medabots-- whom are usually very loyal. Throughout the series however Ikki and his Medabot, Metabee (named by the character Henry) learn to work together the two share an unbreakable bond that helps them rise in the robattling World.

Also important in the series is a rogue Medabot Rokusho, who has a dark past (similar to Shadow from Sonic the Hedgehog fame). He is an important character in the flashbacks, since the anime takes place in two different time periods (and in the second season, and the third).


	29. Ep 15, Kung Fu, the legend discontinues

_Yozora looked at the sword with intense hate etched in his eyes. "So, this is the sword that robbed my brother's life. I will rip it from your hand while you're still alive and I will make it as painful as possible, in the name of absolute justice" _

_Laughing, Kencana replied. "Sounds like farting sound to me"  
_

_He held his sword perpendicular to him. "Shikinasai, Shoumumaru (Spread out, Crystal dream)" The blade of his sword broke in thousand of small blades, each of one of them glittering like diamonds. With a wave of his sword's handle, Yozora sent the thousand blades toward Kencana._

_Kencana disappeared from everyone's view and reappeared behind Yozora, executing a diagonal slash. However, the experience Shinigami has predicted such a move and blocked the attack using the hand guard of his sword. The move, a very difficult one to execute correctly proved how skillful he was at fighting. _

_They continued fighting, each one of them not willing to concede defeat. There were numerous nicks and small injuries around their bodies, but they ignored it as they continued to fight with their swords, with their souls. After a while, Kencana almost landed her sword on Yozora's neck, forcing the later the quickly jump away._

_But even as he jumped away, he held out his hand. "Kido no roku ju san : Raikoho! (Demon art number 63: thunder roar cannon)" A huge energy wave appeared from his hand and sped toward Kencana at high speed. _

_Instead of running away to avoid it, Kencana slashed the wave, splitting it into two smaller ones that moved away from her. "Casting a Kido without the incantation. You're as powerful as I've heard" She point a finger toward him and a black arrow of light fired from her finger, missing his head just a mere centimeter.  
_

"_Captain!" one of the men called out in alarm._

"_Please retreat and call for backup. I will hold try to hold her here"_

"_But..."_

"_THIS IS AN ORDER!" he barked._

_The men nodded and started to move away, except one who stood steadfast._

"_Meikira! I asked you to go away" Yozora said, clearly displeased. _

"_Forgive me, Captain, but I refuse" the man named Meikira said._

_Kencana smiled. "I guess in some way, he's doing the right thing. Do you think I'll them go away that easily?" She raised her hand in the direction where the five Shinigamis had gone to. "Five spears of twilight" Five black arrows sped away from her fingers. _

_Yozora's eyes widened as he felt the five men's souls were extinguished one by one. He gritted his teeth while his body trembled in anger. "Damn you..."_

"_Oh, did I do something wrong?" Kencana asked playfully._

"_Your fight is supposed to be with me alone"_

_The demoness feigned shock. "Oh, it is?" She bowed mockingly. "Oh, I'm very sorry. I thought that since you've ordered them to attack me just now, I'm supposed to treat them as enemies as well"_

"_I will make you regret saying that, wench!" Yozora raised his sword heavenward. "BANKAI! (Massive release)" The blade disappeared once again. "Tensoukan Shoumumaru (Heaven's magnificient view crystal dream)_

_Kencana looked around her, trying to search for the small blades but suddenly find her eyesight being overwhelmed by something bright. The next thing she knew, she felt a small blade piecing through her skin. Surprised, she raised her arms instinctively to protect her head, but felt more and more blades piecing into them. In the end, she lobed a black energy fireball around her, engulfing herself in an explosion. _

_Yozora snorted. "Humph. It's over already"_

"_I suppose so" Kencana's voice whispered in his left ear._

_The man was shocked to hear the voice. But what surprised him more was the fact that her sword was protruding out of his chest. "Impossible! How could this thing happen?" he asked as blood started to drip out from his wound._

"_Simple. You underestimated me. Just because I've decided to move away from your sword attack doesn't mean that I'm dead. Oh, by the way, my dearest brother in-law, there is no such thing as an absolute justice. 'Justice' is only a nice sounding name that we use in order to portray our actions as correct_

"_Brother... brother in-law?"_

_Kencana smiled and twisted her sword to ensure that injury would be fatal. She pulled the sword away from his body and Yozora collapsed to the ground, dead. _

* * *

ROUND 1

SAOTOME NODOKA

VERSUS

TSURUKO AOYAMA

Ranma looked at the big LCD board and asked Nabiki, "Where do you get it?"

"The one they called Su have one inside her room"

He nodded. "By the way, all of us are still in the dark regarding this match"

"It's something to do with the manager"

"Hitsuzen. A naturally foreordained event. A state in which other outcomes are impossible. A result which can only be obtained by a single causality and other causalities would necessarily create different results. So reads the Kodansha Japanese Desk Dictionary, Second Edition"

"Very good, Saotome-kun, you remember it very well"

"He had a wish" Ranma stated. "Why involve all of us?"

Nabiki examined her fingernails. "It's been a while since we visit any hot spring baths. They say that the Hina spring baths is known to have dissolved minerals that can help in maintaining skin softness and alleviate menstruation problems"

"Pleasure after business, eh?"

"Apart from that, it's training for you too. For example, by looking at the present fight, I'm sure you can learn a few techniques just by watching alone,"

"But true martial artists don't use weapons," Ranma said, mentally preparing for Nabiki to prove him wrong

"True"

"Huh?" That wasn't expected. But with Nabiki, one has to expect the unexpected.

"I have no problem with that"

"You don't?"

Nabiki put a hand under her chin, thinking. "But if you're to subscribe to that theory, then I suppose using ki attacks in battles are out of question. Aren't ki balls you produce are weapons to defeat your enemies?"

"But… they are different"

"In what way? Weapons are things that can be used to injure other living beings. While we're delving on that matter, using legs and hands as weapons are out of question too. Biting your opponent's ears is a also no no. In other words, no fighting" Nabiki grinned. "To think of it, martial arts without weapons would be like a disco dance"

"I lost to you in logics again, do I?"

"Weak and illogical principles make for a weak argument"

"Thank you for correcting my error, shishou," Ranma said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Very good, baka deshi"

"Stupid pupil? Where does that come from?"

Nabiki shrugged. "You started it"

Meanwhile, in the battlefield, Nodoka beamed as she evaded the attack from her former pupil. "Impressive! You have trained yourself very well since our last meet"

Tsuruko took one step to the back while holding her sword in a diagonal position to ward off any counterattack. "Since that day where I lost to you, I practiced and practiced so that the day will come where I can finally defeat you, the descendant of the famed Hitokiri Battousai"

"Interesting. We shall see how much you have progressed and whether you can do it or not " Nodoka jumped high in the air. "Ryutsuisen!"

Tsuruko moved to the side to evade the attack before slashing. The attack never found its mark as was indicated by sounds of swords clashing.

"Very good. Is this all you have?"

The Aoyama kendo master jumped away and smiled. "Of course not. I also learned that in the history, Battousai fought against few very powerful enemies and nearly lost. One of them is known as Soujirou Seta, also known as 'Tenken' or Heaven Sword". Now I'll show you what I learned from reading about him. She disappeared from everyone's view, only the sound of her footsteps showing that she's still around.

"Impossible" Matoko who was watching from the sideline uttered. "She has mastered Shikuchi!"

Narusegawa who was near her asked, "What is that?"

"Compressed Earth is a very fast jutsu that utilizes the fighter's incredible speed" Motoko was trembling as she continued. "For her to master such a powerful technique like this… it's inconceivable, especially since she only learned it by reading ancient history text. She's a genius to be able to do that"

Seta took a step forward, hands in his pockets "Everything will seem possible if you give your all in a fight; if you fight for the people that you love, you will be invincible"

Meanwhile Nodoka smiled and dropped into battou jutsu stance. "So, it's between your speed and my Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki"

Ukyou was alarmed as she saw her newly adopted mother became very serious. "She might kill her"

"Don't worry," Ranma said. "If you see quite closely, Mother is using a sakabatou, a reverse edge"

Nodoka look at the footsteps going all around her at high speed. She knew that sooner or later, Tsuruko would attack her as there was no one who could do Shikuchi for along time without stopping. At that very moment, Tsuruko suddenly appeared behind her, poised to strike.

There was a blinding flash.

When everyone could see again, they saw that Tsuruko and Nodoka were still standing, albeit quite a distance from each other. A closer look revealed that Nodoka' right shoulder was grazed and blood leaked from the cut area.

"I see that the match has been decided, Nodoka-sama," Tsuruko said confidently.

Nodoka ignored a very concerned panda who was furiously scribbling on so many signs telling her to stop. "Jumping away before I execute my Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki and attacking me from a distance using Zan Men Ken. A cunning attack if I may say so"

"I'm not going be defeated by that attack again" Tsuroko said, smiling. "So what now, Nodoka-sama?"

To the surprise of everyone, Nodoka clapped her hands. "Congratulations"

"I don't understand," Tsuruko said.

"You have shown tremendous improvement in your skill" Nodoka changed her sword stance to an unfamiliar one. "You're the first one who forced me to use my family's second sword jutsu"

"Second sword jutsu?"

"I thought you learned about my family line?"

"But all I found was," Tsuruko stopped. "Wait... Do you take me lightly that you're going to fight me with Kamiya sword technique?"

"Take you lightly? No. Attack you with Kamiya sword jutsu? Yes" Nodoka pointed her sword downward toward a point three steps in front of her. Her left hand was at her side.

"But Kamiya Kasshinryu is a sword technique that protects and invigorates its user," Tsuruko said, subtly hinting the technique's weakness against hers.

"Of course, it is, Tsuruko-chan" Nodoka slashed toward her opponent. A very fast whirlwind boomerang moved toward the other woman.

Tsuruko quickly brought up her sword to block the attack and was thrown back when the ki boomerang collided with it. She couldn't believe how powerful the technique was. "This is not..."

"Kamiya Kasshin Ryu? It is, in a way. Yume no Shiyotaka Tsubasa is an extension of it, or rather if you want, an evil version of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu"

"Graceful Wing of Dream?"

Nodoka nodded. "The sword technique goes against almost all Kamiya Kasshin principles. For example, if Kamiya Kasshin Ryu promotes defensive move, Yume emphasizes total offensive"

"I have learned Kamiya Kasshin Ryu and know all of its principles by heart," Tsuruko said while trying to copy Nodoka's stand. "Then I can also execute it" She executed an attack to similar to what Nodoka did earlier and unleashed a whirlwind boomerang.

The older swordwoman merely swat the boomerang away using her sword sheathe. "Imitate, yes. Really execute it, no. Your attack lack the power that I have, despite your ki reserve being higher than mine"

"Why?"

"There's a very important condition in order for someone to achieve that power" Nodoka shook her head. "If I could turn the time, I wouldn't have done it. For me, the price to achieve the power is too costly" A very weak whirlwind appeared around her. "Come, let us finish this. You can ask me how I defeat you later"

Tsuruko disappeared again using Shikuchi, "There's no way I'm going down! Now you will see the Shikuchi's at its maximum strength"

The footsteps around Nodoka began to get faster and faster.

"Impressive, Tsuroko-chan". Meanwhile the whirlwind encircling her began to move faster and faster.

"Let's decide the fight now, Nodoka-sama!"

"Agreed"

Tsuruko appeared behind Nodoka and attacked. To her shock, the attack hit empty air as it was stopped by sphere of wind that surrounded her opponent.

A second later, Nodoka raised her sword heavenward. "MAKAI TENSHO! (Hell resurrection)"

The sphere of wind expanded and became thrice its original size, trapping Tsuruko inside. Inside the sphere, the kendoist was attacked by multiple wind attacks. When the globe finally disappeared, a swirly eyed Tsuruko was on the ground, with the winds knocked out of her.

The referee quickly scooted over and raised his hand toward Nodoka "FUNCTION CEASED! THE WINNER IS METABEE"

"YOU IDIOT!" Akane shouted as she and Narusegawa shouted as the punted the referee to the orbit.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK THEY ARE?" Narusegawa added.

MEDABOTS?!"

"YEAH, AND YOU EVEN GOT THE NAME WRONG!"

"IT'S NODOKA, NOT METABEE!"

Realizing that they were speaking at the same wavelengths, Akane and Narusegawa looked at each other before breaking into giggles. The others were watching them silently, surprised to see such a display.

"Very well," Kuno said while getting up from his place. "It is time for my battle"

"Try your best, Kuno-baby," Nabiki said while waving a handkerchief as if she was a lady cheering a knight that was about to go into battle.

"I told you not to call me by that infernal name," Kuno said before turning toward Motoko. "You're from that noble Aoyama family. It's an honor to meet you"

Motoko nodded. "Kuno clan is quite known"

"I'm honored to be able to clash swords with you"

Akane looked at Kuno before asking her sister, "Why did you bring Kuno-sempai along with us?"

Nabiki smiled. "Sponsor for the train tickets and everything else"

"No wonder you splurge on our food just now. You used him as a money bank," Akane accussed.

"Don't be silly. It was he who told us to take anything we want. For your info, Kuno-baby sponsored our trip in return for the opportunity to fight the renowned Tigress of the Sword. Wait here" Nabiki went to Motoko and had a few words with the female kendoist. After she was finished and returned near Akane, Motoko's aura was raging.

Nodoka who took over as the referee announced, "ROUND 2, START!"

It was over in less than a second. As Kuno was propelled into the stratosphere, Shinobu commented, "I have never seen Motoko-sempai use her secret attack so quickly.

"What did you tell her?" Akane asked.

Nabiki said, "Ah, I told Aoyama-san that if she lost to Kuno-baby, she will have to go on a date with him. Plus, I told her that he has a sister"

"And?" Kitsune who was standing beside them asked.

"And her sister has a pet named Mr. Turtle. I've never seen anyone became so pale" Nabiki was thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm… I forgot to say that Mr. Turtles is actually an alligator, not a turtle" She took out a binocular and looked at where Kuno was heading. "Oh, he's going to land a bed of roses. Lucky him"

Kitsune gave a foxy grin, "Now we're even, 1-1"

The third battle between Seta and Ryouga ended with a win for the Hina Demolition Team as Ryouga somehow got lost between his seat and the fight ring. Nabiki reasoned that he has told someone about the 'talisman' he was wearing; he was more unlucky than before.

Akane, then fully dressed in her fighting gi raised her hand, "It's my turn"

Narusegawa was still on a stool, her face full of reluctance. "I'm not sure about this. I'm just a former Tokyo University ronin, after all"

"Naru," Keitaro said. "If you don't want to, then you don't have to do it"

"But I want to"

Kitsune who was giving her shoulders a quick massage said to Keitaro. "Don't worry, she will win"

"But the opponent's a martial artist!" Keitaro protested.

"Naru will be become one too after this," Kitsune said, holding a book on hypnosis. "Look into my eye" she said to Naru.

Naru did and was asleep in less than a second.

Kitsune turned her toward Akane. "Naru, you're facing your most perverted opponent yet"

"I... am... facing... my... most... perverted... opponent... yet"

"Think about what will happen if you lose this match"

"Think... about... what... will... happen" Naru's eyes had fires in them. Her body reeked with fiery aura as she walked into the ring.

Akane took a few steps backward in disbelieve. "Such an impressive display of power. Is this the power of someone who's not a martial artist?"

Kitsune goaded Naru some more "Think of how much the pervert will like to grope you given the chance"

Naru's aura doubled in size. The dust and small pebbles around her started to move.

"Kissy kissy kissy," Kitsune said while making weird smooching noise.

Naru was beyond angry. "You make me angry! You wouldn't like it if I'm angry!" Much to the shock of her opponent, her body became bigger, muscular and greenish.

Haruka turned toward Su, "You created that body armor?"

Su made a peace sign. "Full Armor Double Z Mecha Tama mobile suit. It's Morphine time!"

Shinobu was aghast. "But… but… Morphine is a very dangerous drug. Aww"

"I think what Su was going to say is 'Morphin' as in 'Morphing'," Kitsune said. "Try your best, Naru! Kick that pervert out! Don't let the pervert cope a feel"

Naru fisted her hand while Akane took a few more steps backward. "Perv… Pervert… DIE YOU PERVERT!" she shouted while unleashing her full fury.

"WHY ME?" Keitaro asked as he was blasted away. "I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING YET!"

"You?!" Ranma said as he was also airborne along with Keitaro. "I was eating my bento and minding my own business" Together, they flew to the horizon.

Naru snapped out of her hypnosis and looked around. "Eh? Where am I?"

Kitsune put a hand on her face. "You're out of the ring and your opponent Tendo-san wins by default"

"Oh, sorry about that"

Nabiki smiled. "Now we're tied up 2-2. Pretty intense, don't you think?"

It was the time for round five. Mutsumi and Kasumi stood facing each other.

"Ohayou," both of them said while bowing to each other.

"I'm Tendo Kasumi. Pleased to meet you"

"I'm Otohime Mutsumi. Pleased to make you acquaintance"

To everyone else, it was as if they were watching twins talking to each other.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Kasumi asked.

"Ara, I don't know"

"Me too," Kasumi's eyes flashed. "I remember now," she said as she quickly took something from the foldspace. Meanwhile Mutsumi was also reaching into her own foldspace.

A picnic was set up, with enough food for sixty people, twenty, if Ranma and his father were taken into consideration. There was a lot of watermelons as well. "Wouldn't all of you join us?" Kasumi asked politely.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Ara," Mutsumi said. "This reminds me of 'Liddo-kun and friends' cartoon"

Meanwhile, the others were joining them at the picnic, including Ranma who sped to the place with Keitaro in tow when he smelt food from far away.

"You watched it too?" Kasumi asked. Liddo-kun, whose big plush toy Naru was holding was quite popular when Kasumi was still small.

"Yes. It's my favorite. In one particular episode, Liddo-kun became purple while his friends turned into kids. They sat on a mat like this and had so much fun pretending they were on a flying carpet while singing" Mutsumi became thoughtful. "In that episode, Liddo-kun's name was changed, right?"

Kasumi showed no recollection, but Narusegawa was shaking her head furiously. "Not right! That's not a Liddo-kun story. It's… it's… that scary purple dinosaur!" She put her hands on her head. "ARGH! Stop that idiotically, crappy, sappy, happy tune from playing inside my head!"

* * *

** AN**

1. Yume no Shiyotaka Tsubasa is a sword jutsu I created for my ever-on-hold Ever Stay Autumn fic. In that story, besides Kenshin's Hiten Mitsurugiryu and Enishi's Wattou-jutsu, there's two more powerful killing techniques, which are Orochi no Awasekagamiryuu ( serpents's reversed mirror principle) and Yume no Shiyotaka Tsubasa. In this fic, all of the four sword techniques fit with the legendary beasts that guards Kyoto (dragon, tiger, serpent and phoenix). Whereas Hiten Mitsurugiyu and Wattoujutsu each focus on power and speed respectively, Orochi's technique focuses on intelligence. Its users are able to copy up to 95 percent of any technique they saw . Yume no Shiyotaka Tsubasa, which is based on the Phoenix legend put more emphasis on a single overwhelming attack to defeat opponents. While it allows weaker users to defeat their enemies, using such techniques would damage them as well. The version Nodoka used isn't its Ougi and she did control the power, so she wasn't affected by the attack.

2. Don't ask me about that purple beast. I'm not putting its info here.


	30. Ep 15, The real battle

_Kencana looked at him and then her own injured body. "Congratulation. You've injured me. I hope you can rest in peace now" A smirk appeared on her lips. "Your sword final release is powerful, having the power to form thousands upon thousands of blades in the sky, ready to strike me at any point. Even I was caught by the glare produced by them. However, you're too confident in your abilities, just like the way he described you. Well, rest in peace, Yozora"_

_She turned away from the body only to find that the shinigami named Meikira few meters away, blocking her way. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" _

"_I want to avenge Yozora-taichou"_

"_Sheesh. What did 'Captain' Yozora feed all of you?"_

"_You will not mock him like that" Meikira's body began to glow as he concentrate his energy. He then then unsheathed his sword. "Fukiareru, Yukikaze! (Sweeping destruction, Snow Wind)" Instantly, overwhelming dark wind began to blow from the sword, destroying anything it came to contact with. "Prepare yourself to be defeated" Meikira said as the wind began to move toward his opponent._

_Kencana merely yawned. "I suppose this is a good idea. Maybe if you get the wind to destroy the corpses, you don't have to bury them " _

"_What did you say? Even with your heavy injuries you still can make a joke like that?" _

"_Of course"_

"_Huh, you don't know the extent of my power yet" Meikira pointed the hilt of his sword toward Kencana who became engulfed by the wind. "That will teach you to underestimate me"_

_Suddenly, the wind dispersed, leaving Kencana in the middle of a globe of energy shield. Then she began moving step by step toward him. "The idiot who underestimated his opponent is you, not me"_

_Meikira swung his sword toward her. To his surprise, the blade stopped when it reached her neck, as if it hit something very hard. "Impossible! This cannot be! My power..."_

"_...is twice as powerful as your Captain's?" She laughed. "What the hell, I know that from the beginning. That's why I didn't kill you" She put a finger under his chin, caressing it. "I think it's rather cool to meet someone who's willing to keep the true extent of his power a secret just so that he can serve under his Captain" Then her eyes bore into him. "However, don't you think that just because I fight your Captain at his power level, I'm going to do the same thing to you. I'll give you a warning. I don't think your Bankai is sufficient to even scratch me" Then she broke into a smile and retreated a few meters away._

"_Why?"_

"_It's a service for him"_

"_A service?"_

_She nodded. "Yes, a service"_

"_Who the hell are you?"_

"_Well, how do I say this..." _

_As she was saying that, the fabric of space behind her ripped, like a curtain being pulled away. First a hand appeared, followed by a face that strike fear and terror into Meikira. Behind Kencana, the most powerful breed of Hollows, a monster with unimaginable strength, one that could easily defeat him even with him using the Bankai "Vesto Lorde" _

_Kencana's eyes darted slightly to her side as her smile grew sinister. "Yes, Vesto Lorde"_

"_You... you're working with Vesto Lorde?" Meikira asked as the powerful monster fully materialized into view. _

"_What do you think?" Kencana laughed. Then unexpectedly, she slashed the Vesto Lorde, her sword cutting through its flesh like hot knife through butter. The feared Hollow was destroyed in less than few seconds. Holding her Mimei no Ketsurui as if examining it, she ran through her forefinger along the sharp edge, cutting her finger. She then ran through the cut finger along the blade almost lovingly, smearing it with her blood. "I find it insulting for you to be associating me with those garbage"_

"_Gar... garbage?" Meikira asked._

_The woman flipped her sword over and repeated her previous action. "Didn't you see how weak it was?"_

"_Impossible! That monster's reiatsu is more powerful than mine!"_

"_So... logically, I am more powerful than that thing" Seemingly satisfied with what she did, Kencana licked the blood that was still flowing from her finger._

"_How?"_

"_Rather than ask me about why I am powerful, maybe it's better for you to ask why you're weak. Your previous Captain managed to understand that fact, as well as know the way to solve the problem"_

"_Che. Tenma isn't fit to be called a Captain. He's a traitor. That traitor broke one of the Shinigami's sacred rules"_

"_Which is..."  
_

"_He had allowed himself to be defiled with Hollow's power"_

_Kencana shrugged. "Yet, the so-called traitor was the one who saved the whole Soul Society when a Vesto Lorde invaded it"_

"_How... how do you know that?"_

_The woman closed her eyes and smiled softly. "Easy. I'm the one who killed him" She then opened her eyes and looked at her sword fondly. "With this sword, I ended his life" _

_  
"WHY?" Meikira demanded. _

"_Why do you care? You did say that he's a traitor, right?" Kencana smirked. "Or is it because you do know him personally? Say... maybe the two of you studied together or maybe the two of you were best buddies"_

"_DAMN YOU!" the Shinigame shouted while rearing up for attack. "BAN..."_

_He failed to initiate his Zanpakutou's Bankai as Kencana appeared in front of him and slapped him. "You can't even land a single hit on me even if you use your Dogou Jigoku Kaze (Roaring Hell Wind). See? Even before you can initiate your Bankai I've defeated you easily"_

_Spitting dirt that got mixed with the blood in his mouth, Meikira said, "Even if he's a traitor to Soul Society, he was my friend. I'm not going to let you get away with such remark even if I'm going to die doing it"_

_Kencana snorted and walked until she was directly in front of Meikira's body. She then used one of her legs to push Meikira's face to the ground. "You want to avenge Tenma and his brother Yozora? Very well, I'll give you that chance. Before that, please tell me where your sister live" She then released the pressure on the man's face._

_The Shinigame raised his head indignantly. "There's no way I'm going to let you go and kill her"_

"_I'm not. I'm going to go and tell her that I tortured and killed you" Pushing Meikira's face to the ground again, she continued, "then your sister will come for me instead. Of course, then I will kill her as well. You'll have the satisfaction of knowing that your sister will die trying to avenge you" _

"_No!" the fallen Shinigame managed to shout.  
_

"_Hmm? Why not? After all, you're going to throw away your life for the sake of a dead people, so why can't your sister do the same?" Without waiting for an answer, Kencana walked away. "Please return home"_

_Meikira stood up, hand still holding to his sword. "Why do you let me go?"_

_A three horned woman with wings on her back appeared next to the Shinigame, surprising him completely. "She lets you off because of me. For my sake"_

"_I don't understand" Meikira said._

"_Look, I am your mother" the woman said seriously._

"_NOOOOO!!!!!" Meikira shouted as he jumped away, hands on his ears._

_Kencana looked at the man leaving before shifting her attention to the newcomer who was clutching her side, laughing. "Musna, one day someone is going to get tired of your antics and kick you off to another dimension"_

"_Ooo... I'm scared" _

"_You should be"_

* * *

Shampoo was discussing with Nabiki about possible business venture when Ranma intruded. "Excuse me" 

The Chinese Amazon smiled, mistakenly assuming that Ranma wanted to talk to her instead of Nabiki. "We'll continue this later. Now, Ranma, what would you like to say to me?"

"It's about my contract with Nabiki, regarding how you can pitch in to help"

The bubbly Chinese ran away, waving, "Okay, see you later"

"You're learning fast, Saotome-kun," Nabiki remarked. "But that's pretty low, using me as a scapegoat"

"I learn from the best"

Nabiki smirked. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"That Urashima Keitaro. For a 3 years flunkee, he's quite strong. I mean, he could take whatever that girl dishes out without much problem. Just like Ryouga"

"Oh?" Nabiki feigned interest.

"But he's quite clumsy. I don't understand it"

"That's easy to figure out," Nabiki said while crossing her arms in amusement. "He's also doing training"

"Huh?"

"I've only figured out recently that you're using Akane to train your body to receive high impact blows," She almost laughed when she saw his look. "Not as effective as what Ryoga went through, but it's more fun and you get to fly too. Well, it is just as well, since you have problems keeping your mouth shut"

"Then…"

Nabiki smiled sweetly and put her hand on his bracelet. Then to his puzzlement, Nabiki pointed to his face and make circular motions around his eyes. "Figure it out, Saotome-kun," Nabiki said as she left the area.

"What it's all about?" Ukyo asked.

"I don't know, except that to me she's saying that Keitaro is more powerful than he looks"

"Well, I don't know about that, but wish me luck. I'm next"

"Wait, Ucchan. I still don't know why you're joining this fight"

"I want to be around you, that's all," Ukyo said, smiling. Then she turned toward the ring. To her shock, a makeshift kitchen stadium was already prepared. Meanwhile, the famous, or infamous to some, Chairman Kaga was standing at his usual spot. There were the famous detective Saeba Ryo and the ghost detective Urameshi Yuusuke sitting at the commentary booth while infamous Rena Inverse was at the kitchen floor. A red head woman and a cool looking man with blue hair wearing a black suit were sitting at the judges' place. "Iron Chef show? Here? Who's going to against the Iron Chef today?"

A producer pushed both Ukyo and Shinobu toward the kitchen stadium saying, "The show is about to start and you two of you will be going against each other. So don't waste any time"

"Ano…" Shinobu protested meekly.

Ryo Saeba announced from his seat, "Today we have a special show today. What do you think about this match up, Urameshi-san?"

Yuusuke was about to reply when a portal above him an ugly looking robot with a cigar in its mouth appeared and dropped on him.

"Bite my shiny ass!" the robot exclaimed angrily while showing his fist at the portal. "Stupid Leela! It's Fry who played with the Positron Accelerator! I only detonated the Super Nova Bomb and wiped out that stupid galaxy!"

"Who are you?" Ryo asked.

The robot turned its head toward him. "Oh, the name's Bender"

"Saeba Ryo. It's funny how we can understand whatever the other people are talking about"

"Cartoon characters always talk in the same language"

"I see" Ryo Saeba then turned toward the audience who were watching the broadcast. "It seems that regrettably Urameshi Yuusuke is unable to continue his work and we have his drop-in replacement here, Bender-san"

Bender looked at Yuusuke under him gleefully. "He he he. I bet he'll be crushed about me taking his place" He crossed his legs, puffed his cigar and asked, "So what do I do?"

"You just give some sports-like commentaries"

Bender burped, flame coming out from his alcohol-soaked mechanical stomach. "Seems easy enough"

"Back to the contestants. The first contestant is Miss Kuoji Ukyo. She owns a famous okonomiyaki restaurant in Nerima. But we mustn't forget about our second contestant. Maehara Shinobu, although unknown in the food business, is a daughter of former Hina Restaurant owner. If Miss Kuoji can be liken to a summer flower that graces the eyes of everyone who sees her, Miss Maehara is like a flower that's about to bloom and spread its beauty everywhere" There was a wet spot on Ryo's jacket.

"Quit ya drooling. What are you? A pedophile?"

"Of course not," Ryo denied, shame-faced at being caught ogling at Shinobu who was a junior high school student.

Chairman Kaga came to the centre of the stage that was covered with cloth. It was the time to reveal the ingredient. He pulled the cloth with full flair.

Ryo excitedly watched as the ingredient was shown. "Yes, everyone, the Chairman has revealed the ingredient for today. The secret ingredient is 'A girl'. Wow, look at that tasty dish, fully bodied and with discerning flavor to her bikini. Surely a tasty morsel!"

Bender's eyes extended telescopically to have a better look. "You moron! Look at the basket she's carrying"

"Ah yes, I was referring to the ingredient. Today's ingredient is…" Ryo strained his eyes, trying to make out the thing inside the basket. "Looks like burger to me"

"Let me have a look" There were clunking noises inside the robot. "Beep… beep… 15.51 artificial meat, 54.62 percent genetically modified soybean fillers, 6.99 percent salt, 12.98 percent unidentified chemicals, 5.07 percent agricultural waste and 4.83 percent salmonella infected beef. Yep, I'm hundred percent sure that is a 100 percent authentic hamburger all right"

"A burger! What can they do with a burger?!"

"That shows that how dimwit you are. You add a normal burger with cheese, it becomes a cheese burger. Double it up and it becomes a double cheese burger. If ya add another piece of bread in da middle, it'll big, Mac"

"Oh, I see. So, burger is a versatile food that can be added with anything"

"Yeah, except anything to do with urea"

"Huh? Why? I don't understand"

Bender's metallic eyes can be seen rolling upwards. "Never mind"

Chairman Kaga announced loudly, "Allez Cuisine!"

Ryo Saeba said excitedly while looking over the kitchen, "Chef Kuoji is cutting onions without shedding a tear. What a beautiful maneuver! I can't simply tear my eyes from this one!"

Bender read the teleprompter in front of him as the producers wisely dangled an expensive bottle of premium Kirin beer in front of it to attract his attention. "She's a cut above the rest"

"But not to forget our Chef Maehara. The petite chef's putting some oil into the pan"

"She's heating up things a bit, eh? Wait! She slammed on the board and the cumbersome cucumber is airborne"

"And it looks like she's adding some corn. And look at how she slice and dice!"

"Not to forget how she added the spice"

"Back to Chef Kuoji. Chef Kuoji is talking to two her assistants, telling them something. Rena, what are they doing?"

"One of them is cutting bread, while the other is preparing the orange colored sauce. It seems that it's the secret sauce for the burger"

"Everyone knows that the secret orange colored sauce is made from Thousand Island plus a bit of mustard and pickle," Bender said. "By the way, who's that blue haired guy over there?"

"Ah, they're our judges for today. The famous-but-not-as-famous-as-I Dark-san. He's a famous thief"

Bender nodded sagely. "Ah, he and I can be good buddies"

"The other one is renowned celebrity Fllay Allster whose part in Gundam Seed leads to countless controversies and fights between her fans and haters. I must say, as an actor, she's quite successful in portraying her role if it manages to affect the viewers emotionally"

"Yeah, yeah" Bender snatches a bottle of beer hidden in his middle compartment. Turning toward Rena, he said, "Yo! Flat chest, what is that Maehara girl doing?"

Rena fumed. "How dare you… DRAGON SLAVE!" She shouted as she unleashed a very powerful spell that destroyed the commentators' stand. "Chef Maehara is arranging everything on the plate as there are five more minutes to go"

The time was finally up and the prepared dishes were brought to the judges' place. Ukyo's food was sampled first. Dark look at the burger and turned it around a few times before taking a bite. The actress beside him also did the same.

"What are they doing?" Bender asked Ryo.

"Oh, just like the tea ceremony, Dark-san is appreciating Chef Kuoji's food. After all, since the appearance of the food will influence the taste" Ryo said, turning toward Bender to see the robot was opening his mouth and poured beer into it.

The judges continued eating the burger a few more bites before stopping.

Fllay commented, "The beef is well cooked, every grain of it. The salt and the spices are scattered around the beef artfully, enhancing the flavor of the beef successfully"

Dark chew the food and commented, "When I eat this, I feel tremendous joy. It feels like the first time I did my first heist successfully after I came out of Daisuke"

They then took some crackers and drink some water before they proceed to sample Shinobu's burger

"Oh my," Fllay commented. "The taste of spring onion is certainly unexpected. It adds zing to the juicy meat. The secret sauced being splashed liberally around the burger... I feel like flying in a space shuttle and getting blown to bits after eating this"

"I can fly anytime, as I have wings" Dark commented. "Somehow the burger is compelling me to keep eating it"

Ryo commented, "He only made that comments after he had finished it"

The judges convened for a few minutes and finally reached a verdict. Ukyo was declared as a winner.

"I'm sorry, sempai," Shinobu said as she walked dejectedly toward Keitaro.

"Don't be. What matters is that you have tried your best. I want you to know that I'm proud of you"

"Really?"

"Yes"

Sara McDougall stepped up to the ring. "I'm doing my best, papa," she said to Seta-san.

Meanwhile, Genma was about to change back to human form when Nabiki splashed him with cold water. "Play fair, Saotome-san. You don't want that girl's father to get mad, don't you?"

"ROWF!" _"I'm not afraid of her father although he has very large aura"_

The fight lasted a few minutes as Sara bounced on a sleeping Genma-panda. Pandas have that tendency to go sleep at a certain time, and that time coincided with the match. But then again, it came as no surprise when Genma in his panda form didn't care about the fight. Nodoka explained to Ranma and the Tendo family that perhaps Genma being in his cursed form too often has affected his personality. She told them about problems zoologists have trying to get pandas to breed because of their indifference.

"But pop isn't a full fledged panda," Ranma protested.

"True. Your father can be quite amorous when he's in human form. But look at his form right now"

Ranma thought about what was said. "Hmm… to think of it, he's a bit slower when he's a panda. I've never noticed about that before"

"Well," Nodoka said, "All I know is that that's my cuddly panda over there, and I couldn't stand that foreign brat cuddling up to him" She walked toward Genma and Sara, flicked the girl toward Seta and pulled a still sleeping Genma away. "This is my panda!" she said to Sara.

"Selfish old lady!" Sara shouted and blew a raspberry. "Who wanna a dirty and flea ridden animal anyway?"

"You're just jealous because this panda is mine!"

"YOU!"

"I know you like dirty and flea ridden pandas. But you can't have mine. Nyah! Nyah!"

"Mother," Ranma called, quite ashamed that his own mother will argue with a kid.

"PAPA!" Sara said, tears already appearing in her eyes. "She's bullying me. I want that panda"

"Maa maa. You have Keitaro-kun to play with right?" Seta said to placate her.

"But that loser isn't dirty. He only has a dirty mind"

"It's still dirty"

"Hey!" Keitaro protested.

Sara looked at Nodoka who was snuggling against Genma-panda and smiling at her at the same time. "And he doesn't have fleas"

Keitaro took a step back when he saw that certain look on Seta that showed that the other man was planning something . "Oh no, you don't! I'm going to make myself scarce"

With that, Keitaro ran away.

* * *

As everyone else was chatting happily, Kuno stood alone, deep in thought. 

"Something on your mind?" a girl's voice inquired.

"A bad omen, Tendo Nabiki, that I have foreseen" He looked skyward. "The heaven has decreed that a problem, nay, a calamity will be in our way toward the o' glorious eternal victory"

"What do you mean?" Nabiki asked. "And would you stop butchering the words?"

The Blue Blunder turned toward her. "My sister is coming here to get Ranma"

"How do you know?"

"Oh, I have my way of finding out," Kuno replied as Kodachi passed by the two of them, pulling a tied up, unconscious Ranma away.

"I see" Nabiki quipped as Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo passed her in pursuit of the said Kuno sister.

"WAIT!" Ukyo called out to Kodachi.

Kodachi hastened her steps.

"I said, WAIT!"

Still maintaining her pace, Kodachi turned her head toward her pursuers. "I am"

"But you're still running away from us!" Akane called out.

"Ohohoho. But I am waiting. I'm waiting for the chance to be alone with Ranma-sama"

"That's cheating!" Shampoo complained. "And you knocked him out!"

Kodachi skid to a halt, startling the three of them. "He's unconscious?" she asked with a serious expression. "My Ranma-sama is unconscious?"

"Ah... yes?" Ukyo ventured.

"This is bad!"

"This is bad?" Akane parroted, clearly confused.

"He's unconscious!"

"Yes... and?" Shampoo asked.

"Ranma-sama needs CPR!" Without waiting, Kodachi pressed her lips against Ranma's, to the horror of the three onlookers.

When Ranma woke up from his forced slumber, he found himself in Hina's hot spring, fully drenched and not knowing what happened. He looked at himself. Well, at least he was still male. Ranma sighed. Waking up in the middle of a hot spring couldn't really compare to the time where he awoke to find himself in the middle of Africa savanna, surrounded by numerous wild and ferocious beasts; it was all due to his dad's usual backfiring schemes. As he leaned back to relax his body, the pigtailed martial artist chided himself mentally for wishing for a peaceful and relaxing time for himself. It wasn't the way of a martial artist to run away from hardship.

After all, the fare to the savanna wasn't cheap.

* * *

Nabiki traveled along the forest path behind the Hina dormitory, seemingly familiar with it. She stopped when she reached a clearing. The clearing itself was like a normal clearing, if it wasn't for the fact that there were small runes at its corners. "I'm here" she announced. 

A feminine figure appeared in the middle of the ring, smiling. "I'm here as well... Tendo-sempai. But is it okay for you to be here? After all, you might miss Saotome-san's battle with Urashima-san"

Smiling as well in response, the middle Tendo girl answered, "I come to this place not because of them, Chisa-chan? Or is it really your real name?"

Feigning disappointment, Chisa said, "You hurt me with that comment, Tendo-sempai, to be displaying such a low trust with your factors"

"I'm overflowing with regret" Nabiki remarked dryly. "Since you already know what I'm going to ask, why don't you just tell me the answers"

"Tsk tsk tsk" Chisa said while wagging her forefinger. "200 yen per question, or 100,000 yen for all-you-can-ask. Or maybe we can make a trade. A question for a question; I'll get to go first. Fair enough?"

"Okay"

"Why, Tendo-san?"

"Because" Nabiki answered.

Chisa was stunned by the answer before realizing what had happened. She broke into a laugh. "That's mean of you"

"Thank you. Now, my question would be: 'what's your real family name?'"

"Blessingbringer"

Nabiki narrowed her eyes. "I see. That would explain a lot of things"

"May I ask you the next question? Why are you doing all of this? Why are you training Ranma-san and the others?"

"You may. Because I'm want to. I'm training all of them because there's not enough time left" Nabiki held up three fingers. "That would be three questions I get to ask from you, but I'll only ask one. Were you the one who destroyed my portal?"

"Yes" Chisa answered while her smile changed into a grin.

Nabiki nodded. "Then, I guess you're the one who saved my family. However, that wouldn't change the fact that it was you who put them in danger in the first place"

"Ha ha ha. You must be joking for making such an accusation, Tendo-san. I've yet to receive the thanks from you for taking care of those vampires"

"After you're the one who called them in the first place? I don't think so"

"I did it to strengthen the ward protecting Nerima. The ward that your mother sacrificed her life to erect. Surely you know about that?"

"I'm not going to let you get away with what you did, Chisa Blessingbringer"

"I know. That's why you brought me here; this field will absorb all of our spell, ensuring that no innocent bystanders would be affected. You surprise me, Tendo-sempai. I've always thought of you as a cold and uncaring manipulative bitch. Now you've shattered that perfect image I've had of you" A staff appeared in Chisa's hand. "The last question I have is: Do you really think that you can defeat me?"

Nabiki spread out her fingers, revealing multiple energy orbs between them. "What do you think?"

* * *

_Musna crossed her arms. "What are you planning, Kencang Durjana? I've been following you for a long time and I've yet to understand you"_

_Kencana held her sword to her side and it disappeared under a burst of light. "I didn't ask for you to poke your nose into my business. Anyway, my plan has already begun"_

* * *

1

* * *

**Author's Note (26 October 2006)**

1. This concludes the 'first season' of Ever Stay Chaotic. You will notice that this story's status is completed. Well, in a way, the story is complete, with an open ending where Nabiki faces the nameless person who was always lurking around in the background. I thought about multiple endings that can be done for this story, and decided that this is the best as it allows me to starts the next arc with a fresh beginning, if I decide to continue. These are the reasons:

a) I'll be able to use a proper format, style and planning without being hampered with the haphazard way of writing this series. The story will integrate very well with Ever Stay Chaotic, however, with many of the clues and facts in this story will help the readers understand that story.

b) It allows me to gleefully ignore any loose ends that I don't want to tie up.

c) I will eventually stick with just one match-up for Ranma, and I don't want it to be here.

d) I want to go on a vacation from writing ESC :p

e) Can't think of any other endings that's suitable for my plan. I can't leave the story hanging as it is, can I?

2. I would like to thank everyone who's been reading and reviewing this story so far. Although I consider this story as my second generation work in comparison with Fallen Angel, on my still ongoing project, this story is vastly more complex in my opinion as this is a test bed for various ideas and styles that I wanted to try. Well, take the multiple COs for example. I can't say that it's good, but I guess it's at least readable. When (and 'if' as well) I start its sequel, I'm going to use the experiment that I conducted for the Hina trilogy, which is to have two ongoing stories at the same time. The first time would provide story on the past whereas the second would focus on the present. Eventually, the two of them will converge, just like the end of this chapter.

* * *

Futurama 

Making its debut on Fox channel, the story revolves around Fry, a pizza delivery boy who fell into a freezer and was frozen for a thousand years, waking up in the year 3000. He ended up working for his great, great, great,...,great grandson who although chronologically younger than he is, looks older at Planet Express. Together with Bender, an alcohol guzzling robot, Leela and the others, Fry went on various wacky adventures. (wait... isn't the year 3000 is in the future? So it's supposed to be in the future tense, right?)

The story contains various type of jokes. Here is one of those I like best.

Fry: Did you build the Smelloscope?

Professor Hubert Farnsworth: No, I remembered that I'd built one last year. Go ahead, try it. You'll find that every heavenly body has its own particular scent. Here, I'll point it at Jupiter.

Fry: Smells like strawberries.

Professor Hubert Farnsworth: Exactly. And now, now Saturn.

Fry: Pine needles. Oh, man, this is great... hey, as long as you don't make me smell Uranus.

Leela: I don't get it.

Professor Hubert Farnsworth: I'm sorry, Fry, but astronomers renamed Uranus in 2620 to end that stupid joke once and for all.

Fry: Oh. What's it called now?

Professor Hubert Farnsworth: Urrectum. Here, let me locate it for you.

Fry: No, no, I, I think I'll just smell around a bit over here.

You'll notice a similar joke used in one of the Bender's phrase above

* * *

Yu yu Hakusho ( info from Wikipedia as I'm to lazy to write so many infos) 

The story revolves on Yusuke Urameshi, a delinquent who rarely attends school, with few friends. Yusuke's mother Atsuko, an alcoholic, had him at the age of 14 and shows little interest in raising her son. He has a reserved seat in the guidance counseler's office, and every punk in the city is trying to take him on. Yusuke is pretty fed up with life.

However, no one expects a sudden act of heroism on his part; he dies trying to save a little boy from a speeding car. In fact, when he arrives in the afterlife, he is informed that no one was expecting him to die that way, and were not prepared for his arrival.

After numerous tests to gauge his worth, Yusuke is eventually revived, and is assigned to work for the Spirit Realm as a detective investigating demonic cases in the human world. He comes into spiritual abilities of his own, and enlists the help of numerous friends from Reikai (spirit world), Makai (demon world) and Ningenkai (human world) to aid him in his cases, and fight off demons and humans seeking to usurp and rule over all three worlds.

* * *

Iron Chef (also from Wikipedia) 

Iron Chef, a Japanese television program produced by FujiTV. The original Japanese title is Ironmen of Cooking (料理の鉄人, Ryōri no tetsujin?). It began airing on October 10, 1993 as a half-hour show and after 23 episodes, it was expanded to a one-hour format. The show ended in September 24, 1999, but had television specials until 2002. The series had over 300 episodes.

The program has an eccentric flavor even for a game show. Its host is the flamboyant Takeshi Kaga (鹿賀丈史, Takeshi Kaga?), known on the show as Chairman Kaga (主宰, Chairman Kaga?). Its extravagant production values are highlighted with well informed commentary made by two regular commentators and one guest commentator (who serves as a judge). The commentary is enlightening and allows the viewer to see what is happening in the kitchen, and also serves as entertainment as friendly banter is shared among the four speakers.

* * *

DNAngel (also from Wikipedia) 

Daisuke Niwa is a 14 years old boy who has a special DNA due to his genes, whenever he sees or thinks of his crush Risa Harada, he turns into his alter-ego Dark, the legendary phantom thief also called Kokuyoku (Black Wings). But Dark sees his "crush," Riku Harada - who happens to be Risa's twin sister, and he transforms back into Daisuke. The only cure for Daisuke's problem is for someone he likes to return the love he gave her.

Later on, after being rejected by Risa, Daisuke falls in love with Riku. Riku likes him too, but until Daisuke is able to tell Riku about his condition and she can love both of them, he'll keep transforming. Unfortunately Riku, who had her first kiss stolen by Dark, now thinks of him as a "pervert".

Interestingly enough, Risa falls in love with Dark, and proceeds to do all sort of absurd things to get him to go out with her, which he eventually does (only in the manga). She has also kissed him on more than one occasion, and it is hinted that Dark still loves Riku, but Dark claims that he does not love her, and that, at least in the anime, Risa's grandmother, Rika, is the only woman he has ever loved. In the manga, Dark's reasons for rejecting Risa seem to be so that she is not hurt by the fact that he is immortal and not really human, and therefore cannot participate in a functional relationship.

* * *

City Hunter 

The story revolves around one Ryo Saeba who despite being a women chaser is very good at his work as a hired gun. Funnily, many of his jobs involve pretty women, making anyone who reads the manga or watch the anime think that Ryo is a James Bond wanabe

* * *

Slayers (modified from Wikipedia) 

Slayers is a manga (later animated ) follows the adventures of the young sorceress Lina Inverse and her companions as they journey through their world. Using powerful magic and swordsmanship they battle overreaching wizards, demons seeking to destroy the world, dark lords, and the occasional hapless gang of bandits.


End file.
